


The Lost Nothing

by oohyou



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 156,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohyou/pseuds/oohyou
Summary: Jaejoong was a nobody, he had a dead-end job, a crappy apartment and his only friend was a ghost. So why were these two kids looking at him as if he was their last hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this story is also cross posted on AFF. Beware, there are some spelling errors .I've written this without a beta reader (If anyone is interested, contact me please.). This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

'Come on!!' Jaejoong begged the red light before him. It was Friday night and he was finally on his last delivery of the day, but the light was taking forever to change. Slumping slightly on his front handles, Jaejoong relieved his tired back. He was exhausted, all he wanted to do was to go back to his apartment and sleep. 

Unfortunately for him, traffic was impossible and even at midnight the streets of Seoul were still packed with people.  
Even more hope fled him, when the light turned green and traffic was still frozen.

“Get out the way!” Jaejoong yelled, choosing another path and maneuvering his scooter between cars and down a main street near his delivery point.

"Move!!" He yelled once more even louder, startling some drivers along the way

His patience had ended at around seven, which coincidentally was the last time he had felt any type of sensation in his left thumb, from the many times he had honked his horn while trying to swerve through too many similarly dressed couples too caught up in each other’s eyes to realize that they’d had been walking in the middle of the street for the last five minutes, and stumbling drunk college students unwinding from their latest hellish week of higher learning.

“Fuck!” he cursed, swerving left and right trying to avoid the passerby's surrounding him.

“Shit...damn...!” more half spoken curses tumbled from his mouth, as group of old ladies added to the crowd in front of him, slowing him down even more.

“Fuck this,” Jaejoong muttered under his breath.

Parking his scooter on a random sidewalk, Jaejoong figured he could walk the rest of the way to make his delivery, seeing that he was just a few blocks away from it anyways. Taking the box of chicken from the scooter's front basket, he went on his way.

While walking, Jaejoong started to wonder why there were so many people out that night. Lately tensions between the government and the ‘Others beyond the wall’ had been relatively high, so much so that for the past week or so there had been a mandatory curfew for all residents of Seoul.

'Seems like the curfew's over’, he thought briefly.

As he reached the end of the main street he continued down poorly lit back streets until reaching his destination, a multistory apartment complex. After checking the number messily scrawled on the plastic bag in is hand Jaejoong stopped at a white door numbered '228'.

“ki ki chicken delivery, for Mister kwon!," Jaejoong announced, pressing the doorbell, wanting the transaction over with as fast as possible.

Even with the swarm of people and activity a few blocks away, Jaejoong knew that he was not in the best area.

As he waited, Jaejoong took a look around. 

The blinding bright multicolored lights of the main streets dwindled into flickering dull orange street lamps that barely illuminated the numbers on the apartments front door. Mr. Kwon lived on the second floor of a four-story apartment building that, from what Jaejoong could see, had seen better days.The street was littered with a few broken down cars, a few of the apartment buildings around were abandoned, and it was almost a little too quiet.

Feeling uneasy, Jaejoong pressed the doorbell again impatiently.

“Hello!!, ki ki’s chick…!!” , Jaejoong stopped suddenly, when he heard the sound of a window breaking from inside the apartment.

'What could that be?' Jaejoong’s ears buzzed. Curious too what that sound could have been, he thoughtlessly took peek through the small grimy window beside the front door. 

Squinting his eyes, all he could see inside the apartments small living room was the body of a middle aged man sprawled across the floor illuminated by the glow of a television. 

The man's face was pointed in his direction. 

His mouth open. 

His eyes wide and dull...with gunshot wound still oozing between them.

‘No. no .no .no .no not again,’ Jaejoong repeated to himself, jerking away from the small window, bolting back down the building stairs and racing through the maze of streets he had come from

Reaching his destination, Jaejoong hopped onto his scooter, dropping the take out that was tightly gripped in his hands, and speed home.

That's was 22,000 Won of chicken that would be taken out of his pay check but he didn’t care. He would try to explain everything to his boss on Monday.

Arriving at his apartment; Jaejoong quickly entered, jammed the five locks on his door closed, took off his shoes and like a child he dove underneath his covers with eyes clenched close. He repeated the same phrase that had been in his mind for the last fifteen minutes, “Not again, not again…," until he finally calmed down enough to sleep.

A few hours later, Jaejoong was awoken by the sharp crash of a window breaking. From underneath the sheets, he peeked towards his left to the clock on his night stand.

It was three in the morning. Goosebumps rapidly ran up his arms, when he noted that in front of him a pair of pale unshaven legs under the clocks red glow.

His heart filled with dread as his gaze trailed up those legs to see a familiar middle aged man, with the dead eyes and the hole in his head.

“Damn it!,” Jaejoong shouted irritably.

Sitting up on his bed, he threw his covers off and reached across his nightstand for his cigarettes. 

Calmer, he looked back at the man while lighting up the cigarette and wondered what to do.

You see, Jeajoong wasn’t worried about the murderer who possibly saw him running away from the crime scene, nor was he worried about the spirit staring right back at him.

He was never afraid of death. He was just extremely annoyed by the things that came after it.

He finally took his eyes off the man to look across the small apartment to his shabby red couch at the three occupants sitting on it; one missing a limb, one without an eye, and the last with a gunshot wound to the heart, each of them in an equally dead state staring right back at him.

Shaking his head, Jeajoong finished his cigarette and laid back down, ignoring the four sets of eyes that were staring at him.

“You guys really suck...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This is a slightly more edited and cleaned up version of the story than the on at AFF, but everything is essentially the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child death. Its not very explicit, but i understand if someone is sensitive about this topic.

The next morning, Jaejoong awoke to a warmth on his face due to the morning sunlight that spilled through the window above his bed, an ache in his left thumb, and a hazy awareness that somebody was watching him.

He opened his eyes to find that his was right.

The gazes of his four-uninvited guest hadn’t strayed at all during his slumber.

They never did.

'Whatever,' Ignoring them, Jaejoong stretched and reached for his phone on the nightstand. On its screen was an angry message from his boss about his disappearance the night before.

'I forgot to clock out,' Jaejoong lamented the extra 22,000 won about to leave his paycheck.

Getting up from his bed, he phased through his latest guest heading towards his raggedy red coach, shooing away the other ghosts while trying to conjure up an excuse to tell his boss.

All but the one-armed one disappeared, instead lounging across the couch as if it was hers.

She was different from the other three ghosts. Aside from being around the longest she was also mostly corporeal, he couldn’t phase throw her like the other’s. If it hadn’t been for her missing arm, worn clothes and grayish skin, she could have been easily mistaken for a living person.

“Can you give me some space...please?” Jaejoong made sure to ask politely, remembering an incident that happened about a month ago that still made him shudder in fear.

To this day he took extra care in locking the bathroom door while showering.

She just stared at him and spread more herself and her long dark over the couch.

“Please Haneul” He pleaded, hoping that she wouldn’t make things difficult.

“That’s not my name,” She answered annoyed, turning her attention to the drama playing on the small TV in front of her.

“You refuse to tell me your real name remember,” Jaejoong said somewhat irritated by the fact that he had to ask to sit on his own couch.

A few years before, when they had first meet, she demanded that he call her by the name of her favorite drama actress Park Haneul, refusing to tell him her actual name. He never understood why.

“...True” She replied absentmindedly ignoring his presence once more.

“Enough, let me sit on the couch Haneul,” Jaejoong commanded, in no mood to play around, and with wave of a hand plus forceful thoughts he summoned her away.

Sighing, Jaejoong adjusted himself into the space she had left behind.

She would be furious once she came back, but needed a few minutes to himself.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed his boss Mr. Park. When met with the shrill voice of his irate boss, Jaejoong decided not to tell him about the possible murder scene. He didn't want to deal with the complication of a police investigation and the possibility of the government finding out about him and what he could do. So instead he lied and twisted a pretty convincing story about being robbed and jumped by some teen-aged gangsters, and losing the chicken, the money, and his dignity.

After being berated and having lost half a week’s paycheck, Jaejoong hung up the phone while rubbing his hands over his face. He thought about getting a second job. His apartment was worth less than shit, but he still needed to eat.

While surfing through his TV, Hanuel had come back with tears in her eyes and started yelling.

Jaejoong prepared himself for the storm to come.

She hated being sent away.

"You’re my only connection to the living world Jaejoong!” She started, "How could you send me away!”

"It’s so cold there!" She turned from him, hugging herself, "I’m not ready to leave. I want to see my family, my friends, my fiancé."

“Oh god, my fiancé…!” she trailed off while tears streamed down her ashen face, her anger and volume growing by the moment.

Jaejoong payed her little mind, and continued with his channel surfing.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care, He did. For the last few years Haneul was the only person that he could call a friend, and it broke his heart that he was in such misery.

He was just tried of hearing the things every time she was sad, which was frequently.

He knew her pain. He knew everything about her. Her dream of becoming a chef, her fear of cats, her hatred of the fact that the last time she saw her mother it ended in an argument, and the fact died at the age of twenty-six in a freak amusement park accident with her nephew.

Her nephew had passed on instantly and peacefully.

She lingered, finding it harder to let go.

He did feel sympathy for Haneul, but when she got like this there was no calming her down.

On the TV all they were showing was news of a recent riot caused by a new law just recently passed. What that law was, he didn’t care.

He turned off the TV.

Bored, Jaejoong decided that it was a good day to take a walk and maybe do some grocery shopping.

He also decided to head out before Haneul remembered the ability to throw things. Thankfully she was still mid rant, to absorbed in her pain to realize that her sole audience had left. After taking extra precaution with the bathrooms lock, he took a quick shower and then headed out quickly grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Jaejoong was immediately reminded of why he was a shut in who only worked at night.

For him the world during the day too overstimulating. The constant sound of people, music, cars, and animals coming from all directions, left him a bit woozy. His constant over sensitivity might be due to his possible abilities.

Years ago, he had found that he could talk to the dead and if he tried hard enough he could make them disappear. He didn’t know the name of his ability yet, the little information he knew came from experience and the dead people that sometimes followed him.

He hasn’t meet anyone else that could do what he does. Not that he would be able too due to the strict law against ‘Others’ on this side of the wall. He always wondered how he was never found out and detected by the many military personnel that patrolled the streets of Seoul.

Either way he made sure to be discreet and not bring any attention to himself.

Fixing his jacket so that his hood could covered most of his eyes, Jaejoong walked down the street towards his local grocery store at the end of his block. He fixed his eyes down to his boots focusing on the rhythm they made as they tapped down the side walk beneath him, trying to ignore the two dead young men and the dead old lady who had been following him since he left the apartment, not wanting to risk the chance of being caught acknowledging their presence.

He also focused on the ground for another reason.

Over the last few months he had developed a new frightening ability.

He now could see a clock like timer above the chest of anyone who was about to die. It made him anxious when in meeting new people. Surprisingly, the thought of knowing when a person would die frightened him.

‘What the hell am I supposed to do with that information’ Jaejoong thought, frustrated that he knew so little about his abilities.

Frustrated that he knew little about very himself in general.

Arriving at the super market, Jaejoong bounded up and down each aisle grabbing what he needed. He tried to get his things as fast as possible avoiding as many people as he could, even going as far readjusting his hood so that he could avoid looking directly at anyone.

At the checkout line, while waiting for the cashier to ring up his items, an feeling came over him.

Something was about to go wrong.

He glanced around the super market to see what it could possibly be.

Everything seemed normal enough. Behind him people were preoccupied with their own thoughts, some were on their phones, and the store was filled with the usual nonsensical chatter that usually came with public places. It was also a saturday morning so the store was more packed than usual, but nothing seemed out of place.

“Sir?” the cashier called out, trying to catch his attention.

'It must be nothing’ Jeajoong thought, taking one more look around.

"..,Sir?” the cashier called again, with his change in hand.

“Sir? here’s your change.” The cashier repeated once more tilting her head a bit trying to catch a glimpse of his face underneath the hood.

The cashiers sudden interest in his face took Jaejoong away from his thoughts.

“Thank you!" Jaejoong blurted, quickly snatching the change and his bag from her hand, startling the poor cashier.

‘Smooth move Jae, so much for not bringing attention to yourself,’ he Shook his head in embarrassment and hurried out the stores automatic doors hoping for no more distractions.

As he stepped out, the refreshing rush of air on his face came accompanied by another less pleasant sensation.

‘Somethings wrong...something’s wrong...’ These words repeated in Jaejoong's head as he began searching around for what could be happening.

In front of the store everything was normal, the parking lot was filled with people either getting out of their cars or putting purchases away. Some people were going to work. Other's were out with their families or significant others. Groups of kids were racing up the street to reach the park, hoping for a fun day of play.

Normal.

It was when his sight reached the park that the horrible sensation from earlier got worse. He grimaced as his stomach became heavy with dread.

His breathing grew harder when he finally realized why.

At the park a little girl had caught his eye. She seemed to be about seven years old, had a bright smile plastered on her face, and her hair was in messy bun. She was playing with an older boy who seemed to be her brother, due their similar faces.

‘I should do something’ Jaejoong’s mind tried to reason but his body had become frozen still, refusing to listen.

Both kids were playing hide and seek. The girl had gotten her brother to count with his eyes closed behind a tree while she hid.

He saw her run all through the park, looking for places to hide. Seemingly finding no place to her satisfaction, she began to inch further and further away from the tree where her brother was counting.

Her search became frantic, as the boy’s loud counting began to reach its end.

“86, 87, 88, …” the boy continued counting, unaware of how far his sister had gone.

‘Damnit Jae! do something!’ tears wheeled up in his eyes as he scolded himself, not understanding why his body wasn’t moving to stop what he knew was about to happen.

He then saw the girl look towards the store focusing her gaze on a green bench big enough for her to hide behind located in front of the store. Without pause she ran towards the bench, forgetting about the road that separated the supermarket from the park.

She couldn’t see the car that was speeding down the street at that same moment.

The tears in Jaejoong’s eyes multiplied at the sight of a clock above her heart that only read five seconds.

“..stop...” Jaejoong croaked out but it was to muffled for the little girl possible hear above the sound of cars and kids playing nearby.

His body still wouldn’t move.

He could do nothing.

It was too late to do anything.

Jaejoong closed his eyes, the sound of screeching of tires followed by a soft thud happening seconds later.

He was jolted out of his trance, when a sharp cry was heard. A woman ran out of the store, shoving past him to dropped down onto her knees next to the fallen girl who was being held by the sobbing man man who had been driving the car.

The woman appeared the be the girl's mother. They had similar noses.

The whole situation lasted about two minutes, but to Jaejoong it felt like a life time.

Having gained feeling back into legs he began to walk away from the scene, trying to leave undetected. He hoped that nobody had seen him standing like an idiot while the girl got hurt...died. He hoped that the girls spirit wouldn’t notice him and ask why she was dead and why he did nothing.

Jaejoong felt powerless.

He felt like a coward.

He questioned himself. Why have this morbid ability, if he couldn’t use it to help people.

Jaejoong willed himself to stay detached as he walked up the block, through the crowd of people that had developed, toward his apartment. He started jogging trying to escape the sounds of the crowds and the sound of lost souls that had been following him.

They pleaded for him to save her.

They even blamed him for her death.

Jaejoong didn’t understand what they wanted him to do. Didn’t they see what had happen?

It was too late. he couldn’t control time.

All he could do was see dead people.

It was all useless.

Looking over his shoulder he briefly saw the little girl whose spirit was now trying to get her mother’s attention. The girl kept saying that she was fine and that she wanted to go home, not realizing that her mother couldn’t see nor hear her.

Not realizing that she was dead.

Turning away, Jaejoong continued to his apartment. Hating the fact that he left the little girl without an explanation of what had happened, but didn’t know what to do.

He made it home, dropped his belongings by the front door and locked himself in the bathroom. Ignoring Haneul’s indignant screech when the door slammed shut.

Inside, he avoided the mirror, disgusted with himself.

Jaejoong thought that after all these years, he could control the amount of guilt that he felt whenever he didn’t help a lost soul. He just didn’t know what they wanted from him.

Was he meant to help them find peace?

Was he supposed to stop their deaths?

He just didn’t know.

The guilt made him sick, causing him to bend down over his sink and retch out a black substance. His iron grip on the sink tightened as his gagging caused an increase of tears to flow from his eyes.

The process continued until he grew tired and curled into himself on the bathroom floor, closing his eyes hoping to forget the events of the day, hoping to forget everything.

A few hours later, there was a faint knock at the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(PAST)

2 Months Earlier:

"Across: What’s another word for brilliant?"

"Taemin."

"Down: The word for most cherished would be?"

"Taemin."

It was two in the morning, and all that could be heard inside the empty gas station was the loud rattling of the stations moldy old refrigerators and the soft scraping of a pencil.

"Down: A ruler of a kingdom is called a?"

"Taemin."

For the last hour, the stations sole occupant had been engaged with a crossword puzzle he had found in the employee break room . Having to resort to creating his own entertainment when his phone decided to die awhile back, unable to recharge it because he had forgotten to bring his charger with him.

"Across: A king’s royal subject is called a?"

"Kai"

‘That’s seems just about right’ Taemin thought while admiring the almost finished puzzle, ignoring the four empty boxes he had left in his last answer.

Taemin was bored out of his mind.

He was hunched over the cash register counter, inside the stations too cramped transaction window, and as the night dragged on the bright lights and the itchy collar of his uniform grew more irritating by the moment.

He couldn’t wait for his shift to be over.

“Only three more hours to go” He said to himself.

The night had been a slow one. The last time he had seen a costumer was around midnight, two hours after he had locked down the convenience area of the station.

The scarce number of costumers wasn’t unusual for a weekday, especially with the curfew under effect which had started the week before. While most public, government and private sector workers had to only do a half a day’s work during curfew events; Taemin unluckily still had to work full shifts. Emergency services, which apparently included gas stations, had to stay open all day. His gas station especially, due to its proximity to the local police station which also happened to be situated closest to ‘The Wall’.

‘The Wall’ was located to the east of Seoul and extended down to Busan, literally dividing the country in half, keeping humans and ‘The Others’ separated. It was a massive structure made from a steel and silver alloy, in order deter most of the others from trying to get through. It was also tall. So tall, that if one were near enough it would completely block out the sky. A momentous structure that, according to text books, was made as peaceful preventative measure keep the citizens of Seoul and rest of west South Korea safe.

Whether that was the complete truth or not, Taemin didn’t know.

What he did know was that he hated being near 'The Wall'. It was the most dangerous area in the city. There had been rumors of vampire attacks nearby and sometimes, if he really tried hard enough, he could hear the howl of wolves from inside the gas station.

Fucking wolves.

He was nowhere near a forest!

But beggars can’t be chooser’s. He had an ok job, and inclusive the only apartment he and his brother could afford was near the wall area.

He would have felt a little better if he wasn’t alone during his shifts. He asked his boss about why he hadn’t at least hired a security guard to do the shift with him, but his boss found it unnecessary, claiming that the police were close enough to help if he needed it.

"Cheap bastard” Taemin grumbled in irritation, scribbling in Kai’s name for ‘Across: lacking social experience or grace’, in his crossword puzzle.

"Down: What’s a two-part word for the most important meal of the day?"

“Aha! I know this one.” He said excitedly to no one, in an effort to cheer himself up.

"Lee Taemi-"

At that moment, the usually soft chime of the stores doorbell resounded harshly in the quiet surroundings, startling Taemin out of his puzzle.

‘That’s not right. That door should be locked,’ Taemin thought, swiftly shifting himself towards the direction of the station's front doors, curious to who could be outside.

He waited a few moments for the bell to chime again but it didn’t happen. Having seen no one outside and being too tired to care, he sat back down returning to his puzzle,

“Guess I’m so bored I’m hearing things now.”

It was almost five and he shift was about to end, when Taemin grew uneasy about the walk home. It was still dark out and his phone was still dead. He Hoped that nothing sinister was roaming in the darkness, he didn’t want to become vamp food he needed his blood to live.

When his coworker came in, they exchanged a quick “Hi”, then Taemin was on his way.

The walk home wasn’t a long one. He lived just a few blocks away from the gas station in a semi rundown apartment building with his younger brother Kai. However, after walking the first few blocks, he started to feel a bit paranoid. Repetitively looking behind and around him was he bounded down and through several streets.

He wasn’t sure why but lately he had been feeling as if someone had been following him everywhere he went. Trying to shake off the feeling, he began to walk faster practically running to his home.

He cursed the fact that he was stuck with the night shift.

\----  
2 Weeks Earlier:

It was the weekend and Taemin finally had the night off. He decided that instead of staying home, he would go and visit his brother Kai at the restaurant he worked at.

ince they both started working, their time together had been limited. Even though they lived in the same apartment, their schedules were different; Kai mostly working double shifts most days and Taemin working the night-shift every weekday. Both have been trying to save up money to be able to pay for university. Kai wanted to be a vet and Taemin didn’t know what he wanted yet, but it sounded like a good start.

While striding up the highly lit entrance of ‘Ki Ki’s chicken’ Taemin was greeted by a new six-foot cardboard cutout of a chicken eating fried chicken.

Mesmerized by the sign Taemin bumped in to the restaurants delivery man.

"Sorry Man-" Taemin apologized, though the other man appeared to be too distracted to have heard him. He had his head down and looked to be talking to himself, as he walked towards his scooter.

“Weird,” Taemin said while looking at the man’s retreating figure. Chills went up his arm, the same feeling he had experienced last week. The feeling was quickly forgotten once he entered the restaurant and he saw his brother Kai, who waved and told him to wait while he finished taking a costumer’s order.

Taemin smiled to himself while finding a seat.

Kai was his only family. They were not biologically related but the after meeting each other at an orphanage when he was nine and Kai eight; they have been inseparable ever since. Kai brighten his day. Kai brightened everyone’s day, people of all ages flock to the second-rate fried chicken restaurant, just to see him. Kai had that effect on everything. Just last year Kai had brought home about five dogs, telling Taemin that they had followed him their apartment. Kai’s frown had made Taemin feel like a monster when he said that they couldn’t keep them.

As they sat down and ate dinner, Taemin couldn’t help but think that there was something special about his little brother.

\----

A Week Earlier:

It was four in the morning and Taemin was racing home, once again.

He hadn’t been feeling right lately.

His paranoia had increased at his job and he was also beginning to see and hear inexplicable things. Like the same three people outside of the gas station window all night.

Curfew was still in effect, so to see that many people outside was unusual, borderline illegal.

He tried to brush it of by thinking they were police officers, but after a while he realized that they weren’t walking up to the transaction window nor were there any cars at the gas pumps.

Each stood at a distance too far for Taemin to see anything but their silhouettes which seemed slightly distorted under the stations green lights. When he shifted himself closer to the window to make out their faces, a blood curdling scream reverberated from outside the station.

“Help, me!!! Help, me!!”

The scream jolted Taemin from his inspection and sent him scrambling to find the emergency phone for the police that was kept underneath the cash register. Reaching underneath the register, his mind went haywire when he couldn’t find the phone.

He eyes refused to look away from the silhouettes.

“Help, me!!!” The loud feminine wail continued to grow in volume seemingly getting closer to where Taemin was.

Giving up his previous search, Taemin reached into his back pocket for his cell. His fingers froze when he noticed that the three people outside still hadn’t moved.

All of a sudden, a dark shadow appeared and started pounding on the stations front windows, causing him to fall back, dropping his phone in the process.

“I’m, gonna Make you burn! ! I’m gonna make you burnnn!” The pounding grew louder. At this rate, it was going to break the window.

Taemin clenched his eyes shut and tried to block out the sounds by covering his ears.

Not his most rational decision but he was panicking.

He couldn’t believe what was happening.

Peeking past clenched eyes, Taemin saw that the dark shadow was still pounding at the window and that the silhouettes had disappeared.

Not wanting to know where they had gone, Taemin knew it was time to leave. Picking up his phone, he ran out the stores back entrance.

Even at a distance he could still hear them,

“Joon how could you!” The feminie voice kept on.

“Burnnn!!" The black shadow yelled

"Please! I just want to see her again!” Another sobbed.

Taemin didn’t stop running until he reached his apartment building.

\----

Four days earlier:

It was the weekend again and Taemin was at the restaurant waiting for Kai to finish his shift.

“Taemin...Can I talk to you?” Kai asked nervously jogging towards him, which immediately caught Taemin’s attention.

What would have his brother so tweaked?

“Hurry! come over here!” Kai ushered him into the restaurants back office which over looked a parking lot. Once there he pointed outside to the delivery man who was walking towards his scooter.

“What am I looking at?” Taemin questioned, taking in the frail strange man.

“Shush! quiet down, just look at him and tell me what you see. Tell me I’m not crazy Tae!” Kai shook him a little as he pointed towards his coworker.

‘What is Kai talking about?’ Taemin thought, not understanding what Kai wanted him to see.

The deliveryman was just talking to himself, something that Taemin oddly enough always saw him when he visited.

Only this time, when Taemin finally focused on the man, he noticed that he really wasn’t talking to himself. The man was talking to a young woman, which was normal enough, until the woman tilted the rest of her body towards the office window.

"She's missing half her body," Taemin announced automatically, not processing his words.

Wait...

'She's missing half of her body,' Taemin thought again, still not quit there.

'She’s missing half her body!’ He thought shocked.

Taemin jolted backwards, he would have fallen if it weren’t for Kai’s steadying grip on him.

"Kai!-"

“Did you see it Tae!? Did you see it?” Kai shook by the collar, his eyes pleading for a confirmation.

“Yes. Yes, I can.” he answered.

In his daze, Taemin noted the crowds of people passing by oblivious to the deliveryman and half woman.

“How can nobody else see this!” Taemin said hysterically. His volume unwittingly capturing the attention of the delivery man, who glanced toward the office. They both quickly ducked below the windowsill, not wanting to get caught spying.

They sat there for a while, both stunned by what they had seen and what it had revealed about Kai’s coworker.

They didn’t know what to do.

They were always told that if they ever see an ‘Other’ that they were supposed to report them to the authorities.

“That girl was dead, right?” Kai said suddenly, disrupting the silence that had grown between them over the last few minutes.

“There's only half of her Kai...” Taemin declared.

By half her body, he didn’t mean limbs that one could survive without. Most of the girl’s right side looked like it had been torn off. Nobody could’ve survived that.

“Tae?” Kai questioned.

“What Kai?”

“If she’s dead? Then how can we see her?” Kai asked softly, fear coating every inch of his voice.

Taemin had no answer.

\----

Five Hours Earlier:

Both Kai and Taemin, stared unblinking at the devastating scene in front of them not believing what had happened.

They had run out of the grocery store the moment they heard the car’s screeching tires.

Despite the crowd, nobody but them and the shrouded man across the street seemed to notice the dead little girl trying to talk to her mother.

“Taemin look, that’s Jaejoong” Kai tapped on Taemin's his arm, trying the gain his attention.

“Jaejoong?” Taemin asked,bseemingly confused as to who Jaejoong was.

“My coworker. The delivery man from a few days ago.” Kai explained trying to jog Taemin’s memory, knowing how forgetful his brother could be.

"You remember what he could do right?” Kai said while subtlety signaling at all the additional dead people in the crowd. Kai knew they were dead because of the way that they were staring right at Jaejoong and his brother.

‘Why are they looking at Tae like that?’ Kai thought briefly.

“We should follow him Taemin?” Kai announced, following Jaejoon's retreating figure.

“…. Taemin?” Curious about the lack of response Kai looked to his side and saw his brother fall to the ground while covering his ears.

"Taemin!"

‘We need to get out of there’ Kai thought, quickly helping his brother up and walking away from the crowd.

In a split second decision, Kai decided to follow his coworker instead of going home.

His brother wasn't acting normally, and He had questions and it seemed like Jaejoong had the answers.


	4. Chapter 4

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(PRESENT)

It took Kai a few minutes to reach Jaejoong’s apartment, once there he began frantically Knocking on his coworker's front door.

Taemin had grown limp and heavy in his arms, it was distressing. Lightly tapping the older boy on the face, the only response he got was a brief flash of eyes.

Kai’s banging increased tenfold, after noticing how Taemin’s warm brown eyes were now completely black.

“Jaejoong!”

++++

Inside Jaejoong’s apartment, Haneul stood by the front door nervously fidgeting between it and the bathroom door beside her.

“Jaejoong! It’s Kai! from work!” The boy continued. “Listen, I know it’s late but could you please open up...it’s an emergency!”

'Maybe they'll just...go away,' Haneul hoped, hearing some shuffling and a soft thud come from the other side.

For the next fifteen minutes, that same person continued banging on the door and it seemed like they weren’t going to go away.

‘He sounds like he really needs help.’ She thought nervously her nails, not used to Jaejoong having visitor’s at all.

What should she do?

Since coming home, Jaejoong had locked himself in the bathroom and still hadn’t come out. At first, she thought he was just taking a shower but a half hour passed and he was still in there.

Hanuel debated on what to do, even though she was still angry about how Jaejoong ignored her earlier, she wondered what was taking him so long.

After a beat, her concern outweighed her annoyance and she started phasing through the bathroom door.

Entering the bathroom, she was hit by a hot pungent stench and hot water was pouring from the open faucet making the room humid and hard to navigate. Blindly reaching out to turn the sink off, Haneul's hands came returned covered in a black substance she hadn’t seen in years.

When the fog began to clear, she found her roommate lying on the floor, in a puddle of the familiar black substance.

If Haneul were anything but a ghost, the substance could have hurt her, not wanting to dwell on that, she quickly washed her hands.

She crouched down next Jaejoong to shake him awake, but before she could make contact her wrist was trapped in a crushing grip that pulled her down to peer into furious blood shoot eyes. Her yelp was cut off by Jaejoong’s incoherent rambling.

“I sense something close by!” What is it Haneul!”

His grip became steel like, tightening as he went on.

“Tell me! Have they found me!” Jaejoong began shaking her, almost dislocating the only arm she had left.

She was speechless, she never seen Jaejoong act like this. He’s never physically hurt her before.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jaejoong! There’s someone at knocking on the door saying he knows you!” she yelled back struggling to get out of his grip.

“Don’t lie to me! … They found me! They found me!” Jaejoong kept repeating hysterically with eyes that were starting to turn completely black. “They found me! They found me!”

Haneul had to calm him down soon, those black eyes were not a good sign.

The loud crack of skin striking skin was muted by the banging coming from the front door and Jaejoong’s face whipped to the side by the force the slap, stopping him mid rant.

“Snap out of it and go answer the door” Haneul said once she saw the dark brown flow back into Jaejoong's confused eyes.

“What?” Jaejoong questioned, in his hands saw how tight his grasp was on Haneul's wrist and immediately let go. “I’m sorr…”

“Shut up! It’s ok! Just answer the door the guy's been knocking on it forever” She replied, nursing her injured wrist she phased away.

++++

“What happened?” Jaejoong remembered nothing of what just happened transpired with Haneul, only vague shouting.

Exhaling, he held on to the sink and pushed himself up from the floor, careful not to slip on the black sludge that now covered most of the floors tiles.

Peering into the mirror before him, he recoiled from what he The black substance was now dry and cracked along his chin and neck, his eyes were blood shot, skin was pale, his dark hair was limp.

‘What happened to you Jae?’ He washed his face, rubbing st his skin harshly to remove any sign of the inky substance.

The loud banging from outside reminded him that there was someone at the door.

'Who could be at the door?’ Jaejoong thought, knowing that nobody visited him.

He wasn’t the most social person.

Avoiding the mirror, he went to answer the front door.

“Coming!” He said unlocking all but one lock, on the door before opening it up a crack, a rusted chain separating him from the person outside.

Through the door, he was surprised to see a face he recognized. ‘Why is Kai here’ he thought curious as to way the other was at his apartment. They hardly saw each other at work, it would be a lie to say that they were close, but they got along well enough.

“I need your help.” Kai said without pause, picking his brother up from the floor and prying the older boy’s eyes open to show Jaejoong.

What? why would you need...?” Jaejoong stuttered stunned silent by the black eyed he noticed kid hanging off his coworker’s arm.

The only other time he had seen black eyes like those was years ago, when he was still coming to terms with the ability he had.

“Jaejoong, we really need your help.” Kai urged, growing impatient with Jaejoong’s silence. He had been knocking on a door for a long time. He wanted his brother to be better and Kai was prepared to force his way in if he had to.

Jaejoong stayed silent, thinking about himself years ago in the same situation and having found nobody that could help. He was reminded of the agony and the confusion that those years had brought every time he looked at the scars of his arms.

“Get in,” making his choice, before becoming too wary about how Kai found out about him, he released the last chain opening the door so that the two boys could get in.

Kai let out a relieved breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and maneuvered his brother inside.

“Put him on the couch. I’ll be back in a second” Jaejoong said locking the front door.

++++

Walking slowly down the small hallway, not wanting to jostle Taemin too much, Kai took the time to survey his surroundings.

The apartment was small, super small, it was basically one big room with a bathroom attached. The walls were beige colored. A section of the room was section off by a thin black curtain, Jaejoong had disappeared into that area after closing the door.

“Must be the 'bedroom'” he muttered under his breath not wanting to be caught snooping.

As he entered the ‘living room’ Kai carefully placed his brother carefully on top of a beaten down red couch.

Sitting down himself, he examined the rest of the room, noting the lack of personal affects or photos anywhere. He also noticed how clean everything was, if it weren’t for the massive dvd collection near the tv and the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table., he would have thought that nobody lived there.

Moments later, Jaejoong walked into the room holding a mp3 player. Kai watched, as Jaejoong knelt next to Taemin and bushed his hand softly upon his brother’s forehead, relieving the tension that had been on Taemin’s face. Afterwards he quickly the pair of headphones were placed on Taemin’s head and turned the music to a high volume.

“What are you doing?” Kai asked, in awe of what he just saw.

“The music will help him forget about what the things his heard” Jaejoong muttered his reply, as he stood up and got comfortable on a chair and lit up a cigarette.

“So, tell me Kai, why are you here?”

“We..N-need. your help...a..a.” Kai stuttered nervously trying to get words out, finding courage in a hole on the armrest of the ratty couch, “a few weeks ago, I started to notice these people, people who died, and I’ve noticed that nobody else could see them.”

“Go, on,”

“These people would try and talk to me but I couldn’t hear them and a few days later I noticed that my brother Taemin.” Kai briefly pointed at the boy next to him, “My brother can hear them and since then they’ve been following him.” Kai finished.

“How did you find out about me? Did you tell anyone?” suspicious Jaejoong wondered if he could trust Kai, if this was a setup, he didn’t want a visit by the authorities. Kai was a nice enough kid, he just didn’t want to be wrong by trusting him.

“No! no!, I didn’t tell anybody, I heard about what the government does to suspected non-humans.” Kai paused, coming to the realization that he wasn’t human, either, the rush of the last few weeks made him forget.

“Kai?,..Kai? How did you find out?” Jaejoong asked again, rigidly lighting his second cigarette.

“I saw you talking to a woman with half a body four days ago, I figured you were like me and Tae…?” Kai stopped abruptly, when a woman with long black hair and one arm appeared behind Jaejoong’s chair.

“Behind..Behind you!, There’s one right there!, She’s saying something but I can’t hear her,” Kai sputtered jumping up pointing at the space behind Jaejoong.

Noticing the younger man’s manic state, Jaejoong relaxed putting out his cigarette calming down, reaching for the younger man’s shoulder trying to push him back down to the couch. 'He can see Hanuel, so i guess his story checks out."

“Don’t worry about her, that’s Haneul, she’s my roommate. she’s just doesn’t like that you’re sitting on her couch.”

Stunned Kai sat back down without resistance ‘He has a ghost for a roommate.’

Sitting back into his own chair, Jaejoong took in Kai’s frazzled state. The younger man’s normally sun kissed skin was pale and sickly, his sunny disposition was nowhere to be seen and his teary eyes’ kept darting to the front door as if in the police would barge in at any moment. The slender boy beside him, was worse, if it weren’t for the soft rise and fall of his chest, Jaejoong would’ve thought that he was dead. His now midnight colored eyes were blankly staring in his brother’s direction.

Jaejoong had been in trances like his before and there was no telling when he would come out of it. Haneul had once told him that his longest had been for two days. He never remembered much of what happened during them.

‘Taemin’ he remembered the younger man’s name testing it his mind, puzzled by how familiar it sounded.

Either way, Familiar or not, Jaejoong could see that two young men really needed his help.

‘They must be desperate, to think that I would be much of a help’ Jaejoong thought bitterly.

“I’ll help you.” Jaejoong announced. “I mean, I really don’t know how much help I could be but I’ll try to help guys as much as I can.”

Kai looked back at him surprised his face bright with hope, “You’ll really help us out? Cause I don’t know what else to do.” Kai said hopefully.

Jaejoong threw another glance at the boy next to Kai. ‘I can’t let them go home like this.’

“Listen Kai, I know that we don’t know each other that well but I would like for you guys to stay the night. It’s been a long day and I think that we should figure things out tomorrow, what do you think?” He said hesitantly not sure if Kai would agree.

“Ok” Kai answered quickly making Jaejoong do a double take,

“Good, I’ll get some blankets," Jaejoong said before heading towards the small closet by the front door.

++++

Later That night, as Jaejoong laid on his bed, he threw a subtle glance at the other side of the room.

Hanuel was lying on her couch and the two brothers were curled up together on the floor. Kai instantly fell asleep after Jaejoong had set up a futon on the living room floor, collapsing exhaustion from the stress of the day, which was a good thing, since it took Jaejoong a about an hour to clean the mess in the bathroom. Taemin was laid out beside him blank eyes fixed to the ceiling, still in his trance.

The usually silent apartment was now full of sounds that weren’t letting him sleep. The continuous shuffling from Kai, who looked to be a restless sleeper, the muffled sound of Taemin’s headphones and Haneul’s snoring. Along with the sounds his mind just wouldn’t turn off.

He was feeling, strange.

His sudden decision to help didn’t make much sense to him but after feeling Kai’s desperation he couldn’t help but feel some sympathy. Though, he shouldn’t be anyone’s only hope, he couldn’t even help himself half the time. If it weren’t for Haneul he’d be dead in a ditch somewhere. It had twenty years since he had lost his memory and if it wasn’t her giving him a chance and helping he didn’t know where he would be.

Now he felt that he should do the same, he should take both boys under his wings and teach them how to survive in a world that was against them.

A surge of protectiveness bloomed in his chest, He honestly didn’t know how much he could help Kai, the boy could see but not talk to Hanuel but He’d try.

Taemin was another deal, that boy reminded him too much of himself.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kai?” Taemin croaked, waking up to an odd cold sensation brushing his forehead. He scrunched his face when the cool sensation continued down his face to his cheeks and started squeezing the skin there.

“...Kai, stop it,” Taemin muttered, sluggishly swatting at the feeling before digging himself into the warm threadbare futon beneath him.

“Awww, he so cute!” An unknown female voice said from faraway.

Cute?

Outrage tore Taemin from his half asleep state, stupefied by the comment.

‘Cute!’ Taemin’s infuriated mind exclaimed.

Those were fighting words.

Sitting up, blankets and headphones fell to the wayside as Taemin faced the voice.

“I am a handsome grown ma-!" Taemin froze, startled by the unknown woman who stood before him.

“Who the hell are you!” Taemin jumped back tangling himself with a blanket, which caused him to trip over Kai’s body and bust his ass on the tiled floor as he scooted straight across the room only stopping when his back hit a soft mattress.

‘Why is Kai on the floor?’ Taemin thought, looking down at Kai’s unconscious form.

‘Where am I?’ Looking around Taemin couldn’t identify where he was. Raking his mind, he searched for the last thing he remembered which was the little girls accident, but everything was just a jumbled mess of noise and dark feelings.

“Look at who’s finally awake.”

His sight circled around again before landing back on the unknown woman, who was looking back at him with a sweet but strained smile on her face.

Taemin squinted, taking in her strained smile, dull eyes, sickly skin and one arm. A nagging feeling told him that something wasn’t right with her, he just didn’t know what.

“What’s wrong?” The lady asked, stepping closer to him.There was an unnatural tilt to the way the woman moved that reminded Taemin of his many uninvited guests of the past few weeks, making everything click in his mind.

She was dead.

Freaked, Taemin squirmed back towards Kai's prone form and started nudging him awake. It was futile, as Kai did was mumble and go back to sleep. Cursing Kai’s heavy sleeping ways, Taemin began to drag Kai’s body toward himself and moved back into his safety zone far away from the lady.

“Kai! Kai!, wake up! There’s one in here!” he urged struggling to maneuver his brother and himself away from the possibly vengeful spirit.

“What’s in here?” said the lady searching around the room behind her.

“Hmm....What Tae?” Kai mumbled opening his dreamy eyes to Taemin’s panicked one’s.

“Look at the couch! It followed us here!” Taemin warned, shaking Kai's shoulder and pointing at the woman.

“Who are you calling it!” The lady yelled back, placing he hands on her hips.

The screech finally woke Kai, making him look towards the couch.

"See! We have to get out of here!-” Taemin’s shaking his brother again.

“Whoa! whoa! Calm down Tae, it's ok.” Kai said stilling Taemin's hands.

“Calm down! You don’t see the ghost in here? Where is here anyways?” Taemin said also remembering that they weren’t in their apartment.

“She's Haneul, Jaejoong's roommate. And We’re in Jaejoong’s apartment. Remember I told you that we were coming here?” Kai said stilling Taemin’s hands hard, not wanting to be shaken again.

"She’s not going to hurt you...right?” Kai said, directing his last question to ghost roommate, who just nodded and smiled bashfully back at him.

“See Tae, she’s a friendly ghost!” Kai added.

“What do you mean by friendly-? Wait. we're in Jaejoong’s apartment? How did we get here?” Taemin said weakly, beginning to feel the come down of his adrenaline rush.

For the next few minutes, he struggled to focus as Kai explained everything that happened the night before and how he apparently lost consciousness and How he asked Jaejoong for help.

“Wow, Thank you Kai,” Taemin replied, settling down he began looking around for their host, “Where is Jaejoong?”

“I don’t know,” Kai answered slowly, wondering the same.

“Jae went out to buy some food, he’ll be back in a bit” Haneul answered while channel surfing on the T.V, having gotten bored, during Kai's explanation.

“Ok” Taemin said, feeling awkward, then repeated what she said to Kai, remembering that his brother couldn’t hear her.

Getting up from the floor, Kai elbowed him, signaling towards their ghostly host. Comprehending that he had acted rashly earlier, Taemin moved to apologize.

“Haneul?” Taemin’s voice coming out embarrassingly shy.

“Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine," Haneul waved him off, patting the seat beside her in invitation.

With that, they all eventually settled down on the couch and watched a morning drama.

++++

Awhile later, Jaejoong came strolling into his apartment holding bags of food from some food stalls nearby. The smell that permeated the small apartment immediately attracting the attention of his two guests, who's comments he could hear as he got closer to the living room.

'They must be hungry,' Jaejoong mused.

Clumsily placing the food atop the kitchen’s small dining room table, Jaejoong mentally prepared himself for his first bit of prolonged human, or quasi-human, interaction in years.

‘Just stay calm.’ Taking deep breaths, he turned towards the boys on the couch.

"Good morning. I brought food, its in the kitchen. I didn’t know what you both liked so I got a bit of everything, I’ll be there in a bit.” He said pointing to small table of the kitchen area.

After the boys left, Jaejoong carefully pulled something from his jacket’s inner pocket and hid it behind his back. Making his way to Haneul, who was still ignoring him.

“Haneuuuul~,” He began to sing taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Haneul stared firmly at the T.V.

“Guess what I got for you?~” He continued, pulling the bag out and waving it a little in front of her face, making her lose focus.

Seeing that he now had her attention, Jaejoong got serious. “Look, Hannie, yesterday I acted horribly towards you and I wanted to say that I am sorry.This is my peace offering.”

Placing the item on her lap, Jaejoong got up to leave, smirking as he deliberately slowed his steps towards the kitchen.

One.

Two.

“I can’t believe it! Thank you JJ!” She jumped off the couch and gave him a strong one arm hug.

Jaejoong smirked to himself, he had gifted her the complete first season of her favorite drama 'love will never die', the one she hadn’t finished due to Jaejoong not paying the cable bill.

“You’re welcome”

“forgive me?” Jaejoong asked, making sure to jut out his lower lip and widen his eyes, hoping the puppy eye’s will get him some brownie points.

“Yes!” she answered smile broad across he ashen face and twirling for good measure, “Especially since you found it on DVD. Isn’t this sold out. You know how much I miss seeing Micky’s face on my T.V. I mean, do you know the torture of not knowing what happened after he got shot by his evil twin brother.” She pouted and rambled on.

“I have to watch it now. wait! I should change, maybe light some candles…” She mumbled making plans as she disappeared.

Jaejoong smiled leaving her to own devices.

In the kitchen area, He saw that Taemin and Kai were finishing up their food.

‘Cool and calm, Jae’ Jaejoong reminded himself, before talking a seat across from them.

“Was the food good?” He said, fixing his gaze on Kai. Taemin’s pallid face and weakened state reminded him of way too many unpleasant days of waking up the same way.

“Really good, thank you, we haven’t eaten anything other than fried chicken for a while. Right, Taemin?” Kai said looking at his brother, who nodded tensely looking as uncomfortable as Jaejoong felt.

‘Let’s get this over with’ Jaejoong thought, finally directing his gaze at Taemin.

Jaejoong’s unease grew exponentially, he felt like he should be remembering something.

“Hi Taemin, I don’t think we’ve been introduced before, I’m Kim Jaejoong, I work with your brother and I see dead people, and it seems like you two can do the same.” he bowed his head a bit in greeting, cringing at how formal he sounded.

‘This isn’t a job interview, Jae.’ he reprimanded himself.

Taemin timidly nodded back “Nice to meet you too.”

“Do you have any questions?” Jaejoong said feeling even more uncomfortable, not knowing why he asked, he’s not an expert in anything.

Taemin just gave him a contemplating look, but didn't say a word.

Not one read the room or wait, Kai began his own line of questioning. “So, what are we? Warlocks? Vampires? Fairies? Werewolf’s?...Trolls?” Kai asked excitedly, leaning forward in his chair a finger going up for each category of 'Other' he could think of.

Kai really wanted to be a werewolf, “Do we have a choice in this?

"Umm..?" Jaejoong moved to speak but was cut off.

"Can we be wolves? It would be so cool, super human strength, super agility, night vision, just being a wolf”. Kai said aloud, really hoping for it.

“I'm sorry, but don’t know what you are Kai. I don’t know what any of us are actually.” Jaejoong said correcting himself wincing at the frown that appeared on both Kai and Taemin's face.

'You're already letting them down,' Jaejoong began anxiously patting his leg underneath the table, searching for his lighter,

I could use a smoke.

“I don’t know what we are, but I know what I can do and I think I know enough to help you.” Jaejoong answered, now searching his jacket for his lighter.

Where was that damn thing?’

“What can you do?” Taemin asked softly, following Jaejoongs fidgety movements with his eyes.

“Yeah! Exactly can you do, Jaejoong? Yesterday I saw you do something to Tae’s forehead? Can we do that too? And why can’t I hear dead people, like you and Taemin?” Kai interjected.

Overwhelmed, Jaejoong renewed the hunt for his lighter, checking for it on the table.

‘How did I think I could do this’ Taking another deep breath he began, attention turning back to his guest.

“Well. I can talk to the dead, I can also control them to a certain extent, I can tell when someone’s about to die, I haven’t aged in two decades, there might be more, but I haven’t used my abilities much,” Jae relayed, “I suspect that me and Taemin share similar abilities, because he is experiencing the same things I have.” He added, sparing Taemin a quick glance.

“Kai, we will have to figure out what you can do, you might actually be something different.” Jaejoong explained to Kai.

“So? What’s the plan?” Taemin stated, “We can’t go back to our lives not knowing how to control what we can do, I don’t think I can handle another incident like yesterday, what if the government finds out Jaejoong?”

Taemin worries were perfectly reasonable, he shared them himself.

"I think I can train you to use your abilities, if you both are willing to try,"Jaejoong said, contemplating some options.

They nodded in agreement.

After the discussion, the trio decided to meet up at Jaejoong’s apartment on the weekends.

++++

Three months later:

Taemin sat behind the counter of the empty gas station tiredly slumped in his seat.

A city-wide curfew was now mandatory on the weekdays, due a resistance attack on the east wall of the city, making his work day even longer.

Other than that, it was a dead night at work, in both the literal and the figurative sense. He had only a few police and military officers enter the store; the rest of his visitors had been spirits which didn’t freak him out like it did months before. He could still hear them, but it wasn’t the constant roar of misery it once was.

Now their voices were like a distant chatter

"Man, Jae wasn’t lying when he said it wasn’t easy," Taemin mumbled into his crossword puzzle thinking about his 'training', ignoring the dead people outside the store window, not noticing the living man who was also staring at him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(PAST)

The following Saturday after their first meeting, both Kai and Taemin had gathered at Jaejoong’s apartment for their first ‘training session’, bringing with them a mop, paper towels and some bleach, items Jaejoong told them to bring.

Now, they were all currently stuffed into Jaejoong’s tiny bathroom, watching the older man remove the shower curtain.

“Why are we in your bathroom, Jae?” Kai voiced puzzled, trying to angle his body so that both he and Taemin fit alonf side the sink as Jaejoong maneuvered around the small space.

“We’re going help Taemin control the voices” Jaejoong said clearing his cheap soap, shampoo and conditioner from the bathtubs ledge and dumping them into the sink.

“...And we need to be in the bathroom because?” Kai persisted trying to get a clear answer from the older man, still wondering why they were there, peering at Taemin's equally confused face.

Jaejoong grabbed their supplies and placed them on the toilet seat, before becoming aware of their need for an explanation.

“It might get messy.”

“Messy how?” Taemin asked, tightly clasping his shaky hands together nervously.

“During the process, your body might expel...something,” Jaejoong struggling to find an explanation that didn’t make him seem crazy.

“A liquid?” Kai questioned.

“B-blood?” Taemin stammered.

“I don’t know if it is blood. I just now that there’s a lot of it, it leaks from everywhere, and things can get messy hence the bathtub.” Jaejoong motioned to the bathtub as if anything he just said made sense.

“Let’s start. Taemin, take off your jacket and get in the tub.” Jaejoong said to Taemin suddenly.

"Oh...," Taemin slipped off his jacket and threw Kai a hesitating look before climbing into the bathtub.

Lying down, Taemin stared up at the bathroom ceiling counting the cracks in it trying to keep his composure, waiting for whatever Jaejoong was about to do.

“Do you trust me,” Jaejoong asks the boys out of the blue, leaning over the tubs ledge peering down at Taemin with an intensity he didn’t understand.

“Yes” answered Kai without hesitation, his voice coming from behind Jaejoong where Taemin couldn’t see him.

“And you Taemin,” Jaejoong asked again, waiting for his consent.

“What's going to happen to me?” Taemin asked, placing his sweat slicked hands on the porcelain below him.

“Kai, can you get Taemin a pillow for his head” Jaejoong asked his heard turned behind him, waiting for Kai to leave to answer.

“I don’t know what's going to happen to you,” Jaejoong answered quietly leaning over Taemin’s prone figure with haunted eyes. “All I can tell you is that this entire process is going to depend on you.”

“What if I can’t do this?” Taemin started to squirm, his breathing growing heavy.

“You can. You’re already doing much better than I did. When this was happening to me, I was alone and it took me days figure out how to shut the voices off. Know that no matter what you see or hear, me and Kai are here for you.”

“Please trust me?” Jaejoong finished, taking his hand away when Kai come back into the room and placed pillow underneath Taemin’s head.>

Taemin peered back at Jaejoong nodding his head, feeling a little better.

“Ready?” Jaejoong asked both Kai and Taemin.

“Yes.” Both answered at the same time.

“Good. Taemin I need you to relax and close your eyes.”

Taemin laid back watching Jaejoong’s eyes turn black.

Not a moment after, the air in the small room thinned and a ringing began in Taemin’s ear, for all he could hear was silence. The silence drew him into a daze, his own eye’s flooding with darkness as he began to feel a pull from within him. Without warning the small room flooded with dozens of spirits and Taemin’s body started to convulse. His mind immediately inundated with their pain, worries, and their anger.

Their anger burned Taemin to the core causing him to yell out in pain, a sound that came out as a gurgle as liquid started to fill up his throat.

“Kai, help me turn him on his side!” Jaejoong ordered, he watching on as black liquid spew from the Taemin’s mouth down the drain.

“Taemin! grab kai’s hand and try to focus on that. don’t open your eyes. I know it hurts but It’ll stop only when you tell it to stop” Jaejoong said hoping that the younger man could hear him.

'I’m sorry’ he thought, feeling guilty for not telling Taemin that severe overexposure was the only way to stop the voices.

As the spewing and convulsing continued, Kai’s grip on Taemin tightening, his watery eyes clenched closed as he begged Jaejoong to stop.

“I can’t do anything,” Jaejoong answered, keeping firm in his belief that Taemin had to stop it himself, his own grip on Taemin also unwavering.

As more time passed Taemin grew silent, his shaking reducing to mild tremors also. During this, Kai’s hold hadn’t faltered, his head was tucked under the older boy’s chin, uncaring of the mess that could be found there, praying for everything to be over with.

After the long stretch of silence, Taemin found his voice again and yelled at the top of his lungs.” SSSSTTTOOOPPPP!!, PLLLEEASSSE STTTOOP!!.” the voices and his consciousness leaving at once.

“It’s done,” Jaejoong said, voice drowned out by Kai’s relieved sobbing.

After that ordeal, It took Jaejoong a few days of groveling to get Kai and Taemin to agree to another meet up. Jaejoong knew that they were making progress, he swore that things would do easier next time. They eventually forgave him after he promised to make them home cooked meals for the rest of their lives.

\----

During the following weeks, they had developed a sort of routine. During the week, they all worked and on the weekends both Kai and Taemin found themselves sitting on Haneul’s couch watching dramas while being continuously stuffed to the brim with food prepared by Jaejoong,

Because according to Jaejoong, 'They were growing boys and were too skinny for their age.’

On a cloudy afternoon, during a relatively free week, the trio decided to meet up at an abandoned school playground. The playground was just far enough from ‘The Wall’ for the authorities not to care on what happened there. The school was also dilapidated enough to dissuade any unwanted visitors from interrupting their training session.

At the moment; Jaejoong, Kai,Taemin, along with three deceased volunteers, stood in the school’s soccer field.

“Now I will show you how to control the dead,” Jaejoong stated with a confidence he did not feel, pacing in front of the other two like a drill sergeant.

“Meet Jin, Minjun, and Sohye, they’ve kindly agreed to be here, so treat them well,” Jaejoong said signaling to the three people to his left.

Looking briefly at the three spirits in varying states of decay, Taemin tsked.

"You mean you told them to,” Taemin interrupted the speech, earning a snicker from Kai and a sneer from Jaejoong.

“Nobody likes a smart ass Taemin,” Jaejoong narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Look at what I do,” Jaejoong then proceeded to show them through hand movements how to command each spirit, making them do things like run across the playground and play on the swings.

Taemin was upset by the demonstration, he told his brother this. “I don’t know Kai, making them do what I want seems wrong."

Jaejoong stopped his display having overheard.

“I know it seems wrong, I’m not all that comfortable with it either, that’s why I asked for them to come here,” He said trying to get the younger men to understand his point of view.

“But you don’t ask all the time Jaejoong. Don’t you feel bad when you force them to do something,” Taemin said frustrated. Kai stayed quiet, not knowing what to say but he thought the same.

“Look Taemin, I’m not going lie to you but this is not about feelings, commanding them comes naturally to me and in time it will come naturally to both of you,” Jaejoong said heated by the fact that they viewed him as some sort of villain, it somehow felt like a personal attack.

‘Settle down Jae, they don’t understand it yet,’ Jaejoong had to calm himself.

“Now I want you both to call Jin and Minjin back, remember that the trick is believing what you say,” Jaejoong said composing himself.

Begrudgingly, the obeyed.

Focusing, they both tried to summon the spirits with varying degrees of success; Taemin was doing a little better than Kai.

“Come on Jin! just a few steps and were done, please!” Kai begged the motionless ghost, Waving his hands every which way.

Kai was focusing so hard that flames suddenly shot out of his hands, Jolting him from his task.

Kai started a his hands for a second before reacting, “...AAAAH!” Kai yelled bloody murder.

“Turn it off!” He yelled again Looking at Jaejoong.

“Wait! Let me find some water!” Taemin also began yelling, not grasping what was happening to Kai.

“Jin!, Minjun!, Sohye!, go find water!” The spirits disappeared whereas Taemin panicked running towards the school building, frantically searching for a water source cursing their decision to come to an abandoned school.

"Jae! I'm burning!!"

“Calm down Kai and look at your hands,” said Jaejoong significantly calmer than his younger counter parts. Initially he had been equally manic but after observing how the flame wasn't incinerating his new friend into oblivion, he calmed.

“CALM DOWN! Are you crazy Jae! I’m on fire! I am burning!” Kai yelled again flapping his inflamed hands.

“Are you really?” Jaejoong pointed at Kai’s hands.

Kai followed his gaze realizing that the flames really weren’t burning him, nor was he feeling any pain.

“Oh cool!” Kai said fascinated by his hands, before Jaejoong’s jacket blocked his view and extinguished the flames,

“Wha-?“Kai uttered.

“Remember that were still outside. At a public place. Regular people can’t see ghost but they can see fire. You’re lucky no one’s around Kai, now tell your brother to stop losing his mind were going home.” Jaejoong explained pulling on his jacket and walking to his car.=

Speechless and a little embarrassed, Kai went about doing the task.

A short while later they were all heading to a shiny and new blue car.

“Jae? How did you get this car” Kai stated walking behind Jaejoong, a frazzled Taemin in hand.

“I have my ways,"

“He stole it,” Taemin whispered non too lowly.

“What did I say about smart asses Tae?” Jaejoong peaked back to them with a raised brow, and took out his keys.

Climbing into the car, they didn’t see the figure that came out from behind a tree.

\----

Stepping out from behind the tree, Junsu tracked the blue car as it drove away from the derelict area.

He had decided to visit Seoul when he perceived an unusually high amount of spirits that began to appear in the area, during the last couple of weeks.

As the head of his clan he was tasked to see the reason why.

The spirit activity led him to an abandoned playground that was too far away from ‘The Wall’ to be normal, so he visited the place expecting to see a tragedy.

What he saw was a different type of tragedy.

At the abandoned school, He didn’t expect to see the face of his brother, who had died twenty-one years earlier, nor had he expected to see the face of the son he had lost throughout the same time.

“Jongin?” Junsu’s wavering voice echoed into the dead air.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Junsu had seen his son and his brother, and he was still shell shocked by the discovery.

At first, it was difficult for him to believe what he had seen. Junsu knew his reality, he had accepted it and lived with it for decades, and what he had witness over at the abandoned school did not fit in it.

Both his son and his brother were dead.

But yet, the universe decided to play a trick on him and turn everything he knew to be real on its head once he felt their auras.

Denial hit him hard, prompting Junsu to abandoned Seoul completely and return home and attempt to forget everything.

After convincing himself to embrace his new reality, Junsu reemerged in Seoul intent on finding out why his brother had lied to him.

Why did Jaejoong fake his death? Why take his son? Why Seoul? Junsu had so may questions that he was beginning to see red due to his anger.

Not knowing were to start on his quest to find Jongin and Jaejoong, Junsu roamed the eastern portion of the city until a hint of a familiar aura caught his attention. Initially, he was going to disregard it but then he remembered the third person accompanying both Jongin and Jaejoong, which would explain why he had spent the last hours casually strolling down crowded streets, stalking a brightly uniformed young man at a distance.

The youngman was currently walking down street heavily engrossed in his phone, so much so that Junsu stared in awe at how many times he managed to avoid bumping into anyone else on the sidewalk.

Maintaining his stride, Junsu took in his surroundings. Buildings were high and imposing with bright lights everywhere, a sight that began to dwindle as Junsu walked further away from the inner city and towards the wall. Something he was grateful for, the city lights were too bright compared to the dimmer enchanted lights from his side of South Korea. Although he held little love for the city on his side of the wall, the lack of magic in his vicinity left him feeling a bit hollow inside.

It was rare for him to visit the human side of the country, even rarer still for him to leave his clan's island, having no real interest to be involved in the war between the humans and the others. Which made him appreciate his brother's decision on maintaining his clan's disassociation from the rest of the other's, a choice he only grew to understand with time.

Junsu enjoyed the anonymity the human side provided, no one looked at him with hatred, a feeling he tried not to get accustomed to.

'Maybe that's why Jaejoong stayed here?' Junsu thought fleetingly, smoothly veering through the crowds of rushing people doing last minute errands before their curfew was enacted. Junsu noted also how military presence increased as he got closer to the wall, leaving him to wonder where exactly the boy was going.

Turning a corner, Junsu made sure to stick to the shadows unwilling to call the attention of anyone of the unusually high amount of spirits milling about area, as he watched his target enter an isolated gas station. Peering into the stations large windows, he observed the young man inside more closely. Though the boy was wearing a bulky blue and yellow uniform, one could tell that he was slender, his hair was colored dirty blond, and his bared a resemblance to someone that brought suspicions to Junsu mind. By the end of his inspection Junsu concluded that the boy seemed like a normal human.

'If he was a normal human, he wouldn't have an aura.' Junsu corrected his assumption.

He might have to go in the station and investigate some more closely.

++++

Taemin was behind the cashier counter messing with his phone, having finally remembered to pack his charger thanks to Jaejoong’s constant nagging, when the chime of the stores front entrance alerted him to his next costumer. Promptly facing the newcomer, Taemin gave an quick automatic greeting. Putting his phone away, Taemin tried to make it seem like he wasn’t slacking off, so he began to organize the candy bars near the cash register, while discreetly sneaking a look at his costumer.

Since the costumer’s entry, a weird pressure started building up on the base of his skull unsettling him.

Examining the costumer, he took in the man’s dark clothes which looked to cost more than a months worth of his salary, his average height, sinewy build, stern handsome face, and rather unique dark violet hair.

Something was off.

The man looked much to fancy and put together to be in this area, the Gangnam types usually preferred sticking to their safe western Seoul haunts.

'Or maybe it just a very clever robber?' The thought popped up in Taemin's mind. He sure hoped was wrong. Underneath the dark loose clothes, Taemin could see some muscle definition the man.

“He could kick my ass. I’m no match,” Taemin lamented, discreetly flexing his gangley arms.

Not wanting to lose any more of his self esteem, Taemin quickly went back to his 'organization', which consisted of him just shuffling the same five candy bars around repeatedly, when he realized that the man had collected all his items and was making his way to the register.

During that journey, Taemin felt the costumer’s eyes bore into his own, the weight of the gaze made his senses go haywire. Overwhelmed, his vision began to cloud over and darken but he couldn’t look away. There was something inhuman about the man’s eyes, they held a certain power within them.

“Di-did you find what you wanted?” He stuttered still locked in the other’s gaze.

‘Get a grip.’, Taemin thought, finally breaking the spell he was under as he began to check out the man’s items.

“Yes, I did”, the man replied, surprising Taemin with how kind his high pitched voice had sounded. What he felt earlier might have been an accident, who would be intimidated by such a nice pleasant sounding man.

“That’s good.” Taemin said, smiling timidly before packing the items up and announcing their cost. Static raced along his when the man handed him the money owed and their hands brushed.

“Can I ask you a question Taemin?” Man asked out of the blue after receiving his change.

Taemin’s heart stuttered. ‘How does he know my name?’ His mind scrambled.

Had he met the guy before?

Was he a cop there to kill him...or worst arrest him.

“How do you know my name?” Taemin asked, his mouth moving before his mind could function again.

‘What are you doing Tae!’ He scolded himself. He was alone and this was not the place to confront any strangers, especially ones stronger than him.

“It’s on your name tag.” The man replied, failing to cover up the mirth in his voice, signaling to the left side of Taemin’s chest.

“...My tag?” Taemin peered down to where the other man was pointing, finding that he did have the tag.

‘How could I forget that?’

“Taemin? Did you hear me?” The other man called for him.

'Wait, was he talking all this time?' Taemin wondered.

“I’m sorry, what was your question again?” Taemin asked wondering why he was so out of it.

“Is there a place to eat at that’s still open? You see i'm new to this part of town.”

Thinking for a bit, Taemin took a quick look at a clock nearby and noted that Ki ki’s still had a half hour until it closed.

“Yeah, you can go to the place my brother works at, the food is ok but it’s cheap and one of the few places open this late on a curfew day,” Taemin answered, scanning the counter for a menu Kai’s boss had asked him to take to promote the restaurant, “Here, this has the directions. If you want to go to the restaurant ask for my brother Kai, he’s the main waiter there” He said, pointing out the address then handing the menu to the man.

“If you want it delivered, the phone numbers on there also, the delivery man’s name is Jaejoong and-,” Taemin stopped, as the sudden clash of metal hitting the floor interrupted his speech.

“Are you ok?” Taemin asked moving to help his costumer having seen the man drop his bag.

“I-I’m fine,...thank you for the menu, have a good night.” The man picked up his bag and hastily left the store.

“Good night?” Taemin said after the odd man.

‘That was strange’ He thought before pulling out his cell phone.

++++

Once in his hotel room, Junsu exhaled a deep breath and rested his back against the rooms door, his heart racing due to his previous encounter and from the one after it.

Dropping his bag on the floor he pulled out the menu he was given. After the gas station, he took the chance and walked by the weirdly named Ki Ki's chicken and was left amazed when he saw Jongin.

He immediatly left, too scared to even look directly at his son,

He understood nothing.

Tapping his head on the wood behind him, Junsu racked his brain.

Jongin was Kai.

Why did Taemin call him Kai?

Who is Taemin anyways, and why did he call jongin his brother.

How was Jaejoong alive? And where was he?

Junsu needed to see his brother, he wanted answers.

Shaking himself from his introspection, Junsu pulled out his phone dialed the number on the menu and ordered the cheapest thing.

Waiting for his delivery, he Flung the restaurant menu onto the hotel room’s bed and crossed the large modernly furnished room, stopping in front of the rooms large window.

The room over looked the city’s skyline. From there he could the cities sea of lights in the dark void that was the night sky. The City looked serene, something he wished he felt like.

Junsu’s mind churned with too many thoughts. Looking back on his encounter with Taemin,Junsu had noticed was the boy’s dumbfounded reaction towards him, as if he felt Junsu’s aura and the power it held. Seeing Taemin’s darkened eyes, made him continue his examination. Junsu just had to find out what the kid was. Junsu’s suspicions were confirmed when he briefly brushed his hand over the cashier’s sensed his aura. Junsu was shocked to find out that their auras where alike, establishing Taemin as a part of his kind.

Astonished, Junsu considered the implications of that.

Being what Junsu was happened to be rare. The Kim family being the one of the few families in South Korea to possess it as a dominate gene. Making Junsu assume, that Taemin might be family, an idea Junsu discounted once he Found out that Taemin was a Lee. Another thing that amazed Junsu was how old Taemin was, the younger man looked to be a late teen/young adult, an age his kind rarely got see if raised outside of the island.

‘How did he survive? Is Jongin like him too? I never got a chance to find out.” He really needed to talk to his son.

The hotel rooms silence was broken by its phone's shrill ring, drawing Junsu from his melancholy. Picking up the phone, he told the front desk to send the delivery man up.

He sensed his brother as soon as the other entered the hotel elevator, this concerned Junsu. Jaejoong’s aura was supposed to be stronger than that.

Hearing a knock on the rooms door, Junsu froze before opening.

“Order for a kim Junsu” Jaejoong said, holding out the takeout.

Junsu didn’t answer, stunned by the face he hadn’t seen in so long. He barely retrained himself from gathering his brother up in his arms and telling him how much he missed him. Conflicting emotions amassed inside of him, He felt happy, relief, confusion and anger. He barely retrained himself from gathering his brother up in his arms and telling him how much he missed him.

‘How dare Jaejoong not contact me after all these years, especially having Jongin with him.’ Junsu thought angrily, before he could lash out, he took a closer look at the man in front of him. He instantly retracted his earlier thought when he noticed the pitiful state his brother was in.

Jaejoong, who had once been a strong head chief and wise older brother, now looked weak and lost.

The older man had a helmet on, covering wide soulful eyes which were trained on the door behind Junsu. He was thin, having lost the healthy muscle mass he once had. His clothes were worn and ratty, something that even on his worst Jaejoong would never have been caught in. His posture made him seem shorter than Junsu, unconsciously telling Junsu that he’d rather be anywhere but here.

Even after all those things, what broke Junsu’s heart the most was that his brother’s eyes held no recognition towards him.

“Hello? Are you Kim Junsu?” Jaejoong repeated, eyes rolled up to a wall and not his face.<

“Yes, I’m sorry, could you do me favor and put the food in the table over there? I need to find my wallet.” Junsu said thickly, swallowing his tears.

In his peripheral, he saw Jaejoong pause before walking into the room to put the food down on the rooms desk.

While Handing Jaejoong the money, Junsu employed the same technique he had used on Taemin earlier and brushed his hand atop his brother’s. The reaction he got, paralyzed him.

Snatching his palm from Junsu’s grip, Jaejoong grabbed at his head and let out a blood curdling wail, pain coating every inch of his voice. Jaejoong’s eyes flooded with darkness, momentarily blinding him causing him to bump into the desk’s chair knocking it over. Black liquid Junsu had never seen before coursing down his face.

Out of his stupor, Junsu finally gathered Jaejoong and rested him onto the floor, with his head on Junsu’s lap.

“Help!” Jaejoong babbled choking on the black liquid that was now spewing from his mouth. ‘This is not good at all’ Junsu’s never seen a reaction like this.

‘Was this some sort of curse?’ Junsu scoured his mind for what to do.

He was completely out of his element, tears were now freely flowing down his face, as he whispered his apologies into his brother’s ears while cradling the other’s tembling body.

Thankfully, the attack only lasted a few seconds more. Jaejoong eventually calming down and laying still as he stared up at Junsu.

To distraught to think properly Junsu, decided to do something he knew would regret later, Fortunately, Jaejoong was weak enough to make what he was about to do possible.

“Jaejoong?” Junsu initiated, emotions choking him.

”hmm?” was the only reply the other gave, his head lolling to the side.

“I need you to look at me,” Junsu then gently turned his brother’s bleary eyes to him, as his own eyes changed purple.

“Go home.” “Wh-“ Jaejoong croaked out, turning his face, trying to shake off junsu’s grip.

“Go home” Junsu said again with more force, quickly cleaning his brother’s face a nearby napkin.

“You made your delivery and everything went fine,” Junsu kept his gaze, waiting for his brothers reply.

“I made the delivery and everything went fine,” the other murmured in a detached way unable to look away from hypnotizing purple eyes.

“Now go home and rest.”

Junsu unwillingly let go of his hold on Jaejoong, watching solemnly as the other quietly stood up and left.

++++

Junsu was exhausted but he spent most of the night tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep.

He mentally listed the new discoveries of the day and came to a resolution.

span>He had two priorities; Jongin and Jaejoong. He wanted his son near him and the possible curse that Jaejoong had seemed powerful, he would need an expert to find a cure. He wouldn’t be able to accomplish these things on the human side of the wall.

Reaching for his phone on the night stand, he dialed one of the few numbers in it.

“Hello?” Said a puzzled masculine voice on the other end.

“Can you have an extraction ready in a week?” Junsu asked impulsively not thinking about how hasty the decision was.

“Junsu?” the guy said, familiarity blossoming in his voice.

“It’s me”

“Did you just say that you wanted an extraction? In such a short time? Do you know how hard that is with my father and the consulate breathing down my neck?” The other man said in a rushed hushed tone.

‘So he’s at his father’s house’ Junsu thought, deciding to keep who the extraction was for to himself.

“Look, I know it’s on short notice and I can’t say for whom it is, but trust me when I say that it’s important. Please, it’s really important that we get them out of here.” Junsu pleaded.

“Them? How many people are you planning this for?” The other man asked increasingly alarmed.

“Please, I really need your help. I can’t tell you who they are, your phone might not be secure, your father’s house is full of too many ears.” Junsu pleaded desperately.

“Damn. Ok I’ll do it; I need a little more than a week though, I’ll be in contact, bye Junsu.” Tension can be heard in the other man’s voice.

“Thank you Changmin,” Junsu hung up the phone and finally went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

'Oh Junsu, you couldn't have called at a worser time,' Changmin groaned as he ended the call an put his phone away.

Closing his eyes, he laid his head on the back rest of the soft leather seat he was sitting in. The brief conversation with Junsu had left him reeling.

Who was so important that the older man was practically begging him to commit a crime?

Although it was a crime he frequently committed, Junsu was the last person he expected to have as a client.

Opening his eye’s, Changmin surveyed his father’s waiting room. The room occupied a long solitary hallway that faced tall darkly paneled walls with wide ward covered windows, allowing for a panoramic view of the city outside. His father’s office was located inside the largest building in the middle of city which acted as central headquarter for the governing consulate of which his father was the leader of. A place where the leaders of all the main supernatural species convened to discuss matters of state and deal with overreaching general problems their territory might have.

The building itself was a tall, dark, and imposing glass structure, made as a symbol of power and progress for all supernaturals. It possessed hundreds of floors, levels that extended high in the sky and deep underground. The buildings surrounding it were much smaller, used as the central offices of each species where more specific matters are dealt with.

Out the window in front of him, Changmin could partially see the eastern portion of the wall that surrounded Seoul. It was night time and not much could be seen under the night sky but the glow of the Vampire district starting their day. Along with the vampire’s, the city was mostly occupied by the two other main species; the Magic class and the Shapeshifters, all of which boasted the highest populations. There were countless other species like fairies, merfolk, and reapers; but they mainly kept to their own spaces.

‘How does Junsu expect me to do this? I don’t even know where he lives!’ Changmin thought bitterly, briefly peaking at his watch. Fifteen minutes had passed and he wondered how much longer he had to wait for his father to attend him.

Peering up from his watch he studied the man guarding the office door beside him, scanning the man’s sleeve he recognized the wolf paw insignia printed there.

‘One of Kangin’s men then,’ Changmin thought suppressing another groan, 'So, that’s what’s taking him so long.” He said under his breath uncaring that the guard can hear him with his superior shifter hearing. The alpha seemed to be there for the same reason Changmin was. A while back, a few werewolves from Kangin’s pack decided to kill some humans across the wall, causing even more tension between them and the human government.

‘I bethe’s trying to get dad to hand over the Jurisdiction to the case,' Changmin huffed, smelling smoke he began to calm himself ignoring the guards wide fearful stare.

‘Dad better not. Kangin should do a better job of controlling his men,’ Changmin thought bitterly. The incident prompted mandatory military training for all able bodied people of the main species as the threat of another war arose. It caused his father, the Head Wizard, to constantly be in and out if meetings with the clan heads and with the humans, Just to the peace. And as his father’s general, it caused Changmin to scramble up his colonel’s and begin training troops, should the worst happen. Nothing did thankfully.

It had been a few months since the incident and tensions were still high, the curfew the humans had established made it harder for him to successfully complete his ‘other’ job. Making the favor Junsu had just asked for, harder.

But not impossible.

Being a warlock allowed Changmin the skill of doing almost anything he wanted. Especially since he was the only one around, for reasons he didn’t like to dwell on.

The sound of the opening office door stole Changmin away from his thoughts.

A pleased Kangin slipped through the door a brilliant smile spread on his face. A smile that, once he caught sight of Changmin, immediately fell.

A growl rumbled through out the room.

Changmin stared the alpha down as he walked past, never one to be intimidated the infamous alpha rage because he himself was a much bigger and scarier monster.

The alpha threw an aggravated look his way, not able to do more in the neutral zone that was the building, as he started walking away from the office.

“Changmin, Cut it out and close the door,” his father said, sounding already exasperated even though his Changmin had just entered the office.

Changmin complied, sitting down in one of the empty seats in front of an impressively sized oak desk. The only thing as impressive as the desk, was the mess on top of it. One could barely see the table top due to the old scrolls, legal papers, and other random items that laid upon it.

The office was as expansive as the waiting room, with equally dark panels and wide windows. The addition of the fire place and walls covered with spell books, made the office comfortable to be in.

Scooping some of the papers from the desk, Changmin shuffled through them while his father conjured himself a drink.

"Aha!" He blurted out, having found the paper he was looking for, a request to transfer the wolfshifter incident case.

Impulsively, he hexed it, making it burst into flames. But, before it could completely incinerate, the paper disappeared from his hands and reappeared in pristine condition on the desk.

“You know you can’t interfere with consulate matters, no matter how annoyed you are Minnie." His father said as he passed by him, patting his head before sitting behind his desk.

he was more than annoyed.

Fixing his hair, Changmin grew more irritated.

“They always get off to easy dad! They do what they want, They cross the wall. And They get a rise out of the humans almost causing a war, making me and my colonels lose our damn minds, while they run back to their pack without any repercussions!” Changmin ranted, while his father casually sipped his drink, accustom to the ranting.

“Don’t you think I know this Minnie?” His father said soothingly.

“You know how limited my power in the court is? And I’m head wizard, I have to keep peace between use above all else,” His father finished his first drink then conjured another.

“Shouldn’t peace between us and the humans be important also?” Changmin replied.

“All peace is important but we also have to remember who our allies are, and those allies are asking to handle their own business, you have to accept that Minnie.” His father answered, looking at him with a tried face.

Even with his ridiculous pink cloak on, Changmin he had noticed a change in his father's demeanor.

‘It’s only been twenty years since he got this tittle and it seems like he’s aged twice that.’ Changmin thought, thinking back at how lively his father used to be.

“Your right dad, I’m just frustrated with everything.” Changmin said truthfully, adjusting himself awkwardly in his seat, waving away the smell of smoke.

“I just want the betterment of this society and fairness between all the species,” Changmin said, lying through his teeth, not totally comfortable with being vulnerable.

“Minnie, don’t put on that righteous act, It doesn’t suit you,” His father chuckled at his display.

“I Kno-“ Changmin tried replying.

“I also know about a certain phone call you had outside, who is it this time and where.” His father peered at him unexpectedly.

‘Curse that man and his hearing wards’ Changmin jeered mentally, trying to come up with an excuse.

He couldn’t tell his father about Junsu, the relationship between them was tumultuous at best.

Maybe he shoudn't do what Junsu had ask of him. Changmin began to think remorsefully ‘but Junsu hardly ever asks me for anything and being his ne-'

“Junsu?...What does Junsu have to do with this!” His father roared furiously, shooting and hitting his desk, sending papers and scrolls flying everywhere.

‘Curse the man and his mental wards,’ Changmin winced feeling the pressure of his father’s unreasonable anger, which feed into his abilities advancing his own anger.

‘What the hell!’ Changmin thought, miffed at the situation.

“What the hell! Dad calm down! Yes, it was Junsu. He asked for my help and I’m going to give it!” He yelled back, eyes turning red in the process.

“You will not! You know of the hold his ‘kind’ have on you. How are you sure he didn’t force y-!” His father stopped cringing, clearly disturbed by what he just said.

“Stop it dad! Your letting other people’s opinion affect you, I’m going to help Junsu, you of all people know how much we owe him.” Changmin accused.

“Don’t you talk about that Changmin!’ His father said agitated, by where their conversation was heading.

“We owe it to 'him' also,” He challenged, knowing that he was hitting below the belt with this one.

“I said! Not to talk about Ja-!”

Their shouting match was interrupted by the door opening and the head of his father’s secretary popping in.

“I hate to interrupt Yunho, but you have a meeting in five minutes with the consulate and you can’t be late,” She announced sheepishly, feeling the tension in the air.

Changmin watched on in silence, as his father adjusted his cloak and addressed him.

"Look, do whatever you want Changmin. Just be safe, your all I have left."

With that, his father left.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late in the evening and Jaejoong was stuck in traffic on his way to work. Something out of the ordinary for him. Curious as to why traffic was more congested than usual, Jaejoong combed through the sea of cars and noticed the increased military presence in the area. Putting two and two together, he assumed that there was a military checkpoint ahead, where random dna classification tests where preformed. 

He needed to avoid the checkpoint. Despite usually normally passing the test, his recent problems with a certain black goo, might alter his result.

Seeking a way out, Jaejoong started searching for an opening between the many cars before him. He wanted to find an alleyway of some sort, knowing that the government wouldn’t find it necessary to put a check point anywhere near the narrow streets. Spotting one, he weaved his scooter through any empty space he could find and escaped the main street before any soldiers could notice him fleeing. 

As he sped away, The cities loudspeakers, which were peppered around the downtown area, announced that a few ‘Other’s’ were found in the area and listed their identities.

He could felt but bad for the people discovered. Nobody really knew what the government did the supernaturals they found.

Relieved to be at his destination, Jaejoong parked in front of the orange and white painted restaurant he worked at and scanned the restaurants front windows for Taemin and Kai. 

“Hey Jae! Over here!” Kai called out, waving him over to a corner table in the fairly empty restaurant. Once there, he was immediately greeted by Kai's hug.

They all had grown closer over the past couple of weeks and he was starting to feel protective over them, especially after founding out that like him they had nobody else. A feeling that surge when noticing how big Kai's uniform fit on him, though the younger man was starting fill it out, due mainly to Jaejoong constantly shoving food down his and Taemin’s throat any chance he could. 

‘They can’t live off cheap chicken here forever.’ Jaejoong thought.

Taemin stood up alongside his brother but instead of greeting Jaejoong, he snatched the food Jaejoong had brought along from his hand, sat back down, and began eating without sparing him another glance.

“You punk, you could say thank you,” He stared hard at Taemin waiting for an answer and received none “At least heat it up before you eat it.” Jaejoong pouted, shooting Kai dejected look.

“Kai! Your bother doesn’t appreciate me! I mean, I slaved over the stove for hours and he doesn’t even say thank you.” He whined, in a perfectly manly way, earning a short pat on the back and a smirk from the punk eating his food.

“Don’t forget to leave some for your brother.” He concluded, sliding into the chair next to Taemin, knowing how much of a vacuum the younger man could be. 

‘Where does the food go’ Jaejoong thought, awestruck at how skinny the boy was even though he ate tons of food.

While the other two ate they started a conversation. The restaurant was empty so they talked freely about many things, like; the fire Kai had accidentally set in his bathroom, the new cat with brown spots he brought home, the new movie Taemin wanted to see staring the infamous 'Micky', And Taemin’s new life clock seeing ability which freaked him out, causing him to avoid eye contact with most of his costumers at work.

Jaejoong remained relatively silent during this time, but he genuinely enjoyed the company, offering his opinion here and there and urging them to eat more. 

When a sudden lull hit the conversation, Jaejoong looked at the other two curious to what happened. Both were eyeing the restaurants entrance, and standing there was the man he had delivered to at a hotel room the week before.

“Junsu?” Taemin stated apparently recognizing the man also and waved him over. 

“Who-?” Jaejoong went to ask, yet his body had other plans.

A heaviness in his chest emerging, a sensation he was becoming accustom to. Trying not to cause alarm, he covered his mouth and began to cough to relieve the pressure. He quickly whipped his mouth with a nearby napkin before the others could see the black ink that coated his lips.

‘It wouldn’t do to worry them.’ Jaejoong thought fleetingly, before looking up at the purple haired stranger who had arrived at their table.

\-----------------------------------------------(PAST)

After the phone call with Changmin, Junsu decided to revisit the gas station from the night before, under the guise of restocking his hotel room junk food supply. 

It was still early in the night, so the sight of another costumer in the store was to be expected. What Junsu didn’t anticipate was the man’s life clock which indicated that he only had five hours left live.

The other costumer, a man a few years older than Taemin, walked past Junsu towards the stations fridges. There, he placed two six packs of soju in under his left arm. From that alone, Junsu knew he would have to meet him later that night, he guessed that it would be because of alcohol poisoning. 

Busying himself in the snack food isle, Junsu peered over the shelves cautiously studying Taemin’s reaction to the current situation. 

Taemin was in a state Junsu’s clan called, newly emerged. when one’s abilities went from being passive, able to interact with the dead; to active, manipulation of the dead, undead and living. This also meant that Taemin’s life clock ability could kick in at any time. Junsu wished for it to happen soon, the emergence of that specific ability was abrupt and it helped for it to appear while an elder was around.

Junsu noticed Taemin’s eyes as they settled on the other costumer’s chest as they made their way to the checkout counter. A look of puzzlement passed through the younger mans face, clearly not grasping what he was seeing. Surprisingly, Taemin completed his job, blinking away the tears brimmed his eyes as he handed the costumer his change.

Junsu felt warning signs go off as Taemin looked to be thinking about something as he watched the costumer leave.

Sensing what the other was about to do, Junsu hastily grabbed the shelf in front of him and pushed it to the ground.

The first thing you don’t do as a reaper was tell someone when they were dying; to upset the balance meant that to compensate tragedy happened.

Successful in his distraction, Junsu swiftly locked the front of the store and made his way toward Taemin, pulling him into the employee lounge. 

"Get off! I have to tell him!" Taemin shouted struggling within his grip, but Junsu was stronger and managed to steer the younger reaper into a chair. Taemin’s tears eventually turned into hysterically sobs as he folded into himself.

“Taemin. Taemin!" Junsu called, capturing the younger man’s face, " Look at my face, I’m not going to hurt you. look at my eyes, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” Junsu continued, forcing Taemin's head up so that the other could see his eyes go black showing what he was. He then tightly held on the other’s shaking form.

After a while, Taemin grew rigid.

“Why did you stop me! Why didn’t you do anything!” Taemin accused, trying to get out of Junsu’s hold.

“I can’t do anything Taemin, I’m sorry,” Junsu answered to deaf ears, as Taemin covered his face resumed his sobbing.

\----

After the incident, a week had past and both Junsu and Taemin had grown to be acquaintances. 

At the beginning things were understandably awkward, Taemin ignored him during his frequent visits to the gas station, where he would stand outside until the younger man’s shift ended. 

Something the younger reaper was not pleased with.

Taemin had even threatened to call the police many times on him, even going as far as to lock Junsu out the store.

It took three days of Junsu’s constant presence for the Taemin’s curiosity get the better of him. Seeing that the man wasn’t going anywhere, Taemin began asking him questions through the station’s service window, still unwilling to let the man inside the store.

After asking a million questions about reapers and their abilities, Taemin eventually warmed up to him, Junsu also finally managed to get the younger man to talk about Jongin or ‘Kai’, a name that felt weird on his tongue.

From their talks, Junsu had learned that both Taemin and Kai considered themselves brothers, that they had been orphaned since birth, and that Kai was also developing his own different abilities. 

Junsu mulled over the possibility of his son being a warlock, which made sense to considering who Jongin’s father was.

‘At least Changmin won’t feel so alone anymore’ Junsu thought, trying to focus on something positive and not on the guilt of knowing that his son grew up without a family.

By the end, Taemin invited him to meet the others.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(PRESENT)

Presently, Junsu stood next to the table the other three sat at. 

He mentally reminded himself to call Changmin after seeing Jaejoong discreetly hide a black covered napkin, having coughed out the cursed liquid. 

‘Still not telling people about your problems Jaejoong?’ Junsu thought, reminded of his brother’s bad habit.

Pretending to not notice, he greeted Taemin, reining in his jelousy at the sight of them eating Jaejoong's food. 

‘Oh how I miss it,’ Junsu looked at the food longingly.

“Kai. Jaejoong. This is Kim Junsu and he knows something I think you’ll both be interested in,” Taemin cheerfully introduced him and, In turn, he greeted the other two.

Whereas Jaejoong politely nodded at him, Jongin ‘Kai’ barely glanced at him. 

That wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for.

“Hey Junsu,take a seat next To Kai,” Taemin motioned to him excitedly, clearly happy that Junsu was there. Taemin maintained his enthusiasm while he explained to the others what he had found out from Junsu over the past days.

“So, you’re telling us that we’re Reapers?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu turned his attention to his brother in front of him. He bit back a smile, happy to see that his brother was looking better than the last time he had seen him. 

“Not exactly Jaejoong. You and Taemin are reapers, but Kai?” Junsu answered partially signaling to Kai, who continued to ignore him.

“Kai is a warlock, a person that processes magic abilities along with slight reaper abilities.”

Something Junsu said must have triggered something within Kai, because before Junsu could continue speaking, Kai stood up grabbed his brother, and dragged him to the restaurant exit, throwing a quick excuse over his shoulder along the way.

Junsu’s heart broke seeing his son leave. 

He went to follow, but then remembered that to Jongin he was a stranger. So he stayed in his seat.

“Who are you really?” Jaejoong asked, throwing Taemin a quick sign to call him if anything happened.

“You say that you’re like us but you haven’t proven it.” Jaejoong challenged, his posture more alert than it had been when the boys were around.

Junsu’s mind instantly lit up with nostalgia, Jaejoong was subconsciously about to begin something they had done many times in the past. 

Junsu leaned forward in his seat ready for a challenge, “Okay, how do you want me to prove it to you?” Junsu accepted.

Jaejoong turned his face, browsing out the window to the street in front of the restaurant and began, “If you really are what you say you are, tell me who do you see across the street sitting at a table outside the café?”

Looking, Junsu immediately began his assessment, “Across the street there is a senior couple, both died yesterday in their sleep; they’re currently looking for the daughter they had given up when they were teenagers, they want tie up some loose ends before moving on.”

“Good enough. Now tell me something about the man next to them staring at the barista girl?” 

‘Now, this was tough’ Junsu thought, the spirit in question had on a look of? ‘Love? Longing? Obsession?’

“He was obsessed with the girl, to the point that for the last six months of his life he visited the café every day just to see her. He soon came to the point where seeing her just wasn’t enough, he had to have her. Two hours before his death he decided to wait for her until midnight, when her shift ended. As she was closing the store, he pulled a knife out intending to kidnap her. He died five years ago due to gunshot wound to the chest inflicted by the same barista girl. The gun was a gift from her veteran grandfather, he gave it to her so that she could be safe, no charg-" 

“OK! Ok! you already proved yourself. You overachiever. I get it you’re telling the truth!” Jaejoong complained, jokingly raising his hands up in surrender.

Junsu stayed still quiet of what to do, Jaejoong's playful side wasn’t something he saw much growing up.

He wasn't used to it.

“I’m Jaejoong,” Jaejoong introduced himself “But you already know that cause Taemin already told you.” Jaejoong paused, bowing his head a bit, embarrassed.

“Just Jaejoong?” Junsu asked feigning curiosity, striving to get Jaejoong out of his dejected state.

“I go by Kim Jaejoong. Could you tell me more about the Reapers? Where do they live? How many are there?” Jaejoong began to question, his head tilted in curiosity.

Junsu was speechless not knowing where to begin, “Well..our kind-”, Junsu was then interrupted again, this time by Jaejoong’s cell phone.

"Excuse me Junsu."

He saw Jaejoong check his phone and grow tense, “I’m sorry but I have to take this. Taemin only calls emergencies.” Jaejoong apologized.

“Hello? Taemin?"

“Jaejoong, I need your help!” Taemin yelled into the phone, so loud that even Junsu could hear him.

“Why! What happened?!” Jaejoong shouted back, jumping out of his set and startling Junsu.

“ Jae! Its Kai! We!...we...were on our way home but we got stopped by some soldiers and they demanded that we take a classification test, Kai refused and they took him! They took him!”


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1

Part 1:

“Taem!-Taemin!” Jaejoong yelled into his phone, after hearing no response other than white noise from the other side. 

“T-tell me what's happening?... What's wrong!” Jaejoong continued, dread increasing every moment he waited for the younger man to answer.

Fearing that the worst had happen, Jaejoong readied himself to leave closing the restaurant as fast as he could and hopping onto his scooter. It was when he started up motor that he finally received an answer.

“Jae! I’m at the park behind my apartment!” Taemin shouted into the receiver, his voice sounded winded as if he had been running.

“Where are you taking him?!” Taemin cried out before his phone fell onto the floor with a distinctive crack. 

All Jaejoong could hear afterwards was muffled argument between Taemin and someone else. Panic coursed within him as he speedily drove away from the restaurant and into pre-curfew traffic. Weaving between cars, Jaejoong frantically glanced at the time on his phone, which he had went on standby mode. It was nine in the evening, Taemin didn’t have work today which meant that he didn’t have his ID tag, meaning that Jaejoong only had an hour and a half to get to him before he was seriously in trouble.

Peering into the traffic before him, he sighed, he wasn't sure if he'd make it to Taemin in time. A trip that normally took a few minutes was taking longer due to extremely slow traffic, and on top of that he had no clue were the younger man was.

'I could use some help,' suddenly recalling the man he met earlier, Jaejoong realized that was so preoccupied with Taemin’s situation that he had not seen the other leave nor had he said goodbye. 

‘He would have been a lot of help right now’ Jaejoong considered. Junsu was more skilled than he was, he would have already found Taemin.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Jaejoong instantly picked it up.

"Jae-"

“I’m on my way to the park! are you still there?” Jaejoong interrupted, stopping his scooter in front of the park entrance.

“...Are you still there Taemin?” Jaejoong repeated, squinting his eyes he tried to spot Taemin’s slim figure within the overgrown grass of the poorly light park. 

“I’m-, I’m not there anymore, I’ve been following the patrol truck Kai’s in.” 

“Patrol? Where are you!” Jaejoong asked, revving his motor up again.

“I’m about a block away from the bank,” Taemin answered between agitated breathes.

"Ok, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Don’t move!” 

Hanging up the phone, Jaejoong drove as fast as he could to the nearest bank.

The Shinhan bank was sprinkled throughout the downtown Seoul area, unfortunately for him the nearest one one was nowhere near the park, but on the better side of town about five miles away.

It amazed him how far Taemin had ran in such a short time.

Arriving at the Banks parking lot, Jaejoong saw finally found Taemin. The white neon sign bearing the banks name radiated dully on Taemin's slummed figure on the few steps that lead up to the large beige building.

He honked his horn, announcing his arrival. Without delay Taemin lifted himself up, hurriedly covering his face with his hoodie on his way down the steps. Taemin seemed to be avoiding his gaze on the walk over, which made Jaejoong suspicious. As Taemin approached the scooter, Jaejoond noted the stiffness in the others posture and the limp with which had Taemin slightly favoring his right leg.

'Damn.' Jaejoong no had an idea of what had happened. 

The soldiers did a number on the boy. 

The abuse of power was unfortunately a common thing, especially in the poorer areas of the city closer to the wall. He himself has had a few run ins with soldiers over the last few years after he had woken up from the hospital, each one leaving him with injuries of some type. Which was way he avoided the military as much as he could.

"Here."

Taking off his helmet, Jaejoong placed it into Taemin's reaching hand.

"Thank-Jae...what the hell!" Taemin stuttered, when Jaejoong snatched the helmet from his grasp. 

Taemin was a prideful being. Almost to his own detriment, not willing to admit when he was hurt. Something Jaejoong had learned during their trainings, and because he was the same.

“Let me see your face first.” Jaejoong demanded, reaching to take of the others hood. Taemin was to slow to avoid him, anger erupted within him as he took in the boy’s swollen left eye and split lip which was bleeding profusely.

'I'll kill them,' A dark sensation surged within him at the sight.

Pushing his thoughts away, Jaejoong chose not to ask about the bruises knowing the Taemin would be reluctant to answer him, so instead he tried to focus at their situation.

“In what direction did they take Kai?” Jaejoong said masking his anger under mild tone, rummaging through his pockets for a spare napkin that he then handed to the younger man.

“Last time I saw them they were heading towards the bridge.” 

This information instantly made Jaejoong hand over his helmet and start up the scooter. Understanding the haste, Taemin whipped his off face and climbed onto the back.

Beyond the bridge was a military base which was impossible to enter after curfew. 

They drove off towards the bridge hoping to make it in time.

++++

Junsu’s mind was in complete chaos.

He had heard what had happened to his son and Taemin, he needed a plan to help them out.

After discreetly leaving the restaurant when Jaejoong was occupied with the phone, the first thing he needed to do was call Changmin. 

If the military had already tested Jongin, they may have found out that he was of the magic cast, that was enough for them to detain him over at the base.

Junsu refused to let that happen.

Dialing Changmin’s number, he waited for the warlock to pick up.

“Junsu.” Changmin greeted immediately with a fatigued edge in his voice, which made Junsu feel terrible for what he was about to ask.

“I need you to do the extraction now” Junsu stated, wincing as he heard the other gasp.

“Unc-Junsu? I need more time to-” Changmin tried to reason, sounding nowhere near ready to carry out the operation Junsu wanted.

“I know. I’m sorry Changmin, but they took jongin. I need to get him out now!” Junsu said before explaining the rest of his plan. When he Finished, Junsu closed his eyes trying sense Jongin’s location, waiting anxiously for Changmin's response.

“Ok.” 

"Really," Junsu answered surprised at how fast the other agreed.

"Yes. Just...Just let me get me get ready," Changmin replied distantly, most likely busy calculating a plan of his own.

++++

'Now where do i start?' Changmin wondered, whipping away the smoke cloud he had made, before taking the extra step and preforming a quick hex to vanish the phone from his vicinity. He didn't even want to look at the object, annoyed that his plans to rest for the remainder of the day were shot.

Fully planned extractions with his team were difficult to begin with. Going into an extraction alone and with only a vague sense of who he was extracting, sent Changmin’s mind into a frenzy. 

‘Three Reapers and a Warlock. That shouldn’t be too hard, right? Everything’s gonna be fine. Right?’ Changmin struggled to calm himself.

Mentally reviewing Junsu’s plan, Changmin scrambled through his closet in searching for a change of clothes. Afterwards, he haphazardly grabbed a back pack and his room.

'Junsu better thank his lucky stars that I wasn't at home,' Changmin thought, cruising swiftly down the halls of his father's home.

His father’s home was an old traditional style mansion which occupied a vast stretch of land located about an hour outside of the city. Luckily for him and Junsu, it housed everything that he needed to execute the unexpected extraction. The Jung family had been around since before New Seoul became what it was, overseeing the book keeping and preservation of historical artifacts for the all magic cast for centuries, housing them in the numerous buildings that surrounded the main house. 

It was almost as if Junsu knew he would be at the Jung compound when he had called.

The main library on the compound was immense. possessing virtually infinite catalogs ranging from mundane spells books and artifacts to the most intricate of enchantments inside its walls. During the daytime, the library was open to the public but at night only a few could enter, Changmin being one of them.

Pushing past the libraries ancient wooden doors, Changmin was instantly assaulted by the musty scent old spell books and the hefty weight of the libraries security ward upon his shoulders. The libraries ceiling was lined with enchanted lights that were activated by motion. Some of which twinkled after him as he made his way through rows of shelves stuffed with an infinite number of books and scrolls, trying to reach a secret room hidden in a corner at the very end of the building.

His fingers glimmered darkly as he recited an incantation to open the private door. 

Compared to the first room, this one was vastly smaller but filled to the brim with magic potions and charmed items. Using only the light streaming in from the hallway outside, Changmin navigated the cluttered space not before covering his nose. The room reeked. The air was permeated with a perfume of flowers mixed with rotted flesh. Something he assumed was meant to discourage people from venturing any further into the room. Covering his nose with his sleeve Changmin kept searching around the space seeking a jewel encrusted chest.

'Now where exactly did he put you?' Changmin asked himself, combing though dozens of boxes.

He usually did his extractions with two of his closest friends, however Junsu left him little time coordinate anything with them. Without Minho’s tracking skills and Kyuhyun’s light magic, he needed something that would compensate for the skills he lacked, and the chest had just that.

Checking the time on his watch, Changmin cursed and sped up his search having already lost ten minutes since entering the room.

Moments later, he spotted the chest jammed underneath a box of stale mummified frog hearts, the origin of the rotting flesh smell in the room. Placing the petrified flesh to the side, Changmin opened the old ‘Y’ inscribed jewel covered wooden chest. 

“Excellent!” He said aloud, taking stock of what he found inside the chest. 

‘What do I need? He thought, not having the time to carefully pick anything, he began stuffing all the potions, spells, and charms into his bag, knowing that everything would be useful to him.

‘I’ll sort it out later.’

After he finished, Changmin hurriedly shut the chest closed and carefully placed It back where it was, and raced to the exit. Carefully closing the rooms door via another incantation, he left the library.

Guilt ate him when thinking of the items had he just taken. Changmin knew Junsu would be disappointed once he sensed magical signature that came of the items in his bag. Junsu’s relationship with Yoochun was worse than Junsu’s relationship with his father, and that was saying something since Yoochun has been dead for years. He guessed that being abandoned by his husband and until recently thinking your secret child was dead, had taken most of the joy out of Junsu.

‘Maybe I’ll get to see him smile again’ Changmin briefly wished, longing to see the Junsu of his youth.

Outside of the compound gates, Changmin took a moment to look around, searching for anyone or anything that could’ve possibly seen him leave. After neither seeing nor feeling anything, Changmin extended his abilities. Visualizing his next destination, Changmin teleported himself amidst the shadows of rural residential areas until he reached the city. 

Reaching his first checkpoint, hidden under the shadows of a random building, Changmin’s next goal was to get to subway line 5, a long abandoned train station from before the great war. 

The station was the closest one could get to the human side without being detected, it was a weak point in the wall that both quarreling sides had overlooked, no patrols were sent there nor were there any magic detectors. To reach the station Changmin had to enter through a manhole on one of the main city streets. However, to reach said manhole, he would have to pass in front of the Vampire central government office. 

It was currently a few hours into the late evening, exactly when the vampires began their work day. There was   
a healthy amount of people walking around the building already, making Changmin's self given task difficult. Normally, Minho would have scoped out the area before they entered the train tracks, but since the shifter wasn’t around he needed another method. 

Reaching into the side pocket of his backpack, he pulled out a black charmed neckless. The neckless would temporarily make him invisible to anybody, problem was that the neckless could only be used once and for only a limited amount of time, as regulated by the consulate.

Spotting no one nearby, Changmin slipped the neckless on and sprinted to the manhole, where he quickly hexed it off and climbed down the steps to the train tracks. 

Once on the ground, he tore off the sizzling necklace before it burned his skin and threw it to the ground and watched it disintegrate into the dirt. Hexing his fingers, he made a flame to help him navigate around the underground space.Traveling east to reach line 5, he made it in record time, riding the shadows to his destination. 

The dilapidated line 5 subway terminal station was located slightly past the eastern part of ‘The wall’, the only thing he had to be careful of when leaving the area was the police station located near it.

As Changmin prepared to climb up the steps toward the exit of the station, he made sure to hex his pack sealed tight, so that the magic that lied within stayed untraceable. Materializing his phone, he noted that he had taken a total of twenty minutes to gather his things. 

He had taken too long. He the risk of ruining the mission if he didn't reach his check points in time. 

Not wanting to waste anymore precious time, he took out one last item from his pocket and pinned it onto his shirt.

'I hope this works,' With that, Changmin began his ascent up the stairs to Seoul.

++++

"Aah!" Kai cried out in pain, rudely awaken from his unconscious state by the cold sensation of a solid semi-automatic rifle dug into his bruised ribs.

“Not so tough now huh!” A faceless solider said mockingly, "You 'other' piece of shit!"

Parting his eyelids, Kai was met by darkness. 

They had blindfolded him. 

Now alert, Kai could feel how the rough clothe cut into his cheeks, chafing the sensitive skin found there.

'What happened?' The last thing Kai remembered was getting pushed into the back if a patrol truck, and his brother pleading for them to let him go. Where they were now taking him he didn’t want to know. 

Swallowing his panic, Kai centered himself.

'Come on, how do I get out of this?' 

Focusing on his other senses, Kai could hear the crunch of gravel coming from outside, a stark difference from the polished smooth streets he had expected to be on. Standing up, straining to hear more, Kai thought about where he could be. 

‘The military base/ detention facility is downtown, where are we goin-,', "Ahh!” Kai wailed in agony, brought back down to his seat by the blunt force of the riffle hitting his head.

“Get back dow-!” The solder didn’t have a chance to finish because the patrol truck suddenly swerved out of control. The truck lurched with such force that it knocked Kai off his seat removing the blindfold in the process.

“Hey man! What the fuck are you doing up there!” A loud bang was heard, as a solider addressed the driver of the truck by banging on the bars that separated them.

“Drive bette-!” The solider abruptly stopped, growing quiet.

Kai blinked up towards the solider that was disturbing the driver. Astonishingly, he seemed to be frozen in time, with his hand still in mid air and his mouth twisted into a sneer. 

“Kai! Kai!” 

Kai turn to him name being called from the front of the patrol truck, questioningly. It was the driver that had addressed him. The driver was looking ahead, making it hard for Kai to see his face.

‘Who was this man?’ Kai thought confused, he still unable to see the others face.

“Kai! It’s me Junsu.”, 

‘The man Taemin knows?’ Kai thought a bit relieved.

>“Wh..What?” Kai tried to reply but his throat felt like sand, too dry to get the words out.

“I know you don’t know me that well, but I’m here to help you.” Junsu said, peering at Kai through the rear view mirror. 

Kai grew hesitant at this.

Honestly, he found the man be a bit shady, however at this moment he would take all the help he could get.

“I need you to nod if you understand me?” Said Junsu, still gazing at him through the mirror.

Kai nodded back quickly, eager to escape the current situation.

“Ok...ok.” Junsu repeated with an unsure tilt in his voice.

The tone concerned Kai more and more, especially when the ride suddenly became rougher. 

'Where they were headed?'

“Kai! Hold on to something!” Junsu called out over his shoulder, and 

]Kai’s felt his heart skip a few beats, as he scrambled for what to hold onto.

“Now, hold your breath!” He heard Junsu shout before his world was its axis and water rushed into the truck.


	10. Chapter 9: Part 2

Part 2:

Junsu's lungs strained for air when he was jolted back into consciousness by the loud crashing of water in his ears. After seconds of confusion, Junsu remembered what he had done. In a desperate attempt to avoid the downtown area, he had driven the patrol truck into Han river. 

It wasn’t his best plan. Because he had forgotten to factor in how he and Jongin would escape the now capsizing truck.

‘We have to get out,’ Junsu rushed, tugging on his seat belt. He was already waist deep in water so cold it chilled his bones, and even more water was rapidly pouring in through the trucks broken windows.

The belt wouldn’t open.

'Damn it!' 

Looking up into the rear view mirror, he checked on how Jongin was faring. It wasn't good. Although the water still wasn't at Jongin's waist, it was steadily rising by the moment as the boy struggled to release himself from the handcuffs tethering him to the trucks backseat. 

“Hey! Why did you do that!” Jongin voice cracked as he competed with the roaring sound surrounding them, shooting him an accusing look while dragging himself from his seat to the bars behind Junsu’s head.

“How am I going to get out now! I’m trapped back here!” Jongin hollered, yanking desperately on the bars trying to pry them open.

“Hold on! I’ll open it in a second Jongin!” He answered automatically, just wanting the younger man to quiet down, growing increasingly distracted by the water that was now up to his chest.

“Who’s Jongin-!” 

Silence reigned as a confused Jongin was abruptly cut off.

“Jong-Kai?..Kai!, What wrong?!” 

Receiving no answer, Junsu scrambled to turn in his seat trying to see what was happening behind him. Unable to twist like he wanted to, he blindly reached for his seatbelt again. He hadn't counted on the pain that laced up his fingers when touching the buckle. The electric shock shot up the rest of his right arm, startling his attention away from the back of the truck. Pulling his hand away, Junsu peered down at the obviously tampered seat belt buckle, spotting the pale purple light emanating off of it. 

"No, not now," Junsu began to frantically wrestle with the belt, neverminding the occasional shock that left his fingers numb.

“Are you having trouble?” A heavily accented voice called from the broken driver’s side window.

Turning towards it, Junsu was struck with the smell of salt water and rancid garbage. His eyes watered, making it hard to see anything else but the dark outline of the creature’s tail in the in the rivers murky water. 

‘A Mer. How could i forget about this?’ Junsu cursed his shortsightedness.

“What do you want?” He asked the shadow that had trapped him, while subtly zooming around the front dashboard for anything that could interest the merperson. He needed to find something fast, the water was now higher on his chest and still hadn’t heard any response from Jongin, which was concerning. 

“Come on now reaper, you know the rules. Anybody who enters our territory has to pay a price.” The merman approached the window. With a clearer look, Junsu caught a glimpse of the creature’s wrinkly pale blue skin, gill like nose, white pupilless eyes and equally pale hair.

The rule was bullshit in more legit circles, but he had no choice but to comply. It wasn't only his life at stake.

“I don’t have much on me that I can give,” Junsu tried to reason, raising his head as the water started to reach his chin. 

‘Come on think. Merpeople liked shiny things Junsu,’ he was running out of time.

“Tick tock little reaper. You don’t have much time, that water is getting pretty high,” The merman whistled, leaning onto the door making no move to keep him from drowning. “That boy in the back doesn’t have much time either” the merman added viciously.

With that, Junsu finally became aware of the scuffling that came from the back of the truck.

‘He must have dulled my senses’ Junsu thought briefly, before he saw what was happening in the back from the rearview mirror.

Jongin was struggling to get away from another merperson who had a broken soju bottle pointed to his throat. This one was a female who was as pale as her companion except with long blonde hair, and she apparently took away Jongin’s ability to speak, as the younger man’s mouth was moving but no sound came out. He also noted that the water was already up to Jongin’s chest. 

Soon enough they'd both would be underwater.

“Wait. Wait! I have something for you!” That was all Junsu could say before the water had reached his mouth. Reaching a hand into his back pocket for his phone, he quickly turned on the phones flashlight, hoping that it would catch the merman's interest.

‘Come on take it!’ Junsu urged, giving the cellphone a little shake as he extended his hand to the merman. 

This entire exchange was taking too long; his control over the two guards was fading, he keeping the dead away from their area, he had Changmin somewhere waiting for him, he still had to find Jaejoong and Taemin, he was afraid that he wouldn’t make it to Jongin in time, and the water was now almost up to his nose.

Captivated by the light, the merman greedily snatched the phone away then inspected it casually; as if there weren’t four people on the brink of drowning near him.

“This is the latest model, right?” The merman asked out of the blue tapping through the phones applications, throwing a curious look at Junsu’s direction.

Junsu nodded vigorously, wanting the man to accept it already.

“This is what you’ll pay for just you and the boy right? Because those guards would be extra," Junsu nodded again, catching a breath before the water completely covered his head.

"We get to keep the other two?” The merman asked while glancing the soldiers, entranced by their shiny guns. Junsu nodded again frantically,his head now submerged underwater.

“Good enough,” The merman shrugged, releasing his hold on Junsu’s seat belt.

“Let the boy go and take the soldiers!” The merman quickly addressed the woman in the back.

“It’s was nice doing business with you, little reaper.” The merman said before swimming away, along with the woman who carried the unconscious soldiers on each shoulder.

Taking his chance, Junsu immediately undid his seatbelt and pulled the separating bars apart. As he swam to the back, he noted that the area wasn’t completely submerged by water like the front and took breath of air. Searching about, Junsu found Jongin nursing his throat as he stared at the spot where the merwoman had once been. 

“My voice! What was that?” Jongin asked wanting answers, seemingly forgetting about their current situation.

“I’ll explain when we get out,” Junsu said, using his strength to open the trucks back doors. Since the truck still hadn’t completely sunk so it was easy for them both to swim back to shore. 

The process of getting out of the water drained Junsu, he could say the same for Jongin who was weak and stumbling out the water. Jongin had bruises all over his wrist and a nasty cut on neck that still bleed, he grabbed his son and helped him to shore.

“Wha-. What was that?” Jongin asked again, gasping for air as they walked out of the heavy water.

“Those were Merpeople. Yes, they exist. Yes, most humans don’t know about them. They live deep down in the ocean and the only ones that even come close to the surface are thieves and scammers looking wares to sell on the black market, ” He explained to Jongin as fast as he could as they reached the nearest street.

“Where’s Taemin? How did you find me? Where are we going?” Jongin asked growing irritated, and pulling away from Junsu's grip.

Sensing the distress, Junsu placed his hands on Jongin’s shoulders attempting to soothe him. 

“Jongin...” Junsu inwardly cringed, realizing his mistake once he felt a burning sensation under his hands as the boy’s shoulders tensed.

“You keep-Who the hell is Jongin! Get off me!” Jongin bellowed, angrily shrugging Junsu’s hands off.

“Calm down Kai, I’m sorry but we have-” Junsu backed off.

“Why are you here!” Waves of heat were now rolling off Jongin as he angrily paced the deserted street.

“Kai calm down please. I’ll tell you when I can,” Junsu tried again following the warlocks path, willing him to listen.

“Answer me!” Jongin stopped, flames gathering in his hands as he seemed ready to lash out in any minute.

Knowing how out of control untrained warlocks could be from his experience with Changmin, Junsu decided to take the situation into his own hands.

“I said calm down Kai!” Junsu commanded, extinguishing Jongin’s flames. Junsu didn’t like to use his ability of control, having already used it too many times the past couple of weeks but they couldn’t lose what little time they had; they needed to find the others.

“I promise you Kai, I will explain everything once we‘re somewhere safe.” Speechless the younger man just nodded back, eyes fixed on his still smoky hands.

They both walked down the deserted dimly lit street in silence, a light breeze passing through their soaked clothes. Junsu was leading them to the place he had told Changmin to wait at, he hoped the other was there, he no longer had a way to call him. Glancing beside him, Junsu saw how much Jongin was shivering. He gently placed his arm around the other attempting to warm him up. He was surprised when the other didn’t shake him off.

“Thank you...for you know...the patrol truck...” Jongin said quietly, his gaze directed to the darkness before them.

“Your welcome,” Junsu replied simply, knowing that the words must have been hard for Jongin to get out. 

A car horn startled them to a stop.

“Junsu?”

++++

'Come on Jae, go faster,' Taemin repeated to himself while adjusting his grip on Jaejoong’s jacket, the sweat that pooled his palms causing him to lose his hold. 

They’ve been trailing the military truck for the past couple minutes and with each turn his nerves grew stronger.

The ride over to the other side of the bridge was silent. The city itself was quieter than usual, bright street lights emphasizing its almost empty streets. All that could be seen as they zoomed by were a few store owners closing their shops and office workers rushing to catch the last train home.

Tamein's eye's traced Jaejoong's fixed gaze on the patrol truck. They were following close, but keeping a far enough distance away to make it seem like they weren't railing it. As the truck drove deeper and deeper into city, Taemin worried, anymore and they wouldn’t be able to return home in time.

After a few more twist and turns down several of the city’s streets, the truck finally seemed to slow down in front of one of the cities many military headquarters.

The building was intimidating; it was one of the few buildings tall enough to tower over the wall that surrounded the city. It was bland building, full of dark windows, the only thing establishing it as a government building was the blue code of arms insignia above the front entrance.

“Tae? I want to see if we can get closer, help me,” Jaejoong whispered back to him, turning off the engine. They both maneuvered the scooter into a small alley close to the building. 

Taemin felt his nose itch as they entered the space situated between two buildings, whose sole occupant was a big smelly trash bin was its sole occupant. However, no matter how bad the smell, the alley provided a perfect view of the front of the building. The soldiers couldn’t see them but they could hear and see everything.

“I think we can hide in that corner Jae,” Taemin pointed out the non-illuminated corner of the alley, were they both stayed as silent as they could as they waited for the truck to stop.

When the patrol truck was fully parked, four soldiers dressed in black uniforms and large guns exited. They communicated only through hand gestures as they scouted the area, easily passing over the alley he and Jaejoong were in without a second glance. Spotting nothing else, the soldiers signaled for the arrestees to be released from the vehicle.

Taemin press himself against the alley wall trying to get a better view. Jaejoong, who was couched down, did the same.

A total of three prisoners came out the truck. With each prisoner that came out Taemin was left feeling confused. 

None of them were Kai. 

“Taemin? Are you sure you saw them take Kai?” Jaejoong muttered, shaking Taemin from his thoughts.

Sorting through his memory, Taemin didn’t know what to say. Before being hit, he did see Kai enter the exact truck they had been following. He told this to Jaejoong, unable to explain Kai’s absence.

‘Why wasn’t Kai in there? What could have happened to him?’ Taemin worried some more.

“I’m sorry Tae but we have to leave before curfew, maybe Kai got away?” Jaejoong said, lifting himself up and coaxing him towards the scooter.

"But...?" Taemin breathed. Becoming desperate, he wanted to wait just a little more, even though logically he knew that there were no more prisoners in the truck, he still wanted to make sure that Kai wasn’t there. He finally gave in when patrol truck’s back doors closed. Although he was reluctant to move, he knew that they had to leave now. 

While sneaking back to the scooter, a shrill ring erupted from Taemin’s back pocket. 

Shoot!

Both he and Jaejoong froze, looking at each other horrified, wishing that the soldiers didn’t hear them. But after another loud ring went off, the thump of heavy boots hitting asphalt took both of them out of their shock.

"Turn it off Tae!” Jaejoong hissed, forcefully tugging on Taemin’s shirt dragging him to the scooter. 

Taemin wildly searched his back pocket for his phone, his slippery hand not allowing him to get a firm grip.

“Who’s there!” They heard a soldier call out before entering the alleyway.

Finally grasping his phone, Taemin put his phone on silent and shoved it into his front pocket running to the scooter.

“Hey you! What are you two doing here!” The soldier called out again, spotting them. 

Thoughtlessly Taemin looked back at the soldier.

That was a mistake.

In the dim light of the alley, Taemin could see recognition pass over the soldier’s face. Taemin had recognized him also, he was one of the soldiers that had hit him earlier.

“Aren’t you that kid from earlier?!” The recognition was replaced with a sneer, he clearly remembered Taemin, “I said. What are you doing here!” The soldier then reached for his gun.

“Get on Taemin!” Feeling a strong tug on his shirt again, Taemin rushed to place the helmet back on his head and hopped on the vehicle.

“Get back here!” A gun shot could be heard as they speed away onto the cities man streets.

Clutching hard on Jaejoong’s jacket, distant sirens filled the air.

‘Why did we come here anyway?’ Taemin regretted. Even if they had found Kai, they had no bail money; not that bail money would be accepted due to Kai’s newly confirmed status as a warlock. 

Taemin was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t feel his phone vibrating against his thigh. He quickly took it out. Seeing his screen alit with the name 'Kai', he instantly picked up.

“Kai! where are you-"

“Tae. Listen to me, we don’t have much time. Where are you?” Kai interrupted, not that Taemin minded, he was just glad to hear his brothers voice.

"Umm...?" The sirens grew louder as Taemin searched for his words.

“Tae? What is that sound?” Kai asked.

“We’re downtown looking for you!” Taemin shouted into the phone, the sirens now behind them.

“What! Why are you-, How?...Is Jae with you?” Kai said flustered, by his tone Taemin knew Kai could hear the sirens also, “Wait? Are you being followed right now!” Kai asked hysterical, "Taemin!"

“Yeah. But don’t worry we're close to the bridge.” Taemin lied. They were still deep into the city, far from the bridge.

Taemin then heard a muffled conversation coming from the other end of the phone as Kai talked to someone else.

"Who's with you Ka-?" Taemin pressed the phone closer to his ear trying to make out what was being said.

“Don’t go home!” Kai suddenly yelled again.

“Why?!” Taemin looked back at the truck that was following them and his heart jumped into his throat when he realized how close they really were. He tightened his grip again on Jaejoong, waiting for what Kai had to say.

“Listen Tae-” Kai stopped again more murmuring could be heard on the other end, “Tae, you can’t go home. The military surrounded our apartment, they're searching through the whole building for me. It’s not safe for us to go back,” Kai said so fast he lost his breath.

“Then. Where are you? Where do we go to? Jae’s apartment? Taemin asked growing more and more distressed as the loud speaker of the truck behind them began announcing their intention. 

He and Jae were to stop resisting or lethal force would be used.

The line grew silent again, as Kai was now arguing with the mystery person next to him. 

Taemin grew agitated, “Kai! Hurry up and answer me where do we go!”

“No don’t go there either, they’re at Jae’s apartment to. Look Junsu and a friend of his are here with me, we’re heading to the subway line 5, meet us there." 

With that Kai hung up. 

Having no time to wonder why Kai hung up so abruptly, Taemin put his phone away and scoped the street as they rushed by, trying to spot the nearest subway station.

While searching, it occurred to him that throughout the whole phone call he hadn’t told Jaejoong what was happening. Jaejoong had been concentrated on escaping the soldiers, Taemin wasn’t sure it he had been hearing this conversation. 

“Jae! Kai called me!” Taemin shouted, roughly shaking Jaejoong’s shoulder trying to get his attention.

Jaejoong turned his face to the side in acknowledgment, looking relieved to know that Kai was fine.

“Is he okay? Is he home?” Jaejoong asked him, taking them down another alley trying to shake off the soldiers.

“No Jae! Don’t go off the main road we need to find a subway line 5, Kai will meet us there!” Taemin tugged on Jaejoong's jacket urgently trying to him to correct his course.

Jaejoong’s face twisted back at him in confusion, “Are you sure Kai said that? Why is he not at your apartment?”

“Soldiers are there waiting for us.”

“Okay I understand now...but Tae are you sure he said subway line 5, that station is abandoned?”

“Yes,” Taemin answered, trusting his brother wholeheartedly.

“If you say so. Tell me what stations are near. If i remember correctly, we can get to line 5 if we use the line 7 train, but first we have to get rid of our tail,” Jaejoong said quickly before returning his focus to the street before them.

“Before coming into the alley I saw the station for line 9, so where close right?” Taemin deduced.

“Yeah, we’re close, I know how to get there," Jaejoong nodded, "Now hold on and keep your head down Tae, once were on the street again they might shoot at us.”

Taemin did just that.

Returning to the main street, the sirens grew close again and the man on the speaker warned them of their last chance before open fire began, A warning a gun shot was heard soon after.

Taemin's stomach lurched as the scooter accelerated through the cities many streets. There were at least three more warning shots, before Jaejoong manage to gain distance between them and the patrol soldiers.

“Tae, were almost there. There’re still people around here so when I stop the scooter, I need you to run to the train,” Jaejoong started to slow down the scooter, underneath the glowing brown line 7 sign where a couple of people were taking the escalator down.

“Okay...” Taemin prepared himself, the truck sirens were growing louder again. They would have to be fast and hope that a train was ready to leave once they get there.

“One, two..”Jaejoong started counting down, parking then shutting down the scooter.

Taemin got ready.

“Now!” Jaejoong announced.

They both hopped of the scooter in record time, entered the station entrance, and sped down the stairs between the stations escalators. The sound of gun shots resumed and screams from passersby started to fill up the underground station.

As Taemin rushed down the steps, sweat poured down his face agitating his bruises. Forcing himself to move faster and having no subway pass, he leaped over the ticket control machines. On the other side, he saw that the train was already at the station. He knew he would make it, since the last train of the day waited longer for the passengers to enter it.

The sound of bullets and the heavy thuds of boots could be heard coming from the entrance of the station now. The inside of the station quickly turned to chaos with people struggling the enter the open train. He pushed and sidestepped around the people trying to get inside himself.

'Where's Jae?'

At the doors, Taemin remembered that Jaejoong was supposed to be beside him, but was nowhere to be seen. His eyes combed the crowd searching for the older man’s leather jacket, unable to move because of the people who kept pushing him further into the train. The trains automatic speaker then announced the doors closing, the clamor to get inside the train increased further diminishing Taemin’s chances of finding Jaejoong. 

As the doors closed, Taemin noticed the soldiers finally entering the station, shouting out orders and peering inside the train. He quickly ducked amidst the mass of the people on the train, hoping that the train wouldn’t be stopped. 

Fortunately, the train began to move before the soldiers could stop it.

Adjusting himself, the train was too full for Taemin to sit down so he grabbed on to one of the handrails before him. Suddenly tired, he rested his head on his arms as all the adrenaline from earlier left his body.

Feeling a foreign weight on his waist Taemin squeaked, jerking back into leather clad body, his body tensed up to fight before he realized who it was.

“Relax Tae, it’s me” Jaejoong said into his ear. When the older man let go, Taemin turned towards him.

“Jae! I thought you were gone-” Taemin stopped when he saw the black running down the man’s white shirt.

“Jae your shot!” Taemin started, not really noticing the color of the blood.

Saying nothing at first, Jaejoong just grabbed his right arm pulling him to the end of the train.

“Shh! I’m fine Taemin,” Jaejoong failed to reassure him, his words were slightly slurred, “It’s not-” Jaejoong gasped in pain “we’ll deal with it later. Look we have to get off at the next station.” 

Speechless, Taemin stared at Jaejoong’s ashen but determined face.

He felt like shit. Jaejoong had done nothing but try to help him, following his stupid lead into the city and now he was hurt.

Taemin said nothing more. Taking Jaejoong's uninjured arm, he wrapped it around his shoulders, letting the older man lean on him as the rode to their destination.

++++

Changmin grunted into the frigid air of the abandoned station. His legs were aching; after the last chase, he swore never to do another extraction again.

They had been waiting with the others for the last hour. After picking Junsu and his son up, they had gone to the younger man’s apartment to pack his and the third person’s valuables, finishing just before the human soldiers came.

All this time, Changmin pondered the conversation he had with Junsu while Jongin packed. 

Junsu had pulled him aside and asked him for his full confidence about the identities of the other two people they were extracting. Junsu didn’t want anyone to know about the other two. Junsu further baffled him by asking him to stay calm when he saw them, so that he wouldn’t scare them.

'Why did he say that?' This got Changmin thinking about who the others could be.

Watching his companions, Junsu who was pacing worriedly up and down the brown rusted tracks and Jongin ‘Kai’, who was petting a small animal next to him, looked equally as nervous.

‘I bet it’s Yoochun’ Changmin smirked, ‘Why else would Junsu be so nervous and tell me to keep calm.”

Changmin was taken from his thoughts once Junsu stopped his pacing and the echo of footsteps could be heard, Jongin also grew alert.

During the wait, Junsu kept throwing brief undecipherable looks, which worried him greatly.

'Really who could they be?'

They all waited with baited breath for the footsteps to get closer.

“Kai? Junsu?” A tired voice called out from the dark.

Jongin instantly perked up, “Taemin!” 

Thin skinny jean clad legs were all than could be seen before 'Taemin' arrived under the white light of the station.

In the light, Changmin finally saw the two men they had been waiting so ling for. The younger man, who was apparently named Taemin, was sporting a nasty looking bruise on his face. 

The other man was still a mystery, he was slumped against Taemin, with his head tucked into the younger man’s neck and massive stain running down his shirt.

Jongin had seen it two and in that moment, he said name Changmin hadn’t heard anyone say openly in years.

“Jaejoong!" Jongin immediately opened his backpack, looking for a first aid kit," Jae, are you ok!” 

Changmin stood immobile, his mind not believing what his heart wanted to. 

‘There could be other people with that name. It’s not him. Is it?”

Stunned, he looked towards Junsu who stared back silent, even though he had started to help Jongin.

Moving his gaze to the unconscious man now stretched out on the tracks atop a leather jacket, who he saw was the parent he lost twenty years ago.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10

(Past)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

A loud bang rang throughout the small bedroom, waking its sole occupant for the third time that night.

“S…top…,” Jaejoong grumbled, shoving his head underneath his pillow to stop the noise coming in from outside.

It was raining hard outside; heavy droplets battered the roof above him, harsh wind rattled the broken shutters attached to his window frame, and thunder crashed so hard that the picture frames on his wall shook. Normal weather for this time of year in the coastal village he lived in.

Bad weather like this had Jaejoong counting down the seconds until his little brother came knocking at his bedroom door.

Junsu was terrified of thunder. Not that he would admit it. Now too old to gain any sympathy from their parents, nights like this had him coming to Jaejoong instead.

‘3,2,1…’ Jaejoong mentally began, soon after he heard the creak of his bedroom door opening.

“Jae. Jaejoong? Are you awake?” Junsu whispered, his voice almost drowned out by the noise from outside.

“What do you want Su?” He asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Umm..,”Junsu stalled while clutching the door handle, lightning lighting up his terrified eight-year old face.

Behind him was Moon Insook, an old woman who had died in their house decades before when humans used to inhabit the area, looking annoyed as if Junsu woke her up.

“I’ll take it from here Insook, thank you,” Jaejoong said, remembering his mother’s lesson of treating the old village spirits with manners.

“Can I stay here tonight Jaejoong,” Junsu asked shyly.

“Sure, you can stay,” Jaejoong replied without much resistance, pulling his blanket back in invitation.

Slamming the door closed, Junsu jumped into space and burrowed himself under the covers.

“Still scared of thunder su?” Jaejoong teased the cocooned form of his brother now attached to his side.

“I’m not scared!” Junsu’s muffled voice shrieked, offended at the mere idea.

“Yeah right!” he said, poking the bean shaped lump.

“Stop!” the lump said, squirming in protest.

“Never!” Jaejoong increased his attack adding tickles.

“I can’t breath, Jae stop!” Junsu shouted between lungfuls of air, as laughter bursted from his mouth.

“Fine, I’ll stop.”

Settling down, Jaejoong dragged the still heaving lump under his arm, “You don’t have to be scared Su, I’ll always be here,” Jaejoong yawned, finally tired enough to go sleep even with the noise outside.

“I know,” Junsu slurred, falling asleep himself.

\----

The next morning, Jaejoong was seated at the kitchen table waiting for his father to finish breakfast.

His father, Kim Minjun, a bulky man who looked much younger than his actual years, absentmindedly whistled along to a tune that was being played on the radio. Jaejoong joined in every now and then, his whistle barely there, but his father’s fond expression made him continue on with his efforts.

“Nice Jaejoong, you’re getting better at with each day,” his father said, twitching a finger towards the boiling porridge that was cooking on the stove. Jaejoong wiggled in his seat as a green tinged light settled around him, making his arms feel funny, before zooming to the pot on the stove and stirring the mixture within.

His father, like most of their clan members, was a half reaper. Otherwise considered a low-level mage, his role as second in command had him using his limited magic to help with the hunt, harvest and the general security of their clan.

Jaejoong liked it most when he used his magic around the house, it made him wish he could do the same.

Insook materialized when the smells around the kitchen increased. Though she couldn’t consume food, she was a staple in the Kim family breakfast. Jaejoong shivered when she passed by. As she took her seat at the head of the table, he had to cover his mouth to stop him from smiling uncontrollably, her good mood affecting his own.

Recalling his lessons, Jaejoong roughly shook himself free himself of the spirit’s unwanted emotions.

“Good job,” his father gave him a knowing look, patting him on the head before turning back to the food.

While waiting for breakfast to be done, a fumbling could be heard from a few rooms away through the home’s thin walls.

Junsu was awake.

His father was plating food when Junsu entered the kitchen. With his clothes askew and rubbing his eyes from sleep, he sat down sloppily next Jaejoong.

His mother, Kim Jaeeun, wasn’t far behind. She had on a grey suit and her hair was neatly twisted, which meant that today she would be at her office. Her role as clan chief, a title she inherited from her father after being his only full reaper child, usually had her either busy around the village or cooped up in her office for hours on end.

‘I guess today she'll come home late again,’ Jaejoong the thought entered his mind unwittingly, he hate days like these.

“Good morning sweetheart,” She greeted as she walked by, planting a kiss on his forehead before sitting in the seat across from him.

“Good morning umma,” Jaejoong said, starting to dig into his food. Junsu also began messily eating his own, eyes drooping as he rested against Jaejoong’s shoulder.

“Junsu, sit up,” His father ordered, serving out the rest of the food.

“I am sitting up daddy,” Junsu whined.

The weight on Jaejoong's side and the shaking of his left arm were telling another story, as Junsu leaned more into him.

“Correctly please,” His father said, pulling Junsu upright then he also took a seat.

During their meal, his parents launched a teasing conversation about Jaejoong’s night time visitor, which led to Junsu screeching in his own defense.

Their laughs were cut short by a sharp alarm coming from the radio.

[Attention all citizens of New Seoul, this is general Jung Ji hoon of the consulate unification alliance, all leaders from each supernatural cast are to report to the city. If you do not comply, the ramifications-]

Silence filled the room, as his father abruptly shut off the radio.

“Let’s get ready for school boys,” His mother called out, distress tainting her otherwise cheerful voice as she quickly rushed them out of the room and avoided his questioning eyes.

While putting on his school bag, Jaejoong heard the low murmurs of his parents having a conversation. Unable to make out what they were saying, he shrugged it off and went on helping his brother put on his bag.

\----

Once outside, Jaejoong waited for his mother’s steady gaze to disappear as he descended the hill his modest house sat on.

The village he lived in was located on the bottom coast of the New Seoul, far away from the city, situated behind the fey inhabited forest. His clan village was sectioned off in four parts; the dead border, the harvest fields, the village, and the boat docks at the shore. Its population was small, with mostly half reapers and a few full reapers comprising the clan itself plus the occasional fey passing through. He had mostly read about other casts like the sorcerer’s and shifters, but he’s never seen them in real life.

When Jaejoong had asked his father why? The older man just told him that it was for the best that he didn’t.

Lightly shoving at Junsu with his elbow, Jaejoong showed his brother the coins he hid in his pocket, then mouthed the words ‘spicy rice cakes.’along with a wiggle of his brows.

He had to be careful when he spoke, his mother had eyes and ears all around the village, both alive and dead.

‘Yes!’ Junsu mouthed back enthusiastically but quietly, also privy to their mother’s habit.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, where the homes of their clan’s members were located, Jaejoong readied himself.

“Now su!” He announced, pushing Junsu along. Instead of heading toward the village center, where their school was, he changed course venturing instead to the boat pier at the edge of the village.

Speeding past various houses and down semi paved roads, Jaejoong did his best to steer them both away from the crowds of parents with their kids heading the opposite direction. He was stealthy, hiding behind trash cans, silencing any spirit they saw on the way down, all to reach the spicy rice cake stall on the docks undetected.

Junsu, on the other hand, did the minimum.

Peeking from behind a tree, Jaejoong saw his brother greet just about everyone living and dead on the way to the pier.

“Why aren’t you both at school!” Both boys tensed up, as their father angrily jogged towards them, fishing pole in hand.

‘Oh no.’ Jaejoong thought, already mourning his rice cakes. He forgot that his father was on fishing duty and that he was also heading down to the docks.

After throwing half greetings to the villagers who had been stopped by their commotion, his father latched onto both their ears, and dragged them to up to the village square.

“Seriously Jaejoong. You’re supposed to be an example for your brother and the other children. You’ll be their leader one day they have to respect you,” His father’s grip only softened when they reached the school gates, whose front lawn was now deserted due to classes having started fifteen minutes before.

“I’m sorry dad,” Jaejoong said, exaggerating a pout as he looked at his father, rubbing his sore ear for extra effect.

Across from him he could see Junsu copying him, “Daddy, I’m sorry too.”

“I’m sorry my boys, I didn’t mean to be so rough,” his father’s face crumbled with worry, as he passed a healing hand over the ‘wounded’ ears. “Look, how about I bring you both some rice cakes when I pick you up after school. Would you like that?” he asked, crouch down to their level.

“That would be fine,” Jaejoong replied demurely, trying not to come off too eager,

“Extra spicy?” Junsu asked, wiping at nonexistent tears with his sleeve.

‘Genius.’ Jeajoong thought, subtly looking down at his little brother.

“We have a deal then. I’ll see you both later, have a good day at school and Jaejoong remember what I said.”

With that his father rushed back down to the docks, already late for work.

Watching the older man leave, Jaejoong shared a quick high-five with his brother under the disapproving look of the school security guard.

\----

After dropping Junsu off at his classroom, Jaejoong dragged himself to the library.

Unlike his brother who took regular classes, Jaejoong had to take personal lessons from Go Byunho the clan’s historian and one of the oldest reapers around. He was a serious and stern man, who looked incredibly young for someone who was actually older than the country itself. Having taught every clan chief before him, Byunho took his task seriously, something Jaejoong could feel with how relentless some of his lessons were.

Before opening the libraries doors Jaejoong took a deep breath preparing himself for another long practice. Even though he was late, he didn’t immediately enter the library, choosing instead to look out the hallway window. Outside the other kids were playing, the sound of them had him wishing he were out there too.

‘You can’t. These lessons are important, and you need to go to them,’ Jaejoong tearing his gaze away, he stepped into the library.

He regretted it instantly.

Entering the library, Jaejoong was meet with the chilling gaze of his tutor.

“Why are you late Jaejoong?” Byungho’s stern voice filled the empty library halting all his thoughts.

“Ah?” Jaejoong was cut off by a small bag being pressed into his chest.

Recognizing the fairy runes on the bag, Jaejoong whined mentally and out loud, “But Byunho…,”

“No buts. You already know the drill Jaejoong let’s go,” Byunho said, clearing the middle of the room and signaling for Jaejoong to place the multicolored protective charms in the bag around his neck.

He did so unenthusiastically.

Jaejoong didn’t like this exercise. Along with his growth spurt last summer, came an increase in his abilities. Now besides interacting with the dead, he could feel their emotions.

Something he had discovered in the oddest of ways.

While playing on the beach with his best friend Seunghyun, a blue haired Fey from the Fey forest, they were met with the spirit of a teenage girl who stood just outside of the permitted zone in the village. The girl, who had dried blood around her mouth, pleaded for his help. The gore was to be expected from a spirit, what Jaejoong expect was the anguish he felt radiating off the girl. He felt it so strongly that he started crying, though he had no reason to be sad. Noticing his strange behavior Seunghyun called out to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. The Fey couldn’t see spirits, but had Seunghyun spent enough time around him to know what to do and ran to get Byunho. The wait felt like the longest minutes in his life. When he fell asleep that night, the girl’s pleas haunted his dreams, he silently screamed into his pillow attempting to block the pain.

There was so much pain.

If there was one rule that Byunho drilled into to him and every other reaper in his time as a historian; was that no matter how much you wanted to help the spirits, help should not be given.

Spirits are greedy, if one spirit gets help, other spirits would want the same beginning a never-ending cycle. Reapers were long lived but not immortal, too many leeching spirits could diminish a reapers aura to the point of death. In the long run, it was better to leave the lost spirits alone.

After all, they were lost for a reason.

Now sitting in a half-done circle of Byunho’s making, Jaejoong fidgeted with his charmed neckless and watched on as the man searched for his fairy dust supply.

Reapers, though powerful and technically of the magic cast, weren’t very magically inclined. A half reapers magic could be compared to that of a low-level sorcerer. A full reapers ability was more inherent to what they were, neither Byunho or himself held any magic aside from their auras, leaving them unable to perform outside magic like spells and enchantments without help.

Finishing the circle around Jaejoong with a good amount of golden fairy dust Byunho turned his attention back to him.

“Due to your tardiness, you now have to effectively block out a spirit. You will stop after ten minutes.”

Jaejoong clutched a hand tightly about the charms on his chest and waited for the heavy feeling in his gut to surface. His longest run with blocking out a spirit was five minutes, to double that felt impossible for him.

Once the spirit materialized in the room, his only thought was on what he wouldn’t give to just be outside playing like all the other kids.

\----

Several attempts later, Jaejoong exited the golden circle in a daze. Removing his charms, Byunho quickly told him of the next day’s assignment the sent him on his way.

If he had the energy he would have complained. Instead, Jaejoong took his wobbly legs and steered them to Junsu’s class room. After physically prying Junsu away from his best friend Eunhyuk, they headed towards the front gate, wanting to get there before their father did.

Their father had beat them to the gates. Not that Jaejoong minded, the rice cakes in his father’s hands made him forget his dreariness.

“Rice cakes? Are they extra extra spicy!” Junsu rubbed his hand before flying from his side into their father’s arms.

“Yes, they are,” His father said, catching Junsu in midair twirling him around before setting him down, “Just remember to finish them before we get home, I don’t want your mother finding out what I’m feeding you boys,” his father finished, handing them both their food.

Trailing after his father while they took the long way home, Jaejoong started the guessing game with his brother.

Looking around the street looking for spirits, Jaejoong spotted a middle-aged man with a stab wound in his chest.

“Junsu, who is he?” He said pointing at the man by the road, while stuffing his face with the rice cakes, it’s spiciness making his tired eyes water.

“Hmmm… Lee-no…Im…no…Lee Minkyu!” Junsu shouted, the mess of sauce around his mouth spreading by the moment. Their mother was sure to find out what they ate.

“You got it right!” Jaejoong high fived his brother, sticky fingers and all.

Too engrossed in their game, they both bumped into their fathers back when the older man had suddenly stopped.

Trying to understand why, Jaejoong snuck a peek around his father’s torso.

On the road in front of their house, was a strange red colored emblem etched onto the ground. Jaejoong had never seen anything like it before in his decade of life, it looked like a circle with a star in it and a bunch of squiggly lines.

‘What is that?’ Jaejoong opened his mouth to voice this, but was shuttled inside the house before he could.

Entering the house, they were greeted by their mother and an unknown man.

The man wasn’t from around there. The man had a head full of grey…no silver hair, he was tall and lean, and his Pink jacket looked ridiculous, but it fit well. Sadly, the man’s back was towards them, so he couldn’t see more than that.

From the tense looks on his parents faces, Jaejoong guessed that they didn’t seem to like the man very much.

Before he could greet the man, like his parents had taught him too, he and his brother were sent to their rooms. Though not a word was said about the stranger after that day, Jaejoong could still feel the strangers heavy stare on the side of his face as he passed by.

\-----------------------------------------------------(Past)


	12. Chapter 11

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

Four uneventful years passed since the mysterious strangers visit, Jaejoong was now fourteen and about to go on his first fishing trip unsupervised.

Well mostly.

On his way to meet Seunghyun, at their agreed meeting point by his father’s boat, his mother tagged along.

She jittered around him the night before preparing his things, seemingly more nervous than he was about his upcoming trip. So much so, that she even left her office to follow him down to the docks.

She was currently digging through the bad she had made for him.

“You sure you have everything Jaejoong?” His mother asked, her voice pitching more anxiously the closer they got to Seunghyun and the medium sized fishing boat at the end of the dock.

“l do umma,” Jaejoong replied, waiting for his bag back.

“Good. Your father won’t be around the pier, so I want you remember to stay in the shallow water when you fish,” She said, placing a packed lunch she made inside his bag.

“Why isn’t he around?” Jaejoong asked curiously, on their way down to the docks there had been no sight of the man at all.

His mother sighed before answering, a hint of sadness crossing her kind features.

“The Cho’s, the owners of the ramyun shop in the village square went to New Seoul last week for business and they haven’t come back. Which is unusual for them. Your father went to see if he could find them.”

That was strange.

“I hope there fine. Now that I remember, I haven’t seen their daughter at school for a while.”

“Don’t worry about it too much Jaejoong, I’m sure your father will find them. Now, are you sure you have everything?” She asked, handing him his bag but unwilling to let go of it entirely.

“Your cloaking charms?”

“Yes.”

“Your calling charms? I’ve got extra if you need any” She said, checking the pockets of her suit.

The was something off about his mother, her hands shook as she kept on obsessively rifling through her pockets.

“Yes umma,” He repeated, grabbing her hand and hugging her to him.

“Jaejoong, you don’t have to do this. I know we’re having...problems and that you want to help,” Her hold on him tightened as she talked into his ear, “But you don’t need worry. Enjoy being a kid, don’t put all these responsibilities on your shoulders.”

Even though she told him not to worry, Jaejoong could help but to do so anyways. He’s been noticing the change happening in the village. The spring harvest yield had been decreasing for years, for food they have been relying much more on their fishing and game than ever before. The Cho’s weren’t the only people who have gone missing, he could name about three other families that have gone missing as well. And through all this, his mother had been working longer hours with her council trying to solve their clans’ problems, but it seemed like things were only getting worse.

“Umma it’s fine, let me do this, I want to help,” Jaejoong pleaded, hugging his mother back just as fiercely.

For a moment, he savored his mother’s embrace; taking in the way she smelled like the ocean she had lived by all her life, and the way that even though she was a tough leader, the thought of her eldest son being on his own terrified her.

Letting go, Jaejoong bent down so that his mother could kiss his forehead, something she had done all his life.

‘Ah, what I needed,’ Jaejoong thought, not that he would tell her that or else she’d do it everywhere all the time.

“Ok then, I’ll let you go Jaejoong,” Giving him a kiss goodbye, she hugged him again and sent him on his way.

“Remember to use your calling charm if anything happens. Be safe. I love you very much.”

“I will Umma. Love you too,” Jaejoong waved goodbye and waited until she left the pier to continue on his way to the boat.

\----

Reaching the end of the boating dock, Jaejoong looked on as Seunghyun enchanted his father's tattered blue boat with fey runes.

For their trip, they had decided to visit a large island nearby just off the coast. It was often used by the clan to fish, especially now since the fish by the village coast have diminished.

Seeing the other boy’s distracted state, Jaejoong decided to have a bit of fun and snuck up behind his friend.

“Seunghyun!” Jaejoong shouted, clapping the fey on the back.

Startled, the other teenager to jumped releasing a spray of sparkling blue fairy dust into the air.

“Jaejoong! Don’t do that!” The fey panted for breath while clutching his chest, “Look at the mess you made!”fey fey, stared despondent at his dust now painting the wooden pier blue.

“You should have seen your face!”

Laughing, Jaejoong quickly brought the other into a one-armed hug while gasping out a halfhearted apology. He tried to stay serious but seeing the dejected blue haired fey in a circle of his own equally blue dust just made him laugh more.

“Shut up and let’s go," Seunghyun pushed past him and climbed into the boat.

Still chuckling to himself, Jaejoong placed a protective charm around his neck and climbed in himself.

“Remember to dull your aura Seunghyun,” Jaejoong reminded his friend, in case some humans with magic detectors appeared.

Which never happened but it was better to be safe.

“Thank you for reminding me,” Seunghyun said gathering his dust and casting an incantation to cloak his aura, making sure to throw some dust into Jaejoong’s face in the process.

“Stop that!” Jaejoong complained, blinded by the glittery dust, “Eww, it's in my mouth!” gagging noises soon followed.

After that last act of revenge, they both settled down and enjoyed the scenery around them. As Seunghyun steered the boat, Jaejoong leaned against its rim and admired his surroundings. The sea was calm, the day was sunny, the weather was cool, the boat rocked steadily enough to have them both dozing off, and many spirits could be seen floating in the ocean; a good sign since they kept the merpeople away.

He made sure not to tell Seunghyun about that last tidbit though, apparently there was bad blood between the two groups.

Something about the beautiful landscape around them must have had awaken the romantic in Seunghyun. Because out of nowhere the fey began to talk about Jiyong, a new fey that had recently moved into the borderlands between the fey forest and the shifter territories.

Places Jaejoong had never been to.

Supposidly, Jiyong's hair was as red as blood, and his dust was the color of a fiery sunset.

Jaejoong felt the need to gag again.

Jaeoong was sure Seunghyun was exaggerating, it wasn’t the first time his best friend became infatuated by a random fey.

“You also said that about Taeyang, last year,” Jaejoong sang, unimpressed.

Seunghyun was fixated with Taeyang, doing everything for the other fey just to end up with a broken heart when the white Fey moved away without telling him. Jaejoong was the one who had to console the greyed out fey until his color reappeared.

Jaejoong wished his blue haired friend wasn’t so eager to give his heart away again. It was not worth the trouble, and they were only fourteen why the rush?

Deaf to criticism, Seunghyun continued to talk about Jiyong and the large catch he was going to gift to him.

“Just like you did for Taeyang,” Jaejoong sang again, mostly to himself, as he directed his attention to the floating merspirit that had been following them since leaving the docks.

The dead merwoman was messing with the boat’s enchantment. Swiping at it, jaejoong cursed, he couldn’t wait for his dominion ability to kick in, dead merpeople were as mean as live ones.

“What’s your problem Jaejoong!” Seunghyun shouted.

‘Oh? He was actually listening,’ Jaejoong thought, caught off guard.

“I really like him. Can’t you be happy for me?” Seunghyun frowned at Jaejoong, clearly not happy with Jaejoong's commentary.

“I’m sure his great Seunghyun, I’m happy for you,” Jaejoong mumbled unconvincingly, shooing away another bothersome spirit. Seunghyun’s stare seared into the back of his head. Sitting up from his position over the rim of the boat, Jaejoong searched for a way to sound less like a total jackass.

“You know what! Next time you see him bring him to the village, I’d like to meet him,” he voiced earnestly, earning a relieved face from his blue haired friend.

“Great! It might take a while though, not everybody can handle walking through the dead border, I would have to get him used to it first.”

It was true, the dead border, the charred stretch of land that separated the fey forest from the reaper village, was enough to traumatize non-reapers who passed through it. It was a great deterrent. Even if they couldn’t see them, some of the spirits had been in the area for so long that they had left their mark on the land, making it as dead as its occupants. Nothing grew there. Nothing could grow there. And, according to Byunho, nothing would ever grow in the area ever again. Something that can negatively affect a nature sensitive species like the fey.

Happy again, Seunghyun resumed his lovesick tirade. After hearing the fourth iteration of a poem about how Jiyong supposedly invented the stars, Jaejoong was desperate to escape.

‘I should throw myself off the boat,’ Jaejoong contemplated, a second away from seriously considering the notion.

An hour later, Jaejoong practically flew from the boat once they arrived at the abandoned islands shores.

‘I’m finally free!’ It took ever thing within Jaejoong not cackle with glee.

It would just lead to questions.

Looking back at where they had come from, the sea surrounding the island appeared endless and his village had disappeared completely into the horizon. While the much-feared human territory was nowhere to be seen.

After anchoring the boat, Jaejoong went to a shed his father’s workers had built nearby and collected a spear while Seunghyun used his fey magic to attract the fish to the shore.

“Jae? What is your dad doing to the island?” Seunghyun said, motioning towards the numerous shacks that lined the beach, the field of freshly planted vegetables more inland, and the beginning construction beyond those fields.

“Don’t know. My dad has this strange idea that the whole village should move to the island?” Jaejoong shrugged.

He truly didn’t understand why his father wanted to make the move. The village was going through some tough times but not enough leave the village altogether. For years, his father has tried to convince his mother and the clan council that a move to the island would be perfect for their people. He claims that it would be large enough and safer for them all.

But, weren’t they already safe?

“Why?” The fey looked as confused as Jaejoong felt.

“I don’t know. My parents don’t tell me much,” Jaejoong answered, making his way to Seunghyun.

They fished until sunset.

\----

After waving goodbye to Seunghyun, who was holding his catch like his most prized possession as he poofed back to his forest, Jaejoong took his own catch up to the village square.

While climbing up the village’s steep hills, Jaejoong immediately became confused.

Something wasn’t right.

Underneath the streets enchanted lights, he could see grey flakes floating in the air in front of him, the smell of smoke also nearby.

‘Is something burning?’ Jaejoong thought quizzically, catching a grey flake him is hand and rubbing it until it dissolved into dust.

‘Where could it be coming from?’JaeJoong looked up to the darkened sky for a clue.

“Jae!”

Junsu’s panicked voice called from the darkness, the pounding of his running feet coming from the direction of the village square.

“Wha-” Jaejoong winced as Junsu latched onto his arm, his nails digging deep.

“There’s no time Jae, come now! We need to go now!” Junsu choked out in urgency, dragging Jaejoong up the path he had come from.

Worry bloomed, as each time they passed under a street lamp his brother's face grew more and more devastated.

At the village square they were meet with chaos.

People were everywhere. Most clan members, including Junsu who had let go of him, were carrying buckets of water; while a few others and some fey were chanting, hands out stretched towards the direction of the smoke.

The smoke was everywhere, filling most of Jaejoong's vision except for one spot. In that spot, the tallest building in the whole village was completely engulfed in flames. The fire was so hot Jaejoong could feel it singeing his eyebrows.

There was another thing he had noticed, although terribly late.

The blazing building housed the administration office his mother worked at. The same office she had returned to after kissing him goodbye at the pier.

‘Umma…?’ Jaejoong thought breathlessly, his eyes widening at the realization.

Reacting, Jaejoong dropped his catch, snatched a bucket from one of the clan members and went running towards the building.

Now up close, Jaejoong noticed something different about the fire which made him pause from his task. Even with the seemingly endless supply of water being poured onto it, the violet blaze hadn't diminished one bit.

He had read about this once before during his training.

The fire was spelled. It’s unnatural color only brightened with each attempt at extinguishing it, doing what it was intended to. No water was going to put it out, neither would the weak magic from the fey and half reapers nearby.

The flame needed stronger magic, that of a sorcerer most likely.

Amidst the frenzy of his clan members, Jaejoong let go of the bucket in his hands, a sobering reality kicking in.

They were hopeless.

Numb, Jaejoong watched the flame through rapidly blurring eyes. Without anyone to stop it, the fire would go out once it finished its spell casters task. Form the look of it, it would only stop once it consumes the whole building, and everyone in it.

‘Umma!’

No, his mother wasn’t in the building. She could be in the crowd, he just hadn't found her yet.

Yet, he couldn’t feel her aura anywhere.

“Dad-?” Jaejoong croaked out quietly, losing control of his breathing as reality dealt him another blow.

Walking on unsteady legs, he searched for his father. Jaejoong found him moments later in front of the building, frantically chanting every spell he knew while repeatedly calling out his mother’s name. He was too busy to notice Jaejoong's growing distress.

‘No, no, this is not happening,’ Jaejoong jerked away from the repeated sound of his mother’s name, covering his ears to block his father's cries.

He wasn't very good at lying to himself.

‘Junsu? Where is Junsu?’Jaejoong thought dazedly, searching for his brother through tear blinded eyes. He found Junsu by the fountain in front of the burning building, he was carrying a bucket that looked way too heavy for him, tears rolled down his eyes as he struggled to move it.

Spotting Jaejoong, Junsu's face soured.

“What are you doing here Jaejoong!” Junsu shouted angrily, “Why aren't you helping!”

“There’s nothing to help. Let go of the bucket su,” Jaejoong said solemnly, forcefully prying the bucket handle from his brother's hand.

“Wha-no! Give that back Jae!” Junsu attempted to get the bucket back but was intercepted by Jaejoong's arms.

“I’m so sorry Junsu,” Jaejoong chanted into Junsu's hair

“Stop Jaejoong, umma needs us! Why aren't you listening!” Junsu sobbed, straining to be released.

“I’m so sorry...I'm so sorry…” the phrase repeated from his mouth, trying to soothe himself as much as his brother.

Junsu continued to fight, but Jaejoong's hold was tight as he turned Junsu away from the horrific view; the hole in his chest growing wider by the minute.

Junsu couldn’t need to see the scene before them, As the roof of the building collapsed within itself, but Jaejoong couldn’t look away.

\----

Four years after the sudden death of his mother and several other council members, many things had changed.

After the fire dissipated, the remains were taken to the villages heavily warded medical clinic to be prepared for cremation, in accordance to clan traditions. Then a humble memorial was placed in the now empty lot of which the old administration building was located.

Shortly afterwards, his father was appointed interim clan chief, until Jaejoong was old enough to take up the title himself at twentyone.

The years under his father’s leadership were turbulent.

The once cheerful and kind man had become obsessive and paranoid. Jaejoong would routinely find him at the scene of the tragic site, using his limited magic to find clues on his mother’s untimely death. His father would often spew incoherencies about people who wanted to eliminate their kind, going as far as to increase the presence of spirits in the dead border; which had caused it to expand into the harvest field, damaging some of the only decent food they had left.

Blinded by his single-minded mission, his father neglected everything and everyone else.

His father would hardly return home, leaving him with the responsibility of taking care of Junsu. And the lack of food caused for some villagers to abandon their clan and fend for themselves somewhere else.

It wasn't sustainable, something had to be done or else they would have nothing.

Disparate for help, Jaejoong did the unthinkable and sent letters pleading for help to New Seoul behind his father's back. The intent was to get help for their seemingly forgotten village, not understanding why his father had never done so himself.

However, after the months of receiving no answer from New Seoul, Jaejoong was left at a loss for what to do. By that time, the clan’s eyes started to turn to him. With their complaints and petitions continuously ignored by his father and the council now just consisting of only Jaejoong and Byunho, the rest having unfortunately perished in the fire, the clan started to demand action from him; completely forgetting that he was still eighteen and wholly unprepared to be chief.

Yet Jaejoong accepted the role, although unofficially. He was unable and unwilling to let his father's actions affect them any longer. Honestly for him, Byunho was the better option, but the older man was strongly reluctant to take the mantle.

Although resistant to the leadership position, Byunho took over the role of advisor, helping Jaejoong discreetly select newcouncil members, a job made difficult by their clans diminished population. After many meetings and debates with the remaining clan members, mostly done while is father was out on another self-appointed mission outside the village, and with some clan members threating to leave if nothing continued to be done, it was decided that they would leave the village.

A choice that was met tepid acceptance by everyone.

To many, like Jaejoong, the village was the only place they knew. But most of all, the question on all their minds was where they were going to move over to. They weren't wealthy people by any means, so making a move closer to New Seoul would be out of the question. They could try the humans, but with the little resources they had more than half the clan’s population ran the risk of being caught by the human government. In the end, they chose to relocate to the abandoned island just outside of the village coast.

The one Jaejoong had refused to visit ever since his mother's passing.

But this wasn't about him, it was about his clan and helping them recover. Actually, thinking about it, the island itself was more than ideal. It was large enough for the clan’s small size and then some, it was fertile enough to farm on, and the mere fact that it was an island meant that it was isolated enough from outsiders.

Over the next year, the clan slowly made the move to the island, a move his father had approved of once he finally found out, viewing it as a safe fresh start for their clan and silently returned to his position as chief.

Abruptly stripped of his position, Jaejoong tried not to let resentment for his father grow. The man surely has his reason to have done what he did.

Jaejoong did continued to send countless letters to New Seoul concerning the clans status and the continued missing person cases the clan was experiencing, but still no replies were received.

\---

When Jaejoong finally turned twenty-one, he was officially appointed clan leader.

With his now official status as clan chief came truths that, if left with any other choice, he would have rather not heard.

Still his advisor, Byunho had pulled him aside after his ceremony, and surprised Jaejoong by explaining the causes behind his father's ever-increasing paranoia, and the reason why he hadn't stopped the man.

Apparently, their kind was considered an aberration in the magic cast; an experiment into dark magic by a crazed warlock who had delved too deep into the forbidden art of necromancy. The warlock had chosen the often-overlooked population low-level mages that lived far outside of New Seoul, knowing how little they would be missed if his experiments went right. They didn't. Instead, most of the rural population were granted abilities that left them horrified. Once news was out about the warlock’s actions, their kind was hunted and killed, making them flee to the cliff near where the wild dark magic fey thrived.

Where they stayed, relatively safe, until a few years back.

By the end Jaejoong was sworn into secrecy. The burden of that information was only for the chief and the council.

He was devastated by the news. It took time for Jaejoong to reconcile that he had been lied to all his life. It took him even longer to understand that Byunho was asking him to lie to his clan to keep them safe.

Jaejoong was now thankful that all his letters to New Seoul over the years had never been answered. He didn’t want to think about what could happen to his people if they were found.

Trying not to dwell on the guilt that weighed on him, Jaejoong threw himself wholeheartedly in to his new job and continued studies.

During the day, he worked with the council, helping solve all the problems that came with a clan trying to build themselves up again. The biggest adjustment the clan had faced was living with limited magic. Aside from the now underwater dead boarder and the protection shield their fey friends had provided them with, they would be essentially lived like humans.

By night, he continued to study under Byunho, where he learned more about the world outside the island and honed his still emerging abilities. He was currently mastering his dominion, hoping it would more smoothly than his lifelock sight; he still shuddered at the thought of that experience.

Outside from his title, the only time Jaejoong really had to himself was when he was at home, in his bedroom. The house he and Junsu lived in was small, but spacious enough for the two of them. It even held an extra room for his father, should the older man ever decide to resurface.

He would often return home late, his routine never changing. After eating, he would check up on Junsu, who would already be asleep. Jaejoong don't bother opening Junsu’s room door when he checked anymore, he knew it would be locked. His brother had been acting out lately, a result of not having adjusted well with all the change. Jaejoong didn't know how to fix it, having his hands already too full with being a leader left him with little time to also be a parent, so he left it alone hoping time would heal whatever wounds Junsu had. Then it was off to shower, a quick and efficient ten minute one, after wards it was off to bed.

In his room, Jaejoong would sleep.

His bedroom being the only place where he willingly thought of his frustrations. The pit in his chest, which he had developed over the past years, would deepen. His resentment for his father would grow. His worry for Junsu grew. His fear for this clan grew, and his want to be anywhere but where he was, grew. Everything within him grew, until he felt so smothered that he had no choice but to sleep.

Then he would wake up the next morning and do it all over again.

\----

It took two more years for the clan to finally find its feet again.

They all took to island life astonishingly well; houses were made, harvest was good, and even a small trading economy was burgeoning.

Jaejoong was currently in his office, a small cozy space big enough for his desk, a fire place and a pleasant view of the sea; he was currently reviewing a petition for a nursery to be added onto the island’s small clinic, which was eagerly awaiting two of the clan’s newest members. Stamping his name on the bottom, Jaejoong pushed the scroll document aside to sit back in his chair and await Junsu’s daily visit.

Junsu had just started his duty as second in command, his first task for the day being to take the just signed petition to the clan’s carpenters.

Jaejoong could do it himself but lately, with clan business somewhat running smoothly, he preferred seclusion.

Lost in his thoughts, Jaejoong didn’t hear when his brother entered the office.

“Hey Jae! Look what I’ve got!” Junsu stepped in front of him, waving a shimmering leather-bound scroll in his face.

His younger brother, like the clan, was flourishing in his new position. He loved seeing Junsu smile again, even if it didn’t quite meet his eyes like it used to.

But neither of them were how they used to be, so he didn’t dwell on it.

When Jaejoong moved to take the letter away, Junsu didn’t let him, instead snatching it away with a loud playful laugh.

He wasn’t in the mood.

“Junsu!” Jaejoong stood up, trying to take the letter away from his brother who seemed to have forgotten that he was twenty-one not eight.

“Hold on. Let me check it for your safety, I’m your second in command by the way,” Junsu offered a cheeky wink, before examining the red glowing leather bound letter away from Jaejoong’s reach.

Not a moment later, Jaejoong heard him huff in annoyance.

“Junsu, what is it?” he asked, even though he already had his suspicions about the letter considering Junsu’s reaction.

‘General Jung of New Seoul wants you, the reaper chief, to become a part of the newly formed consulate,” Junsu finished off dispassionately, looking at Jaejoong’s stoic face.

Taking his chance, Jaejoong immediately snatched the letter from Junsu's hands and threw it in to the fireplace.

Staring at the rapidly disintegrating letter, Jaejoong tried to calm his racing heart.

A year into his leadership on the island, the letters began to come. Something that surprised him considering how heavily warded the island now was. The letters came monthly enchanted in a way Jaejoong had never seen before. The shimmering thing seemed indestructible, at first, he tried ripping the letters up, then he tried to throw them out only for it to reappear on his desk. Three months before he had found that the only way to destroy them was by fire, hence why his fireplace was always on. He never told Byunho about them either, having sworn Junsu to silence.

He was greatly suspicious of New Seoul's sudden interest in him and his people.

For years, he had begged the government in New Seoul for help. And during his clan’s toughest times, they never answered

‘Why now?’ was always the question on Jaejoong's mind.

He never sent an answer back.

Nor will he ever.

Jaejoong was completely uninterested in anything involving New Seoul and this ‘General Jung’ who wouldn't leave him in peace.

\----

‘This is so creepy. I think I can feel their eyes on me,’ Yunho sat still as a statue inside the small boat he found when surveying the deserted cliffside village. The village, that according to his map and the information he had been given, the reapers were supposed to be at.

They were not.

Feeling like his whole trip was a bust, Yunho was seconds away from returning home.

However, before leaving he decided to extend his aura around the area for one last time.

‘Come on! You guys have to be around here-’ Yunho's thoughts were cut short when his aura was abruptly met with a barrier south of the village, beyond the coast somewhere in the sea.

‘What could that be?’

Curious and a little on edge, Yunho took chance and went to explore it, which lead to where he was now. On a boat rowing to who knows where, with who knows what watching him.

At first, Yunho decided to visit the reapers because he couldn’t accept the continuous rejection if his letters. Although he couldn't see it, his magic was laced in every letter he had sent, and he was quite impressed at how easily his letters were destroyed.

He wasn’t your everyday sorcerer; his spells were very potent.

This made his curiosity grow about the ever-elusive reaper clan, he knew so little about. He had asked around the consulate about the unique group, unfortunately, the general opinion wasn't positive.

Nevertheless, he didn’t let that deter him from his actual mission. His father’s vision was too important, the unification between the different supernatural factions will ultimately be for the better. The constant in fighting between them had to stop if they wanted any hope of surviving the humans.

Yunho had already successfully convinced the vampires, shifters, the fey, and discounted the merpeople who didn’t listen to anybody. The last group that he was missing was the reapers. They weren't a major group, but his father had seemed keen on getting them as allies.

Feeling the barrier once more, Yunho payed attention.

It was only an abandoned island.

“Why would this be shielded?” Yunho asked himself aloud.

‘Unless there was something to hide,’ Yunho studied the invisible barrier, recognizing the fey magic emanating from it.

‘No wonder he gave me you,’ Yunho took out a fey charm he had received from his fey friend from his front pocket, then rowed closer to where he felt the fey signature.

His hand shook as he reached out to the barrier, a dark oppressive weight was slowly crawling up his back, getting heavier the loser he got to the protective shield. Sweat lined his brow, as he felt the fey magic wash over him once he passed through the barrier.

It felt wrong, the fey magic leaving a bad taste on his senses, but it did accomplish what Yunho wanted.

He found something.

The island wasn't abandoned at all; he could see boats along its shores now, and structures dotted the land beyond it.

The closer he got, the more he practices his pitch in his head, he needed it to be convincing enough.

“Hello, I’m general Jung. No worries everyone, I come in peace…,” Yunho stopped, when he spotted a lone figure standing on the beach shore before. He was still out far out to see much of who it was.

Getting closer, he was mesmerized by one of the most beautiful faces he’s ever seen.

“Wow,” Yunho whispered to himself.

However, Yunho was quickly shaken from his dazed state once he caught the beautiful stranger’s eyes. They were screaming bloody murder.

What had he gotten himself into?

“Oh shit!” Yunho yelped, as the wood of the boat splintered under his feet, and cold dead hands pulled him into the sea’s murky depths.


	13. Chapter 12

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

Taken by surprise, it took a few seconds for Yunho to react and fight against the solid weight attached to his right ankle. Kicking out wildly, he expected for the hold to loosen. Instead, it grew unyielding and with a harsh tug it roughly dragged Yunho deeper into the hole beneath him. Slamming his hands upon the boats broken floorboards, Yunho felt his nails crack and break as he failed to keep a firm enough grip to remain afloat.

“Shit!” He cursed as the pull on his leg persisted, cramps were now forming his hands, weakening his flimsy clutch on the floor boards.

Unable to fight against the hold much longer, Yunho took a deep breath and let go.

His transition into the water was violent, the pressured water popping his ears and salt stinging his eyes as the water rushed past him. Distracted, it took time for Yunho to realized that the firm grip on his body multiplied. There was now something holding onto the back of his jacket, pulling him deeper into the ocean.

‘What? What is this!’

The frantic thought passed briefly through Yunho's mind as he tried in vain to swim out of the hold. Whatever it was that was pulling him, was getting heavier by the second. Fed up, he managed to twist himself around. Straining to see through the cloudy water, he was surprised to find no one behind him. But he could have sworn that he saw a hand attach itself to his leg earlier. Yet, even without a physical form, the determined hands were now pulling his hair and wrapping themselves around his neck, cutting off what little air supply he had.

‘I think it's trying to kill me!’

Not willing to let that happen, Yunho forcefully wrenched himself out of his jacket away from the invisible hands and attempted to swim back to the surface.

He didn’t get very far. More of his invisible foes followed him, their arms wrapping themselves around his torso, dragging back down to where he was. By now, the fight in him had waned. The fatigue of exhaustion began to press on him, his lungs were burning for air, and his arms were starting to tire as they tried to keep him balanced.

‘I'm not going to die here. I'm not…,’

Growing desperate, Yunho reached inward for his magic, however the essence that ran through him was missing. Something was preventing it from fully emerging. Too preoccupied by the attack, Yunho had overlooked the fey charm around his neck. It had allowed him past the barrier, however for it to work, his own magic was blocked.

Conflicting magic.

He needed to take it off.

Using his last ounce of strength, Yunho wrestled against the iron grip surrounding him, shoving at the invisible but solid figures he forced his hand to the charm around his neck. Wrenching the charm off, he rapidly unfurled his magic. Outstretching his glowing hands, Yunho casted a fast incantation closing his eyes against the bright blue light that incinerated everything around him.

Taking his chance, he swam to the surface before he ran out of air.

Reaching the shore, Yunho weakly heaved himself onto the sand with shaky arms. His head was heavy, and water logged as he reached saltwater and bile from his abused lungs.

Unaware, Yunho couldn’t prepare himself for the hit that landed on the back of his head. Without much thought, his world quickly turning dark.

\----

“Why did you do that Jaejoong!” Junsu shouted from behind Jaejoong.

Stopping beside him, Junsu gawked at the unmoving man face down on the sand.

“I felt him break through the barrier a few minutes ago. I thought that sending the spirits after him would be enough,” Jaejoong clarified, dropping the broken wooden plank that was in his hands, “Apparently, it wasn't.”

Reaching down, Jaejoong carefully turned the intruder onto his back. He needed to figure out what the man was and how he managed to cross the islands protective barrier. Whatever stunt the man pulled underwater left a hole in both the dead barrier and the fey constructed protective shield. One that they couldn't fix themselves without outside help.

“Is he dead?” Junsu asked, eyes wide, as if unnerved by how still the intruder was.

‘What kind of question is that? We’re reapers,’ Jaejoong kept the thought to himself, guessing that Junsu was only thinking aloud.

“He’s not dead Junsu. I just knocked him unconscious.” Jaejoong replied, taking a hold of the intruder’s arm and checking his pulse. It was faint, but there.

Releasing the arm, Jaejoong took the time to inspect the intruder. He was is in bad shape; his skin was ashen, blood from the wound Jaejoong had created was dripping out from behind his head, and some water spilled from his mouth. As a precaution, Jaejoong twisted the man’s face to the side so that he would choke. Letting go, Jaejoong rub his fingers together, the intruder’s temperature was abnormally cold.

“Did you have to Jae? We could have gotten a half reaper down here to neutralize him instead,” Junsu uttered, distracted by something floating out at sea. It was a dark suit jacket floating atop soft waves near them, Jaejoong figured it belonged to the intruder.

Jaejoong rounded on his brother beside him, his eyes furrowed in slight irritation.

“Su, look at the barrier. Look at the dead border. Do you think any of our people are capable of doing that?” Jaejoong jabbed a finger toward the space before them in emphasis, “The strongest half reaper we have is Eunhyuk, and he can hardly light a match without help.”

It was now Junsu's time to look at him cross.

“Don't look at me like that, it's not an insult if it's true,” Jaejoong explained, checking the intruders front pant pockets for any evidence, “This man just incinerated most of the dead border. You know how many spirits I must call now to fix it. I don’t even know how we’ll fix the barrier,” Jaejoong complained, finding nothing in the man’s front pockets. Clutching onto the intruders sopping wet collar, Jaejoong began hauling the unconscious body away from the oceans crashing waves.

“What do you think he is?” Junsu asked grabbing the intruder’s arm, feeling that he should help after seeing Jaejoong unintentionally drag the intruder over sharp shells and rocks as he struggled with the man’s dead weight.

They laid the intruder down on a dry soft patch of sand and began their examination.

“Going by the magic he isn’t human, he might be of the magic cast,” Jaejoong said, eyes roving over the intruder’s body looking for any clues.

The intruder was in direct sunlight, so he wasn’t Vampire. Grabbing the man’s hand, Jaejoong lightly ran his silver ring inside the intruder’s damp palms; the lack of reaction proved that he wasn’t a shifter.

“If he’s stronger than Eunhyuk, he’s not a low-level magic user,” Junsu added, walking a distance away to fetch a stick, then fished the intruder’s jacket from the ocean. After wringing out excess water, and brushing off some algae, Junsu searched through its pockets.

“He could be a fey, that could be how he got through the barrier?” Jaejoong questioned to himself, running his hands through the man’s humid brown hair, not really believing what he said.

“A brown haired fey?” Jaejoong ran his hand down the intruder’s arm’s and over his soaked chest, ‘Was he strong enough to break through the barrier? How did he know about the island in the first place? What did he want?’

Jaejoong stopped his inspection. He couldn’t put his people at risk should the intruder decide to be hostile when he woke up. Making his decision, he called out to his brother.

“Junsu, go and get Byunho. Tell him to bring the most powerful fey charms we have!” Hearing the urgency in his voice, Junsu ran inland toward the town square in search of the clan elder.

Keeping his eyes on the Sorcerer, Jaejoong felt his apprehension build.

\----

Yunho jerked awake.

Blinking the grogginess from his eyes, he frowned at the unfamiliar room that came into focus.

“Where-?” Yunho breathed out heavily, his mind racing on how he had arrived there. Refusing to give in to panic, he took the time to fully take in his surroundings.

The room he was in wasn’t big, but neither was it suffocatingly small. The lack of bars and wards over the rooms two small windows, must have meant that he wasn’t in a jail cell. The room was also clean and sparsely furnished; only possessing a lamp and the cot he was lying on.

‘I'm not a prisoner?’

When Yunho went to sit up, he couldn't. Aside from the pain that laced over his body with even the slightest motion, chains were wrapped around his arms and bandaged torso. Heavy enchanted chains, lined with charms and drenched in fey magic. How he hadn't felt it until now, just denoted how strongly spelled the chain was. It was made to keep him in place.

‘...So, I am a prisoner.’

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

Instead of calmly reassessing his situation, like his training dictated, Yunho frantically searching within himself for his magic. The airy lightness he associated with his magic was gone again, and in its place was the unrelenting forceful dark fey magic. The sensation unsettled him, it churned his stomach, and his skin began to itch.

He needed to get away from it.

Unfortunately for him, the charms worked very well, and no matter how much he strained against the chains they just wouldn't give.

Peering down at his legs, Yunho discovered another reason behind his confined state. A dainty fey chain around his bandaged ankle. Rolling his ankle as a test, the chain tightened and grew dense. And like a magnet, his leg plunged to the floor, now too heavy to move.

‘Really!’ Yunho's mind roared in frustration.

Giving up, Yunho calmed himself by counting the pulsations of his throbbing sprained ankle.

Lifting his hands to his face, Yunho took in his bandaged covered hands and touching his equally bandage wrapped head, while wondering how he got in this position.

‘What was that back there? Was I attacked by ghost?’ Yunho thought, finally absorbing what happened to him. He had been attacked by everything in the book, especially in his first years as general, but never a ghost.

‘Did that man send the ghost after me? How did that thing even touch me?’ He knew that reapers could talk to spirits, but he never knew that they could control them also.

“That’s fascinating….and terrifying. Wait. Is there a ghost in here now?” This prompted Yunho move his head from side to side, searching the silent room.

Aiming his thoughts towards the beach reaper, whose face he couldn't quite recall, Yunho wondered how far his ability extended.

‘Can all reapers do that?’ He thought, the historian in him was curious to know more about the elusive reapers.

“Focus. First you have to find out what they’re going to do to you first. Hopefully you didn’t screw up too much this time Yun?” Yunho said aloud, only now noticing that barging his way through the reaper's barrier unannounced might not have been the best thing to do.

His father is going to throw a fit when he finds out. Just thinking about the extra shifts, the old man would give him made him cringe.

Shutting his eyes, Yunho tried to forget about the potential mess he made.

\----

Awhile later, Yunho awoke once again to the sound of a lock turning. Keeping his eyes closed, he feigned sleep, attentive to what was about to happen.

It was the beach reaper, he could feel it. Only a whisper of movement could be heard as he sensed the reaper stand over him. Yunho kept still, as the reaper's dark oppressive aura pressed down on him. He was beginning to feel faint, and the weight of the reapers stare wasn't helping at all.

“I know your awake.” A bewitching voice called from above him.

Yunho’s thoughts were becoming unclear.

“Why won’t you look at me sorcerer?” The reaper called out again, his tone so sweet and enthralling that Yunho wanted to obey.

‘A little peak wouldn't be so bad-STOP!’ Yunho grimaced at were his thoughts were leading to.

While his thoughts were getting more jumbled by the second, every nerve in his body was going haywire. Yunho knew that he should block out the reaper's voice, but not obeying was hard. Very hard, it felt like the most difficult thing in the world to do. Sweat pool in his palms from the death grip he had on the cot beneath him.

“Your still not looking at me,” The reaper now urged, a hint of impatience showing in his voice.

‘Can he stop? Why the hell does he want me to look do much!’ Yunho scrambled thoughts turned angry, as he shoved his face to the side.

“I’m waiting,” the reaper taunted, his stare on the side of Yunho's face unwavering.

As if sensing his increased struggle, the reaper drew closer resting one of his hands gently on his shoulder as the other ventured over the bandages to comb through his hair.

‘Do. Not. Look!’ Yunho reminded himself.

“Look at me,” the reaper whispered into his ear, the hand in his hair smoothly directing Yunho’s face towards him.

The reaper's soft touch was too much.

Opening his eyes, Yunho was instantly fixated by the reaper’s face.

“...beach...reaper…” Yunho murmured to no one in particular.

Yunho gaped at the flushed man staring back at him. The reaper's breath was labored and sweat beads as they ran down the man’s flawless features. Now close enough to see, Yunho appreciated the reaper’s appeal; with slicked back dark reddish hair, round red lips, and dark distinctive eyes that called put to Yunho in a way he didn't comprehend.

It was as if the reaper's eyes were holding him captive, stilling every thought he had until his mind was blissfully empty. When the reaper crowded Yunho, his hold tightening uncomfortably in his hair, he couldn't find it within himself to mind.

“Who are you?”

The reaper's demeanor turned icy and demanding. though, his voice never lost that sweet underlying tone that had caught Yunho.

“I’m Jung Yunho general under the head wizard of the consulate of New Seoul,” the words flowed put of Yunho's mouth without much delay.

The reaper nodded to himself for a moment before opening his mouth again.

“And why are you here general?” An irritated hue now coated the man’s voice.

“I’m here to recruit the reaper clan leader for a spot in New Seoul’s consulate,” Yunho inched his face closer to the reaper.

“How did you make it past the islands protective barrier?” The reaper’s brows furrowed as he pulled firmly on Yunho's hair, forcing the sorcerer away.

“My fey friend Seunghyun, a member of the consulate, gave me a charm. He said it would make it easier for me to pass,” Yunho’s words came out slurred, his hazy mind making it hard to answer.

Disbelief crossed the reaper’s face, “I don’t believe you.”

“S-seunghyun, told me I wouldn’t be believed, so he gave me something.” Yunho stuttered, his heart accelerating by the reaper's proximity.

“What is it?” The reaper tilted his head in interest.

“It’s in my back pocket.”

The reaper immediately reached under Yunho's prone body, searching through his pockets for confirmation, only stopping when he pulled out a vial of blue fairy dust.

Luckily for Yunho it hadn’t fallen out in the ocean.

The reaper gawked at the vial, before directing his hazy gaze back down on Yunho.

“Thank you general, you may rest now.”

The soft and unsure voice made Yunho’s world grow dark.

\----

‘Damn it Seunghyun!’

Jaejoong entered his office, slapping the blue vial down on his desk.

The sorcerer wasn't lying.

The fey dust was Seunghyun’s. Nothing about the dust seemed amiss, it was as blue and glittering as he knew it to be, with the same chaotic dark energy emanating from it.

He was so angry.

He was even more angry at the fact that he couldn't even be mad at the fey. Seunghyun thought he was helping. Especially given that the last time they had seen each other face to face, Jaejoong had been a wreck about the future of his people before he became chief.

This also ment that the general was possibly telling the truth about his intentions. Including, Jaejoong normally trusted the answers he found when he utilized dominion. Something he should practice more given how hard it was to get the sorcerer to obey.

Sighing, too many questions ran through his mind. The first being, why Seunghyun let the general onto the island without informing him. Especially now, after learning that general Jung was the same general that kept sending him letter scrolls. And when did Seunghyun join the so-called consulate anyways?

Had he been that disconnected during the last few years?

Sighing once more, Jaejoong also realized that his actions on the beach and the interrogation could come with more consequences then he might be prepared for.

Jung Yunho was the general of New Seoul, who knew what would happen to him and his clan once Yunho’s leader found out about the incident on the beach. They weren’t fighter’s, his clan would be no match for a group of sorcerers.

This was the opposite of what Jaejoong wanted for his people. The general's arrival defeated the whole purpose of why they made the move to begin with.

Crossing the room, Jaejoong sat down in his desk chair and rubbed at his tired eyes, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. Exhaustion ate at him. He exerted to much energy in the interrogation and he needed to rest.

But he couldn’t, he had a problem to fix.

Pulling open on of his desk drawers, he hunted for one of general Jung's old letter scrolls. Sure, he had burnt most them, but he also kept a few. He needed a way to fix the situation, something that would keep both the general happy enough, to not retaliate, and keep his clan safe.

Finding a scroll in the back of the drawer, he placed the dusty document atop his desk. Taking a moment to gather himself, Jaejoong pulled out a blank official document and began to writing up an agreement he hoped the general would approve of, while waiting for both his brother and Byunho to arrive.

He still had many things to do after this. He needed to tell Byunho about the letters, inform the clan council about the general's arrival, explain his mistake, then they would all have to decide how to proceed from there.

\----

Yunho rolled his eyes, the second he opened them.

He was getting really tired of the whole waking up routine, thankfully this time he felt less restrained.

Sitting up, he inspected his body, finding most of the bandages, chains and charms gone except the heavy chain around his ankle. His mind went back to earlier, one of those charms on his chains must have been a truth spell. A very powerful one at that. He never wanted to subject to it again. Although, if he was honest with himself, he would like to ask for some truth charms; light magic didn’t lend its self well to truth spells.

Checking for his magic, there still was nothing; but other than the felt weirdly refreshed, all his aches from earlier were completely gone.

Hearing movement outside of the room’s door, Yunho turned towards it, secretly hoping it was the same beach reaper from earlier.

Once the door opened, He found that he was wrong.

The new reaper was young, with short dark hair, he was also carrying a tray of food and a bag in his hands. The aura rolling of him was like beach reapers but slightly different, less overwhelming and warmer.

“Oh, your awake? Hello, I’m Junsu,” The reaper greeted timidly, a small smile gracing his nervous face.

“Hello?” Yunho replied weakly, similarly uncertain about how to handle the situation.

“How long have I been here?” Yunho asked, thinking that he might as well get some answers, this was the longest he had been conscious since he came to the island.

“You’ve only been here for a day. Here, I’ve brought you some food and the rest of your clothes cleaned and dried,” Junsu announced, placing said items on the floor near Yunho.

“Thank you,” Yunho said, distracted by the foods aroma which had wafted toward him, making his stomach grumble.

Junsu turned to leave, but stalled at the door as if debating something, “Y-your general Jung? the same Jung who’s been sending letters nonstop for the last few years?” Junsu asked, approaching Yunho again.

“Yes?”

“I thought you’d be older?” Junsu added, examining his face.

“I didn’t know you received those Scrolls, I never got a response,” Yunho replied, ignoring the age bit.

“And you thought you could charge into our territory unannounced and demand an answer?” Junsu’s responded, crossing his arms and blocking the doorway entrance.

“What-no! I was focused, and I wasn’t thinking-” Yunho tried to reason, although there really wasn’t much thinking going on his part when he had opened the shield.

The reaper was right to be angry.

“Yeah, I do believe that you weren't thinking,” Junsu bounded his way towards Yunho with an accusing finger, “But who’s to say that you came alone?”

Yunho shook his head, “No one else is coming, only Seughyun and his mate Jiyong know I’m here.”

Junsu notably relaxed at his words, lowering his hand.

“Junsu, can you tell me something?” Yunho asked, figuring that it was now his time to get answers.

“Depends on what you’re asking?”

“What is your leader going to do to me?”

Without a word, Junsu headed for the door again.

‘Well, I guess I won't be getting any answers anytime soon,’ Yuhno thought acceptingly.

Confusion filled him as he watched the young reaper approach the door again, only to lock it.

When Junsu turned back to him, he looked to be at war with himself.

“I shouldn’t even be telling you this, but we all trust Seunghyun. So, if he trusts you’ll be fine,” Junsu said, carefully pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Yunho.

Yunho looked at the paper not recognizing what it was.

“It’s a note, I found it in your jacket,” Junsu signaled to the clean suit jacket near the foot of his sleeping cot, “I had a friend of mine fix it, it’s not completely readable though because his magic is a pretty limited. Anyways, you should get ready, you have a meeting with the chief and his council in an hour,” with that the Junsu left.

“Thank you…,” Yunho said to the closing door.

Glancing over the note in his hands, most of the words were intact but some remained smeared with splotches of blue ink. From what he could read, the note was made out to a Jaejoong by Seunghyun and it explained the reasons why Yunho was permitted on the island, after that the words were unreadable.

‘Where was this earlier when I needed it!’

Yunho didn’t know when the blue fey had snuck the letter into his jacket, but oh was he very glad that he did.

\----

Roughly over an hour later, after he had dressed in his clean but rumpled suit, a male reaper, considerably weaker than the first two, entered the small room.

“Could you follow after me general Jung?” the man asked politely.

Not wanting to cause any more conflict, Yunho followed.

Yunho grimaced once they stepped outdoors, the room had been darker then he realised. Sneaking a look behind him, he was surprised to find that his ‘prison cell’ was only a clinic recovery ward that was undergoing construction.

Leaving the clinic, the reaper led him through what looked like a small island center.

People milled about every which way, some stopping in their tracks to look at him as if sensing he was different even though his magic was still sealed. None of the looks were malicious, just curious, which intrigued Yunho, he wasn't sure if they had ever seen a sorcerer before.

Looking around the square, he could tell how new the settlement was; the streets were recently paved, several shops were still under construction, small carts around a central large centralized fountain acted as a food market where people were negotiating for their wares, and school children played at a park besides a small unpainted school.

Newly cemented sidewalks led Yunho to one of the few finished buildings in the small island. The building was four stories tall, made from brick, with a small gold plaque tacked on to the entrance denoting it as the administration building. Entering the building, he was directed into a small heavily warded boardroom and into a chair. Almost all the seats, except the one directly in front of him at the other end of the table, were full.

Grazing over the council, Yunho tried not to stare after noting how young the men and woman all looked. In his mind, he compared it with the consulate where he was the youngest member by a lot.

‘What is that about?’

After briefly but civilly greeted him, they let him be as they all waited for their leader to arrive.

Yunho was left with nothing much to do but wait as well.

Soon enough, the boardroom’s door opened and through it entered the beach reaper. Yuhno jerked up in his seat, as he was hit full blast by the man’s dark aura, which filled up the room. He could feel his hackles rise. This was odd, he had just spent the last few minutes with a room full of reapers and none of them made him feel so strange.

Through his queasiness, a stunned Yunho couldn’t help but be captivated once again by the beach reaper. Even without the truth charm, the man’s eyes were truly hypnotizing, as their cold scrutiny briefly passed over him. In his hands, he carried a few scrolls with him to the seat at the head of the table.

‘Interesting.’

“Good afternoon general Jung. I’m Kim Jaejoong, chief of the reaper clan that reside on this island and this is my council,” Jaejoong paused, giving Yunho enough time to absorb the information before moving on, “ General, you were brought here today to explain your reasons for being here, and why you saw the need to enter our barrier unannounced.”

“Do you have anything to say General?” Jaejoong’s dark gaze landing on him, Yunho’s heart rate increased under the heavy inspection.

“We're waiting.”

‘Get a hold of yourself, this isn’t the first pretty face you’ve ever seen,’ Yunho straightened his stance, and reminded himself that the visit was meant to be a peaceful exchange. No matter how badly he messed up at the beginning.

“The main reason for my visit was to recruit the chief into New Seoul’s consulate, an alliance my father has been trying to form for years between all of the magic cast and the other supernatural’s we share New Seoul with,” Yunho explained tensely.

The room quickly filled with chatter, as the council members where seemingly full of questions. Some were asking him about the consulate’s goals. Others, why he wanted their chief. And a few, doubted his alliance with Seunghyun. Through all this Jaejoong said nothing, a look of consideration appearing on his otherwise stoic face.

It seemed like Yunho was taking too long to answer, as an uproar broke out between the council members and accusations started being tossed around.

“Let him talk,” Jaejoong calmly commanded and the room quieted.

Ignoring Jaejoong’s hawk like gaze, Yunho finally addressed the council, “The consulate seeks to unite all supernaturals, to protect ourselves against the humans, so that actions The Great War never happen again.”

“We would like your chief to join us because every group in New Seoul has a representative except the reapers. My father, the head wizard, thinks it unfair to leave your kind out of our alliance.”

Now with the council’s attention, Yunho directed his last statement towards Jaejoong.

“I’m sorry for not announcing myself before entering your barrier. In the moment, I didn’t consider the effects of my rash actions. Seunghyun sent a note along for you, it’s in my front pocket, shall I give it to you?” Yunho pull out the crumpled note.

The counsel man nearest Yunho made to take the note but was stopped by the chief.

“Don't. I can get it myself,” Jaejoong promptly stood up and made his way to Yunho and took the note. As their hands grazed, a shock passed through Yunho’s hand, it was harsh enough to make his hand flinch in reaction.

‘Was I the only one who felt that?’ Yunho thought, as he watched the chief sit back in his seat.

He stared straight ahead, attempting to not fixate on the wrinkle between the chiefs brows, as the other frowned in concentration while reading.

After reading, Jaejoong’s face turned thoughtful as he directed his attention to Yunho once more.

“General Jung, I’d like to apologize for my own rash actions at the beach. I wrongfully considered you an intruder and treated you as thus.”

Yunho bowed his head, accepting the apology, understanding the chief’s priorities as a leader.

“However, by not announcing your entrance, something Seunghyun should have told you to do, you damaged our islands protective barrier, using up magic resources that we do not possess.”

Guilt ran through Yunho at the information, he didn’t know he caused that much damage.

“So, as a gesture of good will, I will agree to become a part of your consulate if and only if you agree to fix the damage done to the barrier,” Jaejoong concluded, pulling open the scroll he had came in with, which was already signed by the whole council, and handed it to Yunho to sign.

Quickly skimming over the document, on it was a written agreement of what Jaejoong just said. Yunho congratulated himself mentally, feeling accomplished that he had succeeded his mission; everything in the agreement was ultimately what he wanted. The only part he was uncertain about was the clause about binding his magic.

Fidgeting with the pen in his hand unease filled his gut, his magic was a part of him, as essential to him as breathing; how could they ask this of him?

“About my magi-?” Yunho voice wavered, unable to hide his unease.

As if reading his mind, Jaejoong cut him off, “We understand how important you magic is to you general Jung, but we are a population that possesses very minimal magical abilities. For the safety of my people I need your magic bound,” then presented a fey charmed bracelet for him to examine.

Inspecting the bracelet, Yunho examined its enchantment and found that it would limit how much magic he could use, but it wouldn’t leave him completely magic less.

‘You can handle it Yunho. Do this and you finally get him on your side.’ he thought, quickly signing the document before he could regret it.

“Thank you for agreeing to our terms, general Jung,” Jaejoong said, looking as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his cool demeanor softening.

“Please allow my second in command, Junsu, show you to your new accommodations, I’ll be with you shortly,”

“Thank you” Yunho replied, just wondering what this new alliance might bring.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(PAST)


	14. Chapter 13

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

“See, I said you would be fine,” Junsu said, offering Yunho a smile as they made their way through the island square towards a more residential area.

“I'm just glad that you were right,” Yunho said more to himself, trailing slightly behind the reaper.

“We’re here,” Junsu announced, stopping at a modest single floor house at the edge of the neighborhood.

‘Where exactly is here?’

Yunho thought it strange that they were stopping in someone's home. When he learned that he was staying, he had expected to be placed back in the medical ward or a hostel...not someone’s house.

Shrugging, he followed Junsu inside the home.

“...This is the living room, and that's the kitchen,” Junsu said, signaling lazily to his left and right.

Scanning over what he saw of the house so far, he was impressed. The house was small but very spacious.

“Junsu, is this your house?” Yunho asked, after noting that most of the framed pictures scattered everywhere were of Junsu.

“Yeah,” Junsu answered, his voice muffled due to him having entered the kitchen.

“Why?” Yunho asked, puzzled and taking in the rest of what he could see of the house.

Junsu returned to his side munching loudly on something bowled in his hand, “Well, my brother's a control freak and would rather have you here in our house were he could see you, than half way across the island at the clinic where you could do who knows what.”

“Your brother?” Yunho wasnt sure who eatxly Junsu was talking about.

“The chief,” Junsu answered simply, dusting his hands off the sides of his pants.

“...The chief?” Yunho's mind short circuited.

‘This is the beach reaper’s house?’

“Jaejoong,” Junsu answered, with a concerned look on his face before understanding replaced it, “No one told you?”

“No.”

“Makes sense,” Junsu nodded then waved Yunho over, “Follow me general, I’ll show you to your room.”

Trailing behind, Junsu directed him towards a small hallway with four doors. They stopped before the first door to his right, which opened to a semi-bare room.

“Let me get you some blankets, I'll be back,” Junsu announced, before disappearing deeper into the house.

Yunho’s nose itched as he made his way inside the room. Everything in it had a light coating of dust as if it hadn’t been inhabited in a while, or ever.

“I'm back!” Junsu arrived behind a mountain of blankets.

After helping Junsu make the bed, Yunho accompanied him back to the doorway.

“Before I forget, at the end of the hall is the bathroom, my rooms next door and Jaejoong’s room is across from yours. If your hungry don’t be afraid to check the fridge. Jaejoong will be here soon, in the mean time I’ll be in my room, knock if you need anything,” Junsu rambled out swiftly turning away from him.

“Junsu?” He called out, fidgeting with the door handle, hesitating.

He wanted to thank the reaper for helping him out, it wasnt something the reaper had to do.

“Yes?” Junsu turned back, a wary look crossing his face.

“Thank you for the note, you really helped me out back there.”

“I-it was no big deal general,” Junsu responded, before heading to his room.

Shutting the door, Yunho wondered how the coming days or weeks will go, as he made his way to the bed.

An hour and a million thoughts later, Yuhno struggled to find sleep.

Maybe it was because it was only six in the evening? Maybe it was because the guilt he felt over the destroyed barrier? Or maybe, just maybe, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

Yunho had gotten off the bed multiple times during that hour, just to roam the barren roam his mind in a constant buzz.

He had so many questions; how did the reapers get onto the island? Why leave the village? What exactly can they do? Why stay isolated? Why is their leader so young? Really, what was the story behind that, there must have been one.

After a few more minutes of circling around the room, Yunho took a peak outside towards Junsu's door. There was no light coming from under it.

‘He must have turned in for the day,’ Yunho mused. Leaving the guest room completely he made his way to the living room.

Junsu did tell him that he had free reign of the house.

This is how Yunho found himself, seconds later, in the living room searching for some entertainment to help distract him.

Carefully lowering his aching muscles onto the couch, his body sunk into the cushions in relief as he went to turn on the television, a task which was met with way too much difficulty.

Where he was from, technology was manufactured with magic interface, with a simple aura infused gesture he was normally able to operate everything in his home.

For some reason the reaper's did not possess the same tech.

This is how Yunho found himself in front of the infernal television, searching for how to turn it on.

‘How am I supposed to turn this on?’ he ruminated, highly confused by all the buttons and cables behind the object. After giving it a few hard taps with no results, he surrendered and looked for another way.

‘I need to find the remote control? ...I think that's what it’s called,’ Yunho scanned over the rooms messy coffee table.

Immediately, his attention was caught by an open official looking document scroll left underneath a half full coffee mug.

“....It's none of your business,” Yunho told himself and removed his gaze, searching for the remote elsewhere.

Moving towards the rooms large bookshelf, he skimmed over the contents of the shelf. Many of the books he’d seen before in his family’s library; like encyclopedias and dark/light magic spell books.

Crouching down, his observations stuttered to a stop.

At the bottom of the shelf were human penned books, all of which were banned in New Seoul.

‘He shouldn’t have these?’ Yunho thought, greedily inspecting the rest of the shelve and some storage cabinets nearby. By the end, he had found dozens of more books, movies, some bank notes, and even a few receipts from Busan; the closest human settlement.

‘How did they get these?’

Yunho was conflicted.

Sure this new alliance with the reaper's was barely formed, and he should overlook what he had found. But the consulate had a strict policy against human propaganda, and something as simple as the bank notes alone could get reaper's trialed for treason.

Shaking his head, Yunho chose to talk to the chief before taking any action.

While placing the human contraband on the table, Yunho's hand unwittingly knocked against a coffee mug left on it, spilling some of its contents over the document it was holding down.

“Oh shit!” He quickly pulled the mug up. Grabbing the document, Yunho carefully wiped the fallen droplets with the corner of his shirt. Checking for more droplets, Yuhno’s eyes stopped dead on the documents heading.

“Permanent resident permit for Busan, South Korea-,” Yunho read to himself, connecting the dots in his mind.

“Why are the reapers going into human territory?”

‘Whose side are they on!’ Yunho speculated, not liking were his mind was leading him.

Before he could continue any further, a heavy weight settled upon his shoulders.

“What are you doing there general Jung?” a quiet voice sounded from the area of the front door.

Tracing the swell of dark aura, Yunho found its origin to be the reaper chief Jaejoong, who had returned home at the most inopportune time.

Jaejoongs eyes seemed to glow under the rooms dim lights as his stern face froze Yunho in his place.

“No-nothing,” Yunho stuttered out at, embarrassed that he was caught. Though he quickly sobered, recalling what he had just read.

“Chief Kim, what is this?” He retorted, fixing the reaper with his own stony look he turned the incriminating document around for the chief to see.

Jaejoong remained unmoved. The only sign that even heard what Yunho had said was the white knuckled death grip the reaper had on his briefcase.

“You’ve read it general. You should already know what it is.”

‘Are you kidding me!’ Yunho's mind erupted at the gall the reaper had.

“No, I don’t think I do chief. I would like you to tell me?” Yunho growled out through clenched teeth.

Jaejoong ignored him, preferring to give his back to Yunho and put his things away.

“Why are allowing your clan members to live with the humans? Illegally at that, these are forged citizenship papers!” Yunho said, making his way to Jaejoong, holding up the papers to show the what he had read.

“I didn’t know that my clan’s affairs we’re any of your concern general,” Jaejoong said unruffled the proximity, plucking the the document from Yunho’s fingers and placing it in his case.

Yunho clenched fist, reigning in his irritation at the complete disregard the chief was displaying.

‘Did he care at all!’

“You are now a part of the consulate, any dealings with the humans is strictly forbidden,” he expounded, stepping closer to Jaejoong.

The chief’s aura seemed to heighten with the closeness, making Yunho feel unsteady. But he refused to back down on this, he had to get his point across.

“That is where your wrong, general. I'm not a part of the consulate yet. There are certain things that need to happen before that comes to pass,” Jaejoong replied through half cast eyes, before turning to the kitchen.

Not one to be ignored, Yunho followed.

“No. You became a member the moment I signed the agreement you made! Why do you need to go the human territory anyways? Do your people need anything? Why not ask New Seoul for help?” He tried to reason, hovering over the reaper who was preparing something to eat.

Jaejoong stiffened, “Back off general. This is not the time.”

“I think now is as good as time as any to talk about this. So I'll ask again, why go to the humans!” Yunho breathed to the repear’s ear.

“Don’t act oblivious general,” Jaejoong started, the knife in his hands clattering harshly onto the countertop, sending Yunho a look so charged it sent chills down his spine.

“You saw the state of our former village on your little journey here, of course we needed help!” Jaejoong's voice raised an octave, as he jerkily threw away his recently made food.

Yunho took a step back.

Yes, remembered the village. It had been laid to ruins, the acres of scorched and rotting ground was unfit for any form of habitation. It was troublesome that he had not heard any alerts on the state of the former reaper territory. Nor had anyone mentioned it before Seunghyun.

“Yes I did notice. Which is why I ask why it was never reported to the authorities in New Seoul, they could've helped.”

“You think I’ve never asked New Seoul for help general?” Jaejoong questioned, turning to him, his brows knitted together tightly in his weary face, “You think the humans were my first choice. I tried for years to get help from New Seoul, from your ‘consulate’, and help never came.”

Yunho shook his head, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. Something wasn't right. Certainly, if the chief were sending for help all those years, someone must have received the distress calls.

“You could have waited chief, surely with more time-”

“Waited!” Jaejoong’s tired facade harden into steel, as he directed his next words directly to Yunho.

Yunho staggered back when the reaper's aura seemed to get heavier upon him.

“I don’t need you questioning my decisions, and making presumptions off of a piece a paper when you know nothing about the situation!”Jaejoong paused, staring at him deeply, “How much longer should I have waited; as my clan grew hungrier, while my clansmen vanished, and they were murdered? For years this happened, there were still no word from your people general. What was I supposed to do? Sit in a corner and do nothing until we all died?”

“You could have sent someone to the city, to ask for help in person,” Yunho tried to understand.

“Did nothing I said get through to you?” Jaejoong threw him a disbelieving look, “You know what general? I was going to do that before I knew the truth.”

Yunho heart skipped, he had an idea where the chief was going. Something he should have remembered before bringing anything up.

Jaejoong clocked his head to the side, noting the change in Yunho, “I see you know where I’m going with this general. Come on, ask me about it?”

“What is the truth, chief?” Yunho, significantly cowed, feeling idiotic.

“Me and my clan are unwanted by the rest the magic cast, and most of the other supernaturals as well. I stopped any more pleas for help once I realized how foolish I was to ask for any of it to begin with. None was ever going to come,” Jaejoong stopped to him an appraising look, “Though I might have been wrong on that last part.”

Yunho had no response, his mind to busy questioning way the reapers received no aid, and how it could possibly correlate with his father sending him here.

“So as for the document that you saw. I grew tired of waiting and took the reigns of my clans safety and growth into my own hands with the backing of my counsel,” Jaejoong moved to leave.

“Chief, wait!” Yunho didn’t want him to leave just yet, there was still one question roaming his mind, “If you felt this way, then why did you agree to join the consulate?” he asked cautiously.

“I did it to keep my clan safe,” Jaejoong replied significantly withdrawn, his aura dissipating as his shoulders slumped, “Goodnight general Jung, we both need to be up early tomorrow fix what you broke,” Jaejoong whispered, leaving the room without waiting for a response.

“That went well…” Yunho said to no one.

\----

To say that the next few days were tense, would be quite the understatement.

During this time, Yunho developed a sort of routine.

He'd wake up, hesitate in the bathroom while getting ready for the day, stall for a moment before opening his door, head to the kitchen where he would be met with Jaejoong's frigid morning greeting, move about the room self conscious under the reapers hyper vigilant eyes, eat, then be escorted to the beach.

This was when Yunho took his time to observe.

A few steps before him, Chief Kim would walk through the neighborhood with a quiet confidence he wasn’t used to seeing, not even from people in New Seoul. Even though the silence between them was thick, Jaejoong would also stop or be stopped every know and again by some passersby, introducing Yunho the the islanders. The ease in which the chief was approached, and how Jaejoong knew all of their name, spoke well of him as a leader.

Yunho wasn't surprised by this, after what he found out days go, his mere continued presence on the island spoke to the lengths the chief would go for his people.

Even though Jaejoong was still quite mad at him, and would only speak directly to him when he strictly needed to, Yunho liked their mourning walks.

Their mourning encounters with the clam members were about the only times the chief allowed himself to smile in his presence.

It was a beautiful smile.

But it was disappointing how fleeting it was, often leaving Yunho wondering if he had seen it to begin with.

Passing through the town square; merchants would be opening their carts around the central fountain, school age children were heading to class, and laborers would speed by with their wares to their respective workplaces.

Completely normal and mundane.

The complete opposite if the stories he had been told back in New Seoul. There were no walking dead horrors to be seen anywhere. Actually, the island was beautifully vibrant and full of life, he wondered why it was never found by the humans before the barrier was erected.

Yunho shook his head at the sight of human made construction materials laying by the side of the street. He could only imagine how long it would take for them to finish the many projects on the island without any magic.

It all seemed so inefficient.

He did not voice his dissatisfaction, the chief had eyes and ears everywhere.

Living and dead.

Thankfully, not everything the island was so magic-less. Random fey wards, dotted buildings and light posts, most likely used for security reasons. Though there were many holes in this form of security, Yunho itched to fix it.

‘How am I going to handle weeks of this?’ he thought miserably.

“Here we are.” Jaejoong gestured to the air of the deserted sea shore, avoiding Yunho once more, “I'll be by later.”

Without waiting for an answer Jaejoong headed back inland.

Sighing, Yunho wondered if he would ever mend things with the chief.

Turning towards the ocean, Yunho took his first relaxed breath of the day, ‘Don’t give up, you’re doing this for a reason.’

Looking up at the cause for all the resent drama, Yunho winced when examining the irradecent dome that surrounded the island.

He had damaged it quite a bit.

Other that the literal hole in the battier, there were cracks and fissures expanding outwards to other parts of the shield. It would take him a lot of time and energy to fix the damage, and considering his limited access to his magic it would probably take him weeks.

Hours later, around noon, Yunho was already feeling the strain on his magic. The stitches he had weaved along the crakes and seams of the in the barrier weren’t holding, unraveling every time he made attempted to fix them. Reviewing his progress, Yunho groaned in annoyance. He only managed to completely stitch up a small portion of the hole he caused.

Worn, he collapsed onto the sand beneath him.

The weather that day was reasonably cool, but after hours of standing in direct sunlight both his shirt and the back and his neck were sticky with perspiration.

Blocking his eyes from the sunlight, he grumbled at all the work he had left.

‘This is going to take me forever!’

Rolling around in the sand he tried to not give in to his inner five-year-old and throw a tantrum. He was shook out of his despair by the sound of laughing coming from above him.

“Hey general! Why are you on the floor?” Junsu's sudden high pitch, alarmed Yunho. More alarming was the substance dropping on his arm.

Unblocking his eye’s, he was meet with Junsu standing over his prone body holding out a bottle of water.

Yunho was surprised by his amiable mood, over the past days it was as if Junsu was doing his hardest not to be in the same room as he and Jaejoong.

Not that he blamed him, before the tense silence between him and the chief there were a few more blowouts. Loud arguments, that surprised Yunho at how intense they got.

Not one to refuse anything free, and feeling a ravenous thirst in his dry throat, he sat up and hungrily snatched the bottle away, mumbling apologies between desperate gulps.

“Did you even take a break?” Junsu held out a placating hand “Wait, let me rephrase. Did Jaejoong forget to mention that you could have a break?”

Yunho raised a brow a this.

Junsu nodded, understandingly, “Yeah, who am I kidding you two would actually have to talk like civilised people for more than five minutes for that to happen,” Junsu continued, opening another water bottle, after seeing how fast Yunho drank the first one.

“...We talk just fine,” Yunho reached for the next bottle, finishing it up at more normal speed then the first.

“Yeah right!” Junsu's head suddenly turned to the left, “Oh, Jaejoong’s nearby, I’m out!” Junsu leapt up and hauled himself up the opposite trail up to town.

Junsu’s leave wasn't completely unnoticed, when Jaejoong arrived his sharp eyes briefly followed the path his brother went before landing on Yunho's sprawled body.

“I hope Junsu didn't disrupt you for long,” Jaejoong mention, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves on both arms and heading to the opposite side of the shore always away from Yunho.

‘Time to go back to work,’ Yunho got up, heeding Jaejoong's silent queue.

And there the rest of the day went, both in their corners, he fixing the barrier and Jaejoong the dead border, with the minimum of words said between them until the set.

\----

A month passed by, and Yunho’s time on the island had been much of the same.

Somehow, someway, he and Jaejoong had managed to make their disfunction...function. although not that well.

One would think by now he would be past their conversation so many nights ago, but he couldn't help it, Jaejoong was infuriating.

On the one hand the reaper had trouble letting past mistakes go and would make snide comments every now and again. Yunho, not being above it, would make his own comments back. They would have their, now usual, spat. Then go silent once more. Plus, Jaejoong's aura annoyed him, it was always around, there was not a inch on the island were he couldn't sense it in some way.

It was as if it was stuck to him.

On the other hand, the reaper was so...nice.

Polite.

Kind.

Attentive.

Beautiful.

Oh goodness, was he beautiful.

Yunho could stare at the reaper's face all day, and he has. And even though it was extremely out if character and slightly creepy of him, he had even shifted the way he worked on the barrier to include a view of the chief doing his own mending work.

It was the only time the reaper would have his guard down.

The only direct looks the reaper would spare him were either angry or irritated by his mere presence and audacity of being a sorcerer.

How could the reaper still be mad at him for something that he didn't do?

Now he was angry again.

This type of circular debate is one Yunho had with himself daily now.

He couldn't deal with it anymore.

Something had to change.

Today he had spent the last few hours expending most of his magic on one particularly deep fissure in the barrier with severely frayed edges. Lately, it was getting easier for him to manage the amount of magic he used, and at the rate he was going he would still have enough magic left over for the end of the day.

Due to his inhibitor bracelet, Progress on the barrier had been slow, but now that he was halfway finished fixing the hole, he had begun adding extra reinforcements to the barrier protect his new allies.

Correction, his would be allies as long as Jaejoong changed his views.

Which should be soon, since the clan plans members were warning up to him.

He could admit that the development had been a bright spot during his time on the island.

Each day with the little free time he had, during the morning hours when Jaejoong was at his office, Yunho made it his goal to get to know the people of the reaper clan.

At first they were distant, and wary about who he was and why he was there, but with a little charm , a dash of Junsu’s help, and a lot of showy low-level magic; they had warmed to him considerably.

After his now daily round around town, he arrived back at the beach just minutes before Jaejoong.

He was going to do like he always did and work on the barrier ignoring Jaejoong a few feet away until the time came that he couldn't, but his just wasn't up to it today.

Things really needed to change.

In order to fulfill his duties with the consulate and help the decent people of the island, his dynamic with the chief had to change.

But first he need to get some things off of his chest.

“Jaejoong?” Yunho said, loud enough for the reaper to hear on his side of the shore.

Jaejoong, who had been deeply focused in his task, startled to a stop and gave Yunho a bewildered look, “General?...I didn't know we were on a first name bases?”

Yunho felt his eye twitch, this might not go well.

“I want to know something?” Yunho asked, walking towards the reaper.

“Ignoring my question is not good way to start conversation general,” Jaejoong turned, closing the space between them.

“What is your deal?” Yunho smiled unkindly

Jaejoong spared him an unenthused look, “What do you mean Yunho?”

“Why am I still staying at your house?”

“There is no other suitable place for you at the moment,” Jaejoong grimaced,“What am I supposed to do kick you out? Your a guest on this island what type of host would that make me?”

“Of course not. I'm just trying to understand your behavior. One second your starting daggers into my head, and the next your introducing me to your people like nothing happened, and treating me like an honored guest.”

“I am giving you the respect that should come with someone of your stature. Internal matters of government should stay between those who are assigned to it, not the masses.”

The reaper was to good at evading problems, Yunho was getting nowhere with this he needed to get down to the meat of things.

“I can understand that, but most of the time you act as if you don't want me here,” Yunho said finally, staring at the reaper face.

“I don't want you here,” Jaejoong answered plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And it was.

“Clearly!” Yunho said between clenched teeth, about to lose his patience.

Jaejoong jerked back slightly, “Did you think I would after the neglect my people suffered! and I'm not sure if I can trust your intentions-”

Yunho cut him off, having heard the tired monologue before, “Look! I'm sorry that we failed you before. But can't you see that I'm trying to set things right!”

Yunho was one second away from just going home.

Jaejoong inhaled loudly, “I see that-”

“No Jaejoong you don't,” Yunho lifted up his arm showing the enchanted bracelet, “I've let you bind me, and take away almost everything that makes me feel like myself. I am out here every day from dawn to dusk fixing my mistake.What more do I need to do for you to trust my intentions!”

Yunho finished, waiting for the reaper to answer.

Jaejoong looked away without a response.

‘Typical.’

Fed up, Yunho left for the house much earlier than usual.

\----

Maybe he was acting a little unfair.

Jaejoong stood on the shore for what felt like hours after Yunho left. He found himself lost in thought, as he stared blankly down to the dead masses under the water before him.

The sorcerer was angry.

Rightly so, now that he thought hard about it.

He’s been acting like an ass, and he had been directing his anger at the wrong person because, frankly, he was mad at everybody. His father for leaving, the government of New Seoul for their lack of help, byunho for not stepping up to the plate when their clan needed him, and himself for just accepting it all.

But now it was time to let the past be the past and move on.

Yunho really had been holding up his part of the deal and now it was time for him to acknowledge it and settle things.

‘You need to apologize Jae, no matter how you feel you did sign the agreement, so act like it.’ he reprimanded himself.

He arrived at his house sometime later.

The lights were off when he entered and Junsu was nowhere to be seen, the new normal ever since their guest had arrived.

‘He must be at Eunhyuk's’ Jaejoong thought fleetingly, know that his brother would be fine.

It was actually a good thing that Junsu wasn't around, it allowed him some privacy now that he wanted to talk to Yunho.

Tempering his aura, Jaejoong made his way to the guestroom. All the while he tried to conjure up a way to atone for his behavior.

When he went to knock, he was surprised by the door opening without much prompt.

On the other side, the sorcerer eyes widen at sudden Jaejoong's appearance before his mouth twisted in irritation, “ Jaejoong, what brings you at my door?”

“Ahmm…,” Jaejoong's mind froze.

Yunho had answered the door without a shirt and seemingly just out of the shower. Jaejoong found himself tracing the path of a stray droplet down the sorcerer's well formed stomach and further down to the towel wrapped lowly around his hips, which was low enough to almost see-

“Jaejoong?” Yunho pressed, slicking back his damp hair back away from his face.

Now with a clearer look, Jaejoong took in the Yunho's fine nose and the most charming mole that sat atop the sorcerers full lips.

That was unexpected.

Although he look to be getting more irritable by the moment, the sorcerer looked good.

How long has Yunho been this handsome?

Jaejoong shook himself mentally, before finally speaking, “When your able, I would like to speak with you.”

Yunho's shook his head in doubt, “I don't think-”

“General,” Jaejoong stopped him, unconsciously placing his hand on Yunho's chest, “We really need to talk and clear things up between us.”

He keep his gaze steady, as Yunho deliberated.

Not a moment later, Yunho nodded in agreement, “Fine.”

“Good. I'll meet you in the kitchen when your ready,” Jaejoong replied, before making his way to the kitchen.

He prepared a cup of coffee for both of them as he waited for Yunho to arrive, his hand tingling all the while.

Had he been so angry all this time, that he had been blinded to the way his body reacted to Yunho's aura? Apparently so. Although the sorcerers magic was mostly sealed, what little that wasn't surrounded the man like a thick sheet, he had only felt it when he had touched Yunho.

Initially, it felt like fire rushing up his arm. It bordered on unbearable, but then it wasn't and everything was fine.

Strange.

When Yunho entered the room, the burning sensation appeared again, just to disappear just as quickly.

Yunho stopped his steps, as though he had felt the same before taking a seat at dining table.

And then silence.

Only the sound of the sinks leaking faucet and their breathing filled the space.

Without the buffer of his younger brother around, the tension between him and the sorcerer only increased, any attempt at a conversation ended up stilted with too many awkward pauses.

As time went on, the sorcerers looks were probing, visibly unnerved by the quiet.

Jaejoong strained to not look up from his hands around his cup, suddenly finding the whole apology and starting over thing hard to do.

It wasn't something he’s had to do in a while.

“So...,” Yunho announced suddenly.

“Hmm...” He stuttered out, before taking a deep breath and deciding it was better late than never.

“Yunho, I would like to apologize for my rashness lately. I've seen the work that you've done and the way you treat my people and I, logically speaking, don't have much reason to doubt your purpose here. Not to excuse my behavior, but you must understand that the needs of my clan come before any others. And ever so often, that overrides everything else, including my sense.”

Surprise shadowed the sorcerer's face, before he adopted a serious expression; for the first time looking as much as his title of general suggested in Jaejoong's eyes.

“I must apologize for my own actions Jaejoong, I shouldn’t have looked through your belongings without your permission. Whatever choices you and your clan make, is not my business. But I hope to develop trust between us, so that your options for your clan won’t be as limited as they are now.”

“I hope none of this has deterred you from fixing the barrier?” Jaejoong asked.

“No worries chief, I'm a man of my word that would be fixed.” Yunho said, taking a sip of his drink, “Now how do you want to do this?”

“Do what?” he asked, tasting his own rapidly cooling drink.

“Start over…” Yunho cocked his head to the side.

“Oh, I haven't thought of how exactly,” Jaejoong shrugged unsure.

Yunho nodded understanding, before extending his hand, “Hello, i'm Jung Yunho.”

“...I know that-,” Jaejoong started, before reconsidering and reaching out his own hand, “Hello, I'm Kim Jaejoong.”

The weird sensation returned briefly once again when their hands touched, but if Yunho felt it also he did not say so before he let go.

“Nice to meet you,” Yunho's said, grinning behind his cup, his sharp eyes alight with a good natured mirth.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Jaejoong said trying to hide his grin.

This was so ridiculous, but it was the new beginning they needed.

“I hope this is the start of a great partnership,” Yunho's grin, was now a full blown smile.

At the sight, Jaejoong’s heart skipped a beat.

\----

Another week had gone by and Yunho was once again finishing up his work on the barrier.

It was late in the evening, when he finally heard a rustling from the beaches many bushes, and a familiar aura began to nudge at him as Jaejoong arrived.

Yunho smiled as Jaejoong stepped more into view. Gone was the intense pressure of his aura, now it only felt like a breeze as it brushed past him, making goosebumps to run up his back and his cheeks to flush.

“Hey Jae,” He stopped his work, to consider the reaper walking up to him.

“Hello Yunho,” the reaper stopped next to him, carrying a weird curved monocle in his hand, which immediately caused Yunho to recoil.

The object was saturated in black magic.

“What is that?” He asked curiously, reaching out to touch the dark waves of energy emanating from the glass, Jaejoong softly moved his hand away so that he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“This glass will help me see the barrier. I have to see the progress you’ve made before I fix the rest of the dead border” Jaejoong said, placing the glass over his right eye.

“I've been meaning to ask you about that. What is it exactly?”

“The dead border is the clans second means of defense, it’s a concentrated group of vengeful or lost spirits, who would attack anyone not authorized on the island. The spirits i attacked you with were a part of it,” Jaejoong replied, his head moving every which way towards the sky above them.

That explained the waves of dark energy that he sometimes felt from the ocean while he worked.

“That’s different. Why make it only on this side?”

To him it made more sense to make it around the island.

“We can’t do that, the disadvantage of having a border full of dead spirits is that they tend to suck the life force of everything in their vicinity, you’ve seen how the village became.” Jaejoong answered absentmindedly, still scanning the barrier.

Now that he thought about it, it made sense, the clansmen fished on the other side of the island cause everything on this side was dead.

“You want to look at it?” Jaejoong passed the monocle to him, “I absorbed most of the glasses dark energy it should be safe for you to use.”

Taking them, he felt it lightly sting his hands, before putting it on. Before he could catch a look at the border, he was stopped by Jaejoong’s light touch.

“Before you put it on Yunho, I am warning you that you won’t like what you see,” Jaejoong cautioned before letting go.

“I think I can handle it,” He said with a bravado he didn’t quite feel.

He'd seen war, how much worse could this be?

Swiftly placing the monocle over his right eye, Yunho peered into the ocean.

At the sight before him, his heart immediately jumped to his throat in fright, causing him to flinch away, only stopping due to Jaejoong’s calming hand on his shoulder.

“How does it feel to have control of them?” He asked frighteningly fascinated by the horde of dead grotesque figures walking through the water before him, their faces contorted in agony.

“At first it was terrifying, they come to you and no matter how young you are they scream for help, your unable to give,” Jaejoong drew closer to him now whispering in his ear, also peering down into the water,

“Then it gets easier as you grow, the control increases, the fear lessens and your able to see them more objectively. From here they look like a large group but each one of those spirits feels lonely, they just long for their pain to be acknowledge by someone. I can’t help them. I won’t help them. But I can give them a purpose, one they never found in life.”

“That’s? Nice…poetic? Sad?” Yunho frowned taking the monocle off, and turning to Jaejoong at his shoulder. He had no words for something so unfortunate and macabre.

“I think its beautiful, in a morbid sort of way,” Jaejoong sent him a heart-stopping smile.

He finally got a full smile out of the reaper.

Now Yunho was absolutely speechless, too mesmerized by the rare occurance. He spent the next moments memorizing the how the sunset lit up the Jaejoong's features.

He didn't understand why it felt so necessary to do so.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(PAST)


	15. Chapter 14

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)-

Shaking his pant legs, Yunho dusted the sand off of himself before stepping onto the paved walkways of the islands market place. He had drained his magic for that morning and instead waiting for its return, he decided to visit Jaejoong at his office.

Two months had passed since his arrival to the island and the resealing of the barrier was almost complete. Caught in the whirlwind of fixing his mess, he had forgotten to go over some important clauses in his contract with Jaejoong. Clauses that included the chief possibly leaving the island.

He just hoped Jaejoong was in the mood to hear him out.

Upon entering the space, he was bombarded by the mixture of fish, meat and various spices that filled the air. His stomach rumbled at the assault. But as much as he wanted to stop and eat, he had something to do. 

It wasn't like he could get a fast meal anyways. It was the weekend, so most of the clan clambered around from stall to stall, making navigation difficult.

Putting his legs to good use, Yunho dodged hordes of playing children, cut past many food stall lines, and weaved around the various merchants shelling their wares; all the while searching for the easiest route to Jaejoong’s office located in the middle of the market.

Finding a path, Yunho walking along quickly not wanting to call attention to himself, and continued his way to the administration building.

Overall, although it was busy, he enjoyed days like these. 

It sadden him that his time on the island was almost over.

Entering the administration building's small lobby, faint angry murmurs could be heard coming from inside Jaejoong’s office, which was located in front of the receptionist’s desk. Recognizing the furious voices to be that of the Kim brother’s, Yunho turned a questioning look to the receptionist Yeona, the lobbies only other occupant.

“What are they be arguing about?”

Catching his eyes, she began waving him over hurriedly, an impish gleam lighting her big brown eyes bursting to share any new gossip she could.

Yunho followed, stopping a few inches away from the woman’s desk.

“What are they doing in there?” He asked again, his voice barely heard over the commotion.

“Well if you must know, Junsu went storming in there about twenty minutes ago, raving about wanting to know the truth, and they’ve been at it ever since,” Yeona whispered while closing in on him.

Before he could ask if she knew why, the office’s door flew open.

Startled, they quickly separated, but neither were acknowledged by a red faced Junsu who flew past them.

“Come in Yunho. Yeona, get back to work,” Jaejoong’s weary voice called out from inside the office.

Sharing a brief panicked look with Yeona, Yunho promptly made his way into the office and sat down in front of Jaejoong's desk.

“What brings you here again Yunho?” Jaejoong’s addressed him, his voice gaining back its usual calm cadence.

For all the yelling that happen a few moments earlier, Jaejoong looked unruffled, his face was stony neutral and not one hair was out of place. In fact, the only sign of his previous agitation was his fidgeting with the many rings on his hands and the faraway look in his dark eyes.

‘They must have fought over something serious.’

Yunho refrained from asking anything outright about Junsu. Though their relationship was friendlier, the reaper still clammed up when anything family related was brought up.

The fact that this was also his third visit to the office over the past week wasn’t lost to him either, nor was it lost to Jaejoong, who’s faraway look held a bit of suspicion. Hopefully he could breach the subject of the contract without chickening out like he had during his previous visits.

“Yunho? Yunho? General?”

Noticing his lag, Yunho started.

“I wanted go over some of the clauses in your agreement with the consulate,” Yunho forced out, internally cringing once he felt the rise of dark aura in the room.

He hadn’t wanted to add on to Jaejoong’s already sour mood, but he had already wasted enough time not breaching the subject earlier.

Thankfully for his nerves, the dark flare was only momentary more a natural reaction than a threat.

“What do we need to go over?” Jaejoong’s face was an interesting mix of curious and paranoid.

“There’s a condition about mandatory meetings that must be attended by every active member of the consulate. I wanted to know if you were aware of this when you signed the document?”

Jaejoong’s fidgeting begin once again,“I wasn’t aware of that, no. I can admit that I was more preoccupied in nullifying a potential threat against the clan, than thoroughly reading the contract,” Jaejoong frowned.

“That’s why I came. I’m here to explain,” Yunho crossed his own hands, stifling the urge to reach out to calm Jaejoong.

“What do these meetings consist of? How long do they take? How long must I be away from the clan?” Jaejoong’s questions came rapidly, once one finished another started, making it difficult for Yunho to answer, so he just waited until the other man stopped.

“The document says it all," Feeling for his magic, which had slightly replenished, Yunho summoned the document, spreading it over the pristine wooden desk before him. Squiming over it, he pointed to the bottom of the document highlighting the the conditions in question.

“The mandatory meetings are held four times a year, every three months. They are only a few hours long, so you shouldn’t be away from the clan for more than a day. The meetings are to be held between the leaders of each supernatural species, the general, and the head wizard. The subject of the meetings usually ranges from security concerns to problems that any group is experiencing.”

“Is that all?”

“Mostly, other than that each consulate member is obligated to contribute to the safety of all the people of New Seoul.”

Yunho felt more than saw Jaejoong grow still.

“By contribute what do you mean?”

“You will be expected to use your abilities for the good of the collective. For example, the shifters are usually involved in construction and security, their superior strength and durability making them ideal for those types of jobs. ”

“So I basically signed myself up to be a servant to New Seoul, an entity that has done nothing for me or my clan.”

Yunho looked up, Jaejoong’s inflamed eyes made him quite clear that he wasn’t doing a decent job with his explanation.

“It’s not like that Jaejoong. Every group gets compensated for the work they do for New Seoul. The shifters have a great stretch of land east from here on the mainland, were their able to shift during full moon’s and mating season, away from the other species. The vampires have a blood bank on their land which they manage on their own, establishing their own rules on how the donations are made.”

“And what would we be expected to do?”

“You would have to ask my father that. My guess, spy work, moving within the human territory finding needed information; you did say that some of your clan have left to live with the humans.”

Jaejoong face grew conflicted.

Was there something he didn’t know about?

“When would this first meeting be held?”

“I was thinking that you accompany me back to New Seoul once I finish the barrier in a few days.”

Closing his eyes Jaejoong reclined in his seat, and sighed “I’ll have to go over it with my council, I’ll tell you my answer later Yunho.”

With that Yunho knew that their conversation was over, the faraway look returning to Jaejoong’s eyes.

“Well then, I’ll see you later,” Picking up his items, Yunho hesitated on his way to the office door, “Are- Are you ok Jaejoong? You know I heard you and Junsu earlier and-?”

He stopped himself, any confidence felt swiftly leaving him.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about Yunho,” Jaejoong brushed him off with a wave of the hand.

Knowing not to push anymore, he got ready to leave.

“Gener-. Yunho?” Jaejoong called out, stopping him in his tracks.

“Yes?”

“I’d like for you to keep what you heard earlier between us and Yeona.”

“I was planning to,” Yunho said seriously, approaching the door.

“And Yunho?”

“Yes Jaejoong?”

“If you see Junsu, please be patient with him. He’s going through some growing pains that are hard for him to accept.”

Yunho’s nod went unseen by reaper who had went back to the other documents on his desk.

\----

Hearing the click of the office door, Jaejoong dropped the random document he was pretending to read.

‘Can things get any more complicated?’ Jaejoong mused, messaging a knot of tension that had emerged on his shoulder.

The knot had emerged during his argument with Junsu, and grew even tighter during Yunho’s visit.

Junsu had stumbled onto his lifeclock ability harshly while dealing with a visiting fey merchant in the market. After the encounter, his brother ran into his office raging about it, neither liking nor understanding what it was, and demanding to know how to stop it. But he stormed out the room before he could even explain what would happen next.

Things would get worse before they got better.

His own ability had manifested itself, rather suddenly while out with Seunghyun

Knowing when your best friend would likely die wasn’t a pleasant notion.

Even more unpleasant was the way one learned to control the ability. A task usually undertaken by ones parents, however since that was out of the equation, he would need to step up.

Reaching into his desk, he pulled out an enchanted messenger book and swiftly wrote a message out to his council members, calling for an impromptu meeting, which reminded him of his new problem.

‘New Seoul,’ What a horrible thing.

He wanted to be mad at Yunho. He really did. But he couldn't muster it up at the moment.

No matter how much vitriol he flung at the sorcerer, Yunho had been nothing but reasonable in his actions and responses during his time on the island, along with being excellent albeit messy house guest.

He was worried about what the consulate wanted from him and his clan. If it was just spy work, like Yunho said, it would be fine. He's done worse.

But if somehow someone within the consulate knew about dominion, and how far their abilities reached, then there would be a problem.

“One thing at a time Jae,”

Looking at the clock he collected his things, then headed to the boardroom.

If he had known this was how his day would go, he would have stayed in bed and called for a day off.

\----

Finishing up with his last stitch on the barrier, Yunho quickly bound a knot before the bewitched string he was handling lost its form and decayed into nothing.

It was sunset, and time to call it a day.

Lowering his arms, he shook them, still unused to the minor numbness in his fingertips from his drained magic.

A soft thud came from the ground next to him.

Turning to it, he was met with the familiar mop of Junsu’s short ebony hair.

The young reaper was looking up at him with his arms hugging his knees to his chest, silent.

It took a moment for him to realize that the reaper was not looking at his face but his chest.

Self-conscious, he ran a hand over his chest, thinking that maybe some of the drinks he had earlier during lunch fell onto his shirt. Technically, it was Jaejoong’s shirt, he was just borrowing it until he could clean his own, not that Jaejoong knew. But when he looked down there was nothing on the plain blue t-shirt.

‘What is he looking at?’ He thought, hurling a look at the troubled looking reaper.

Junsu jerked away, looking instead at the ocean, still troubled, as if he hadn’t liked what he saw.

He reached an arm out, instinctively wanting to rest a comforting hand on the distressed reaper, he snatched it away thinking better of it. Instead, he planted himself beside Junsu, burying his feet underneath the still warm sand, attempting to escape the sudden chill in the air.

“Everything’s fine Yunho,” Junsu bit out before he could even form a question.

‘Everything doesn’t look fine,’ Yunho kept the thought to himself.

Sitting in silence, he looked up the barrier which now glowed under the darkening sky, something only he could see.

“Get back inside,” Junsu called out unexpectedly.

Confused, he shifted to Junsu, who's stare was still directed out to sea. He relaxed, figuring that there might have been a stray spirit outside of its designated area. Jaejoong did the same every know and then when he came to monitor the dead boarder. He guessed that Junsu’s heighten emotional state had unwittingly called to one, something Jaejoong had explained could happen.

In silence time ticked away and by the time the sun was all but an orange memory on the horizon, Junsu spoke.

“Yunho, are sorcerer’s immortal?” Junsu asked in a small voice, withholding something from him. Something Yunho had grown to associate with the older Kim brother.

What a strange question?

“I won’t exactly say were immortal, but all of the magic class, reapers included, live really long lives. The only ones to outlive us are the vampires. Why do you ask Junsu?”

“N-no...nothing important,” The reaper replied absently.

Stealing a glance at his side again, he saw the Junsu's grip on his legs tighten. The grip was so tight that even under the glowing barrier, he could make out the red marks rising on the reaper's skin.

Now Yunho was worried.

What junsu was going through seemed to be more than mere growing pains like Jaejoong had mentioned.

A rustling was heard coming from the bushes nearby, a heavy aura announcing who it was before a familiar voice called out.

Inwardly, he grimaced, the numbness of his hands turning to static, as he tempered his own aura from lashing out, Jaejoong still being the only reaper this happened with.

“There you are Junsu, why aren’t you at home?” Jaejoong called out before coming to a stand before them.

Unwilling to answer his brother, Junsu got up and left.

\----

Instead of going after Junsu, like he thought Jaejoong would, Yunho was caught off guard by Jaejoong sitting down beside him in a tired sprawl.

They sat in silence, an imitation of his previous interaction with Junsu. However, unlike with the younger reaper, the stillness between them was comfortable.

“I’ve told my council about our trip after you finish the barrier.”

“That’s good, did they accept?” Yunho leaned back onto his hands, his eyes once again transfixed on the almost complete barrier, it’s glow now illuminating the beach around them.

“Yes, but before we leave I have to go somewhere with Junsu. We’ll most likely go tomorrow, or the day after. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

'Going somewhere' usually involved humans. He almost sent the reaper the stink eye, noting the obvious omission.

‘They’re going to those damn human’s again I bet,’ Yunho, once again held the thought to himself, not wanting to start an argument with Jaejoong.

“I should be done with the barrier soon.”

“What is this!” Jaejoong sat up in shock, clearly expecting a different reply, “General Jung, has nothing to say about the humans, oh my?” Jaejoong was trying to get a rise out of him.

Unfortunately for reaper, two could play that game.

“Says the man who froze when I told him about New Seoul. Ha! Wait till we get there, you’ll never think about the humans again,” he mocked at the now frowning reaper, who began to dig through his suit pocket for his monocle. Pulling it out, Jaejoong peered through it toward the barrier and immediately changed the topic.

“Whoa Yunho! You’ve done a wonderful job with it. Correct me if I’m wrong, but it looks different that the one Seunghyun made?”

The barrier was different. It was now a luminescent blue, due to the added spells and wards in the barrier, he thought the Jaejoong and his clan would appreciate. The blue glow surrounding them was utterly mesmerizing. It was a shame that Jaejoong was unable to see it in its full splendor, even with the enspelled monocle.

“Yeah, I added some protection spells, including one my father has surrounding his homes libraries. The spell measures the intentions of anyone entering it, blocking out anyone who wishes to do ill. I thought it would be appreciated.”

Several emotions passed over Jaejoong’s face.

“You didn’t have to do that Yunho. You really don’t have to do anything that you do. The village elders sing your praises whenever they see me. Ryeowook and Eunhyuk follow you around like shadows. Even Junsu seems to like you more than me these days,” Jaeoong’s looks continued to shift, as if wanting to be doubtful of Yunho’s intentions but unable to be.

“I wanted to help,” Yunho's face heated up at the praise. Unable to withstand Jaejoongs regard, he looked down to his wrist, playing with the fey charm that lay there.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong said, his warm hand coming to a rest on Yunho’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Your welcome,” he said, laying his own hand on top of Jaejoong’s, giving him a bashful smile.

He wasn’t used to the praise, helping out was expected of him, something that came with the territory of being the general. But having Jaejoong acknowledge the work he’s done didn’t hurt.

Having Jaejoong’s face as close as it was didn’t hurt either.

“Anyways, I’m going to head home, I need to talk to Junsu,” Jaejoong stood up and began to head back where he came from, “Are you going to stay here?”

“Yeah,” honestly, he wanted to leave with Jaejoong, but he thought it best to let the brother’s talk without him around, “You should talk to Junsu in private. I’ll go home later.”

“Ok, though I recommend that you go inland, Junsu unknowingly called some of the more vicious spirits to the shore, their too unpredictable for me to feel good leaving you here alone,”

Heeding Jaejoong’s warning and not having the energy to defend himself if something should happen, he got up also and walked in the reapers direction.

“Then, I’ll just leave now, I’ll see if I can help at the market.”

Once they got to the gravel of towns streets, they separated.

“I’ll see you later, Yunho”

“You to,”

“And Yunho?”

“What?”

“Could you please stop stealing my shirts? I'm running out of them.”

Having no alibi, Yunho quickly walked away, mortified.

\----

Smiling to himself, Jaejoong briskly walked to his house.

After seeing the new barrier and it add-ons , it unsettled him at how strong the Yunho was even though his magic was bound.

Yet, the man had helped his people without really needing to and for that any suspicion he may still have about Yunho’s intentions could be put aside. For now. He would eventually have to find a way to repay the man, even if it meant going to New Seoul, albeit begrudgingly.

On another side, he was glad that Yunho had offered to stay away. No matter how much he had grown to like the Sorcerer, there were some things he didn’t want the other man to knowing about.

Making it to his front door, he took a deep breath, before he entered.

He was surprised to see Junsu sitting down on the living room couch waiting for him. He had expected his brother to lock himself in his room.

Taking off his suit jacket, he sat down beside junsu, would had yet to look up. His brother's freshly showered hair forming a puddle on the arm of the couch, were his attention currently dwelled. He looked tired.

“I saw Yunho’s chest timer thing, it didn’t count down as fast as the fey’s did,”

“That makes sense, sorcerers live longer than fey’s.”

Not wanting to pressure his brother into talking, he walked to the kitchen to prepare them something to eat.

Junsu quietly followed him, sitting at the kitchen table.

“Why can’t I see yours or any of the clan’s timers? What is the purpose of seeing them any ways?”

While setting a pot on the stove , he searched for a satisfying enough answer for Junsu.

Not finding one, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“I don’t know why we can’t see each other’s Lifeclocks, but I for one am glad that we can’t. It’s already cruel enough for us to see and do what we can. From my experience, the clocks aren’t reliable and can change within the second,” Jaejoong paused, “For their purpose, they might be a warning system of some kind, Byunho never was clear on the information,” Jaejoong continued, jumping from one tidbit of information to another, messing with the stoves dials.

Looking at Junsu for his reply, he shrunk a little at the confusion on his brother’s face.

“That was a horrible explanation, do you know anything about it at all Jaejoong?”

“It’s a hard concept to explain without you experiencing it yourself, which reminds me that we need to go Seoul soon.”

Exasperated, Junsu just about banged his head on the table top “Why!”

“The only proven way to control the ability is by over exposure. Humans live shorter lives, their clocks count down faster. I will not lie and say it will be enjoyable, it will be downright terrible, so terrible that your body will instinctively turn it off.its the only way.”

Checking on the now finished soup, Jaejoong served some to the unmoving Junsu, then went to the bathroom medicine cabinet for some pain potion, he was sure the younger brother had a headache.

Halfway through their meal Junsu found his voice again, “Are we going to Seoul tomorrow?”

“We have too, the longer you wait the harder it will be for you to gain control.”

“Has it happened before?” Fear laced Junsu’s voice.

“Has what happened before?”

“Ha-has? Anyone been? You know? Been unable to control it?”

“Um...from what Byunho has said to me, in this clan there had only been one case of someone unable to control it, but that was long before our parents were even born.”

“What happen to that person?” Junsu asked.

“After finding out that they were unable to kill themselves, they left the clan to live the rest of their days in seclusion somewhere far away. That’s all I know.” Honestly, he wasn't sure if he even remembered that story correctly.

“Will that happen to me if I can’t come to control it?” Junsu gasp out heavily, his hands shaking so much he had put down the bowl in his hands

“No.”

“How can you be so sure?” Junsu stood up, pacing the room.

“You’ll be fine. You are smart and very capable of dealing with anything life throws at you, you have nothing to worry about. Also, you have me as a big brother and I’ll be right beside you along the way. I’m never leaving you Junsu,” Jaejoong said grabbing at the distressed reaper to lead him back to the table.

Calmed down, Junsu went back to his soup, eating all of it not caring that it was cold.

“You really mean that right, you’re never going to leave?”

“Yep, I’m never going to leave,” he dug into his own soup.

“Not even when I eventually get my own place?”

“No.”

“Not even when I find my aura mate?” Junsu so said in-between spoonful’s.

“No.”

“Not even when you die.”

“Nope, I’ll become a spirit and haunt you for the rest of your days. I’m never leaving.”

“Hmm. It would be annoying, but I could live with that, ” A cheeky smile spread across Junsu’s face.

It wasn’t as bright as his normal smiles, it didn’t even reach his bloodshot eyes, but it was enough to tell Jaejoong that Junsu would ultimately by fine.

“I’m going to go to pack my bag then go to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day,” Junsu sighed before taking his bowl to the sink.

“Take this potion before you go to sleep, it will calm you down,” he handed the potion to a visibly disgusted Junsu.

“Fine. goodnight Jae.”

He understood the reluctance, the purple potion tasted like electricity and dirt. it went down roughly, freezing your throat and heating your stomach, but its results were borderline miraculous.

“Goodnight Su.”

\----

Yunho walked into the door about a half hour later, holding two bags in his hands, While Jaejoong was on the couch surfing through the T.V.

Jaejoong held his breath, his head momentarily going light, taking in the man’s aura which immediately filled the space, flaring briefly before dissipating.

The sorcerer was blind to his struggle, standing by the houses entrance taking off his shoes.

While the other was occupied, Jaejoong took in the man’s tall stature and broad shoulders, telling him of the strength the sorcerer held, even if obscured by the ill-fitting shirt.

Catching his gaze, the Yunho threw him a shy smile, which made his dark cat like eyes sharpen before he disappeared into the kitchen.

‘Your doing it again.’

Knocked out of his trance, Jaejoong’s heart gave a jump without his permission.

‘Stop it Jae,’ He shook himself.

Moments later, a banging came from the direction Yunho was. Recognizing the sound, he shook his head, Yunho was a war with something again.

It amazed him how Yunho could do so many wonderful things with his magic, but when it came to anything particularly non-magical the sorcerer was at a lose.

As the bashing sound continued, annoyance began to cloud Jaejoong's judgement. Entering the kitchen, he pressed himself behind the sorcerer, put his hand over the frozen sorcerer’s and push down the ‘on’ switch of the coffee maker.

“I swear Yunho if you make me buy another coffee maker, I’ll throw you out of this house,” He spoke directly into Yunho’s ear, feeling a strange satisfaction at the slight shiver from the tall frame pressed against him.

Freezing and realizing what just happened, he stepped away casually and walked toward the soup he had made earlier to keep himself occupied, and away from the odd look Yunho was throwing at him.

‘What. The. Fuck! Jae!’

“I made some soup earlier, you just need to heat it up,” he spat out before scampering back to the living room.

Not a second later he heard rummaging come from kitchen, the aroma of coffee filling the awkwardness in the air.

“How did things go with Junsu?” Yunho asked, as he took a seat next to him on the couch, their arms brushing briefly.

“It went better than I thought it would,” he scooted himself away, unable to handle any more contact between them.

‘This is getting ridiculous.’

“I’m guessing your still not going to tell me what’s wrong with Junsu?” Yunho said between messy loud slurps of his soup, which almost made Jaejoong question his budding attraction to the sorcerer.

The man was so messy, drops of soup was falling on his pristine carpet.

“You guessed correctly.”

“So, you’ll both be leaving tomorrow?” Yunho asked between sips.

“Yes, we should be back either later in the day or the day after. If everything goes as it should.”

The questioning look came back to Yunho’s face.

“What will you be doing tomorrow?” Jaejoong asked out of one-part curiosity and another part trying to veer the subject away from Junsu.

“The same as any other, finish up the barrier and maybe a magic lesson. I promised Ryeowook I’d show him how to make an illusion,” finishing up his soup, Yunho moved on to his coffee.

“A lesson, again? Hasn’t it been like the hundredth time this week Ryeowook has asked you?”

“What can I say he likes me,” Yunho shrugged.

This was true, the clan’s current youngest member, seven-year-old Ryeowook, was fascinated with Yunho. The fledgling reaper mage had a voracious thirst for magic, and found Yunho to be the perfect person to teach him more.

“He only likes you for your magic,” Jaejoong replied. He wasn’t in the mood to tell Yunho how appreciative he was for his patience with the boy.

He had mooned over the sorcerer too many times already.

“That hurts me Jaejoong,” Yunho replied coolly with a roll of his eyes, before finishing his food and retiring for the night.

\----

It was almost midnight, and by now Jaejoong would either be asleep or working on some leftover work from the day.

He did neither.

Parking himself back on the couch, he watched another mind-numbing drama. He couldn’t enjoy the drama like he usually did, something kept nagging at him. He didn’t like the male lead, he wasn’t tall enough, nor broad enough, his eyes were too wide, his skin wasn’t sun kiss-.

“Oh no, it’s Jessica all over again,”

Letting go of the remote that was in his hand, he let it fall to the floor, as the disturbing thought came to mind. Jaejoong tried to stop the train of thought, not liking were it was heading.

Jessica, his last girlfriend, a reaper mage he had grown up with. Jessica, who never interested him until he was blindsided by attraction once they were adults. Jessica, who accepted his proposal with a halfhearted grace. Jessica, who looked relieved when they found their auras to be incompatible, meaning they would be unable to have a family. Not that it mattered to him, he was willing to stay with her. Jessica, who after that, had asked for a permit to leave the clan permanently to live with the humans, uncaring of his broken heart.

He should stop all the Yunho thoughts.

He doesn’t want to ever repeat a Jessica, or worse a Taecyeon.

“Taecyeon! that asshole!” Angrily jumping off the couch to pace the room.

It was a dumb idea in the first place to fall in love with a fey. Was it really love?

At least Jessica was stable; after her, Taecyeon had crashed into his life and almost ruined everything, including his relationship with Junsu.

It would be an even dumber idea to fall far the sorcerer; who was nice, supported his people, who possessed an immense magic he didn’t understand, who could have a partner back in New Seoul, who’s aura would never be compatible with his own anyways.

‘I would only be setting myself up for disappointment.’

Drained, he headed to sleep.

Thankfully tomorrow he’d be far enough away from Yunho, and the new confusing feelings the sorcerer brought up in him.

\----

When Yunho woke up, he entered the kitchen momentarily confused by the absence of Junsu and Jaejoong.

"Oh, they left already."

Hunting around for something to eat, he noticed a bright yellow paper next to the coffee machine.

Reaching for the paper, his hand wavered, memories from the night before resurfacing; Jaejoong's firm body at his back, a soft hand on his, a warm breath on his ear.

Blushing, Yunho quickly snatched the paper from the counter top. Written on it were detailed instructions on how to turn on the coffee machine and a note that breakfast was in the fridge. Opening the fridge, he spotted his meal, “Jaejoong, you spoil me,” he could already feel his stomach rumbling in agreement.

After eating his meal, he then left to the sea shore to start his day.

At midday, instead of heading inland to the town square, he waited or Ryeowook and Eunhyuk to come to him. Both had asked him for a magic lesson. He had made sure to save up some of his magic so that he could hopefully teach them some basic illusions.

He waved both boys over when they had arrived, taking in their content faces.

Theses small lessons were something Yunho both was excited for and loathed. Both boys were eager to learn, but not very gifted act the act of magic making. Which lead to frustration on their part, and sometimes left Yunho on the brink of tears.

‘This is going to be a long day.’

Hours later and after the hundredth failed attempt at making flower illusions, he called it a day.

As the boys were leaving, Jaejoong and a devastated looking Junsu emerged through the barrier on a small heavily warded boat.

When they had touched shore, Eunhyuk quickly ran toward Junsu, who was still in the ocean, embracing the barely reacting younger reaper.

Meanwhile, Jaejoong deftly tied the boat to a small barely used dock nearby, before heading back to his brother and Eunhyuk gripping both by the shoulders and speaking to them briefly before letting both go.

As they passed by him, Yunho shared a brief look with Junsu, who’s haunted eyes stopped any question he had from being voiced.

Yunho was now alone with a pale soaked Jaejoong, who was harshly ripping the warded talismans off the small boat.

Sensing him, Jaejoong stopped.

“I’m too exhausted to explain right now Yunho. The day after tomorrow if you’re finished with the barrier, we’ll head out the New Seou-”

Yunho stopped him mid speech, taking the talismans from his hands and dropping them somewhere nearby, before wrapping both arms around Jaejoong’s trembling figure.

Whatever Junsu was going through, was affecting Jaejoong greatly.

Seeing that Junsu already had someone to comfort him, he assumed Jaejoong needed somebody also.

“Why?” JaeJoong croaked out into his neck, the feeling of a frigid pair of lips causing chills in that very same spot. Holding him tighter he felt the reapers shaking decrease.

“You seemed like you needed a shoulder to lean on, I’ll be here for as long as you need me to be.”

Receiving no more response, Yunho only felt Jaejoong bury himself more in his embrace.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(PAST)-


	16. Chapter 15

(Present)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Appa?” Changmin muttered in disbelief, timidly approaching the huddled pair next to the prone form on the ground.

“No-no, this can’t be possible.”

His appa was announced dead when he was around seven, after having gone missing months before. His remains, or what little they had found of them, were buried at the Jung family home. He would know, he had visited the grave for years.

This person couldn’t be him.

Underneath the thin stretches of light filtering through the many cracks in the dark tunnels ceiling, the man in question was spread out on the old train tracks unmoving and barely breathing.

His uncle Junsu, who had stayed in the shadows slightly away from the others, shot him an unreadable look. The ‘Taemin’ guy had taken a seat on the ruined tracks and positioned the prone man’s head on his lap. His newly discovered cousin Jongin, or ‘Kai’as he preferred to be called according to Junsu, rummaged through one of his backpacks pulling out a first aid kit.

‘That won’t be enough,’ Changmin thought clinically, noting that the front of the man's t-shirt was drenched in what looked like blood. No measly human made first aid kit could mend that.

Knowing that he should help, Changmin lethargically summoned his own bag into existence. Delving through the potions inside, he pulled out a small vial filled with an amber liquid.

‘Here we go,’ he quickly consoled himself.

Forcing his heavy legs to move, Changmin walked up beside Jongin and pressed the potion to the younger man’s chest with more force than he had intended.

“Give him this potion, he should be fine afterwards,” he said robotically, forcing his eyes away from the man on the floor.

“How am I supposed to-?” Jongin choked out, having stumbled over his feet after the push.

Changmin ignored him, having more important matters on his mind, and turned to his uncle.

“We need to talk,” he bit out, grabbing Junsu by the arm and dragging him away.

++++

‘Where are they going?’ Kai thought, staring dumbfounded at the tall man’s back, unsure if he should be worried for Junsu’s well being. Either way, he kept an eye on the two men until they rounded the edge of the tunnel, just in case anything happened.

Nothing did.

‘Is this a healing potion?’ he turned his attention to the vial he was given.

“How am I supposed to use this? Do I give him all of it?” Kai asked Taemin.

He waited a beat.

“Tae?”

Glancing at his brother, he found that Taemin hadn’t moved from his place on the floor. With his hand lazily smoothing over Jaejoong’s feverish forehead, Taemin swayed slightly over the unconscious man, his eyes drooping closed every few seconds. Whatever adrenaline he had, when carrying Jaejoong to the dismally lit Station 5, was gone.

“Tae?” He called a little bit louder this time, causing Taemin to jolt upright, jerking Jaejoong’s prone form with him.

“Kai?” Taemin slurred In a post sleep haze, his sight swiveling around adjusting to the surrounding darkness, before landing on him.

“Changmin, the guy with Junsu, gave me a healing potion of some kind. Help me give it to Jaejoong,” He said, squatting down next to his brother.

Uncorking the top of the potion, he winced when assaulted by the potions rancid smell.

At the smell, Taemin’s hand covered Jaejoong’s face instantly, blocking Kai's access.

“Wait! Are you sure it’s safe?”

“No. but it looks like it would help.” He flashed the vial to the now fully alert Taemin, who covered his nose and examined it with skeptical eyes.

“You just want to give this to him without knowing what it does? Really Kai?”

“What other options are there Tae? The hospitals to far away, I’m sure by now we are all fugitives, and going by the wound on his chest he might not even survive the night!” Kai respond, not liking how right he seemed on the last part.

If it weren’t for the shallow movement of Jaejoong’s chest, he would have thought the older man was dead. Unable to rove over Jaejoong’s injured chest again without feeling faint, he took extra care to quickly zip up the man’s jacket.

Taemin who had taken a moment to think it over what he had said, somberly nodded his head in understanding.

“How are we going to make him take it? He’s knocked out cold,” Taemin emphasized his point by poking Jaejoong in the face.

“Open his mouth and hold his head still.”

Taemin gently pried Jaejoong’s mouth open, then Kai steadily poured the entire vial into it, not knowing how much he needed to use. Remembering a medical video he had once watched, he set about messaging Jaejoong’s throat, forcing the man to swallow the magical mixture.

“How long do you think it would take to work?” Taemin asked, taking off his jacket, placing it on the tracks, then carefully placing Jaejoong’s head on it.

Taemin then stood up and went about shaking his legs to regain sensation while stretching out his arms.

“Changmin didn’t say,” Kai answered, standing up and going over to his brother. With a soft whistle, he called his cat over, the fluffy grey mass making its way over quickly. Picking her up, he held the cat close to his chest.

“Seriously Kai? You brought the cat?” Taemin asked unimpressed, leaning against his side to pet the cat himself.

“I couldn’t leave her behind. Are you mad?” Kai hoped he wasn’t, he really liked her.

“No. I’m happy she’s ok. I’m happy your fine to. What happened to you anyways?” Taemin blinked up at him from position.

“What didn’t happen to me? One moment I’m dragged into the patrol truck, then Junsu appears out of nowhere. After that, we were sinking into the Han river while getting robbed by mermaids, then that tall ass Changmin guy picked us up in the middle of nowhere, we got chased again, and now we’re here.”

A lost look settled on Taemin’s face before removing his weight from Kai’s side to look at him.

“Mermaids?... You know what never mind. At least we’re here together. And I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait for today to be over,” Taemin sighed, giving him a small tap on the shoulder.

Kai nodded in agreement.

“What do you think will happen know?” He asked, peaking down the dark tunnel where Junsu and Changmin had disappeared to.

++++

Rounding the corner of the tunnel, Changmin loosened his hold on his uncle

His grip was getting to hot and if he held on tighter he’d burn the man.

He had directed them to a small platform which lead to an old rusty exit ladder, located in the middle of the train tracks; a bit a ways from the station itself where the others were at. Wanting no one to hear their conversation, he casted a quick noise cancelling hex over them.

“Who is that man?” Changmin asked, as calmly as he could in his confusion.

“You know what you saw Changmin,” Junsu answered, his eyes clouded with pity.

He knew what he thought he saw.

But what he thought he saw was impossible.

Reapers, especially pure ones like his uncle and appa, had an extraordinary amount of control over the dead and the living. But they were just as incapable as the next Supernatural to bring themselves back from the dead.

“Uncle Su, you don’t mean to tell me that you believe that man is actually ap-appa. You know that’s not possible, right?” Changmin voiced, concerned for his uncle's mental welfare.

“Changmin,” Junsu called out calmly.

“Appa has been dead for twenty years. You were at his funeral. Don't you remember!” Changmin could feel his hands warming up again.

He beginning to feel overwhelmed.

“Changmin,” his uncle repeated, his voice only a distant sound underneath the roaring of his thoughts.

“Look, with the excitement of finding your son your wishful thinking has got believing that you’ve found appa also. Uncle Su, he’s dead.”

His uncle’s eyes grew sad. Unable to handle them, Changmin looked away.

“Changm-”

“No! You have to accept that he’s dead!” His voice wavered but his volume rose, hoping that if he spoke louder that he could convince his uncle and himself that he was right.

“He’s not dead,” his uncle said softly.

Changmin paid him no mind.

“I understand it's been hard for you all these years, and that you’ve never really coped with all the losses in your life, but you can’t keep living in the past su. That poor man might have a family somewhere that misses him.”

Changmin made a show of pointing in the vicinity of where they had came from, as tears threatened to fall down.

“Changmin, quit lying to yourself. We both know that the man lying half dead at the station is Jaejoong, and that we are the family that misses him.”

“No! Stop-don’t say that!” He passed shaky hands through his hair, pulling at the root, unsuccessfully stopping the sob that retched itself from his throat.

“How long?” Changmin barked, shrugging off the hand that had tried to comfort him.

Junsu let his hand fall off, confusion lining his brow.

“How long!” His voice boomed again.

“How long what?” Junsu asked, irritation coloring his words.

“How long did you know about appa?” Changmin ground out through clenched teeth, his sadness turning into anger.

“How long have I known about Jaejoong? I found out just a few days ago,” Junsu said with irate eyes, his whole being livid, “Did?... did you believe I would hide this from you?”

“But it's not true! None of this can be true!” Changmin's vision bled red as he paced the small platform under the broken ladder. He felt himself heating up more, smoke unintendedly rising from his hands.

Junsu took his hands to sooth him.

This made him even more upset.

“Let me go!” He forced out, frustration clouding his mind.

His uncle refused to budge, trying to find his eyes, uncaring if his hands burned, “I need you to understand that I knew nothing of this until a few days ago! I don’t know how-.”

“That’s not him!” Changmin stubbornly pulled himself free.

“It’s him," his uncle sighed, to weary to argue back anymore, his anger extinguishing fast.

Stepping away defeated, Junsu slumped against one of the stations decaying walls.

“I'm telling you the truth.”

There was a conviction in his uncle’s voice that had Changmin rethinking his stance.

“It can’t be him Uncle Su. it just can’t be,” the heavy lump in his throat muddled his speech, “I’ve would’ve known.”

Gazing into the dark void of the train tunnel, Changmin racked through his mind.

He had been in and around Seoul hundreds of times, he would have felt his appa’s aura.

He should have felt it.

‘Is he telling the truth?’ the thought had been repeating in his mind since the beginning of their confrontation.

“How did you find him?” Changmin turned and asked his uncle, entertaining the potential farce for a moment.

“I have no clue how. But I felt a disturbance with some spirits in Seoul, I came investigate, found Jongin and Jaejoong just happened be there also. At first, I thought Jaejoong had deceived me and taken my son after faking his death. Then I remembered that Jongin was born after he d-died….” Junsu stopped mid-sentence looking wrecked, his slumped form having little energy to do more than slowly face him and slightly shrug his shoulders, “Apparently, they’re co-workers who have only known each other for a few months. Ironic right? ”

Seeing no deceit in his uncle’s gloomy eyes, he knew that the reaper was telling him the truth. Even as he shook his head, the last dredges of denial drifted from him. A part of him had known the truth when he had first laid eyes on his appa’s unconscious form.

‘He’s alive.’

His chest began to tighten and it became harder for him to breathe, “But, I should have felt him,” his voice thinned to a watery whimper, “I haven’t felt him for twenty years. If that’s really him, why can’t I feel him?”

“Try to sense him,” His uncle told him, this confused Changmin but he did so anyway.

At the moment, he could sense Junsu’s dark reaper aura and Jongin’s slightly lighter Warlock aura, which was much like his own. But from his appa and Taemin, there was nothing but blank spaces.

They were voids.

Rationally he knew they were around the corner at the station where he had left them, but they didn’t feel real.

Unable to hold himself back, he launched himself into his uncles waiting arms. Tears were now freely running down his face, and no matter how much he tried to snuff them out on his uncle’s shirt, more kept falling down.

Running a hand down his back, his uncle began to explain, “You’ve finally noticed. In the human territory I could feel him, now I’m unable to.”

“You think that something is blocking his aura? Why? How?” It seemed like a reasonable enough explanation, but when Changmin tried to remember if he had felt his appa’s aura while in Seoul, he was unable to recall.

“I think the real question is who?” Junsu’s embrace tightened, his own body shaking, trying to contain himself, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier but Changmin, Jaejoong has no memory of the past. I think somebody cursed him.”

The news hit him hard, he didn’t say anything else just held onto his uncle and wept.

After what felt like hours, His uncle slackened his hold but kept his arms around him.

“How-how’s he like? How is Jongin like?” His asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Well, Jaejoong is a shell of his old self, very anxious, from what I’ve seen life hasn’t been treating him very well. Kai seems like a good kid from what Taemin has told me, I don’t know much more than that,” Junsu’s face took on a distant quality, “Changmin, when we go back you can’t tell them who we really are.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, wiping away at his tears, lost on what his uncle wanted.

“If we tell them now, we’ll just confuse them. Then they’ll get mad and start asking for answers we do not have,” his uncle begged him, “Do you understand what I’m asking of you Changmin?”

His uncle was asking him to lie, when all he wanted to do was to run into his appa’s arms, like the child he had long since stopped being.

But thinking logically, the situation needed to handled delicately, they risked not being believed and losing any chance of fixing things.

“I don’t like it, but I agree.”

“I’m very sorry Changmin. All of this happened so fast and I haven’t had time to think anything through, I just wanted them near. You understand, right?” Junsu said apologetic but relieved.

“I understand. I just- could you give me a moment to myself?” He asked needing to steady himself before doing anything else.

“Take as much time as you need.”

With a strong hug, his uncle left down the corner and back toward the others.

Taking a few moments to compose himself, he quickly casted a glamor over himself, making sure not to look as emotionally worn-out as he felt, and traced his uncle’s steps.

++++

“Hmm…,” Jaejoong grumbled, tittering on the edge of consciousness, to comfortable surrounded by the faint scent of the ocean and a warm embrace to find the desire to fully wake up.

Once he finally opened his heavy eyes, all comfort was lost and replaced with stale frigid air and inky shadows.

‘Where am I?’

After a few instants of nothing, flashes of memories caught up with him. After finding Taemin on the train, he remembered nothing.

‘Taemin?’

‘Taemin!’

“Taem-!” He called out, fear engulfing him.

Sitting up, he was interrupted by his throat constricting violently.

Losing control, Jaejoong bowled over, his hands colliding harshly against the cold gnarled metal and wood of wherever he currently was, as the hated sensation accumulated in his chest. A broken gasp escaped him, hot tears blinded him, as his stomach decided to join the hellish party and contract.

Disoriented, he heard an unintelligible uproar of voices break out behind him.

Pairs of concerned hands held him from tipping over completely, when a second cough assaulted him, causing him to expel a large amount of black viscous liquid over the floor in front of him.

The vile liquid tasted differently this time, it was still disgusting but this time it tasted like battery acid and chocolate.

‘What the hell?’ he thought, whipping his mouth on his sleeve, resisting the urge to retch again.

In the end, he was left with a sharp ringing in his ears and a pronounced pain throbbing on his chest, but otherwise he felt fine. Another thing that had never happened before.

“Taemin! Where are you!” He called out, tensing when an unseen arm curled around his shoulder before Taemin’s heavily bruised face came into view.

“Jaejoon-?”

Glad, he grabbed Taemin before the other could say anything more and hugged him close. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he tightened the hold shortly before letting go.

Noticing a figure at the corner of his eye, he turned to see Kai, who give him a shy smile and a wave.

“Kai!” He drew Kai into another hug, “You don’t know how happy I am to see you too.”

Stepping back on unsteady legs, he surveyed the two young men he had taken under his wing. Aside from looking tired, both seemed fine, even Taemin’s face was slightly less swollen than earlier.

'How much earlier was it exactly?' he wondered.

Thinking about it more, seeing Kai meant that they had made it to Station 5; he looked around the dilapidated tunnel searching for Junsu but didn’t find him.

‘Where is that man?’

Lightheaded, he kicked some nearby debris on the smelly mess he made, then took a seat on the tracks. Taemin followed his lead and sat down beside him. Still a bit woozy and needing something steady, he leaned against the younger man.

“Where’s Junsu? Taemin said you were with him?” He asked Kai, curious as to where his new acquaintance had gone.

Kai, who had stayed standing while petting his cat, motioned vaguely to the other end of the tunnel, “The guy he came with, Changmin, took him somewhere over there. It looked pretty urgent, he practically dragged him away.”

“Who’s Changmin? Do you know him?” he asked, interested in learning about the other man who had helped Kai.

Kai shook his head, then looked at Taemin just shrugged.

“Honestly Taemin, you don’t know him?” Kai said shocked, “I thought you did!”

“What? I’m sure that everything will be fine, I trust Junsu. He got you here in one piece didn’t he?” Taemin replied, shrugging once more, not knowing what the big deal was.

Kai’s face screwed up in annoyance, “You trust Junsu? I’m telling you Tae, Somethings not right about that man, he’s keeping something from us. I mean he kept calling me Jongin. who the hell is Jongin? Do you know a Jongin?”

Kai paced the tracks, the sudden smell of smoke filled the air and his shoulders stiff, as he stared Taemin down.

“No. I don’t know a Jongin. And Junsu’s not that bad, give him a break.”

“Can you believe this Jae!” Kai aimed his now red yes at him.

He tensed up, his mind not catching up quick enough, he stuttered out, “I ca-.” 

“Kai! let him rest, and could you please put the cat down your getting agitated,” Taemin softly pushed him back.

“No. she’s fine were she is.” Kai countered, pulling the cat closer to his chest.

“When she goes up into a ball of flames, don’t blame me,” Taemin said smugly.

‘Not again,’ Jaejoong groaned to himself, already knowing where the brothers were going.

“How dare you Tae! You know I have better control than that!” Kai carefully placed the cat on the ground, contradicting himself.

“Don’t make me laugh Kai!” Taemin spat out.

Then Kai, displaying a gran feat of maturity, kicked Taemin in the shin.

Not wanting to be shown up by his younger brother, Taemin retaliated by getting up and doing the same.

Scuffling and cursing echoed throughout the tunnel, soon after.

Annoyed at losing his chair, he tuned them out and picked up the curious cat nuzzling at his ankles.

The brothers fighting was a common enough occurrence, It was never serious nor something that occurred for very long; both usually got rowdy when bored.

“When is Junsu going to return to save us?” he asked the cat as he placed her on his lap.

Kai had very valid concerns, and normally, he’d be more suspicious about Junsu’s and his companion’s intentions, for all they knew this could all be a trap. But he didn’t have the energy to ponder all the ‘what if’s?’, Junsu had saved Kai somehow and that was enough for him to give Junsu the benefit of the doubt.

Though, he wouldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t check for all viable exits for him and the boys to escape to, should anything happen.

“We’ll deal with things as they come,” Jaejoong told the purring cat, “Like we always do.”

++++

Walking into Station 5 once more, Changmin ringed his nervous hands so hard he could practically feel his bones give under the pressure.

‘Calm down, act as if this were like every other extraction you’ve done, just with a small complication,’ Changmin lied to himself, the loud crunch of the ruins he walked upon keeping unaware of how quickly he had returned to the small group.

Sweeping his gaze over them, Jongin and Taemin bickered between themselves looking disheveled, meanwhile his uncle and appa were talking to each other quietly nearby.

Making his way to them, Changmin’s legs became lead when his appa turned to look at him.

He gawked back.

His appa looked sickly. His skin looked wan possessing an unhealthy greyish hue, black ink stains dotted the side of his mouth and parts of his throat, and his frame was more delicate than he had remembered.

‘Are those symptoms of the curse Junsu had mentioned?’

Poking at his appa’s aura, he received no feedback. 

That was unusual, Curses normaly were aggressive when tampered with.

‘What kind of curse is this?’

Changmin continued study his appa, hoping against hope that if he stared long enough, a spark of recognition would appear in those troubled eyes.

All he got was a polite if not confused smile.

Swallowing his sadness, he returned the smile and went towards his uncle sharing a brief understanding nod with him.

“Jaejoong, this is my nephew Changmin a high-ranking official of New Seoul. I was lucky enough to contact him in time once I heard about Kai getting arrested,” Junsu said, putting on his best smile.

A skeptical yet impressed look flashed on his appa’s face before answering, “Hello Changmin, thank you for helping Kai out,” Jaejoong finished, motioning to the others.

“Taemin? Kai?”

Changmin saw the two younger men separate in a huff before walking towards them. Taemin’s expression was blank, but Kai’s was skeptical and his stance was stiff as excessive unrestrained energy cackled off him.

“Thank you for your help back there,” Kai said civilly enough, completely at odds with his demeanor.

“Yeah thank you, I don’t know what I would have done if Kai were taken, I mean I almost got myself arrested,” Taemin cut in, smirking as he adjusted his threadbare jacket on, his void like aura on full blast.

‘Who are you?’ Changmin questioned himself, momentarily studying the artificially blonde lanky supposed reaper his cousin called brother. Taemin’s lack of aura felt unnatural, and lacking the emotional attachment like he had towards his appa, Changmin was at lost on how to interact with Taemin.

Besides, He didn’t quite like Taemin standing so close to his appa. He also didn’t like that Taemin was able to help and comfort his appa when he could not.

“No problem, I do this all the time,” He replied as tactful as he could.

Kai raised an eyebrow at that.

“So? What do we do now? I don’t imagine we can stay in this tunnel for long?” his appa asked, causing the gears in his mind went into over drive.

“I-” Changmin stuttered, having no idea what to say.

Junsu called him at such short notice that he had no concrete plan what so ever.

“Where going to my apartment in New Seoul, it's close enough, we can rest there for the night than figure things out from there,” He announced, then shot a look at his uncle who nodded in agreement.

His appa nodded also before turning to his cousin and Taemin, “Tae, Kai, You guys should pick up your things we’re leaving soon.”

His appa’s dark eyes followed the other two until they were far enough away. When his gaze returned all politeness was gone and replaced by a calculating look.

Suddenly, his appa approached both he and Junsu, and without missing a beat loomed in on his uncle, their noses a fraction away from each other, “I’m not sure I can trust you Junsu. You appear out of nowhere and now neither me or the boys have anywhere to go, is all this some sort of coincidence? How do I know that none of this is a trap of some kind?”

If his appa still had his aura Junsu would have been stuck where he stood by pure pressure of it alone. His uncle was stunned by his appa’s abrupt change, his mouth opened to defend himself but nothing came out.

“App-Jaejoong, this isn’t a trap. Unc-le Junsu called informed me of a warlock unjustly apprehended by the human military and as the general of New Seoul it was my job to rectify the situation by any means necessary,” Changmin said, instantly stepping into his role as general, placing himself in-between the two men, “We honestly just wanted to help. I usually have more finesse when doing these sort of operations, but Uncle Junsu told me this was an emergency.”

His appa backed down a little, now actually allowing his uncle to breathe again, yet his eyes were still latched intently on his uncle.

“No offence Changmin, but I was talking to Junsu.”

“Jaejoong, what he said is true. This is not a trap of any kind,” Junsu said, finally getting his mouth to work properly.

“How can I know that Junsu? I don’t know you very well.”

His appa’s words made his heart hurt, more than it already was.

How were they going to fix this? How were they going to fix any of this; his appa, his cousin, the curse,...Taemin.

“Taemin trusts me and as a reaper it is my obligation to take care of my kind when in distress, can’t that be enough for now,” Junsu said as sincerely as he could.

For the moment, it seemed to be enough for his appa, who relaxed almost completely, the only sign of his agitation being a shaky bruised hand opening his jacket, “I’ll accept that for now. All I need is one thing from you Junsu?”

He felt weak when his appa opened his jacket exposing the ghastly stain underneath, some of it had dried and it looked to be painfully pasted to his skin.

“And what is that Jaejoong?” Junsu asked slowly, also staring the unfolding scene before them.

“Sorry, give me a moment,” His appa asked, while searching through his inner pocket, oblivious to their uneasiness, and pulled out a crumpled cigarette box along with a slightly cracked lighter.

“Whoever Jongin is? Try not to mention him as much around Kai. It makes him uncomfortable to the point that he’s losing what little control he has over his abilities,” His appa asked lighting up a half-broken cigarette, not noticing the way Junsu had flinched away.

His uncle recovered quickly though, clearing his face of any emotion and replying, “I’m sorry, Jongin is my son’s name and sometimes it slips out without me wanting it to.”

“Oh, I didn't know that?" His appa's eyes widened in wonder, "That’s understandable, make sure to tell Kai though, so that he doesn’t freak out so much,” his appa said with a kind cruelty.

Now this time he stood agape, he felt like he had entered another dimension.

Everything was so...wrong.

“I’ll make sure to do so,” his uncle replied, as if nothing had happened.

“Good.”

Waving in assent, his appa walked away towards one of the shadows nearby taking a long drag of his cigarette.

Soon, heavy footfalls and the swooshing sound of multiple bags came nearer. The two younger men arrived side by side, a formation they seem to naturally fall into, Kai tightly clutching the cat, he was so adamant on bringing with him.

Taemin broke away, jogging towards his appa, pointing at the cigarette, “Jae? didn’t just finish hacking up most of your intestines earlier?”

His appa, looking properly chastised flicked the cigarette in his hand away, stomping on it for good measure, then allowed himself to be dragged by the boy back to them.

Irritated and wanting, no,needing to move on, Changmin summoned his bag back into existence.

“Whoa!”

Both Jongin and Taemin were slack jawed in amazement, Jongin’s awe quickly turning into suspicion.

He said smiled to himself and slung the bag over his shoulder, accustom enough to both reactions, “Now that were all here and awake, we should get moving. At the middle of this tunnel there’s a ladder that leads to a manhole in somewhere in New Seoul. Normally I’d teleport all of us there, but not everybody reacts well to it the first time. So we’ll have to walk all the way there.”

Met with a series of groans, he looked at their small group.

Everyone pretty much looked dead on their feet but prepared to leave anyway. His appa took some bags from Jongin and Taemin to lighten their load, his uncle had all but shut down though his eyes were open and he had barely responded when appa had given him a bag, Taemin kept swaying in the tunnels pitiful breeze, and Jongin stared irritably into the tunnels darkness.

“Let’s leave already,” Jongin muttered grumpily.

“Ok” he said leading the way.

Walking through the tunnel, the light began to severely diminished the deeper they got. They had to rely on the flames his hands made to light there path, having nothing on him that could provide sufficient light for all of them to see.

They also had some difficulties along the way.

Some stretches of the tunnel were more easily accessible than others; this had them ducking under broken cement foundations, crawling through masses of dead cable wires, jumping atop unsteady maintenance platforms, and trudging through dirty covered train tracks littered with puddles of unknown liquids which dripped from the ceiling.

Through all this they stuck close together, each person helping another through the tumultuous landscape. For most of the trip, he had a tight grip on Taemin’s thin sweater. The boy’s endurance had failed him halfway through their journey causing him to trip more often than not. His uncle had his appa and Jongin in a much similar grip.

Any conversation between them was null. Everyone was too occupied navigating towards their destination to do much else. The scraping of shoes and random groaning creaks from the crumbling tunnel itself, were the only companions to their grunts and heavy breathing.

The trek took roughly two hours to complete, and by the end they all nearly dropped from fatigue at the bottom of the manholes ladder.

“I never want to do that again,” Taemin announced, collapsing on the dirty floor, everyone else gave a noise of agreement.

As everyone took a break, he pulled out six enchanted necklaces from his bag.

“I need you all to put these on. It will keep you blocked from anyone’s sight,” he passed the necklaces around, summoning hats along with them and passing them around also.

“Once we leave the tunnel, were do we go?” Jongin asked, half bent against a moss-covered wall next to his appa and uncle.

Mapping the way to his apartment in his mind, he repeated the directions a couple of times until he was sure everyone knew where they were going.

“Ok. Once we leave, follow my instructions, and remember once your necklace starts to burn, take it off immediately and run to the apartment,’ he reminded, putting the finishing touches on the cat’s enchantment, who was held by his appa.

“Is everyone ready?” he was met with a chorus of weak affirmations.

Climbing up the ladder first, he lifted the man hole cover.

‘Damn it! I forgot about this!’ Changmin cursed his shortsightedness.

The were in vampire territory, and they arrived at the worst time. It was already night and most of the Vampire population had already started their day,

Although, luck may be on their side. The street they were on was deserted for the time being.

Knowing that the coast wouldn’t be clear for long, Changmin hopped out of the manhole then set about on helping the rest.

While helping his uncle out, his phone, which he forgot he had, rang.

++++

Yunho rushed into his office, leaving the door to slam shut behind him.

The news he had heard was distressing to say the least.

Yanking opening his desks top drawer, he searched for his personal phone.

He had just finished a briefing with the consulate, when his head secretary informed him of a shootout that had happened between the military and two unknown men in downtown Seoul.

His first thought went to Changmin, he needed to know if he was okay.

Waving a hand over the device, the screen lit up displaying some messages and missed calls, but none of them from his son.

Tapping the speed dial on his phone screen, he waited with baited breath for Changmin to pick up.

‘Come on Minnie pick up,’ His thoughts urged, numerous scenarios of what could have happened flowing through his head.

After five rings and what seemed like forever, Changmin picked up.

“Hello!” Changmin sounded a bit agitated, he immediately knew that something wasn’t right.

“Minnie!” He spat out.

“What’s wrong dad?” Changmin’s confused voice was obscured by the whooshing sound of wind and the muffled talking of other people in the background.

“I was told that there was a shootout at a subway station in Seoul, I thought it was you. Are you fine?”

“I’m fine, the extraction went well, there were just a few...complications,” His sons voiced raised in pitch hesitation clear in his voice.

“Where are you now? Are you back in New Seoul? Do you need me to pick you up?” He got up and put on his jacket, ready to go.

“No! Don’t pick me up!” Changmin yelled loudly from his side.

“Why?” Yunho pulled the phone away from his hurt ear, stopping all movement.

“We-well uncle Jun-Junsu’s here also, and you know how both of you can get when you see each other, so I want to avoid drama.”

“...Fine, but I still want to see you,” he went back to his desk.

He was in no mood to see Junsu.

Nothing was said on the other side. All he could hear were heavy footsteps and some more incomprehensible talking.

Pressing the phone closer to his ear, intent on hearing what was being said, he jerked back when his office door slammed open.

The intruder rudely plopping himself on the edge of his desk atop important documents.

“Uh? I-I’ll see if I can visit tomorrow?” Changmin asked breathily, a boom and a hiss coming from his background.

‘Where the hell is this boy?’ Yunho thought losing his patience.

“Today Minnie! or I’ll find you right now, Junsu or not.”

He swiped at a random scroll that was thrown at his face, the intruder was not happy with his tone.

“Ok! Ok, are you at your office!” Changmin shouted once more, shushing a someone in the background.

“Yes.”

“Then give me about a half hour, I have to go now, bye!” Changmin quickly hung up.

Even with the abrupt ending, he was happy that he would see Changmin soon. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t catch the next scroll before it hit his face.

“Damn it Heechul stop that!” He yelled at the recently awoken Vampire, “Why are you here anyways?”

“First, don’t talk that way to my Changminnie. Second, you haven’t given me answer yet about a certain someone, so I thought I’d stop by.” the vampire shrugged, fiddling with another scroll.

‘Oh damn. What day was it again?’

He had been avoiding Heechul for the past couple of weeks. For some reason lately, the bloodsucker thought himself a matchmaker and had been trying to set him up with Go ara, a light sorceress from a prominent family.

“First, Changmin is mine. Only mine. Second, nothing is going to happen with that particular someone.”

“Why not, she’s a great match for you!” Heechul’s pretty face curled up in a sneer as adjusting himself in his seat, causing more important documents to fall onto the floor, blocking the old photo of Jaejoong and Changmin he had on his desk.

“I’m not ready yet, you know that,” He replied, fidgeting with the ring on his left hand.

“It’s been twenty years Yunho. Jaejoong would want you to continue living your life and be happy,” a pitying look passed over the Heechul's porcelain hued face, his manicured hands reaching for his own.

The twinge of pain in his heart, whenever somebody mentioned his deceased husband, made itself known as he contemplated Heechul’s words.

It had been awhile, and Changmin was already an adult and didn’t need him as much anymore.

Maybe moving on was something he should do?

He got along with Go ara fine. she was intelligent and kind, he’s sure that with time he could grow to be content with her.

But content was all he would be, not happy.

Aside from Changmin, his happiness had left twenty years ago.

“Tell her that I could meet her at the café for lunch one of these days. Don’t call it a date though,” Yunho forced out, now happy that Heechul was covering the photo on his desk.

“Ok, I’ll tell her as soon as I can!” Heechul patted him on the head briefly before leaving for his duties.

Yeah, contentment was better than the emptiness he had now.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)


	17. Chapter 16

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

“Taemin, your next!”

Taemin heard Changmin’s shout from the street above, as he climbed his way up the manhole ladder.

He tried to move as fast as he could, wanting to leave the dark stagnant tunnel.

However, his body had a different idea.

His arms trembled under the weight of himself and the heavy bag on his back, making his grip on the bars above him weaker than it should be. Every time he pulled himself up, he would groan in pain as the bag’s straps cut into his aching shoulders.

Reaching the top, he raised a shaking hand out, needing help. Thankfully, Changmin had been there to pull him out.

“Thank you,” Taemin gasped out, hunching over on quaking legs, taking in several starved breaths. The cool night air was a welcome change from the staleness of the underground tunnel.

“Taemin you need to hurry. What I’m doing isn’t really legal. I need to close this manhole and you need to go before the necklace wears out,” Changmin urged with insistent hands, pushing him forward and into action.

With Changmin’s directions echoing in his mind, Taemin floored it, sprinting down a random city street as fast as his sore legs would take him.

[First, go down the street. At the end, you should see a transportation sigil near the intersection. Be quiet and make sure not to bump into anyone along the way. Even though you’re invisible, you can still be heard and felt.]

Changmin's directions rang through his mind.

Taking heed, Taemin remained on the street, away from the people on the sidewalks at either side of him.

Arriving at the intersection, Taemin found an etched bus symbol on atop the asphalt of the street with swirls of energy emanating off it. He assumed it was the transportation sigil Changmin had mentioned before.

Scanning the sparse populated intersection, he searched for Kai and Jaejoong. The two had left the tunnel minutes before he had.

Taemin hesitated when he saw neither. He wasn’t sure if he should keep going or wait for Changmin to come up behind him.

His neck began to prickle in irritation. Reaching up to scratch at it, he was met with the rope like necklace that lied there. It was becoming uncomfortably warm.

It was wearing out.

Remembering Changmin’s warning, Taemin chose to move on.

[At the sigil, make a left down the intersection. Continue left until you reach a small park entrance between two office buildings. You’ll know it when you see it.]

Veering left, he booked it down the intersection. Searching left and right, Taemin noticed an out of place patch of greenery between two closed office buildings near the end of the street.

[At the park entrance it’s necessary that you announce yourself before entering. Once inside, if you start to hear a strange noise, cover your ears. If you feel like someone is watching you, they are. And above all, do not tread on the grass.]

The entrance to the park sat between two vine encroached chain-link fences with a narrow stone path leading inside.

Messily plastered throughout both fences were numerous signs, their yellow and red colors, gaining his attention. Most of the them were difficult to read, with weird symbols mixed with normal korean characters. All Taemin could make out were the words head wizard, pixies, and sprouts.

On the floor, before path was another sign, which told him to announce himself before entering.

‘Do I really have to do this? Is there no way around the park?’ Feeling angsty, Taemin looked around seeking another entrance or way around.

There was none.

“Umm...H-Hello?” He asked tentatively. Having no time to waste, he preceded. “I’m Lee Taemin and I will be walking through you now. I promise I won’t be long,” he said hurriedly.

‘Here goes nothing,’ stretching his Jacket sleeves over his hands, Taemin covered his ears and entered the park.

The itself park seemed normal, with its graffiti tagged benches, security lights that showered the path before him with light, old worn-down playground, and mossy unused fountain.

Feeling the weight of many eyes on his back, Taemin peeked over his shoulder, no one was there. He then searched around for another soul, but the park appeared empty.

As he made it further inside the park, the sounds around him shifted.

Taemin tensed as a loud drawn out moan emerged from behind him. The moan quickly rose in pitch, morphing into multiple sharp wails assaulting him from every direction and piercing through his makeshift ear muffs.

He wasn’t frightened by the sound, the long dead usually made similar noises. It was the volume that was different. It was overwhelming and all-encompassing, and scattered his thoughts.

Taemin quickened his steps.

But with each step, the commotion grew louder. Chills trailed down his spine, as warning signs went off in his mind, making him move even faster. Sweat begin to gather along his brow, the beads of moisture trailing down, stinging his eyes and blurring his sight.

Squinting his eyes, Taemin twisted and turned along the curved path, trying to keep off the grass, as he made his way to what he hoped was the exit.

Before he could complete the next step, his right foot fell hard and awkwardly upon lowered cement. It took him a moment to realize that he had just found a set of stairs.

‘A way out!’ He ran down the stairs, tripping over the last step.

Taemin fell onto his knees, scraping his hands along the rough sidewalk as he caught himself, his hat falling onto the cement before him.

‘What the hell’ he could not understand what had just transpired.

Still on his knees, Taemin hung his head in relief.

The chaotic noises had ceased and been replaced by the sound of a busy city street.

Pulling on his hat, Taemin was instantly meet with a red-hot pain shooting up his thighs and hurt knees as he stood up. His now lacerated hands were covered with dirt, the grime digging into his cuts making them burn. Carefully whipping off his hands as best he could, he limped towards the wall of nearby building.

Grounded by the hard brick wall at his back, Taemin observed the area around him.

‘So, this is New Seoul?’ He mused in awe.

Taemin never thought he’d ever get a chance to see this side of South Korea, only having read about it in history books, and the books had nothing good to say.

According to them, New Seoul was a lawless wasteland, filled with too many different Supernatural’s vying for power, all thirsting for the destruction of the human species.

What he saw matched none of those descriptions.

Multiple modern high-rises filled the sky above him, including a dark hulking monstrosity of a building at the distance. A mix of luxury and regular cars zoomed up and down the road before him. Across the street, the sidewalks were lined with shops and restaurants.

In all, it looked like a normal city.

He always knew the stories were bullshit.

Staying as flat as he could against the wall, Taemin watched as droves of people passed by him. He attempted to figure out what type of supernatural they all were, but they were too many, and his focus was shot.

His necklace once again took him from his rumination. When he checked, the rope was now scolding hot.

He needed to get to Changmin’s apartment, fast.

Pulling up the next set of directions in his mind, he tried to recall the next steps.

[After the park you’ll end up downtown near a tall dark building. there you’ll take a…a..-]

Taemin drew a blank. So, he repeated the direction again.

[-you’ll end up downtown near a tall dark building, there you’ll take a…, then just keep on until you see the last apartment building with the address...,]

Another blank.

[-near a tall dark building, there you’ll take a…, then just…,]

The memory distorted itself the more he tried to remember.

“Come on Taemin think,” Taemin grumbled to himself, “Was it left, right, or straight up the road,” he banged on the side of his head. The fiery sensation around his neck wasn’t helping one bit.

It was becoming unbearable.

He needed to leave.

Going right, he headed in the direction of the tall dark building, with a slow limping gate making sure to steer clear of any large crowds. Every now and then, his hand would unconsciously hover over the flaming necklace, ready to tear it off a moment’s notice.

Focusing on his steps, Taemin fought the urge. He didn’t want to become visible with so many people around.

His fight didn’t last long.

The heat was awful. He could feel the skin on his chest bubbling from the accursed object.

‘I have to take this stupid thing off!’ His mind yelled at him to obey, any plan of waiting until later gone from his mind.

Tearing the necklace off, he sighed as relief flooded his body. He made to throw the necklace away, but thought better of it and placed it in his jacket’s front pocket. The still hot rope warming the insides.

‘Wait? What did I just do?’ Taemin’s mind distressed, ‘Damn, I’m visible again.’

Fortunately, everyone near him was either too far away or to distracted to pay any sort of attention to him.

Fixing his hat over his face, Taemin continued his way.

Within no time, he arrived to the side of the tall dark building.

The structure was massive up close. Peering up at it, he was amazed at how far it seemed to stretch into the sky. peaking inside the buildings darken windows, he couldn’t see anything or anyone inside.

‘What is this building?’

Traveling the length of the building’s side, Taemin turned the corner and found what looked to be the front entrance. Above a pair of large glass doors there was a sign which read, “Consulate Administration Building”.

The name sounded familiar, he might have had heard it on TV once.

Leaning into the glass doors, he attempted to peer inside again.

“What are you doing?” A smooth voice called out behind him.

Taemin stilled and his vision darkened. Not wanting trouble, he shook himself out of his haze and turned around.

He was immediately taken aback.

The man before him was stunning, in a cold way; possessing a beautifully handsome face, which glowed under the moonlight and was surrounded by expertly quaffed midnight hair. He looked to be about Jaejoong’s age or older; ageless. His tall lean figure was wrapped in finely tailored red silk and dark leather.

Scanning the man’s eyes, careful to keep his own hidden under his hat, he found the stranger’s dark endless pools to be intent and predatory.

Full of life but at the same time lacking.

Even with his faulty abilities, instincts alone told Taemin that the man was a vampire.

Wary and alert, Taemin took a step back, everything he knew about vampires flooded his mind, making him unconsciously grab at his neck.

He needed to get away.

The vampire smirked, having seen his little spectacle.

“Why are you so close to the consulate building? Office hours are closed,” The vampire asked curtly, peering down at him with a cold scrutiny.

“I-I-umm?” A heaviness he couldn’t explain settled on his shoulders, turning his tongue into lead.

Gliding closer, the vampire’s well-manicured hand shot out and snatched his hat off.

The move was too fast for Taemin to evade.

“Who are you?” ‘the Vampire demanded menacingly, taking in his exposed face.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” The Vampire continued, poking at his jacket and bag, giving him no chance to answer.

‘Who the hell did this man...vampire think he was?’ Irritated, Taemin squirmed away from the vampire’s busy hands.

Nonplused by Taemins rebuffs, the vampire grabbed his face. Taemin released a surprised whimper, when the Vampire preceded to drag him under a nearby street light.

“You look like shit," The vampire grimaced as he inspected his face, visibly disgusted by his wounds and sweat slick his skin, “You look familiar though? Do I know you?”

Taemin stayed silent, trying to look for a reasonable lie to say.

“Why aren’t you answering me? Did You forget that his area his closed off to the public during vampire working hours?” The Vampire hissed, his freezing grip tightening, agitating Taemin’s aching face.

“I-I...forgot,” Taemin answered, his eyes watering. The hold was too much for his already sensitive face to bear.

“I’m sure you did,” the vampire mocked, “What are you? And what are you using to block your aura with?”

The Vampire shook him, patting his jacket pockets with his free hand.

“You see..I-I’m new to New Seoul. I was only trying to find my way to the university,” Taemin forced out, grabbing at the vampire’s wrist, wanting him to let go. The hold was like a vice around his jaw, it was growing harder for him to talk.

“Don’t make me laugh! The university is nowhere near here. So, I’ll ask one more time wha-?” The Vampire stopped himself, taking the rope necklace from his jacket’s front pocket, “Why does this have general Jung Changmin’s signature on it? Did you steal it? you look like the type.” The vampire’s grip tightened even more, waving the singed rope in front of his face.

Taemin’s patience snapped.

He had been pushed around all day. He was tired of being treated like a rag doll by this rude stranger, who wouldn’t even let him explain himself, even if he was lying.

“I told you to answer me!” The vampire pushed, jerking his hand back and Taemin’s face along with it.

Taemin lost to his anger, dark intent swelled within him. He wanted to be left alone. Entering a daze, he stared fixated on the still fuming vampire.

Understanding was beginning to flow through his oddly focused mind, as connections were being made.

The vampire was partially dead.

He controlled the dead.

He could make the vampire do anything he wanted.

With a deep inhale and a pinch conviction, Taemin began to say his command, “Go awa-!”

"Taemin!"

He heard a voice call out to him, before a firm set of hands tore him away from the Vampire’s grip.

His vengeful haze cleared when he recognized the voice to be Changmin’s.

“Taemin!” Changmin repeated. The tall man sounded winded, as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Taemin looked at the man beside him, baffled as to why Changmin had stopped him. He also noted that Changmin looked different than when he last saw him.

‘What’s going on with his face?’

Ignoring his look, Changmin directed his gaze to the agitated vampire in front of them.

“Changmin do you know this kid?” The vampire sneered at him, exposing his fangs in the process.

He pressed himself closer to Changmin, wanting to disappear.

The vampire looked like he wanted to eat him.

“Yes! Taemin’s new to New Seoul and I was showing him around, but I got distracted by a call from dad and lost him.” Changmin addressed, smiling at both him and the vampire.

“Taemin. This is Kim Heechul the Vampire coven leader of New Seoul,” Changmin squeezed his shoulder, emphasizing the coven leader part.

Taemin’s stomach lurched, less than an hour in New Seoul and he already ran into trouble.

“Why does he have a necklace with your aura signature on it Changmin?” The vampire leader asked the taller man, finally removing his dark gaze from Taemin.

“Come on Heechul, you know how young sorcerer’s can be, spreading their auras around without much control and bothering everyone. I thought it would be easier for Taemin to navigate the city with it on.” Changmin flashed another smile, this time adding an extra crinkle in his eyes.

Taemin watched as Heechul visibly melted, a blindingly bright fanged smile appearing on his face.

“That’s is true Changminnie. Next time, though make sure your new friend here remembers the rules. He could get in a lot of trouble if he doesn’t. Not everyone is as nice as me,” Heechul chuckled, smoothing back a piece of immaculate hair that had fallen out of place.

“I’ll make sure to do that. See you later Heechul. I have to see dad now.”

“Go ahead Changminnie you shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Changmin started to forcefully maneuver him into the building’s entrance.

“Taemin?” Heechul called for him, before they could enter the building, the gentle look the Vampire had earlier gone, “I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

++++

“I leave you alone for than ten minutes,” Changmin hissed into Taemin’s ear, “Didn’t you read the signs at the front of the building?” He griped, hauling a wide-eyed Taemin through the lobby and towards the first elevator he could find.

Summoning a hat, he placed it on a Taemin’s head. Even though no one was around, it wouldn’t do for anyone to see the reaper in his current state.The reaper had managed to gain even more wounds during his little detour.

Taemin gave no reaction toward the newly acquired apparel, to shaken by the incident with Heechul.

He couldn’t blame the kid, Heechul was a difficult person to handle. However, he was also the best person Taemin could of ran into. Without a blood sample or an aura, the Vampire lacked the ability to tell what Taemin really was.

Which was a good thing.

If it had been a shifter or another magic user, Taemin would have been in real trouble. Because apparently, even without his aura, Taemin could still use his abilities.

Changmin had been alarmed, when he had found Taemin earlier. Junsu had paid no mention to how much control Taemin had over his abilities, particularly dominion. If Changmin hadn’t stopped him in time, who knew what he would have made Heechul do?

The whole ordeal concerned him.

He even debated whether he should tell his father about Taemin. But he wasn’t sure how well that would go over, or what it would lead to.

Keeping a solid grip on the reaper, he called the elevator to the ground floor. Once inside, he hexed the elevator, then pressed the button for the topmost floor, wanting to go directly to his father’s office.

Resting against one of the elevator’s handrails, Changmin regarded himself in the golden reflective surface of the elevator doors.

His face was as it regularly was, not a wound or hint of the weariness he felt in sight. He had placed a glamor over his face, not wanting to answer the numerous questions his father would’ve had if he had seen what he truly looked like.

He just hoped his father wouldn’t notice.

Gazing at the elevator’s second occupant.

Changmin held back a wince when he observed Taemin’s sorry state underneath the elevator’s unforgiving lights.

‘How did he manage to get worse?’ Changmin mentally shook his head.

“Taemin, you look even worse than when I left you. Didn’t you follow any of my directions?” Changmin asked, tracing over the reaper; taking in blood caked knees, torn clothes, and oozing scrapped up hands.

“I did what you said,” Taemin responded distractedly, finally out of the spell Heechul had put him in. He was busy marveling at the elevator’s interior, going as far as to touch the glossy walls of the cabin, leaving blood wherever he touched.

“If that were true you wouldn’t be here,” Changmin said, casting a cleansing hex over the bloody trail Taemin had neglected to clean.

“I followed your directions! And I was doing well, but after the park I forgot which way to go,” Taemin turned to him embarrassed, his hand toying with a smudge on the window,

“What was with that park anyways?” He mumbled afterwards.

‘Now I know what went wrong,’ Changmin thought clearly.

The park was disorienting on a good day and completely mind numbing on a bad one. Regrettably, the park was the fastest way to his apartment by foot.

Understanding Taemin now, Changmin chose to ease up him.

He was getting soft.

“The wailing in the park comes from the trees, all of which currently hold prisoners within them,” he explained.

“What?!” Taemin cried out in shock.

“The park is pixie territory. The pixie’s, like all supernatural’s, have the right to punish their criminals anyway they see fit. That’s why you can’t step on the grass.”

“That’s crazy! I can’t believe it!” Taemin’s face twisted in confusion.

Changmin snickered, finding Taemins reaction increasingly hilarious.

“Believe it. It’s actually one of their tamer punishments to,” Changmin managed to utter between ever increasing giggles.

“I almost became a tree,” Taemin whispered in panic, searching his body for any changes.

Changmin’s snickers turned into full out laughs.

“Don’t laugh!” Taemin huffed.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop,” He choked out between giggles. He really needed the laugh after such a interesting day.

“Thank you.Where are we going anyways?” Taemin asked, looking at the ever-increasing floor counter above the elevator doors, “I mean, we’re going pretty high?”

“We’re heading to my father’s office.” He answered.

“Who’s your father?” Taemin asked, playing with the floor buttons beside him.

“Jung Yunho, current head wizard of New Seoul,” he answered, drawing Taemin’s hands away from the floor buttons. He didn't want his hex disrupted.

“That sounds like really important position,” Taemin trailed off, fidgeting now with his battered back pack strap, “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“No, not at all. I was going to see him after setting you guys up at my apartment. But now the plan has changed and you’re coming with me,” Changmin shrugged, looking up at the floor counter.

“Ok,” Taemin eased, letting go of his bag.

The doors of the elevator opened soon after at their destination.

Leaving the elevator, Taemin ran out before Changmin could even think of stopping him.

“Whoa! You can see everything from here!” Taemin awed, walking quickly down the thinly lit hall.

Reaching the waiting room, he had to tear Taemin away from the wide windows.

He wanted to hurry and get this meeting over with. He was sure his appa and Jongin were wondering why their third hadn’t arrived yet.

“Taemin, are you fine with staying out here while I talk to my father? I’ll try to be fast,” Changmin asked, after having debated with himself on whether or not to bring Taemin with him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I need the rest anyways,” Taemin replied, a sharp scraping noise filled the waiting room as he dragged a chair in front of the wide windows, and flopped onto it.

‘The image of grace itself,’ Changmin shook his head, before turning to hesitate on the doorknob to his father’s office.

++++

A harsh noise outside of his office, drew Yunho from his document.

‘What was that?’

Taking off his reading glasses, he paused, waiting for the sound to repeat.

There shouldn’t have been any noise. The few people still in the building weren’t anywhere near his floor.

As an added precaution,Yunho spread out his aura, the bright tendrils of his magic flowing across the office seeping under the door and into the waiting room. He drew back when recognizing the dark aura on the other side of the door. Not a moment later, his office door opened, Changmin sliding his lengthy frame through.

Changmin looked well, and with no bullet holes in sight, making most of his worries wash away.

“Hey Minnie.”

“Hi dad,” Changmin greeted, sinking into the supple leather of his guest chair, andfolding into himself.

That was unusual.

By now Changmin would have been riffling through his things and sticking his nose in his business.

“Minnie, are you ok?” He asked, leaning forward on his desk trying to view his son’s hidden face.

Something was off.

Sharpening his sight, Yunho discovered the tall tale fog of a glamour spell hovering about Changmin. The spells residue loomed around his son’s face, thickening and thinning, making it hard for him focus on the warlock for too long.

“Take the glamor off,” Yunho ordered, growing upset.

It took him a moment, but Changmin eventually obeyed with a flick of the hand.

With the glamour off, Yunho was struck by Changmin’s bloodshot eyes and the small cuts along his brow.

Although Yunho wasn’t happy with what he saw, the injuries were minor. So minor that they didn't necessarily require any glamor at all. Injuries like those were par for the course with extractions, it was why he always had a healing tonic ready.

Crossing his office, Yunho headed to the shelves by the the rooms fireplace.

“Was the glamor because of that mess on the phone earlier?”

Delving into his disorderly shelves; Yunho rummaged past a multitude of nicknacks before reaching a large glass bottle filled with healing tonic in the back of it.

“No. I was stuck in a crowd of shifters on route to their full moon run when you called me,” Changmin answered, his words stilted.

‘Interesting,’ Yunho hummed his response, placing the hefty bottle under an arm.

Meanwhile, Changmin started to protest behind him, gagging at the sight of the tonic, a series of pleas leaving his mouth. They’d always been difficult for Changmin to stomach.

“Oh, stop it Minnie. This is one of the best tonics I’ve ever made. You’ll be better in no time.” Yunho grabbed a shot glass from the minibar nearby.

“I would react better if it didn’t taste like radioactive waste. Know that I think about it, I’m sure radioactive waste tastes better, could you give me that instead?” Changmin begged, “Please.”

“No.”

Returning to his desk, Yunho proceeded to pour the tonic into the shot glass.

“Dad? Don’t you have another potion nearby?” Changmin complained some more, writhed in his chair, “Preferably made by someone else?” Changmin continued under his breath.

“Negative, this is the only one I have. So drink up,” Yunho filled the small cup to the brim, a hiss filled the air as the radioactive green tonic sloshed around in its new container, it’s fumes drying his eyes.

As good as it was for the one’s insides, the tonic reacted severely when in contact with certain things.

He could understood his sons reluctance.

Blinking moisture back into his eyes, Yunho carefully picked the cup up and passed it over to Changmin.

The drink was taken by his son’s shaky hands.

Changmin might have been worse than he initially thought.

‘What is the real problem?’ Yunho couldn’t help but wonder.

Sitting against the front of his desk, Yunho watched as Changmin struggled to drink the tonic.

“How to you feel?” he asked. The tonic did its job quickly, ge could already see the spark returning to his son’s tired eyes.

“I feel great,” Changmin sat up in his seat, “that tonic still tastes like shit though,” he added, placing the empty cup on the small table beside him.

“Good. I don’t understand why you tried to hide your injuries from me,” he ruffled his Changmin's hair, drawing the taller man into his arms.

“Sorry, dad. You just sounded very worried on the phone, I didn’t want to worry you more when you saw my face,” Changmin spoke into his shoulder.

“Can’t lie, I panicked a bit. The news of the shootings scared me, those military men have some pretty nasty anti-magic weapons,” Yunho said, reluctantly letting Changmin go, “The extraction wasn’t so easy this time, was it?” He returned to his seat, feeling significantly more relaxed.

“It wasn’t…I-I ran into some unforeseen complications,” Changmin stammered, finding the clock above his head very interesting, “B-but everything worked out in the end.”

Changmin was acting funny again.

At first, Yunho had chocked it up to the glamour. But now, he was sure it was something else. Avoidance wasn’t something Changmin exhibited often, having inherited Jaejoong’s more confrontational nature.

His son was gifted with an acid tongue, a haughty attitude, and an overabundance of confidence. But if there was one thing Jung Changmin was terrible at, it was lying, especially to him.

Changmin was keeping something from him.

“Dad? Could I?…never mind.”

“What?” Yunho answered immediately, assuming Changmin had finally worked up the nerve to tell him what was really happening.

“C-could you lend me some of the healing tonic?” Changmin’s voice tapered off uncertainly, as he fiddled with the side of his t-shirt.

“Why do you need it? You’re already healed,” He went about sorting his desk for the next work day, waiting for Changmin’s answer.

“Umm…?” Changmin’s face gain a conflicted color, looking for what to say.

“Why do you need it Minnie?” He asked again.

“Well…?” Changmin eyes swirled around the office, lingering at the blazing fireplace.

“What’s bothering you Min?” He pressed.

“...I-I didn’t come here alone,” Changmin said, frowning as if he hadn’t believed what had just admitted.

Yunho halted his movements.

He could have sworn Changmin came alone. He had felt no one else when searching earlier.

“Are you sure Changmin? Because I can’t feel anyone else, maybe they left?” Extending his aura once more, Yunho came back with nothing again.

“That’s the problem,” Changmin said under his breath.

“Speak up Minnie, I can’t hear you,” He threw an annoyed look at his son, not really catching the other’s words.

“They’re one of the people I extracted today, he and h-his...brother,” Changmin sat up and waved his hands about, searching for what else to say, “...He actually was the one who was shot at in Seoul.”

Yunho jumped out his seat immediately grabbing the tonic and started for the door, “Why are we still here Changmin! Is he fatally wounded? Why did you take so long to tell me!?”

“He wasn’t shot,” Changmin reached for his arm, stopping him. “He’s just a little beat up. Give me the bottle,” Changmin held his hand out.

“Minnie what’s your problem, be honest with me,” He demanded, spelling the tonic bottle away from Changmin’s reach.

Changmin flinched away, dropping back into his seat, saying nothing.

“Where is this guy?”

“He’s outside in the waiting room.”

“There’s no one there-” Yunho stopped himself.

Every supernatural had an aura. Yet, he felt no aura. If there really was someone outside, they must not be supernatural.

‘A human?’ Yunho thought in disbelief. Did Changmin bring a human to their side?

How foolish could he be? There was already enough tension with the humans due to Kangin and his shifters, he didn’t need some human adding on to it.

“Did you bring a human here Changmin!” His voice raised.

“H-he’s Supernatural.” Changmin answered sufficiently cowed.

“What kind? Why is he blocking himself?”

“He’s a.. he’s a reaper ,and he’s not blocking anything. His aura just doesn’t seem to be working at the moment.”

That wasn’t good.

Standing still, Yunho digested the information given.

‘Junsu,’ He thought blandly, a mix of rage, confusion, and sadness twisting his gut.

‘Didn’t Changmin say he was doing a favor for Junsu. The reaper must be that favor.’

Huffing in irritation, Yunho cleared his thoughts.

“You were planning today’s extraction for your uncle, right? If the guy outside is a reaper, why hide it from me?” He glared down at his son, trying to reign in his temper.

“He didn’t want you to know. I promised him,” Changmin’s face grew pained, as if he wasn’t supposed tell him that.

‘Of course,’ Yunho thought dryly.

“That’s fine, Minnie. I know all about your uncle and his stance on reaper business. What I want to know is why the reaper is here, and not with Junsu right now?” Yunho asked as diplomatically as he could.

Changmin stood up suddenly, facing him with a frenzied glint in his eyes.

“He wasn’t meant to be here dad! He was supposed to go to my apart-...to the shelter I had for him. I gave him clear directions, but for some reason, he found his way here. Heechul was the one who found him, and you know how he is, so I brought him inside before things escalated. Thankfully, Taemin’s, by the way his name is Taemin...”

Yunho froze, his heart missing a beat.

‘Taemin? Could it be...no that’s ridiculous. Taemin’s a very common name. Nothing to be excited about,’ disposing of his absurd thoughts, Yunho tuned back to the jumbled mess that was his son.

“…knowing your feelings towards uncle su, I wasn’t sure how you’d react if I just came in with him, so I left him outside.” Changmin’s finished

He’d have to wait for his son to tell him what was happening, when he was ready. But first, he had to clear up a misunderstanding Changmin had.

“Look Changmin, my feelings and actions toward your uncle are in no way a reflection on my views on Reapers in general. Tae-,” Yunho paused taking a moment to clear his jumbled thoughts, “Taemin, is a Supernatural, he’s is under my protection. How can you think I’d reject him?” He asked, resting his hands on Changmin’s shoulders.

Changmin didn't, now finding the floor very interesting.

“You forgot that a reaper gave me you?”

Changmin turned away.

Yunho let him go, as he did, he noticed a wet sheen in his son’s eyes.

“Bring him in Changmin. I’ll prepare the tonic,” he sent Changmin away, trying to buy them both a moment.

Changmin returned moments later, dragging a limping hooded man behind him.

Biting the inside of cheeks, Yunho pasted a smile on his face, as a wave of nothing bombarded him.

It was disconcerting.

‘He really has no aura at all. This is going to be a problem,’ Yunho thought, inspecting the reaper before him.

Taemin was all limbs and angles, his thin frame only reaching to Changmin’s eyeline. He looked to be younger than Changmin. Swathed in a simple jacket, thin bloodstained ripped jeans, and a hat that obscured most of his downturned face. The little Yunho could see of Taemin face was heavily discolored, an oozing bluish-purple mass dominating most of the chin area.

In all, The reaper looked bad and really needed help.

“Hello, I’m Jung Yunho, Head Wizard. Welcome to New Seoul.” Yunho held out a hand.

Taemin hesitated, throwing a glance at Changmin before introducing himself, “Lee Taemin. Thanking you for allowing me to be here.”

‘So, he’s a Lee,’ with his earlier thoughts were now invalidated, Yunho couldn’t help but feel a slightly disappointed.

Letting go of Taemin’s hand, he presented the cup of tonic in his other hand. “Changmin told me you were hurt, so I have something for you.” He handed the bubbling green tonic to Taemin, who took it between heavily blemished hands.

Before drinking, Taemin peered uncertainly at Changmin then back at the strange concoction in his hand.

“Are you sure Changmin?” Taemin’s unwillingness clear on his face. “This doesn’t seem safe,” he whispered loudly to Changmin. The tonics fizz dropping on his jacket sleeve, the smell of burnt cheap polyester blend filling the office.

“Yeah. It might look and act like poison, but its drinkable. I drank some earlier,” Changmin reassured, or tried to.

“You do look different,” Taemin mention briefly, gazing back down at his drink.

After nodding, Taemin reluctantly brought the cup up to his mouth and chugged the tonic down in one go. Its aftertaste caused him to recoil in disgust and exhale billows of cold fog.

Yunho watched on as the tonic worked accordingly, healing Taemin’s injuries. He was now awarded with a clearer look at half of Taemin’s face, but he wanted to see more.

“See, all better,” Yunho summoned a mirror and turned it towards the Taemin, “Here, look at yourself.”

“I believe you Mr. Jung, I feel better already, thank you” Taemin took off his hat in front of the mirror. Smoothing back his shaggy blondish hair, he revealed himself to be a comely young man and something else.

Taemin’s eyes were familiar.

They were an exact copy of his own eyes.

Yunho’s breath caught, ‘What does this mean?’ his grip tightening on the mirror handle enough to slightly crack it.

Oblivious to his predicament, Taemin pulled away from the mirror, and wavered between him and Changmin, his eyes lit up in question.

“What is it Taemin?” Yunho asked, hoping the others couldn’t catch the slight hitch in his voice.

“I was wondering if I could take some of the tonic for my brother Kai. He’s in bad shape also. Only for Kai Though, Changmin already gave a potion to Jae-”

“Ah! Yes! Kai could use some of the tonic,” Changmin interrupted loudly, causing Taemin to jump back startled.

“Sure. Take the bottle, I can always make some more,” Yunho handed the bottle to a very thankful Taemin, providing Changmin with a puzzled look.

“Thank you, Mr. Jung. I’ll use it wisely,” Taemin stated, bowing multiple times.

He couldn’t help but let a small smile escape him at Taemin’s antics.

“Now that you’re feeling better, I think we should head to your accommodation’s Taemin. Goodnight dad,” Changmin stopped Taemin mid bow, grabbing him by the back of the jacket and hastily pulling him up.

“True, it is getting late,” Yunho said absentmindedly, leading the other two to the door, “Minnie? After you drop him off go home and rest. better yet, take the day off tomorrow, I’ll deal with anything that comes up. Thanks for coming by,” He said, bringing Changmin into fast hug.

Turning to Taemin, “I hope to see more of you Taemin. Remember, I’m here if you need anything.”

Yunho mentally reminded himself to keep an eye out for the reaper, there were suspicions he wanted to clear up.

++++

After tracking Changmin out the building, Yunho sat in the chair his son had vacated.

Cradling his head in his hands, the cackling fireplace concealed the sounds of his labored breathing.

Guilt swelled up in him, choking him.

He didn’t keep much from Changmin. He tried to be as open an honest as a parent could with their child, especially when raising them alone.

But there were still secrets that he’s withheld. Things Yunho never shared with anyone, preferring to suffer through them alone.

No one knew about the second son he was supposed to have about twenty years ago.

Between his promotion and Jaejoong’s subsequent disappearance, he and Jaejoong never found the right time to announce it.

Other than that, they had everything already prepared; clothes, toys, a room, and a name.

Taemin.

++++

‘Expensive. So expensive.’

The word had been repeating itself in Jaejoong’s mind, a good distraction from the consistent worry eating away at his stomach.

Changmin’s apartment was a dream, something Jaejoong had only seen on television or in magazines. It was bigger than he thought any apartment could be, with lots of windows, lots of rooms and decorated in a monochrome pallet which made the space look very...expensive.

He stayed seated on a stool in the kitchen, near the front entrance waiting for the warlock to arrive. He also forced a Kai to stay near him, a task made difficult since the younger man had been fretting over Taemin since they had arrived.

Both were already late by a lot, which caused a distressed Kai to pace so much that Jaejoong could see the kitchen’s polished floors wear before his eyes.

“I should have waited for him Jae. What if something bad happened? What if he got lost?” Kai held the cat closer to himself, having never let go of the poor animal to begin with.

Before he could say anything to ease Kai, the front doors electronic lock beeped several times. The door opened to reveal the surprisingly refreshed visages of Changmin and Taemin.

Kai rushed to the door, not before letting go of the cat, who scattered to somewhere else. Passing the threshold, Kai latched on to Taemin. Taemin returned the embrace just as strongly apologizing for the belated arrival.

Jaejoong followed at a more sedate pace, stopping just at the threshold next to Changmin.

He held himself back, letting the brothers have their moment.

“Thank you for finding him Changmin, we’ve been worried about him all night,” He said, giving Changmin a thankful pat on the arm, “What happened exactly?”

“Taemin forgot some of the directions and got lost.”

He nodded in understanding. It made sense, Taemin was a bit forgetful.

“Where’s Junsu?” Changmin asked looking around, putting Taemin’s bag on the floor near the front entrance.

“Junsu went home. He said something about going to the library early tomorrow,” Jaejoong answered, pulling the brother’s inside the apartment before their noise disturbed the neighbors.

“Nice!” Taemin whistled, inspecting the apartment as he entered it. “I almost feel like we should be better dressed,” Taemin whispered to him, carrying something large under his arm.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Jaejoong brought Taemin into his own hold. “I was worried.” He whispered into Taemin’s ear.

It amazed him, quickly he became attached to both Kai and Taemin. He wouldn’t be able to cope, if anything bad had happen to either of them.

“I’m sorry. Next time please write the directions down for me Jae.” Taemin told him as he relaxed into his embrace.

“Hopefully there isn’t a next time Tae. Let me see your face?” He moved away.

Jaejoong passed a hand over Taemin’s unblemished skin, surprised by what he saw. “How? How did this happen, it’s amazing?”

The last time he had seen Taemin, the younger man’s face had been wrecked.

“Changmin gave me a tonic his father made that cleared it all up.” Taemin beamed, lifting a bright green bottle for him to see.

“Is that true? That’s very nice of him,” He smiled at Changmin, who had been watching them at the nearby kitchen counter with an indefinable look on his face.

“Y-yes. My-my father also let us bring some for Kai,” Changmin stammered timidly, perking up once he realized he was being addressed.

‘Is that a blush I see?’ Jaejoong thought briefly, before turning his attention to kai, who had snatched the large bottle away from his brother.

“This is heavy. Does this smell as bad as the one we gave Jaejoong earlier?” Kai interrogated, examining the tonic.

“I was given what, earlier?” Jaejoong interjected, suspicious of the other three.

“That’s how we woke you up in the tunnel Jae,” a distracted Taemin answered, snatching the bottle back from Kai.

“It doesn’t smell bad Kai, just keep it away from your eyes…and clothes.” Taemin said, shoving the melted sleeve of his jacket in front Kai’s face. Taemin then turned to a spaced-out looking Changmin, “Do you have a cup I can use Changmin?”

Materializing a small plastic cup into existence, Changmin took the bottle from Taemin and poured it out. “Here,” Changmin said, handing the cup to Kai.

Kai down the tonic without hesitation. Instant regret crossed Kai’s face, as he covered in mouth, the sound of retching emerging from his throat.

“Is that how he’s supposed to react?” Jaejoong couldn’t help but feel concerned for Kai, who was currently coughing his lunges out.

“Yeah,” Both Taemin and Changmin answered in unison, pity shown in both their eyes, Taemin going as far patting Kai’s back in sympathy.

“J-Jaejoong?” Changmin quietly called for him, looking at his face but not his eyes.

Ever since meeting the man hours ago, he noticed a shyness in Changmin.

“What is it Changmin?” He answered politely.

“Did Junsu show you both the guest rooms?”

“Yeah he did! Don’t worry I’ll show Taemin around,” Kai answered for him, already recovered from the tonic.

He and Changmin watched on as Kai overpowered Taemin and dragged him away.

++++

“Are they going to come back?” Changmin questioned as he watched Kai tug Taemin from room to room.

“I don’t know, we might not see them again until tomorrow.” Jaejoong shrugged, unzipping his jacket, unconsciously revealing his sullied shirt.

“Changmin?” Jaejoong considered him. His appas dark eyes shone from beneath a shroud of unkept inky hair, as he folded his jacket onto one arm.

“Yes, Jaejoong?” He responded, feeling his hands sweat under the scrutiny.

“Are you fine Changmin?” Jaejoong’s eyes became soft, like they used to when his appa knew something was amiss with him, “I can’t imagine you thought the night would go this way?” he added gently.

“I’m good. Tonight, was very… eventful,” Changmin said carefully, controlling himself from blurting out all his woes.

“It was,” Jaejoong agreed, his eyes searching throughout the kitchen.

The air between them grew awkward.

“H-have you eaten something?” Changmin asked pressingly, not ready for his appa to leave and call it a night.

He wanted more time.

The entire day had felt unreal. Changmin wasn’t sure how he’d react if when he woke up everything turned out to be only a dream.

“No,” Jaejoong quirked his head.

The hair cloaking his appa’s eye’s shifted, uncovering dark eye circles, which contrasted drastically against his pallid face. The potion from earlier, did the bare minimum for his still sickly appearance.

“I’ll will see if I can make something,” he said, leaving the kitchen counter and heading for the fridge nearby, “Any requests?”

“No, I’m not picky,” Jaejoong answered, pulling out a stool to sit at the counter. “So? How did Taemin get your father’s tonic?”

Changmin stilled, almost dropping the sandwich bread in his hands.

What should he say? Should he mention his father and see what reactions he could get? Or should he remain quiet?

He already felt remorseful from not telling his father about appa. He had debated with himself the entire time at his father’s office, coming close to breaking many times.

However, Changmin couldn’t help but feel that if his father knew, he’d bombarded his appa too fast and scare him away.

He didn’t want his appa to leave.

But, just because he could rationalize it, didn’t make it right.

“I found Taemin in front of my father’s office building after he got lost,” He quickly recovered, gathering the rest of the sandwich ingredients, and whipping them up a few.

Grasping the plates of food, Changmin pulled out his own stool and sat beside his appa.

“Thank you Changmin,”

Taking a bite from his sandwich, Changmin figured it an appropriate time to start piecing together the stranger his appa had become. “So, what’s your story Jaejoong? Junsu hasn’t told me much.”

This time it was his appa’s turn to freeze.

He watched as the Reaper stopped eating, searching for an answer.

“There isn’t much to say,” His appa started distantly, “I have a faulty memory. Years ago, I woke up in a ditch somewhere in Seoul, with a police officer hovering over me.”

Chagmin felt ager flash through him. Not wanting to alarm his appa, he shoved his now fuming hand under the counter, willing the smoke away.

The information hurt, but he wanted to know more.

“And... And have you ever tried to regain your memory, or find your family for that matter?” Changmin interrogated.

His appa looked at him, eyes full of resignation, “I tried. While at the hospital, the police asked for my name so that they could search for my next of kin. But-” His appa stalled, his voice getting heavy, “But due to the memory loss, I forgot my family name; so, in the end they weren’t able to do anything.”

His appa drew away from his food, and fiddled with the jacket in his lap, before continuing, “I waited for someone to find me for a decade after that. Yet, no one did. From there on, I just assumed there was no one out there looking, so I stopped waiting.”

++++(Present)


	18. Chapter 17

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (Present)

“…Lately I’ve been overloaded with cases. This recent crime wave has got me beat. My mother’s been nagging me to take some time off and relax, but right now it doesn’t feel right, there’s too much to do…,” Ara paused, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

Yunho occupied himself with his own overly sweetened latte waiting for Ara to continue.

“Well, that’s enough about me. How have you been Yunho? I haven’t seen you around lately?” Ara’s hand grazed his forearm, a kind curl forming on her cherry stained lips.

“The same as always. Discontent between the consulate members. Petty squabbles between us and the humans. The recent crime. I’ve been trying to keep the peace and my sanity,” Yunho answered with shrug, giving her an indulgent smile of his own.

“Your telling me! So, one of Boa’s witches came to visit me at work the other day…”

Go Ara’s voice carried on excitedly as it slowly fading into the background of Yunho’s mind. It became one with the disjointed chatter of the other café patrons, as Yunho sat back in his seat at their small table near the shops front windows, and savored the café’s atmosphere.

The fey owned coffee shop was one of many spread about the whole city. It was situated at a fair distance from the consulate building and the magic magistrate, where Ara work at as an attorney.

The café itself was nondescript on the outside. One could easily overlook the unadorned two-story building dwarfed by the surrounding skyscrapers when passing by. Bewitched to be much larger on the inside, it’s was a place where costumes were encouraged to stay for as long as they wanted.

And stay they did.

This particular location, was packed at all hours of the day. The main attraction being their organic teas and coffees infused with shots of added magical pick me up’s which the nearby working and student crowd consumed like water.

Yunho personally enjoyed how crowded, loud and nonintimate the place was. You couldn’t share anything without the neighboring costumer finding out. It was not the place to have a date, or an overly personal conversation.

Not that this was a date.

When telling Heechul about his open disposition on seeing Ara, Yunho hadn’t expected the actual meeting to come so fast.

That morning, just a few hours after seeing him last, a grumpy bleary eyed Heechul swooped into his office grunting about a “lunch date” for later that day. Still reeling from the night before and not feeling as ready as he previously thought he was, Yunho complained and tried to cancel. His complaints fell on dead…non-dead ears, as he was promptly flipped off and ignored.

Which is what lead him to where he was now.

“…then the Judge calls for a break in the middle of my witness’s testimony!” Ara whipped her arms out, hitting a weary overworked waiter who had arrived with her second cappuccino. The drink teetered in the small plate it was placed on, splashing some of its contents on the waiter’s clothes, but did not completely tip over.

“I’m so sorry!” She apologized sheepishly taking her drink from the server, who had already left having more drinks to serve.

“I feel so bad, I just made his day worse.” Ara words were muffled by the hands now covering her face.

“Don’t worry Ara. Give him a little extra on his tip when we leave and I’m sure all would be forgiven,” Yunho eased, smoothly moving Ara’s hands apart, taking in the blush that spread across her face.

Secretly, Yunho had been grateful for the incident. Since she began talking, his attention had been phasing in and out.

His encouragement must have been enough, because in no time Ara was talking once more. And yet again, Yunho's attention waned, captivated by the chipped ring of his coffee mug.

‘You would think with all the money they make that would replace that,’ Yunho thought fleetingly.

‘Focus!’ he caught himself seconds later.

Focusing on Ara’s pleasant face and jewel like eyes, Yunho forced himself to concentrate on what she was saying.

“…if the law’s passed, it would be easier for me to talk to my clients in a more confidential manner without the fear of revenge spells from the accused. Yet that damn judge wouldn’t let me explain…” Ara continued, unaware of his issue.

‘Good, she hasn’t noticed,’ Yunho mused, contributing a few nods and understanding noises to the increasingly one-sided conversation.

He was beginning to feel bad.Ara deserved his full attention. Yet it just wasn’t happening.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Ara, Yunho genuinely enjoyed the sorceress’s company. There was a comfortable ease between them that came from knowing each other since childhood. He respected her greatly. She was magically skilled, beautiful, and genial to most she met. Attributes most sorcerer’s looked for in a partner. Furthermore, she was one of the few who hadn’t contested Changmin’s position in the consulate, or his existence in general.

In all, she was the full package and would make someone very happy one day.

However, that someone wasn’t him.

Acknowledging his ambivalence towards dating again, Yunho knew better than to agree to Heechul’s plans.

It wasn’t like Heechul’s “dates” were anything new. Most of the vampires dates didn’t work out, but a handful did. Those few turned into short lived flings that never amounted to much of anything, dissolving when true intentions came to light; most were more enamored by his power and title, than by him as a person.

‘Ara isn’t like that. And this is not a date,’ Yunho corrected himself, blinking over to the store front windows behind Ara.

“…can you believe tha-,” Ara’s phone rang. Excusing herself she dug through her purse and picked it up.

Taking a sip from his almost empty coffee mug, Yunho politely minded his business, and continued what he was doing.

Surfing through the masses outside. He passed over an illusionist who usually busked around the downtown area, shilling out colorful 3D holographic card tricks to whoever had money to spare. The same illusionist Yunho had cited weeks ago for preforming street magic without a street sorcery permit.

‘Guess I’ll have to give him another one,’ He mentally added the deed to his agenda.

Moving on, Yunho eyes lazily wandered to the intersection across the store front, where his sight was seized by a slender hooded figure parting through the crowd. The person’s head was bowed, and their palm was open, as if they were looking at something in it.

Normally, he wouldn’t pay more than a passing glance at the person, but he recognized the dark jacket from the night before; the light of day showing how battered and flimsy the covering really was.

‘Is that...Taemin?’ Yunho thought, while squinting his eyes for a better look.

Wanting to find out, Yunho covertly aimed his magic towards the figure, but was met with a strange aura. It was there, but it gave him no information. He couldn’t get a hold on what the person was or how powerful they were.

It was the tinge of Changmin’s magic in the aura that tipped him off.

The stain of son’s magic was small enough for most of the people in the crowd to shrug off, but every now and then Yunho would see an odd head or two do a double take, unsure of who had passed by.

‘Taemin? What is he doing outside in his state?’

He hadn’t expected to see Taemin so soon. He wasn’t prepared for this, still reeling from his own personally suspicions on who the boy might really be.

“Yunho?” Ara shook his arm.

“Hmm?” Yunho turned to her.

“I have to go. My boss called for an emergency meeting at the office. I’m sorry for cutting things short,” Ara apologized, as she stood up and pulled out her wallet.

“I’ll handle it,” Yunho stood up also, stopping her movement, “Go. It might be something important.”

“Thank you, Yunho. I’ll make it up to you,” she said, smiling up at him with bright eyes, as she pulled on her coat and purse.

“Fine. See you later Ara,” Yunho hugged her goodbye, quietly thankful for the interruption.

As Ara planted a kiss on his cheek, Taemin’s head lifted in his direction, his steps stilling as recognition spawned over his face.

Ara left fast enough for Yunho to signal Taemin to wait.

Taemin gave him a look, doubtfully pointing to himself after looking over his shoulder.

Signaling to Taemin again in affirmation, Yunho magicked some money to the cashier counter, summoned his coat, and headed towards the exit.

Once outside, Taemin timidly waved at him with uncertain eyes.

Unconsciously, Yunho scoured Taemin’s face fervently searching for traces of himself other than the eyes that mirrored his own.

‘What are you doing?’ Yunho questioned himself, wondering why he had stopped the Taemin in the first place.

There was no real purpose behind his actions.

“It’s nice to see you so soon Taemin,” Yunho gave what he hoped was a friendly smile, positioning himself in front of Taemin on the busy sidewalk.

“Hey, Mr. Jung?” Taemin uttered with a confused twist on his lips. A hint of suspicion shown in the reaper’s eyes, as his hand closed over whatever it was he had been looking at earlier.

Yunho knew he had to come up with an excuse fast.

“I saw you through the window and I wanted to know…if the tonic worked out for your brother?” Yunho asked, figuring it to be a fairly legit reason to have stopped Taemin.

“Yes, it healed him right up. Thank you again Mr. Jung,” Taemin tilted his head in acknowledgement, before searching around the street.

‘Is he looking for something?’ Yunho followed Taemin’s movements, to the street signs nearby,“You looked lost Taemin. Do you need help?”

“Y-you can say that…” Taemin opened his palm to study a crinkled up note in his hand doubtfully.

“Do you mind?” Yunho motioned for the paper.

“N-no,” Taemin faltered, before handing it over to him.

The note was somewhat humid from perspiration, he had to be careful not to break it as he straightened out its wrinkles. Examining it, the script on the note was neat and clear though marred by smudged ink. The handwriting was also way too nice to be Changmin's.

Skimming over the notes contents, Yunho was pleasantly surprised to see the address of one his family’s libraries.

“Oh…”

“What is it?” Taemin probed, crowding him to look down at the note in question.

“This is the address to the magic magistrate’s general library. My family owns it. Why do you have to go there?”Yunho handed the note back, “If you don’t mind me asking that is?”

Taemin fiddled a monument with the notes frayed corners, looking as if he were debating whether to answer or not, “I was going there to meet up with my brother

“Do you need help getting there?” It was sneaky, but Yunho wanted to see if he could get some information out of the reaper.

“Yes!...I mean, if you have the time,” Taemin shrugged.

“I don’t mind. Come along, we should be there in no time.”

++++

The walk down the first few blocks quickly became more perilous then Yunho had expected it to be.

At first, he had to maneuver Taemin away from the graffiti littered cities walls. The magically animated sketches kept repeatedly attempting to reach out and drag the poor reaper to them every time Taemin got too close.

Yunho had no idea why it kept happening, they were usually very well behaved.

After the incident, he lingered his hand awkwardly near the hem of Taemin’s jacket, prepared to rescue him at a moment’s notice.

When they passed by the market place, Taemin stared fascinated by all the food mages and fey’s who cooked their wares for the lunch time crowd. He also watched on as Taemin attempted not to stare horrified at the silver and golden eyed shifters who had passed by with their raw meat meals. After giving a brief explanation about the shifter’s diet, he saw Taemin give longing looks toward the more typical street food fair and gave in buying the younger man some rice cakes.

Things came to a head once he had to step away form Taemin to talk to a stall owner. When he returned, Taemin was trapped in the clutches of a psychic con-woman selling artisanal soap and the next day’s lottery numbers.

Staring dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before him, Yunho suddenly understood why Changmin looked so tired the day before.

Dealing with Taemin was like trying to hold a wet bar of soap, the boy kept slipping away.

Not wanting any more incidents, Yunho swiftly moved a dazed Taemin away and out of the market, before the reaper could even think about handing the con-woman some money.

Wanting… no needing to distract Taemin, Yunho combed through his mind, for what to say.

“So, your brother, is he a reaper like you?” Yunho chanced, walking leisurely down another crowded street.

Taemin came up from his food surprised by the question and milled a little before answering, “No, he can’t do the things I can. He’s actually kind of like Changmin. Magic and random fires,” Taemin nodding to himself satisfied with his own answer, dumping his food leftovers in a nearby trashcan.

‘So, Kai might be a warlock. Interesting, ’ Yunho thought. While he wasn’t planning on entering the library once they made it there, he might have to know.

“Taemin? Do your parents know you’re in New Seoul?” Yunho asked carefully, wondering why the two brothers were the only one’s extracted. It wasn’t safe for either of them to be alone.

“I don’t have parents,” Taemin answered casually, his head swaying to and fro, observing how the nearby art statues followed his movement.

Something they shouldn’t have been doing.

‘He’s an orphan,’ Yunho’s faltered step went unnoticed, as his stomach sunk.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho said regretfully, forcing himself to move once more.

“Don’t be. I had parents once, they were a nice older couple that had adopted me as a baby. They died in an accident when I was a kid though,” Taemin looked everywhere but at him, toying with a loose thread on his jacket zipper, “After that I meet Kai in an orphanage, and that’s how it’s been ever since.”

Yunho hummed in response, having nothing useful to add. Nevertheless, Taemin's revelation was eye opening.

The air between them grew quiet, but luckily, they were nearing the magic magistrate.

Whereas, the consulate building dealt with the more general overreaching problems of New Seoul. The magic magistrate was a series of building’s that operated similarly, but only for the magic cast.

Nearing the magistrate’s main building, Yunho noticed that an increasing amount of people were paying too close attention to Taemin. Most were of the magic cast and more in tune with the detection of auras.

If they notice Taemin’s counterfeit aura, there would be a problem.

Feeling out for said aura, Yunho found that it had gotten weaker and almost turning to nothing; humanlike. Changmin's hex was waning.

Yunho needed to remedy this, fast.

Searching about, Yunho led them past crowds of people, sending increasingly wary looks at their direction, to somewhere more private.

“Taemin, can we stop for a moment? I need to check something,” He tugged, a lost but compliant, Taemin into an empty nearby alley.

The small back alleyway, was a cramped grimy place that no one in their right mind would enter unless obligated to.

“Taemin could you show me the talisman Changmin gave you for your aura?” Yunho asked, standing before Taemin on unsteady feet, the floor was sticky with a substance he didn’t want to think about.

“Why?” Taemin’s eyes darkened, making no immediate move to do what he asked.

“No worries Taemin, I just need to see how strong it is. I think it’s weakening and people were starting to notice.” Yunho responded, raising his hands nonthreateningly.

With understanding blooming on his face, Taemin conceded, hesitatingly unzipping his jacket presenting a crow head brooch hooked on the right side of his shirt.

Yunho blanched at the sight, the ruby eyed talisman was identical to the one Jaejoong used to wear.

“J-junsu? gave you this...to you?” He asked shaken.

“Yeah. He put it on and told me that if I ran into any trouble all I needed to do was flash it and that’s all-...wait? You know Junsu?” Taemin inquired, eye’s glowing with curiosity.

“Yes, he’s Changmin’s uncle,” Yunho drolled, passing a hand over the talisman, pressing his aura against it trying to gauge how much power it had left. I wasn't much.

“I do remember him saying that… Of course, you’d know him,” Taemin uttered, bashfully looking away then down at what he was doing.

“Junsu’s your brother, right?” Taemin wondered quietly, entranced by the steady luminescent billows of magic in the air.

“No.” Yunho answered hastily, a little too swift for it to seem objective.

“Mr.Jung? What are you doing exactly?” Taemin questioned, reaching a hand out trying to catch the bright streams magic as they passed by him.

“I’m checking the talisman’s strength. It feels like something drained most of the magic right out of it.”

It was worrying. Changmin was no weakling when it came to defensive type spells, his dark magic lending well to it. It would take something or someone powerful to weaken his magic’s hold on the talisman.

“Here, let my juice it up, it shouldn’t wear off after this.”

Placing his hand over the broach, Yunho’s hands grew brighter, blinding both he and Taemin momentarily.

Yunho groaned in pain at the action. Infusing totems and talismans wasn’t his forte. The angry magic racing up and out his arm was always too uncomfortable for him to have any lasting interest in the method beyond what was necessary.

Pushing comfort aside, Yunho kept going until he felt the artificial aura grow anew.

“You can open your eyes now Taemin,” He said lightly tapping Taemin’s arm.

“Alright,” Taemin zipped up his jacket while, blinking his eyes, as they entered the busy street once again.

“Come on, were almost at the library,” Yunho endeavored to usher them down the street quickly. It was late winter, and the air still held an icy chill that seeped into his bones, even though his wool coat. He could only imagine the cold Taemin was feeling.

Just as Yunho began to see the library's edge at the end of the street, someone called his name.

“Yunho?”

Yunho flinched, he knew that voice.

Looking around, he spotted the voice’s owner leaning cockily against one of the stone pillars of the magistrate’s entry way.

‘I can’t deal with this now,’ Yunho brooded, thinking that he should have taken the longer way to the library.

He deftly casted a protection spell over Taemin, before casually stepping in front of the reaper, blocking him from view. Putting his best face on, Yunho finally addressed the unexpected guest.

“Appa? What brings you out here, I thought you had classes to give?”

If there was anyone he hadn’t wanted to see, especially with Taemin around, it was his estranged parent Park Dong-Wook.

The marriage between his parents was short lived, ending before he was old enough to understand that they were ever together. It was an arranged marriage, schemed up between two prominent families who didn’t want their family wealth leaving their hands, going as far as using their connections to create a false aura bond so that he could be born.

A disheartening secret Yunho was sworn to keep.

No matter how disinclined he was to see the man outside of consulate meetings, he didn’t hate his appa. Yunho understood the pressures of that came from both sides of his family. After losing Yoochun, the child he actually wanted from his second marriage, his appa had been trying to connect to the only child he had left. But the time for any connection had long since passed.

Yunho hadn’t seen the man in months. nevertheless, Dong-wook still looked the same as always; tall, handsome, with a shock of silver hair covering half his face, and dressed in his official head magistrate uniform.

“Oh son, I felt you pass by and thought I’d say hello. I haven’t seen you in a while.” The older sorcerer smiled, harshening his handsome face.

“I’ve been very busy lately. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet sooner” Yunho said tightly.

“I’m sure you are,” his appa countered, raising a skeptical brow, “And where’s that grandson of mine? His tainted blood hasn’t been acting up lately hasn’t it? I need him to train some of my first years,” Dong-Wook mused frivolously, before tilting his head and zeroing in on Taemin’s silent form behind him, “…Who is this?”

Yunho bit the inside of his cheek, not bothering to answer directly. It wouldn’t do to get angry, it would only encourage his appa’s behavior.

“I have to go now,” Yunho gently pushed Taemin towards the direction of the library. Taemin thankfully took the hint, walking away instantly.

“Who is he Yunho?” His appa persisted, coolly watching Taemin walk away.

“He is…a new assistant of mine, I’m showing him around. I’ll see you at the next meeting appa, I’ll tell Changmin your looking for him,” Yunho rushed.

“Fine then,” His appa huffed, turning on his heels and disappearing into the magistrate’s main building.

“That was close,” Yunho lamented under his breath, hastily leading Taemin to the library a few paces away.

The interaction leaving him colder than he had originally been.

“Who was that?’ Taemin asked, shyly taking a peak over his shoulder to where they had just left.

“No one important.”

(Past)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

“Damn it!-arghhh!” Jaejoong grunted, pulling and detangling the strips of fabric at his neck for what seemed like the hundredth time.

After taking a week to arrange things on the island for his absence, Yunho teleported them to his home on the outskirts of New Seoul, just in time for Jaejoong’s first mandatory consulate meeting.

His first-time teleporting was rough yet thrilling. The only drawback was the time he spent afterwards hurling that day’s breakfast. Even now hours later, he could still feel the churning in his belly. Another thing that made him queasy was the sheer size of Yunho’s home.

The house was absurd; large, isolated, traditional on its exterior with cherry wood foundations and dark shingled sweeping roofs, with an immaculately groomed lawn. Being general apparently came with a very hefty paycheck…and a house on prime real estate.

Jaejoong regrettably didn’t get to see much else of the home; having been escorted by Yunho directly to a guest room to get ready.

Now he stood in front of a golden framed body length mirror, re-tying his necktie, again. He should have learned knot a tie long ago.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Jaejoong glared up at the ceiling; wishing that his tie was his only problem.

What had he gotten himself into?

It was possible, that the future of himself and his clan depended on the outcome of this meeting. Old stories and notions he’s held for years about New Seoul polluted his mind and left him fairly paranoid. He even went as far as to leave Junsu and Byunho contingency plans, should anything really go wrong.

Checking his watch, Jaejoong realized he only had minutes until he had to leave.

Rushing to finish, he began a new knot on the tie. But nerves overtook him anew causing the knot to come out uneven. Roughly untying the thing, he chucked the fabric to the floor.

Exhaling his frustration, Jaejoong picked the tie up off the waxed marble floor, catching himself in the mirror along the way.

Even in his best suit, he looked out of place. Like a shadowy grim stain against a bright and radiant back drop.

‘All this and I had Yunho living in my dad’s musty old room, in my small house, on my small island…’ Jaejoong slid his tie back around his neck, his thoughts lingering on his now host’s impression of him.

“And...that’s enough self-loathing for one day.” He sighed, eyeballing his charcoal colored suit in the mirror.

At the moment, he might not be at his best, but he’d be damned if he let it show. Soon enough he’d been stuck in a room full of supernatural’s he’s had little to no experience with. He needed to be at his best wits. Thankfully, Yunho had given him an overview of each consulate leader and the areas they managed in New Seoul.

At least, he wasn’t completely uninformed.

Fixing his hair back, Jaejoong couldn’t help but notice the quietness that surrounded him. All he could hear was the rustle of leaves from a tree right outside the rooms open window. It was too quiet. Thinking about it, he had yet to encounter a spirit since arriving.

Which was strange, their constant presence had grown to be a comfort for him.

A knock drew Jaejoong from the overflow of his thoughts.

“Come in!” Jaejoong called without delay, already knowing it was Yunho. There seemed to be no one else around.

“Are you ready Jaejoong?” Yunho asked.

“Almost,” Jaejoong muttered back. Looking up from his tie, he took a fleetingly glancing at Yunho’s arrival through the mirror. He whipped his head back up and did a double take.

‘Damn,’ His mouth dried up, a sudden craving for water surfacing.

Yunho looked good.

Gone, were the borrowed casual clothes he gotten used to seeing the sorcerer in, and in its place was a form fitting blood red military like uniform with gold trim. Looking up, he also noted that Yunho’s hair was also newly trimmed, displaying his attractive face.

Jaejoong hauled his eyes away from the mirror and occupied himself by closing his cufflink’s, wanting to distance himself from his thoughts.

However, his mind had other ideas.

He couldn’t resist the urge to peek back at Yunho through the mirror. As Yunho made his way across the room, Jaejoong’s eyes roamed down his body, taking in every detail he could. On his way back up, he discovered Yunho gazing right back at him.

Caught, Jaejoong promptly averted his eyes, his heart fixing to beat out of his chest. His growing attraction to the sorcerer hadn’t gone away like Jaejoong had hoped.

“You need help there Jaejoong?” Yunho offered, stopping right behind him.

Yunho was closer than his already worn nerves could handle.

“I-I can do it…,” Jaejoong said faintly, fussing with the tie’s dark fabric a bit before taking it off admitting defeat.

It was taking too much time.

“…Can you help me?” Jaejoong asked glimpsing at Yunho’s waiting form behind him. He immediately looked away, avoiding Yunho’s eager stare.

“Of course,” Yunho uttered huskily into his ear, grazing his waist as he reached around to grasp the mass of fabric from his hands.

“Are you nervous the meeting today?” Yunho inquired, moving before him, whilst untangling the silken fabric carefully and tapering the wrinkles down.

Yunho was taller than him. So, when the sorcerer lifted his collar, Jaejoong had no other choice but to look up into his searching eyes. Powerless against such exploration, he fidgeted with the multiple rings sliding off his sweaty fingers, for want of anything else to do, “Is it that obvious?” he joked lamely.

“Very. Look at yourself Jaejoong, your tense. If your shoulders were any higher they’d be attached to your neck,” to prove his point, Yunho placed his palms on his shoulders gently lowering them from their high perch, “Relax.”

“How can I relax? Do know how much rides on this meeting Yunho?” Jaejoong leaned over Yunho’s side, combing back his already styled hair in the mirror.

“Your hair is fine Jaejoong. You’re perfect,” Yunho remedied, attempting to delicately position him back into place.

“Why did you wait so long to tell me that your parents were also members!”

“That’s not as important as you think it is,” Yunho grumbled as he looped the tie around his neck.

Disregarding Yunho’s earlier remark, Jaejoong went to back to checking his reflection over Yunho’s shoulder, missing the what the sorcerer’s had said, “Hmm? What did you say?”

“Stay still,” Yunho’s said, a strange expression flashed over his face before vanishing, “Everything will be fine Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong felt a small tug at his neck as Yunho finished the first knot of the tie.

“I wish I could believe you,” Jaejoong bemoaned, clutching at his rings, “Anyways, what’s the deal with all this?” Jaejoong asked, motioning to the room around them, “I mean, I’m pretty sure that bed post is made of pure gold,” he signaled to the king-sized bed that tried, but failed, to dominate the large room.

“It’s not gold, Jaejoong,” Yunho stopped and repositioned him once more, “Most people already know about my family. Other than that, I don’t go out of my way to tell people, hence why you didn’t know,” Yunho met his eyes, “It tends to intimidate.”

“Don’t be fooled, I not intimidated by any of this,” Jaejoong lied, crossing his arms.

“Really?” Yunho asked with a raised eyebrow, “Then what has you so on edge?” Yunho paused from his work again, to unbind Jaejoong's arms and grab his hands, “Is it me?” Yunho questioned, drawing elusive shapes into his skin.

“Of course not!” He hissed weakly, straining to pull his hands away. However, Yunho’s hold was unyielding, “Fine. I just don’t like not knowing what will happen at the meeting.”

“I see. Most of the consulate members are perfectly respectable people, you shouldn’t worry too much about them,” Yunho took a moment to mull his words before returning his steady gaze, “I won’t lie and say that everyone is the same though, unfortunately. So, try to prepare yourself for that and be yourself.”

Yunho let go of his hands and lifted one of his own. The sorcerer hesitated before placing it reassuringly on the side of his neck for a mere second before going back to the tie.

‘He does that while looking like a damn prince,’ Jaejoong thought glibly, taking in stuttered breathes, hoping that Yunho couldn’t feel his rapid heartbeat through his suit.

“There. I’m finished,” Yunho stated, admiring his work momentarily. Fingers brushed along his neck, as Yuhno fixed the necktie along the sides and lowered his collar.

Jaejoong occupied himself by placing the broach bearing his clans crest on his suit, his hands quivering the entire time.

He didn’t know how much more of Yunho’s onslaught he could take.

“Feeling better?” Yunho asked, playfully tugging at the end of the tie, forcing his head up in attention.

“Hmm…that’s a loaded question,” Jaejoong pondered, too hypnotized by the sorcerer to give a genuine answer.

‘This is not the time Jae,’ he thought hazily, mechanically placing his hands on Yunho’s chest, intending to push the sorcerer away. Yunho’s flushed face, made him lose his nerve, causing him to limply drag his hands over the sorcerer’s chest instead.

Yunho opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out, to drawn to the movement of his hands.

“Do…d-do you have any more questions about the meeting?” Yunho stuttered, stepping back to passing a hand over his chest.

Jaejoong nodded, “Is there anything special I should do at the meeting itself?”

“No, not really. Usually there’s not much pompous and ceremony in the meetings, but since this would be your first one, you’ll be required to introduce yourself before the head wizard,” Yunho proceeded to jerk his hand in the air, his aura spiking briskly, as he materialized a blood red hat. He then completed his uniform in the mirror.

“Is there anything after that?” He asked.

“After that, there will be a space for questioning ether from you to the consulate members, or from them to you,” Yunho turned to him his demeanor more solemn than earlier, as if the uniform required him to be a bit more formal.

That all seemed tame and reasonable enough. Either way, He was still in a precarious position

“Thank you, Yunho.”

“You’re welcome. If you’re done, we should be on our way,” Yunho motioned to the door.

While following Yunho towards the door, a realization dawned on Jaejoong.

‘Yunho could’ve magicked the necktie tie on me like he did his hat?’

A smirk bloom on his face, which he aimed at Yunho’s back.

\----

A short while later, they arrived at the consulate building.

The trip was less eventful than the first, but just as nauseating for Jaejoong. The novelty of the teleportation was wearing off quickly for him.

Dizzy, Jaejoong rested his hand on a nearby wall for support. Spots danced over his vision as he took in the spinning space before him.

‘this is… underwhelming,’ Jaejoong didn’t know what he was expecting, but a dark stark corridor wasn’t it. Where was all the pomp and glamour he had witnessed in Yunho’s home?

Scanning the corridor for Yunho. He saw the sorcerer standing silent, lost in his own thoughts. He’d been like that ever since they left. He turned away, wondering what was running through Yunho’s mind.

Once the corridor finally stilled, he spotted a wide pair of doors just feet ahead of them. They must lead to the meeting room, because even at a distance away he could hear a low mummer of voices emanate from it.

The anxiety, that had been somewhat calmed by Yunho, seized his body once more.

“Are you ready?” Yunho asked soberly, as he positioned himself to open the door.

Fixing himself one last time, Jaejoong swallowed a deep breath and replied, “Yes.”

“Let’s head in then,” Yunho gave him one last look before opening the doors.

‘Whoa,’ the room made him eat his thoughts from earlier. The space was a complete contrast to the corridor outside.

The meeting room, wasn’t much a room but a large rectangular shaped chamber. Rich dark wood lined each wall accompanied by high arched tinted windows, framed by royal blue velvet drapes.

Walking into the room, rows of tanned soft leather benches were line at his sides, each large enough to fit a few people comfortably. Some of these benches were full of who he assumed members of the consulate; all serious faced and outfitted in official regalia, in the colors and crests of their cast.

Walking further in, Jaejoong kept his gaze forward and followed Yunho to the middle of the room.

Before them, across lustrous stone flooring so glossy he was afraid he’d slip, was a sizable ornate chair whose occupant was standing.

‘That must be the head wizard,’ Yunho hadn’t told him much about his father other than his position as leader of the consulate, the unofficial leader of New Seoul.

Jung Jihoon, was a touch shorter and stockier than his son, but blessed with sun kissed skin and a charming face. The wizards aura engulf the room but wasn’t overbearing, nor teeth clenching abrasive to him like Yunho’s was to him. He was also dressed less formally than the rest; with a white and gold embellished coat cloaked over his right shoulder and an onyx amulet around his neck, which exuded some sort of strange magic Jaejoong much didn’t care for.

If he were honest, beyond the eyes he didn’t see much of Yunho in his father.

All conversation stopped immediately, as everyone focused on them as they made their way to the middle of the room. They came to a stop a few feet away from the head Wizard, who beamed down at both with a warm smile on his face.

‘Ah, now I see the resemblance,’ Jaejoong thought momentarily.

“Good evening head wizard and fellow consulate members, I would like to present Kim Jaejoong the chief of the reaper clan of New Seoul,” Yunho announced, bowing deeply before taking a stand behind him.

Before he could react, Jaejoong was caught unawares by a dozen or more different auras probing curiously at his own. He withstood it, strengthening his hold on his own aura; not wanting to show how much they had shaken him.

This wasn’t a good sign.

‘Did they not know I was coming?’ Jaejoong discreetly looked around noting the puzzled faces of the people nearest him.

The head wizard’s aura, which had been placidly drifting about the chamber, suddenly flashed with a furious intensity before swiftly subsiding, unburdening him from the auras that had been surrounding him.

Relieved, Jaejoong looked once more toward the head wizard puzzled by what was happening.

Seemingly unhappy with the suppression of their auras, some of the consulate members took a more vocal approach to his arrival.

Questions and accusations began from every direction.

“What is the meaning of this general!” a stern voice filled with righteous indignation, called directly from his left side.

Unthinkingly, Jaejoong turned to it, and a pair of irate eyes pierced through him instantly.

He was taken aback. Why was the man so angry? he had never seen the man before in his life. Even though the shock of grey…no silver hair did vaguely remind him of something. The man was clothed in what Yunho had told him were the official colors of the magic cast; blue and silver.

The man’s face was also familiar, even though the expression on it seemed wrong. It took him a while, but Jaejoong finally realized that Yunho physically took after his appa more than the head hizard. There was also another, much younger man behind him, but Jaejoong couldn’t get an unobstructed view of his face.

‘So, this is the head of the magic magistrate, Park Dong-Wook,’ Jaejoong mused dryly, hearing the magistrate’s question repeated by some of the other members behind him.

“Head magistrate you speak out of tirn,” Yunho said gravely, coming to a stand beside him but keeping his eyes locked on his father, “I’m simply completing the head wizards will.”

Jihoon didn’t return his son’s gaze, choosing to remain silent and study the scene that was unfolding.

“It this true head wizard!” Dong-Wook grew more incensed.

Taken out of his examination and unaffected by the head magistrate’s ire, the head wizard spared Jaejoong a small apologetic smile before answering, “It is true. I sent our general to retrieve Mr. Kim, in the hopes for him to be a part of our consulate and aid our mission.”

More accusations filled the room, he could even hear someone growling in the background.

“Quiet! The head wizard is speaking,you will speak when it is your turn!” Yunho repeated his order, adding a similar flare to his aura like his father but more intense. Jaejoong gritted his teeth, restraining his own aura from lashing out.

Once everyone grew quiet, Jihoon took of his coat and wrapped it around the back of his seat before sitting down and addressing the crowd.

“Kim Jaejoong, leader of the reaper clan of New Seoul, I welcome you to the Consulate. Please forgive the delay,” Jihoon’s voice boomed throughout the hushed room.

“Now that we’re all settled, I shall explain myself, within reason of course. I asked Mr. Kim here because as tensions rise between us and the humans, I consider reaper participation necessary for the safety of all our people,” Jihoon continued to address the rest of the room, paying little mind to Dong-Wook, who continued to seethe in silence.

‘What does he mean exactly?” Jaejoong furrowed his brow but said nothing. Yunho had mentioned similar things before, but it sounded less ominous coming from his sorcerer friend.

Needing to answer the head wizard but not wanting to show any sign of uncertainty, he drew his shoulder’s back and lifting his head high; filling himself with a confidence he didn’t quite feel, “Thank you, head wizard for welcoming me here,” He stated, bowing slightly to the older man.

“I assume the general has told about what we do and why you were asked to join us,” Jihoon inquired, motioning to Yunho

“Correct,” he answered more confidently this time.

“Have you disclosed his new obligations?” Jihoon now asked Yunho.

“Briefly,” Yunho answered his father rather rigidly, as he summoned the contract scroll within his palm and handed it to the head wizard. Jihoon quickly opened and read the scroll before, dematerializing it somewhere else.

“Very well. Later in a more private manner I would explain your new duties, if you should accept them,” Jihoon pointed his kind but weighty gaze back on him.

Duties?

Now Jaejoong hesitated, he agreed to cooperation and potential collaboration. But he was beginning to question the actual cost of all this.

As if perceiving his hesitation, Yunho broke his serious guise and sent him a concerned look.

“Why won’t you answer boy!” The voice came from the direction of the growl from earlier.

His body lurched slightly at the harsh voice, but visibly enough for Yunho’s look to grow distressed.

“That’s completely Ludacris. Those… people hadn’t left their territory in years!” Dong-Wook found the nerve to talk once more.

The aversion in the Dong-Wook’s voice when mentioning his clan set him on edge, his vision darkening. Jaejoong lowered his head for no one to see.

“What assurance do I have that he won’t go near my coven members,” a cocksure voice came from his right near Yunho.

He clenched his hands, so hard he could fell the hard metal of his rings dig into his flesh to the point of breaking.

“Head wizard? Have you placed a neutralization spell on him to contain his darker urges, it’s not like we are dealing with the dark magic of the fey who knows what he could do?” A feminine monotone voice sounded from behind him.

‘Wait? What’s happening?’ He thought shooting daggers at Yunho’s equally lost silent figure beside him. ‘Why isn’t he doing anything? Why do I want him to do something?’ Jaejoong thought as chaos continued in the back ground.

He was beginning to think he had misplaced his trust.

“…How sure are we that he doesn’t have any zombies in his service…?”

“…Is he single?”

“…I’ve heard that seeing all those dead souls make them go crazy….”

“…Is he? I’m asking… for a friend…”

“…Is there a psych spell that can be done on him, just to make sure he isn’t insane…?”

“…Yeah, how can we trust his kind…” Another inconsequential voice yelled from one of the barely filled overhead pews in the room.

Jaejoong dismissed whomever was next to spew more ignorance.

“Enough!-” Jihoon called out between thinned lips.

“I’m sorry Mr. Jung, but I didn’t know you asked me here today to be judged?” Jaejoong interrupted, unwilling to care for decorum anymore,“Is this a trial? Am I guilty of the crime of merely existing?” He glared at the head wizard, his cold voice cutting through the tension filled room. Silencing it.

He let tight rein on his aura loose.

He watched as some members recoiled, and others boil in rage. Jaejoong had little care of how heavy it might have been for some of the consulate members. As a member himself, he should be allowed to let it free. No one had spared him the consideration when he had arrived.

“Am I really needed in this consulate or was I brought only to be scorned head wizard?” His eyes refused to leave Jihoon’s.

Jaejoong swore, if it weren’t for the safety of his clan and the debt with Yunho; he would have taken his chances and never associate himself with the New Seoul. Now he knew there was truth in Byunho’s stories and misgivings.

He watched on as a struggle temporarily rolled over the head wizard’s face, before Jihoon stood up once more.

“I apologized for their behavior Mr. Kim. I promise that any conflict presented will be resolved at once,” Jihoon declared with a tone of finality in his voice for the other members to hear.

“Thank you for your consideration head wizard. I hope it can be resolved promptly,” He responded candidly, still incensed but understanding the position Jihoon was in.

“No. Thank you for your time. Now, if you’d excuse me, I need to talk with the other members,” Jihoon nodded to Yunho who instantly turned and escorted him out.

\----

“Shit, shit, shit…and everything was going so well,” Yunho cursed himself as he stalked after an angrily stomping Jaejoong through the endless front yard of his home.

“Jaejoong!” He called out, “Jaejoong! I can explain!”

Jaejoong who had kept his stride intent and quick, stopped in front of the house’s front door and whipped his head towards him.

“Explain what Yunho? How you completely choked and left me out to dry like a piece of meat for those hounds you call consulate members?” Jaejoong’s eyes darkened in anger, “What was up with you anyways?” Jaejoong began to madly jiggle the handle to the front door, unable to open it.

Especially since Yunho spelled it shut.

Yunho wanted to explain himself and Jaejoong was going to hear him out, whether he liked it or not.

“Let me inside Yunho! I know what you did!” Jaejoong yelled out, attempting to pry it open a few more times before giving up and walking back down the yard.

“Where are you going Jaejoong?” Yunho quickly followed behind.

“Somewhere far away from you,” Jaejoong said coldly.

“How are you going to get there, It’s late and there’s no one around for miles!” He tried to reason.

“I’ll figure it out,” Jaejoong’s voice was just downright icy now.

Yunho panicked, Jaejoong was shutting him out.

He didn’t think meeting would go that bad. He wasn’t prepared for that turn, and he froze.

It took Yunho a while to catch up to the fuming reaper. Jaejoong was surprisingly fast when he wanted to be.

“Jaejoong stop!” He called out, before latching onto Jaejoong’s arm and towing the him close.

“Did you plan this!” An irate Jaejoong pushed at his chest.

“No..how could you think...” Yunho stuttered out, the moved had knocked the wind out of him.

“Did you deliberately bring me into that room so that I can be demeaned!” Jaejoong’s voice raised in agitation. The reaper’s aura started to bare down on him, slowing Yunho’s movements as his body trying to fight off the dark magic presence.

“Calm down Jaejoong! let’s talk-,” He tried to reason again, but no progress was made.

“Don’t tell me to calm down Yunho. Let go of me!” Jaejoong’s eyes flooded darker.

Yunho instantly let go.

He took a moment to peer down at his hands confused, he had no intentions of letting Jaejoong go beforehand

Shaking off the weird feeling, he continued, “Listen to me Jaejoong. I had no idea that they would do that. If you want to go home to the island and never come back, I understand. I’ll take you back right now if you want. I’ll figure out things with my father afterwards.” He stared down at the reaper, his hands hovering over Jaejoong’s shoulder’s; unconsciously knowing his touch wasn’t wanted.

“I...I,”Jaejoong looked at odds with himself, but soon enough the normal dark amber returned to his eyes along with spark of determination.

“Jae?”

“No. Yunho, it’s alright. Just take me back to your home,” Jaejoong uttered, grabbing one of Yunho’s hands from the air next to him.

Yunho griped back greedily, halting Jaejoong’s further movement.

“Wait Jaejoong.”

“What Yunho?” Jaejoong’s said wearily, the fire in him short lived.

“Please believe me when I say that I had no idea any of that would happen. I was caught off guard and I didn’t know to handle the situation. I admit that I messed up, but I won’t mess up again.”

Taking Jaejoong’s sustained contact as a good sign, he continued on.

“I want you to know that I’m on your side for everything. I got you into this situation and if there ever should be the need to get you out, I’ll try may hardest to help you,” Yunho said earnestly to Jaejoong’s shocked face.

A wet sheen coated Jaejoongs eye’s momentarily before he blinked them away, and tugged him back toward the house.

“Thank you Yunho. You don’t know who much that means to me,” Jaejoong’s voice wavered, the soft words almost drowned out by the passing night breeze.

(Present)+++++++=++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

Going to the Jung library wasn’t as easy as it usually was for Junsu.

His plan for the day was to force his way into the library, gather some books he needed, and head back out without anyone knowing the better.

Unfortunately, his plans were changed by Jongin forcefully demanding to accompany him when he had gone to Changmin’s apartment that morning.

Jaejoong, who was also awake at the time, was of absolutely no help when he had tried to make excuses for Jongin not to come.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with his boy, but by his own brief experiences with Jongin, it seemed like the young warlock hated him. The thought alone broke his heart. So, like a coward, he wanted to avoid his son.

But that didn't happen.

Jongin’s very nature called a lot of attention. The warlock had very little control of his aura and every now and then as they made their way to the library people would stop and stare. The only warlock people were used to seeing was Changmin, seeing another one caused their faces to change to fear.

Especially when they sensed him also.

But, to busy care and used to the reactions, he simply directed Jongin to where they had to be.

At first, Junsu was going to go directly back to the island, taking Jaejoong and the boys with him. However, Jaejoong’s affliction was an unforeseen complication, and the only place to find any possible answer was in New Seoul and in his ex-brother in laws library.

Unfortunately.

‘Yunho,’ the head wizards name irritated him; if it weren’t for Changmin and now Jongin, he would’ve been happy to never see the man ever again. Yet, no matter how much he detested the sorcerer, Yunho was head wizard for a reason and would be the perfect teacher for Jongin; his nephew. Telling Yunho would be a problem though.

Deftly applying dominion his on the library guards, they entered the building without troubles.

Once inside, Jongin immediately bolted away from him, weaving quite energetically between aisles.

It was his own diplomatic immunity and his talisman on Jongin, that kept the other people in the library at bay and the younger man from getting kicked out.

Assured that he could track his son’s aura should anything happen, Junsu made his way to a hidden room in the libraries basement.

This library, unlike the main one near the Jung family home, was much smaller in scale, the building itself was basically two blocks stuck together. The larger one was the main room full or books along the walls and a mix of tables and aisles in the middle; the smaller one, was a mix of more private study rooms and the workers quarters.

Also unlike the main library, the books were mainly used by the students form the magistrate’s sorcery academy, the information in them covering a more general magic than he might need.

But luckily, Junsu knew a secret only two other people knew about.

Reaching the unmarked door of the libraries basement. He looked around, before entering quickly and quietly.

Junsu hated having to rely on his ex-husbands old magic notebooks.

Yoochun was the reason he was unable to raise his own son. But despite his many failings, Yoochun was a skilled potion master, Dong-wook’s son was one of the best. Coming up with many potions during his lifetime, all of which were documented and secured in his family’s library.

If there were a place to start to look for a Jaejoong’s cure, it was in Yoochun’s old notebooks.

The smell of musty old books and dust hit his nostrils, as he navigated through towers of unsorted books towards the back of the room. Junsu was thankful for the creaky ceiling lamps that hovered above him, without them he would have lost himself in the sea of books.

Reaching what looked like a plain wall to the naked eye, he spread his aura until a heavily chained locked wooden door appeared. Pressing his hand to the handle he waited for the lock to click before twisting it open.

Unwilling to reminisce about the familiar space, Junsu hastily made his way to the book shelf hidden behind the door.

Skimming through the full shelf, he quickly found a few unlabeled spell and potion notebooks. This made his job harder, now he had to go through all of them to find what he needed.

Pulling them out, he headed to a small weathered desk nearby. Roughly shoving away the old bottles, notes that littered the desk on to the floor. Junsu then dropped the books upon the small desk, sat down, and began to read.

He didn’t know how long it was, but sometime later, he was jerked away from his fourth potion book by the sound of the door opening.

‘On no,’ Junsu panicked, he had forgotten that Jongin could have access to the room also.

“Junsu?” Jongin popped his head in, a heavy looking text book held tightly in his hand. Jongin searched around the room with wide eyes. Sauntering into the room, his eyes lit up in wonder

“Jo-Kai?” He choked out, slamming the book he had been reading shut and getting up.

But he was to slow for his son’s curious hands, which were now scouring through a large chest nearby and riffling through potion ingredients.

“What is all this Junsu?” Jongin asked him with his head half buried in the chest, where he pulled out a dissected snake.

“Let go of that Kai!” He yelled, slapping the snake out of his son’s hand and onto the floor, were it reanimated and slithered away.

“What the hell!” Jongin backed away from the chest as if it burned him, but by doing so he unwittingly spread his aura, reviving another creature within the chest.

“Stop Kai! I have no magic to fix anything you might break!” Junsu pushed Kai out of the way to slam the chest closed before the frogs could jump out.

“No more touching!” he shouted, much more loudly then he had meant to.

“I didn’t mean too!” Jongin gave him a hurt apologetic look, his eyes gleaming red.

“I know,” he replied much more calmly, not wanting his son to get any more agitated and reanimate something else by accident.

Grabbing his research notebooks, Junsu decided to leave the room before Jongin tore the whole library down upon them.

“Come on Kai,” He said, tucking the books under his arm and heading to the door.

Peering back at Jongin, Junsu saw the debate crawl over his sons face before he decided to follow him out, though not without grabbing his own book to look at.

After closing the door, he saw Jongin give longing looks back at it.

“I’ll ask Changmin to bring you back, so you ransack it some more. He’ll have the magic to negate things should anything happen,” Junsu mentioned, knowing it would cheer the young warlock up.

It was his inheritance after all.

“Really? You think he’d go for it!” Jongin asked timidly, shoulder’s hunched, still not completely comfortable around him but attempting to be.

They made it back to the main floor undetected and were now going through the aisles.

“Yeah, he’ll take any opportunity to pillage that room,” He answered absentmindedly, searching around the grand room for what he needed.

Junsu had neglected to bring anything to note take with. So, while passing by the rooms many tables he took a few pieces of paper, a pencil, and a pair of reading glasses; all of which were sadly abandon by their owners.

Swiftly placing the glasses on his face, Junsu made his way to the back room, where he could research in peace. Finding a large empty table, he dropped the books down upon the sturdy wood of the lowly lit secluded area.

“Seriously Junsu?” Jongin stared at him incredulously, as he sat down in the comfortable chair across from him, putting his book down much more softly upon the table before sitting down.

“What Kai?” he tilted his head up slightly, too busy opening the biggest mustiest potion book he had.

“Is it just inherent for reapers to have a loose concept for what constitutes as stealing?” Jongin, looked around shiftily.

“Hmm, what do you mean?” Junsu looked, up his borrowed glasses sliding down his nose.

“You just took those things. What if their owner needed them?” Jongin jerkingly opened his book.

“Says the kid how just stole a book from downstairs,” Junsu scoffed, “Anyways, who would miss a couple of pieces of paper and a pencil?” he went back to his book, looking for his brother’s symptom’s in the content table.

“You don’t know if they really needed them!” Jonging flipped the pages of his book with too much strength, muttering intelligible things under his breath.

“I needed them. Kai, look around you, were in a library full of being’s that can summon what they want at will. Trust when I say that they wouldn’t cry over a pencil and some missing paper. And be careful with that book, it’s old,” Junsu addressed Jongin, as he found something interesting in his book, “What were you saying about reapers?” he asked a bit mindlessly, preoccupied with the new information, writing it down utilizing his newly acquired materials.

Jongin took a moment to exhale his grievances, roughly shutting his book once more, “First, Jaejoong tells me he hadn’t paid rent in ten years, then somehow Taemin kept coming home with cup’s of coffee we could never afford before, now you do this; common denominator all three of you are reapers,” Jongin harshly opened the book once more, while waiting for his answer.

“It could be worse,” Junsu didn’t find anything wrong in what his brother and Taemin had done; they were minor and inconsequential, he would have done them too.

He might try Taemin’s idea the next time he ventured into Seoul. Coffee there was expensive.

He looked up at his son and cringed inwardly. Jongin’s blank face clearly wasn’t satisfied.

“What do you mean it could be worse! What have you been putting into Taemin’s head!” Jongin’s voice rose.

“Wh-!“ Junsu stopped short, as a series of shushes filled the area around them,

“What?” He whispered, stupefied by the accusations.

“I don’t trust you Junsu,” Jongin whispered back heatedly, sufficiently chastised by the libraries other patron’s.

“What?” He was beginning to sound like a broken record, but he didn’t know where this was going on.

“I know you’re hiding something!” Jongin cried out, he couldn’t contain himself and was beginning to fume.

Junsu thoughts ceased.

He knew Jongin had distrust towards him, but he thought he had already proven himself trustworthy, or at least somewhat reliable.

He still had Jaejoong’s curse to figure out, he didn’t know if telling Jongin the complete truth or even the partial truth was appropriate yet.

Taking a breath, Junsu came to a decision.

Placing his appropriated things into one of his books, he also took off his hand me down glasses and placed them atop the small pile.

“I guess I need to explain somethings,” His mouth dried as he closed his eyes, readying himself.

“Yes, you need to explain a lot things Junsu.” A stoical voice called from next to them.

Both he and Jongin turned to see an unhappy Yunho and very confused Taemin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you like. How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 18

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

“Ahhh..” Jaejoong moaned as he sank down into the yielding cushions of Changmin’s balcony chair. Stretching out, he felt Kai’s yet unnamed cat nipping at his out stretched hand. Yielding to cat’s demands, he picked her up and placed her on his chest, petting her silken fur as he eyed the city before him. It was midday and the sun shone brilliantly over the multitude of building’s that surrounded him, almost too brightly.

Jaejoong had to look away.

Arranging the dozing cat onto his lap, Jaejoong leaned his head against the headrest. Shutting his eyes, he delighted in the breeze as it flowed past him. In this moment, Jaejoong could pretend he was living the high life and had no worries. He could neglect the reality that he was once again faced with the need to rebuild his life. And he can disregard how poor of a job he did the first time he was confronted with such task.

Perhaps this time things would go better?

‘Or maybe things might get worse?’ The thought spread through his mind like a virus, repeating over and over again.

“Well that was short lived,” Jaejoong sat up, spooking the cat awake and away from his lap. After a halfhearted attempt at catching her, he gave up and returned his previous position in the chair.

He needed get his life in order. He wouldn’t be able to live off Changmin’s charity forever. He figured he could help Kai and Taemin situated with jobs and an apartment before finding his own place. Then he would need find a job himself, but in what?

He had so many things to do.

Jaejoong’s heart rate picked up at the thought. To abate it, he reached into his pant pockets for his lighter and cigarette’s, pulling the items out with shaky hands. The cigarette box was crushed, tobacco dust drifted idly to the floor past a gap on the bottom as he pried the packet open. Carefully taking out a stick, he lit the crooked stub and took a long drag. Studying the smoke that orbited around his hand, Jaejoong wondered why he kept such a habit.

“That can kill you, you know?” A voice yawned out from behind him.

Jaejoong halted his hands journey back to his mouth, to turn toward a recently awaken Changmin.

The warlock’s sleep clothes were rumpled, his hair was in a disarray, and his eyes were squinted; unable to handle the clarity of the sunny day. After impressively magicking a pair of sunglasses, Changmin staggered his way to the chair beside his and dropped himself down on it.

He liked Changmin.

Yes, the warlock did seem a little on edge around him sometimes, but Jaejoong had no place to judge a person over that. In all, he found Changmin adorable.

“If it does. I’d be impressed,” Jaejoong replied absently, amused by the thought.

“Good afternoon Changmin,” he added, taking one last quick drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on a nearby napkin.

“Afternoon Jaejoong. Where did Kai and Taemin go?” Changmin asked, pivoting in his chair to face him, with a twist on his lips and amused eyes.

“Junsu came by earlier saying that he needed to go to the library. Kai strong armed him into going also. And Taemin left a while ago, to meet up with them.”

Changmin sat up in attention as he mulled over the news.

“Did Taemin leave with the brooch on?” Changmin brows creased, leaning towards him.

A little too close.

“Brooch? You mean the bird head pin? He put it on before leaving,” Jaejoong replied, carefully moving himself away from Changmin’s intent gaze as smoothly as he could.

“And you? Have you’ve left at any moment today?” Changmin questioned weakly, awareness flooding his eyes when he noticed how close he was, making him fall back in his seat with a flushed face.

Jaejoong grimaced internally at the action. He hadn’t meant to snub Changmin. Clenching his hands, he resisted the urge to reach out and ease the warlock. Which was odd, this type of concern from him was typically reserved for Taemin and Kai.

“No. Should I have? Did you want to be alone today?” Jaejoong said, getting ready to stand up, prepared to leave if Changmin wanted him too.

“No!” Changmin’s arms shot out, causing Jaejoong to withdraw again.

“Sorry Jaejoong,” Changmin apologized, lowering his arms and dropping back down in his seat.

‘Oh no, nervous Changmin’s is back again,’ Jaejoong thought worriedly. He had begun to recognize the bizarre quirk in Changmin’s personality that only appeared around him. With the others, Changmin seemed like a completely different person.

“It’s fine. What’s so bad with me leaving anyways?” Jaejoong asked, also settling back into his chair.

Changmin deliberated before answering him,“Jaejoong, have you’ve noticed anything wrong with your abilities since coming to New Seoul?”

The answer to Changmin’s question was unexpectedly hard for him to answer.

Should he tell Changmin of the repulsive discharge his body expelled whenever he overtaxed himself?

Or Should he tell Changmin that he felt as awful as he always has?

Jaejoong chose a less complicated answer, “Not really, I still feel the same. Why do you ask?”

Changmin said, rubbing at his chin, “That’s concerning. From what Junsu has told me, you had your aura in Seoul. For some reason once crossing over to New Seoul, neither you nor Taemin have auras. You should feel a difference.”

Jaejoong took a moment to digest the information.

There was something wrong with him? Jaejoong inherently knew this, but it was something else all together to be told.

“You think there’s something wrong with me?” He questioned, needing the conformation.

“Yes.”

As the Changmin said this a brief flicker of an unknown emotion flashed in eyes.

“Junsu came up with a theory. Has he told you?”

“A theory?”

“He…we think you might be under some type of curse.” Changmin stated soberly, keen eyes drilled into his own waiting for a response.

It sounded logical enough to Jaejoong, his mysterious ailment sure felt like a curse.

“Is there a way to cure it?” he asked lightly, wanting to keep his expectations low.

Changmin quirked his head to the side surprised by his question, “Not that we know of. But Junsu’s trip to the library should yield something.”

“I hope he finds something.”

“A cure! Now that I think about it, I can try my hand at making one. I should do it now, I might not have the free time to do so later. I need supplies, but everything’s at the house…” Changmin voice trailed off as he stood up and muttered things to himself while heading to the balcony entrance,“Come on Jaejoong. I’ve got an idea, but first, I need to break a few laws and make you a fake aura.”

++++

“Look, I know I need to hide and all, but don’t you think this is a little much Changmin?” Jaejoong motioned down to the loose-fitting hand me down ensemble, “My old clothes were just fine.”

Changmin followed the motion, taking in the dark overly large clothes he had fished from the back of his closet and draped his appa in.

“I admit the clothes are a little big. but they serve a purpose Jaejoong. Even though you have the talisman on, the clothes will make less people notice you.”

“Your plan might not be working. And I don’t think the clothes give off the best impression either,” Jaejoong lazily pointed to his side, the bracelet talisman rattling from under his sleeve.

Changmin’s eyes trailed to where his appa was pointing.

They were currently standing in front of his apartment building’s entrance, in the small front lobby stood its doorman, a burly shifter with eyes of a hawk who was currently giving his appa a death stare.

“Who knows what he's thinking right now?” Jaejoong said dryly, adjusting the hat Changmin had also given him, which was just as oversized as the rest of his clothes.

Changmin paused, analyzing the picture they made in the buildings windows, “Maybe I did go overboard with the clothes? You look like a homeless man about to mug me,” Changmin admitted, directing his appa away from the doorman’s eyesight and towards the crosswalk.

Changmin couldn’t tell his appa the real reasons behind his poor clothing choices. That even under the protection of a false aura, his appa’s face was too recognizable; although gaunt and paler than people were used to seeing it.

Waiting for traffic to ebb, his his hands ached to fix one last thing.

“Can I fix it?” Changmin asked pointing at his appa’s hat, waiting for permission to touch it. Receiving a questioning nod of consent, Changmin fixed the hat lower, so low, that it could cover most of Jaejoong’s face.

“Changmin that’s enough,” his appa swatted his hands away,“Any lower and I won’t be able to see where I’m going,” Jaejoong complained, pouting slightly as he adjusted his hat to a better position.

“Sorry,” he quickly apologized.

‘It’s still not enough,’ Changmin continued to fret. He wondered if he could summon a scarf to cover the rest of his appa’s face. But, he thought better of it knowing it wouldn’t be well received.

‘This is going to be a mess.’

At last accepting that this was all a terrible idea on his part, Changmin started to lead them down to the magic district.

“Where are we going? To Junsu at the library?” Jaejoong inquired, looking about, absorbing the sights and sounds of the city as they walked. While doing so, he fussed with the overly long sleeves of his shirt, rolling them up, displaying the beaded talisman and some of his tattoo’s.

“No, we’ll be going to the market. I want to find something your aura problem.”

‘And your memory problem,’ Changmin added in his mind, his eyes involuntarily tracing over his appa’s tattoos. Something about them, didn’t sit right with him.

Their ink faintly radiated with an old magic.

Old magic was never a good sign.

“J-Jaejoong?” Changmin stammered out.

“What?” Jaejoong replied, having successfully rolled his sleeves into something reasonably fashionable.

“When did you get those tattoos?”

“Hmm?” Jaejoong regarded the tattoos in question, “I don’t know. I guess I woke up with them. Why do you ask?” his asked, looking up at him after his self-inspection.

“Just curious,” Changmin feigned nonchalance, hiding the chaos his mind was just thrown into.

‘When exactly did he get them then?’ Changmin had pretty good memory, he would have remembered his appa having any tattoos.

They walked for a while, sharing a bit of small talk about the weather and the city. Shortly before arriving at the market, his appa abruptly ceased walking.

“Changmin? Do you hear that?” Jaejoong asked absently, to busy keeping his sight locked in the direction of some surrounding homes.

Changmin wrenched his attention to the same area.

It was a calm residential area full of upscale housing. One of the few areas around the city with extravagant single-family houses, state of the art security wards, and easy access to the best the downtown area had to offer. Aside from that, everything was fairly normal.

“I don’t see anything Jaejoong. What is it?” He told his appa, not knowing what he was supposed to see.

“N…Nothing, forget about it,” Jaejoong shook his head taking one last hard look at a house at the end of the high-class street, before turning back to him.

They continued on their way to the magic district, where the market and magic magistrate buildings were located.

Entering the district itself, Changmin walked a few paces ahead of his appa, making sure that neither his grandappa nor Boa were around; two people who would notice the reaper right away. He didn’t need to worry about his father, the wizard avoided the area like a plague. Feeling nothing and figuring the coast was clear, he retreated.

The market place wasn’t as full as it usually was. The lunch rush was over, allowing one to see the trails between the cluttered stands and shops.

“We’re going in there?” Jaejoong asked, shrinking at the prospect of entering such a crowed space.

“We are. Don’t worry, people won’t bother you with me around,” Changmin boasted, swaggering into space.

“After you then,” Jaejoong announced, stuffing his hands into his baggy pockets and shuffling after him.

The sights and sounds of the market where as usual. The usual congregation of the districts elderly gathered around the markets benches sharing the latest gossip. Children on a school outing, ran about evading their mildly exasperated teachers. Groups of teenagers surrounded the center fountain attempting to impress each other with the latest in trendy but ultimately useless magic tricks. The scraggly local con-woman, who had somehow once again eluded the police and his father, surveyed the market place with shifty eyes.

Venturing through the shops and stalls, Shop owners stood beside their wares, hollering about their exclusive deals and low prices. Consumers meandered from stands to shops then back again searching for what they wanted. Security mages stalked the area, lingering on him and his appa, before reluctantly moving along. The smell of food wafted from the food stalls a few path lanes away, tempting Changmin to forget about to task at hand.

But no, he had to stay focused.

His magic didn’t lend itself well to healing spells, if he wanted to help his appa he needed to create a potion. He had tools at his apartment, but nothing to make the spells with. They were all at the family home. since going there was of the table, he needed to get some new ones.

Which was another problem.

Finding good potion ingredients outside the ones stored at the family home, Yoochun’s secret rooms, or consulate was difficult. Counterfeit, altered, and low-quality dupes were a frequent problem at the market; they were very hard to distinguish from the real ingredients, even with detection spells. But Changmin he had a place.

Well, he had a place and a substitute place. Just in case he couldn’t quite find the first place. It wasn’t the most legal if establishments, but its products were top notch. However, it was a headache to find. It didn’t have a fixed spot in the market. Every time he had visited it was in different place. Its irregular shop hours didn’t help either.

Probing with his aura, Changmin found the shop at the far end of the market, near the shifter district, an area full of less frequented seedier shops.

One could say it wasn’t the safest of areas.

“Do you trust me Jaejoong?” Changmin called out cautiously to his appa, who had been browsing a nearby jewelry stand.

“Yes?” Jaejoong responded hesitantly, his low hat hiding his expression.

“Good. Follow me.” He announced, leading the way for a confounded Jaejoong.

“Where are we going Changmin?” Jaejoong asked, as they tread away from the well-kept walkways of the main market area, down its much narrower ill maintained counterpart.

“A spell supply shop,” Changmin replied looking from side to side, “I just need to find it.”

“I hope you find it soon, people are looking at us weirdly,” Jaejoong said lowly, scraping a piece of chewed gum from the bottom of his shoe on a nearby curb, avoiding the eyes of a random stout older woman who was sitting nearby.

“There it is,” Changmin stated, pointing at rather decrepit looking shop, it had no front sign and its windows were either boarded up or covered in old newspaper, “You see, sometimes it gets raided and they have to change locations to cool down before returning to a more…palatable location in the market.”

“Are you sure it’s not that store over there?” Jaejoong questioned, signaling to one of the better-looking stores in the shop lane.

“Absolutely. Now come on Jaejoong.” Changmin answered, advancing towards the store, carefully stepping past the littered sidewalk up the store front.

Opening the shop door, he quickly scurried his appa inside. The rush of the stores ward twisted something uncomfortable in his gut as it passed over him when the door behind them sealed shut. By the twisted look his appa sent him, he knew the sentiment was shared.

“Wow.”

Changmin heard his appa gasp out beside him, as he gaped at the stores unexpected interior, packed to the ceiling with merchandise and drowned under an unusual blue light.

“I told you this was the place,” Changmin said, grinning down at his appa.

Whilst still at the entryway of the store, Changmin was met by the usual stop and stare from various costumers. Only this time it was more like a stop and gawk but not at him, at his appa who was still open mouthed and reeling beside him.

“Do you mind?” Changmin requested, taking a shopping basket, while sending an intent look at their audience. They all looked away instantly going back to whatever it is they were doing.

“What exactly do you need from here Changmin?” Jaejoong asked, following him through the shop, picking up a large book that had caught his eye.

“A few ingredients,” He replied thinking about what he would need, leading them to the back of the shop where the shadier costumers usually hovered.

The area had rows and rows of ingredients from the finest sea salt to the longest of goat beards.

“You have no idea what any of it says right?” Changmin wondered, peering over his appa’s shoulder to look down at what he was reading, or attempting to read.

“Not at all,” Jaejoong answered, turning the book sideways just to see if he could make out the old Korean characters better that way, nothing looked familiar, “What is it about?”

Taking the tome, Changmin handed the basket to a his helpful appa, “It doesn’t say anything out of the ordinary. It has a few basic healing and protection spells. You know? I might actually get some used from this.”

Closing the tome, Changmin briefly noticed that it’s leather-bound cover held no name or tittle, before placing it in the basket his appa was holding.

“And here I thought it was a story book,” Jaejoong stated, grazing his fingers along the top of the book in question.

Looking down at the first row of potion items, Changmin picked up a dove feather in contemplation.

“I might have to tailor make a spell for you but that requires special ingredients. Is there anything your allergic to?” Changmin asked, keeping his gaze averted.

“Nothing that I know off? Unless Taemin’s cooking is a valid allergy,” Jaejoong shivered his reply, his hands deep in a pile of rubies.

Given the green light to pick any ingredients he wanted, Changmin chose things he usually wouldn’t get but thought would be helpful like; Butterfly wings and golem clay. Who knew if they would actually work, but it was something.

As he gathered the rest of his items, he watched as his appa peeked into a large overhead tank of petrified reptiles.

“Be careful app-Jaejoong, those aren’t dead,” he smoothly announced, as he by headed to the front cashier, stifling a chuckle as he witnessed his appa jump away from the now moving mass in the tank

As they waited in the checkout line, Changmin was still highly amused by his appa who was still trying to catch his breath as he peered over the back area in fright.

He outright laughed once they finally left the store, earning a chuckle from a still frightened Jaejoong.

Gathering himself, he turned to his appa and started to list of alternatives remedies, should his potion not work.

“Jaejoong, i think with what I got we can do an aura restoration potion. But due to my magic it might not be strong enough even with the good ingredients. There are other options, however there might be some draw backs. Tonics can cause indigestion. Serums are too oily and tedious to wash off. We can hire a seer to see into your past, but that’s too invasive. A fey can sprinkle their healing dust in your eye, but those greedy assholes are expensive. We-…Jaejoong? Are you listening?” Changmin stopped, noting the lost expression on his appa’s face understanding bloomed in him, “This is all going over your head isn’t it?”

“You lost me at aura potion, but I didn’t want to stop you,” Jaejoong peered up at him apologetically from under his hat.

Changmin stayed silent, his emotions lodging themselves in his throat.

His appa’s reaction, reminded him of the many times they had done this in the past. He’d be lying to himself, if he said that the trip to the market wasn’t an experiment of some sort. He wanted to see if familiar sights would spark some sort of recognition in his appa.

Unfortunately, it seemed to not to be working.

Unable to keep firm a hold on his emotions, Changmin looked for a distraction. Fortunately, they had reached the main market and were near to the food stalls.

Making his mind, he headed to a nearby bench.

“Can you wait here Jaejoong? I’m going to get some food.”

Sure, leaving his auraless amnesiac parent alone wasn’t a great idea, but one more second with his appa and Changmin just might explode.

“I...can,” Jaejoong answered distractedly, looking at the space behind Changmin.

“I’ll be back. You want something?” Changmin asked, not noticing his oppa’s odd behavior, as he vanished his shopping bags back to the apartment.

“No, I’m not hungry,” Jaejoong gave another slow answer.

Accepting the answer, Changmin jogged toward the food stalls, honing his thoughts on what he would eat and pushing everything else away.

He returned to the bench five minutes later.

‘I think I got too much,’ He thought, looking at his armful of food including serving of fried squid for his appa, incase his appetite appeared.

But when he reached the bench, his appa was nowhere to be seen.

Where was he?

Dropping his food, uncaring of screeches from the surprised passersby, Changmin searched frantically through the surrounding crowd for his appa’s baggy clothes. Extending his aura, Changmin hunted for the false aura he had crafted into the talisman on his appa’s wrist.

He couldn’t find it.

‘Where could he be?’Changmin wondered, fiery pinpricks prodded the skin of his palms, as cold sweat broke out across his body. Controlling his panic, Changmin left the market and retraced his steps, looking down all the residential streets they had passed before.

Feeling his appa’s false aura near the area the reaper had been looking at earlier, he entered it. As he zoomed up the tranquil street, Changmin could fell the aura getting closer and closer the farther in he went.

Slowing down to a brisk walk, ‘Why would he be here?’ He thought to himself, thankful that the areas ward had let him in, and that it couldn’t detect reapers.

As stealthily as he could, Changmin ducked and weaved looking past, under, and into cars and house windows, searching for his where his appa could be.

A spike of false aura is what finally leads him to his appa’s still form, which stood rooted inside a side pathway of a house at the end of the street.

Coincidentally, the exact place his appa had been starting at earlier.

The side pathway was normal for the area, it was enclosed by a high fence on one side and a multiple story house on the other and had a stone path that led to the houses backyard.

“Jaejoong!” Changmin shouted trying to gain his appa’s attention. As he went to shake his appa’s shoulders, something repelled him away.

“Appa!” Changmin yelled out, forgetting himself.

Jaejoong stayed unresponsive, with his tilted upwards at the wall ahead of him. Wanting to know what his appa was staring at, Changmin did the same.

High up on the houses wall was a large graffiti tag of an upside down happy face done in black paint.

It was extremely out of place, but nothing to stare at. If it were anywhere else, Changmin would’ve blamed bored teenagers, but this area had too much security for that to happen.

But it was...strange.

The outline of the happy face was the darkest shade of black Changmin had ever seen. A peculiar shadow also encircled the drawing. Zeroing in on the shadow, he noticed that it was moving, as if it were alive.

Changmin stilled at this.

Impossibly enough, the shadow began the spill into the drawing, filling it in and changing the drawing from a happy face to a dark circle.

Animated graffiti tags adorned many walls in the city, but the magic infused within the paint only allowed a looping repetitive animation, never had he seen one become a completely new drawing.

The inky circle then vibrated, tugging and stretching at an unnaturally fast pace before slithering down the three-story wall with halting surreal movements towards their stupefied figures.

In the back of his mind, Changmin wondered if the home owners were around to witness this odd event. While the rest of his mind yelled at him to grab his appa and leave, but then a whisper breezed past his ears, stilling his movements.

He couldn’t understand what the voice was saying, but it was, cruel, hypnotic, and demanded to be obeyed. He wondered how he could hear it. He first assumed it was a spirit, one he would see every now and then around the city but not hear or control.

This was something completely different.

Suddenly, the dark circle sprouted from the wall, forming into a three-dimensional ball in midair that was the size of a basketball, still partially attached to the houses wall.

‘What the hell!’ Dread filled Changmin’s still form, as his eyes remained rapt on to what the living ball would do next.

Vibrating once more, the pitch-black ball elongated until it mimicked a humanoid form. It was shaped like a man now with a head, arms, and legs that disappeared and merged with the ground under them.

“You’ve come back, and here I thought you were dead,” The creature whimpered, it’s voice watery, as if it were communicating from underwater.

From where it communicated, Changmin had no idea. It had no features, no face no mouth, no nothing. It was a completely blank slate.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t appear in a much more complete form,” the creature’s head moved stiffly towards his appa, the back of its head still unnaturally connected to the wall behind it, as it opened uneven eyes, displaying their blood red depths.

“The sun is out, and it weakens me,” the creature explained, inching its figure back toward the wall where there was a spot of shade.

“I had to make sure it was you. I had caught someone earlier thinking they were you. However, they weren’t…,” the creature rambled until it went silent.

“When we meet like this, I never know quite what to tell you. You were never one to speak much,” The creature whispered shyly, hugging itself.

“Isn’t that so, my fiery eyed reaper,” The creature growled, its form now doubling in size, harshly forcing its head to slide up the wall as it grew. A black liquid substance oozed down the wall at the creatures back, fuming and burning away the walls paint as it dripped towards the ground.

The now hulking creature disconnected itself from the wall and closed in on his appa’s silent unmoving face.

Figuring that they were in imminent danger, Changmin willed his body to move again, only getting a slight twitch in his left arm as a reply.

“There isn’t much fire in you anymore, is there?” The creature chuckled savagely, it’s form shaking in and out of existence, seemingly unable to hold its form away from the wall.

“Wh…What…What are you?” Was all Changmin could stupidly get out from his petrified throat, finally gaining some acknowledgment from the creature.

“Stop!” He felt braver now that he was regaining feeling in his limbs and magic.

“Nothing. I am…” The creature started to hiss at him.

Changmin promptly interrupted the creature, launching a heavily hexed a ball of fire at it, hitting it in the chest.

“Oh! Why Jaejoong! Why did you bring that thing here!” The creature howled a haunting sound, regressing back to its ball form.

At the sound, his appa’s body started to shake and a substance not unlike the one the creature had expelled earlier, leaked from his nose.

Furious, Changmin threw another hex at the creature.

“How could you Jaejoong! Next time we meet, I want it only to be you!” the creature cried, its watery voice unintelligible.

“I want to see you fade. Just like the rest!” The creature slithered back up the wall, sobbing as it sank back into the area it had emerged from, taking its spell along with it, allowing for Changmin’s legs to move again.

“Appa!” Changmin jolted into action, limping as one of his legs was still asleep. Shaking the still dazed reaper, he wiped away whatever it was running down his appa’s face

“Jaejoong! Jaejoong!” He called for his magic, but this time it didn’t respond strongly enough for him to use it.

He needed to get them both away before anyone saw them. He had no explanation for their presence, nor did he have the peace of mind to lie.

Shaking his appa more frantically, Changmin failed to withhold his tears as the dark substance kept spilling from his appa’s eyes and nose. Getting no response, he wiped at the mess again with his sleeve, cleaning it as best as he could.

Pulling away, his sleeve was now drenched with the substance. He expected it to burn like it had done with the now destroyed wall of the house, but nothing seemed to happen.

Examining it against the light color of his jacket sleeve, he realized that it was like the stain on his appa’s shirt the day before. Changmin had assumed it was dirt, then blood, but now at closer inspection he didn’t know what it was. It didn’t seem good. Taking off his jacket he threw it away in a nearby trashcan.

As he went to grab his appa, Changmin noticed a change in his forearms. The substance did have an effect after all. Black ink moved and crawled up his arm’s like vines. As it moved it began to burn. It was hotter than anything’s he’s ever felt or generated himself. Yet as soon as it started it ended and the vines disappeared.

Sufficiently mind-boggled and unwilling to stick around for anything else, he casted a weak cloaking hex over them, with the little magic he had regained. Then grabbed his appa and hauled his unmoving form away from the house.

“Were going back home, okay,” Changmin said reassuring himself more than the unresponsive reaper as he ran like a mad man back up the few blocks to his apartment.

He had been foolish to think that his appa’s situation would be simple to fix. Why hadn’t he told his father the first chance he had. The head wizard would have Known what to do.

Back in his apartment building, he swiftly passed by the oblivious doorman, and made his way to the elevator, avoiding his image on the closed elevator doors as the cab crawled up to his floor.

(Past)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

‘Finally, today's finished!’ Jaejoong thought giddily, as he shredded off his jacket and chucked off his shoes and then proceeded to throw himself onto the overly big bed of Yunho’s guest room.

‘This bed is amazing,’ his thoughts fogged, as the bed’s downy softness enveloped him, cradling him in its soft hold. He was never going to leave it.

Sadly life had other ideas.

The rooms ceiling lamp beamed down obnoxiously on his face, disrupting his dreamy mood. Moreover, his dress shirt was to stiff, his collar chaffed the skin of his neck, and his pants were too tight for any type of conductive sleep

‘So many things to do, so little energy to do them,’ Jaejoong stayed motionlessly sprawled, lethargically debating the pros and cons of sleeping with the room light on all night. The light switch was on the other side of the room, near the door. The television was on, but didn’t have a remote; so, he would have to turn it off manually. He also had to change his clothes.

In all, eventually he would have to get up.

After what felt like five minutes, Jaejoong had only managed to twist his body onto its side. Feeling taxed, he took a break and stuffed his face into his cool velvety smooth pillow, meditating on when to drag himself off the bed.

Minutes later, a soft knock came from the bedroom door across him.

“Come in,” He slurred loudly into the pillow already knowing it was Yunho.

Jaejoong kept his head in the pillow and dozed a bit more, taking in the sound of the door clicking shut and the light foot falls of Yunho’s feet as he made his way across the room.

“Jae-? what are you doing?” Yunho stood by his bedside, poking his shoulder in concern.

“Nothing much, just considering the benefits of hibernation,” He replied, lifting himself upright.

“Why are you here?” Jaejoong added, taking in the familiar sight if Yunho’s slack sleep clothes and feeling a twinge of annoyance at the sight.

He was still kind of upset about what had happened earlier in the day.

“I’ve come bearing offerings,” Yunho presented him with a bag of food on one hand, while he fixed some of Jaejoong’s mussed up hair with the other.

“Groveling for my forgiveness now are we Yunho?” Jaejoong beamed up at Yunho, bringing his hand up to the hair Yunho had fixed.

“Obviously. Why else would I be here?” Yunho smirked back, carefully placing the bag on the bedside table.

Grabbing the bag and giving its contents a cursory glance, Jaejoong nodded in approval, “Your offering is accepted,” He declared, greedily snatching two candy bars from it.

“Why are you really here Yunho?” He asked seriously, observing as Yunho took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“My father called a while ago to inform me that your meeting with him would be tomorrow. I didn’t know if you were still in a bad mood or not, so I brought candy,” Yunho revealed, picking at a loose thread on the expensive bed sheets.

“You thought you could win me over with candy?” Jaejoong glared halfheartedly at the sorcerer, having already eaten half of his first chocolate bar.

“Yes,” Yunho answered with a cheeky smile on his face.

“It worked. When does he want to see me?”

“Tomorrow. First thing in the morning. Is that fine with you?” Yunho asked, motioning his hands about and producing a glowing piece of paper in his palm.

Jaejoong raised his hand, shading he eyes away from the action, the sting of Yunho’s aura sending shivers down his spine.

“Its fine,” He agreed, gritting his teeth, wanting to get the meeting with Jihoon over with.

From behind his hand, Jaejoong could see the paper flare up brightly before disappearing, taking the aura along with, allowing him to breath once more.

“It’s done, he’ll be waiting for you at around eight in the morning.”

Jaejoong bobbed his head in understanding, finally getting up from the bed.

“Is there anything else Yunho?” He inquired, after realizing that Yunho hadn’t moved from his place on the bed.

“Seriously Jaejoong? Are you forgetting what day it is?” Yunho took a moment to look at him baffled, dramatically sighing as he looked away, “Of course you did, Junsu’s not around to nag at you about it,” Yunho sulked.

Jaejoong riddling through his mind for what Yunho could be talking about.‘Oh! That’s today?’ he thought excitedly, at last remembering.

“Blue moon hospital? That’s today!?” Jaejoong’s energy suddenly returned to him, all traces of tiredness gone, as he looked back at the sorcerer.

Yunho’s placid smile was the only answer he needed.

Blue moon hospital, was an immensely popular shifter romance medical drama Junsu had hooked them both on.

“How long do I have until it starts?” He banked it to the guestroom closet, shuffling through the clothes Yunho had lent him.

“About fifteen minutes. Go get ready. I’ll fix everything up.” Yunho said, crawling up the bed and reaching for the pillows.

“I’ll be right back!” Jaejoong squeaked, running to the bathroom.

Jaejoong was still slightly damp as he sped back into the now lowly lit room. The blue television light reflected off Yunho’s feature’s as the sorcerer reclined on top of the sheets, his hand burrowing through a bag of chips. Yunho had left one side of the bed open for him next to a mountain of strategically placed pillows.

“I can’t wait. I missed last week’s episode helping Junsu out in the harvest fields,” Yunho said, vanishing the empty chip bag and summoning a new one.

“You didn’t miss much,” He shivered, his damp skin cooling him too much, as he uncovered the multiple sheets on his side of the bed, before sliding in, “The head doctors still in a coma.”

“Really? Maybe now nurse Lee can make it to the hospital time to tell his family about the illegitimate baby her half-sister’s going to have with the doctors chaebol father,” Yunho implored, looking up from his bag.

“No, she won’t be able to,” Jaejoong stated, reaching past Yunho, to the bedside table for his third candy bar, “Nurse Lee forgot it was a full moon and shifted to her cougar form before she could make it to the private hospice the doctors family kidnapped him to.”

“That’s wild. What will happen to the father’s will?”

“That’s what were supposed to find out today.”

The first peals of the dramas theme song took them from their conversation, as They soon became to engrossed by the show to talk much.

It was a commercial break that drew them from their trance.

“Why do we watch this?” Yunho asked out loud, turning to him, his face twisted, “The productions cheap, the acting’s horrible, and one would think they would actually hire a shifter to be a shifter on the show. I saw that mage stunt double from a mile away.”

Jaejoong contemplated his answer, munching on his fourth chocolate bar, “We like drama, we have horrible taste, and were shallow. Everyone in the cast is like a model or something.” He pointed out, looking a Yunho between three spread fingers.

“That’s true, but none are as good looking as you,” Yunho pushed his fingers away, before paying attention to the TV again.

Jaejoong candy momentarily embedded itself in his throat. What had he just heard? Shaking it off, Jaejoong copied Yunho’s action and turned his attention back to the tv.

In no time, they were both entranced once more.

The show ended about approximately an hour later.

“I can’t believe the half-sister had twins,” Yunho declared.

“By two different fathers too,” Jaejoong responded stupefied.

For a while, they both stayed in their positions on the bed shocked by what they had just seen.

“I’m going to miss being on the island,” Yunho announced abruptly as show credits roll up the tv screen.

Jaejoong whipped his head toward his bed companion,“why do you say that?” He nudged at Yuhno’s shoulder beside him with his own, “You can visit the island any time you want. Only you though. I don’t really like anyone else here.”

“I know that. And thank you allowing it Jaejoong. What I mean is….” Yunho started, regarding his tightly clasped fingers on his lap. Yunho then let himself go, raising his head to Jaejoong once more.

“I left the meeting today with an understanding of how unprepared I am for my job. On the island everything was so easy.”

Jaejoong shot him a glare.

“Not overall. Don’t look at me that way Jaejoong. What I meant was; if there’s a problem, you help or at least try to help, and people appreciated it. Here no matter how well you do, no one’s ever happy,” Yuhno finished, passing a frustrated hand through his hair.

“That’s just the nature of the job Yunho. No one can keep everyone a hundred percent happy. No matter how good of a leader you are,” Jaejoong replied, understanding Yunho.

“I tried so hard to get my position, but I keep failing.”

“Failing is a part of the learning process. You’ll find your strength as a leader in time Yunho,” Jaejoong eased, patting the shoulder next to him.

“Jaejoong, I’ve been General for three years now, I should be better already. I keep falling into the same mistakes; not focusing enough on the political side, not speaking up when I must, relying on others to make decisions for me especially my father,” Yunho plucked one of Jaejoong candy bars and tore it open.

“Exactly, your new to it. you’re allowed to mess up as long as you learn from your mistakes you’ll be fine,” Jaejoong began to arrange the pillows beside him under his head, the rush from all the sugar he had consumed was waning and he was beginning to crash.

“I did horribly today.” Yunho yawned making himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

“Sometimes we have bad days, you’ve seen a lot of mine; today included,”, Jaejoong wrapping his blanket around himself, his vision blurring, as he continued, “Leading didn’t come naturally to me at first either. Hell, for the first years I just copied what I had seen my mother do when she was chief.”

“I’m really sorry about today,” Yunho apologized, his eyes heavy with sleep.

“I know you are. Next time just have my back a little more and I’ll have yours,”

“I will,” Yunho whispered.

“That’s all I ask,” Jaejoong’s eyes closed.

They opened a mere second later.

Something was off.

“Yunho why are you still here? You’re not staying here,” He yawned, fight for his eyes to stay open as he halfheartedly pushed the yunho’s lounging form.

“Yes, I am,” Yuno hummed, from underneath his blanket, “Please Jae, I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Jaejoong took a moment to hazily contemplate the blanket dome of his sorcerer friend next to him. Finding no energy within him to argue anymore, he let Yunho stay.

\----

After an awkward morning of stilted words and minimal eye contact, Jaejoong got ready in record time for his meeting with Jihoon.

He and Yunho were now standing in Jihoon’s lobby/waiting room, where the secretary was trying her hardest to look like she was working and not staring him down.

“I’ll pick you up when you finish,” Yunho stated faintly, sending a nameless look to the secretary.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong uttered back.

Yunho offered him a parting nod, before heading to a nearby elevator.

After, hearing the mechanical clang of elevator doors shutting somewhere behind him, the secretary called to him.

“Excuse me, the…the head wizard…will see you now,” The secretary stood hurriedly muttering the words out, unwilling to meet his eyes as she opened the door.

He entered swiftly, passing a cursory glance over the office as he walked to the large desk Jihoon stood behind.

“Good morning Jihoon,” Jaejoong greeted, extended his hand.

Jihoon was dressed casually with the ebony amulet still secured around his neck. The magic in the amulet still rankled his nerves, yet the head wizard radiated geniality, which calmed him.

“Good morning Jaejoong,” Jihoon’s smile reached his eyes, when he took his hand in a firm grip, “Take a seat, please.”

Settling himself in one of the chairs in front of Jihoon’s desk, he waited for the other man to begin. Scrutinizing the contents atop head wizards desk, he observed a neat pile scrolls off to one side and a cute photo of Yunho and another kid on the other.

Jihoon cleared his throat, getting his attention.

“I’m very grateful you stayed and allowed for this meeting Jaejoong,” Jihoon announced, pulling a few scrolls from the pile on the desk, “I guess you’re wondering why you’re here?”

“I am wondering. What exactly was that yesterday Jihoon? From what I could grasp it seemed like you told no one of my arrival,” Jaejoong questioned, ineffectively masking the bite in his voice.

“You’re right, I didn’t tell anyone of your arrival. But there is a reason for that,” Jihoon said frankly, searching for something in the scrolls he had pulled out.

“It would be nice to know what so important that my humiliation was needed?” Jaejoong requested tensely, growing rigid in his chair.

“Jaejoong please understand, If I had told the consulate members about your arrival beforehand they would have tried to make me rescind my offer for absurd reasons we both know about.”

Jaejoong could understand that, he already knew of the preconceptions most light magic beings had against their dark auraed counterparts.

Jaejoong relaxed slightly in his chair, “So, why risk the consulate’s dissatisfaction to get me here?”

He had been expecting an answer. Instead, Jihoon stiffened, his hold on the scroll tightening. Out of nowhere, the head wizard’s aura, which had been dormant, spiked. Jihoon’s hand’s sparked with blue energy that spread out and dissolved into the offices walls.

Jihoon’s face then took on a troubled expression.

“What I’m about to tell you, doesn’t leave this room,” Jihoon spoke lowly, taking his scrolls to sit in the chair beside him.

Jaejoong perked up at this, what was so big that he couldn’t tell anyone, “I understand.”

“I have a problem…,” Jihoon halted, positioning himself closer to him, teetering on the edge of his chair.

The action pulled Jaejoong to lean in closer himself, interested in what had the Jihoon so shaken.

“There’s an entity haunting New Seoul's streets,” As Jihoon said this, his right hand developed a slight tremor; the motion exaggerated by the scrolls within his hold.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure how to respond. His grasp on magic was faulty, but couldn’t Jihoon cast some special spell and vanish whatever it was he was talking about?

“What has the entity been doing, that has you so…” Jaejoong stopped himself, searching for an appropriate word, “Dismayed?”

“For years, random bodies have been spotted around the city. But with no evidence and due to the sporadic nature of the incidents, the deaths were classed as unsolved by the police. Those cases were those given to me to verify by the chief of police because of their unexplainable nature.”

Jihoon leaned back into his seat, his left hand clutching on his trembling right.

“At first, I thought the perpetrator was just a vengeful sorcerer, who had somehow found a very efficient spell to commit murder with; which would explain the lack of evidence at the scenes.”

Jihoon paused, his eyes roaming the office before landing on Jaejoong again.

“However, during my own investigation of the last case I was given, which happened a years ago, I...I felt it.”

By this time Jihoon had ceased looking at Jaejoong, the heads wizards stare was set on the wall behind his desk.

“It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before, and I’ve been alive for a while Jaejoong. I lost control of my body, I couldn't move. It was at that moment that I knew that none of the crimes were committed baby some wayward sorcerer, this was something completely different.”

Jaejoong’s gaze landed on Jihoon’s hands, as they tightened once more this time, his nails puncturing the tough leather of his chairs armrests.

“I couldn’t see the entity, it hadn’t said nor done anything during my first few minutes of paralysis. After what felt like hours, the entity spoke. With its dreadful voice, it told me that it knew that I was hunting it. It had been watching me, leaving the bodies in more obvious places so that I could find it faster. It also told me about my loved ones and what they were doing at the time; how my ex-husband was at the academy, how Yunho and his brother were at home and how easy it would be for it to visit them.”

Jihoon snapped out of his daze to look at Jaejoong with haunted eyes and rolled open the biggest scroll in his pile showing him the clues he had gathered.

“The entity told me no more. Not what it was? Who had summoned it, if it was summoned at all? It gave no name either. Have you ever heard about a creature like this Jaejoong? Or read about it in any of your reaper teachings?”

“No. I’ve never heard of anything like it,” Jaejoong answered preoccupied.

As he reviewed the scroll, and examined its unfamiliar contents, one question repeated itself again in his mind.

“Why haven’t you vanished it?” he asked.

“I tried. The moment it released me, I was so angry at its threats that I threw every defensive spell I knew at it. However, as I couldn’t see where it was my attacks were ineffective. It laughed at my pathetic attempts and disappeared. Defeated, I retreated to my studiesand concluded that my attacks were useless because of my light magic.”

Jihoon shifted lightly brushing his fingers against the ebony amulet at his throat.

“With my wounded pride, I grew desperate. I broke some rules and found this amulet. I cannot physically use the dark magic within it, however it does allow me to see the entity now, although only partially.”

“So dark magic can vanquish it? Why haven’t you found someone that can do that?” Jaejoong asked.

It seemed like a solution?

“Because there is no one that can do that,” Jihoon’s said sharply, letting go of his amulet.

“Why?” Was all Jaejoong could get out. He didn’t get it, there must be at least one sorcerer that could use dark magic somewhere in New Seoul.

“There are no warlock’s around to do so.”

Jaejoong waited for Jihoon to elaborate, but no explanation came.

He grew irritable, none of this explained his reason for being here.

“Jihoon. This all seems like a serious problem, but I don’t understand why I’m needed,” Jaejoong resisted the urge to message his forehead, he was wasting his time.

Jihoon regarded him Knowingly.

“To be brief, your dark aura is the like a warlock’s. You might not be able to perform any magic, but you’d be able to see it, and you possess certain abilities that may be a threat to it.”

Sighing, Jihoon unrolled a second scroll.

“On a more unfortunate note. Since I’ve discovered it years ago, the number of missing person’s around the city has multiplied; it doesn’t discriminate on who it takes, but it does have a predilection for a certain group of people,” Jihoon said cryptically, Placing the scroll on the small table between them.

“Years ago, Dong-wook was sent to the land your clan occupied, to question your mother about certain disappearances. Your mother was less than enthused to answer. I can’t blame her, Dong-wook isn’t a diplomat by any means. Years later, as I assume you know, the disappearances increased.”

Jihoon pointed to the document.

Jaejoong was stunned silent, those documents were of crimes scenes. In them were desiccated bodies of people he had known; neighbors, elders, old childhood friends. People he hadn't seen in years.

“How…when?” Jaejoong voiced, looking away from the scrolls, not wanting to see them anymore.

“These crimes, unlike the others had evidence, a small lock of hair and a lily was found next to each of their bodies. I would’ve returned the bodies to your clan, but right after recording them onto the document they each disappeared. The entity taunting me once more. What is worse, is that in these cases I have reason to believe the entity had help.”

“How?” Was all Jaejoong could muster out.

As Jihoon rolled the scrolls up and placed them atop the small table next to him, the troubled look returned to his face.

“Judging by the items found next to their bodies, my only conclusion is blood magic, which can be performed by both light and dark magic sorcerer’s. However, it has been outlawed for centuries. The reason I’ve keep this to myself is because the only people powerful enough to work blood magic other than myself, are some of the members of the consulate.”

Jihoon paused waiting for him to respond, but no words were able to come out of his mouth.

Jaejoong stood up unsteadily from his seat, taking the scrolls within is grasp, incapable of articulating what he was currently feeling.

Jihoon followed.

“Jaejoong. Rest assured, the best thing you did for your people was to move them to the island, the entity seems to be tethered to New Seoul only. I don’t need any answer now, though I hope you can help. I need to keep my people safe should the entity get bored if its current games. I don’t have many other options.”

The look in Jihoon’s eyes was sincere in their sorrow, if it were his clan Jaejoong would go to any lengths to keep them safe also.

“I…I need time to think about it,” Jaejoong barely whispered out.

“That’s understandable,” Jihoon stepped away, a placid mask arising upon his face, “Do take a moment to gather yourself Jaejoong, I’ll inform my secretary to tell Yunho to pick you up on a few minutes. I sadly have meeting to go to now. Thank you for your time.”

Jihoon looked at him with uneasy eyes.

“No, thank you Jihoon for telling me,” Jaejoong replied weakly, at the now retreating man making his way the door, his hold on the scrolls tight.

(Present)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(present)

Junsu’s mouth shut closed with an audible click, as he looked up at Yunho with inflamed eyes.

Yunho smirked, sensing smart words arise from his throat, but an aura beside Junsu made him swallow them.

He was well acquainted with parts of said aura, but it wasn’t coming from the dead sorcerer he grew up with nor the reaper in front of him. Instead it came from someone unfamiliar.

Taking a moment to connect the dots, Yunho came to only one logical conclusion.

‘Yoochun and Junsu had a kid? When did that happen? And how did he hide it from appa?’ He thought, briefly appraising Junsu’s agitated companion…son, then back to Junsu’s averted eyes.

“Junsu? Kai?” Taemin call from beside him.

Kai? Isn’t Kai his brother, meaning that he might not know who Junsu actually is?

‘Oh Junsu, what mess have you gotten yourself into?’ Yunho momentarily debated whether he should be an asshole and bring things light right then and there. However, much to his dismay he wasn’t an asshole, no matter how much Junsu would contest that claim.

“Kai, I’m new here show me around,” Taemin announced rather abruptly.

Kai interrupted his scowling, to send a strange look to Taemin, “Why? It’s just one big room Tae, there’s not much to show you?”

“I wasn’t asking,” Taemin stressed, grabbing Kai by the shirt, drawing him away from the tension filled room. Proving to be much more perceptive then he let on.

After they left, Yunho occupied Kai’s empty seat in front of Junsu, glancing at the potion books atop the table that curiously looked like his brother’s old ones.

“Your awfully silent Junsu,” He said while picking up his brother’s books and pilling them into his arms, pushing aside a pair of glasses he was sure Junsu didn’t need, “I think we should go somewhere a little more private.”

Getting up, he began to tread across the library’s main area and down to the basement, not waiting for Junsu’s answer.

It was at the basement door, when Yunho felt Junsu’s aura slowly trail after him.

He strode into the dingy room with long confident steps, making it to the back of the room swiftly and summoning the hidden door that hid there.

Inside, Yunho turned to the shelf behind the door and started to put the books in their place. Junsu’s quiet form entered the room shortly afterwards, silently shutting the door closed behind him.

“I find myself at a loss,” Yunho began, when hearing the light shuffling of the Junsu behind him, “Not only did you willingly put my son in danger, but you made him bring back an auraless reaper and a warlock. Then you proceed to let them roam the city with little to no protection; as if we hadn’t spent the whole of Changmin’s childhood doing the exact opposite,” The more Yunho thought about it, the more infuriated he became and the harder he shoved the books back into their place, the sound tearing paper filled the room,“What were you thinking Junsu!”

“Be more delicate with the books Yunho.”

Finally grasping what his anger had made him do, Yunho grunted and proceeded to pull the books back out, careful this time to not ruin the old books more than he had. He placed them on the chest nearby, then turned to the silently livid Junsu, who leaned on his brother’s old desk.

“What I was thinking is none of your business,” Junsu’s declared coolly, crossing his arms before him, arranging his legs amongst the items that cluttered the floor, “And I haven’t put Changmin in any more danger than you have. Have you forgotten that he’s your general?” Junsu bit out, pushing him away from the chest and picking up the harshly handled books.

“Fix these.”

“When I send Changmin to do his job, I know exactly where he’s at and how to help him should things go wrong,” Yunho tapped the top of the pile of books with a glowing hand, righting the damage done to the books.

“While we’re on the topic of sons, when was I ever going to know about my nephew?” He probed, marching toward the desk, harshly pulling out its rickety chair and sitting in it.

Junsu’s hand froze on its way to the empty space of the book shelf.

“Never. I wanted neither you nor anyone in your family to ever find out, but of course the almighty head wizard has to always stick his nose in someone else’s business,” Junsu remedied his stumble and placed to book back in its place.

“Very mature Junsu. Do continue though, maybe you’ll actually answer my question this time,” Yunho interjected, putting his elbow atop the deteriorated desk and resting his head against his hand in boredom, keeping his tilted gazed locked on Junsu back.

Yunho was beginning to wonder why he was putting himself through this, talking to Junsu was impossible.

Junsu turned to him, his eyes downcast to the rest of the pile in his arm, “I thought he died along with your brother. I would have told you at the time, but you were too far up the consulates ass to care about anything else,” Junsu finished, giving him a nasty smile before picking up another book.

“Maybe if you weren’t actively destroying everything your brother had built, I wouldn’t have had to be so far up their ass and I would’ve had time to be there for you,” he jumped up and crowded the reaper, causing Junsu’s eyes to darken and his aura to flair.

“Forgive me for feeling lost when my last remaining family member died, leaving me with a responsibility I wasn’t ready for!” Junsu shouted through clenched lips as he pushed him away, the books hard edges digging into his skin with a force that left him momentarily breathless.

“Don’t bring Jaejoong into this. He has nothing to do with this conversation!” He growled out, turning away from Junsu and back to his own corner. He needed to calm before he did something stupid.

“Jaejoong has everything to do with this!” Junsu volume rose even more, as he finally put the books back in their place.

“What do you mean?!” Yunho asked, not knowing why Junsu was bringing his brother up. “I loved your brother very much, I did everything in my power to find him.”

Junsu reared back to him, his eyes now completely dark with anger, “All that work, and is he around anywher…,” Junsu stopped suddenly, his startled orbs searching for something as they returned to their normal coloring, “That wasn’t enough Yunho. Look at where your love got him,” Junsu added rather weakly.

“W…What are you trying to say? That his death was my fault!” Yunho yelled back, standing back up and kicking the desk chair back into place. Figuring it a better option than Junsu’s face.

“If that’s what you understood, then yes.” Junsu’s usual cocky façade when speaking to him was tainted by something, his words lacked the conviction they normally held, and it was throwing Yunho off.

“I blame you and I will always blame you Yunho, because you never found whoever it was that actually hurt him,” The confidence returned to Junsu’s irate voice, as he pointed at Yunho and slowly made his way to him.

“If you had never come to the island, none of this would have happened. I wouldn’t have lost my son and I wouldn’t have lost my brother. I blame you for everything Yunho because there is no one else for me to blame. Jaejoong should have let you drown that first time he had seen you,” Junsu stared him down, emphasizing each word by filling it with all the malice he could.

It took everything in Yunho not to strike out. He reminded himself of the love Changmin had for his uncle, and the young Junsu who understood him more than Jaejoong did sometimes. Somewhere somehow when he hadn’t been looking, Junsu had turned into a harsh sad man and it hurt Yunho to see that.

Unwilling to start a fight, he pushed past Junsu and left the room, forgetting why he had went there in the first place.

Yunho continued to fume as he stomped up the basements stairs. He plastered on a smile when he was met by a couple of curious employees on his way to the main area, offering them no explanation as to what he’d been doing.

Taemin and Kai weren’t hard to find in the wide space. The boys were standing in front one of the bulletin boards which lined some of the libraries walls. Also, Kai’s aura was flaring up so loudly, he would bet people on the street outside could feel it.

He made his way to them, via a book aisle close to them. Prior to reaching them, Yunho stopped took a moment to compose himself, which caused him to unintentionally eavesdrop on the other two.

“Blood bank volunteers. Shortage on magic cast blood types. One could choose to be a one time or lifetime donor, room and board included….,” Taemin’s light voice rang out as he read off a blood red flyer haphazardly tacked onto the tattered cork surface of one of the bulletin boards.

“Look at this one. Are you interested in astral projection? Well come on down to the fey district. Remember to leave your physical body at home…,” Kai took over, his voice deep and notable; its tone reminding Yunho of Yoochun and better day’s.

“Tae look at this one, a magistrate-certified animal psychic,” Kai’s voice filled with wonder.

“If it isn’t a scam, you should try it Kai. I suspect your cat doesn’t like me and I would like to know why?”

“I’ve noticed. I should check it out,” Kai agreed, the slight ripping of paper could be heard afterwards.

Yunho to a peek from the edge of the bookshelf, wanting to see what they were doing.

By now, Taemin had lost interest in the flyers and made his way to a nearby book bin filled with non-magic book choices, taking one out.

“Kai, look at this? You think we should get one for Jae?” Taemin asked aloud.

“Sounds good, but remember the trashier the better,” Kai answered, walking up bedside Taemin and taking the book from his hand.

Taemin cackled, stopping his search to share a conspirative grin with Kai, “You found those too.”

Kai joined in Taemins with laughter, “I found a box full of them in Jaejoong’s closet…,”

What they said next was lost to Yunho, as the world around him dulled until only one thought stood out.

‘Jaejoong?’ Yunho roughly bumped into the bookshelf beside him, madly making his way into the small area.

“You know Jaejoong?” He drunkenly interrupted, leaning over the book bin and harshly clasping its sides.

His appearance made both younger men jump back, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Thinking he was in trouble, Kai dropped the books in his hands back in the bin with wide eyes. All the while, Taemin just looked up in question.

“Mr. Jung?”

“Jaejoong? You know him?” Yunho repeated in a more refined manner, straightening himself and letting go if his desperate hold on the bin.

Taemin squinted his eyes, uncertain as to why Yunho wanted to know, “We know a Jaejoong, he's a friend. I dont know if were talking about the same person? We came here with our Jaejoong though, didn’t Junsu tell you?”

Junsu who had just happened to arrive, froze when he heard what was going on.

‘Jaejoong’s alive?’Yunho asked himself in disbelief.

“Is this true Junsu?” Yunho asked, his mouth was so dry he almost couldn’t get the words out, “where is Jaejoong?” He elaborated.

Junsu didn’t respond, just crossed his arms and bowed his head.

Junsu didn’t need to, his recent behavior told Yunho all he needed to know. The avoidant gaze, the defensive posture, and the deflection earlier during their argument.

Yunho often overlooked things, so that some type of peace could be had between them two, but this was something he wouldn’t let go. He wanted to know where his husband was, he would worry later about the what, when’s and how’s.

“Where is he Junsu?” Yunho demanded, keeping his voice even and a tight rein on his aura. He was in a public place and he had an image to maintain, plus Taemin and his nephew were near he didn’t want them to view him in an ill way.

“Where Junsu?” He insisted, bearing down at Junsu’s downturned face.

After a time, Junsu finally regarded him, his eyes resolute as he looked around the uncomprehending faces of Kai and Taemin.

“Could you make this conversation private Yunho?” Junsu lead him back into the book aisle he had hid in earlier.

Yunho looked at Junsu mystified, Junsu could very well distract the other’s himself.

“Can’t you do that yourself Junsu?” Junsu could very well use dominion on the boys. Yunho wanted to be nowhere near when he did though, the knowledge of it being done set him on edge.

“I could try, but it wouldn’t work on Taemin. Yunho, please don’t fight me on this, just do it.”

Feeling his agitation spike, Yunho briskly raised a bright clammy hand up and quickly place a privacy spell them, putting a touch too much of his aura in it; pettily delighting at the wince Junsu gave.

“Asshole,” Junsu muttered, has he crossed his arms and rested his back on the bookshelf behind him.

“Well?” Yunho pressed, wanting to hurry things along.

Junsu peered down at his booted feet, talking in a deep breath before opening his mouth, “Jaejoong’s alive.”

Junsu quickly pushed a hand out and stopping him from saying anything.

“There are things you need to know Yunho.”

“What things? Just tell me junsu!” Yunho patience was gone.

Junsu eyes grew sleek, as he struggled with himself, conflict clear on his face.

“He doesn’t remember you!” Junsu’s breath hitched as he continued, “He doesn’t remember me, he doesn’t remember his son, and doesn’t even remember him own damn self!” Junsu yelled wildly at him, the tears he had tried to hold back rolling down face.

“W-what?” He could barely make the words out as his world crashed down upon him once more.

“But how? That can’t be true? Then who did I bury?” He asked skeptically, he was still struggling to accept that Jaejoong was alive.

“Accept it, because you’re not going to like what I’m about tell you next. But first, I need you to understand that everything was my idea.”

“Just tell me,” Yunho answered faintly, falling against the shelf behind him, his head in his hands.

“He’s at Changmin’s apartment.”

Yunho’s heart plummeted.

Chagmin knew?

Why didn’t Changmin tell him yesterday when they saw each other, was this the reason he was so out of sorts? He felt some many emotions at once that he didn’t know which one to express, so he pushed them all away. There was no use thinking about it, he wanted to see Jaejoong.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up, resolve filling him.

“Junsu get the boys we're going to Changmin’s,” He ordered, removing the privacy spell before Junsu can contest in anyway.

“Alright. But Yunho when we get there, keep in mind that he doesn’t remember you,” Junsu said mildly, for the first time that day not intending to hurt him with his words.

However, they had hurt him the most.

++++

Immediately after opening his eyes Jaejoong shot up from the sofa, raising a hand to his beating head as he groaned in pain, ‘What happened?’

“Ap-Jaejoong! Are you ok!” Changmin rushed to him his eyes wide with worry.

Jaejoong noticed the warlock’s hands were stained black, and groaned some more, ‘He most have witnessed one of my attacks.’

“I fine Changmin, nothing a little water and some rest won’t heal,” Jaejoong gently pushed the taller away, needing air and intending to get up from the couch he had been placed on.

“When did we get back?” he asked, not remembering anything that happened after they had left the shop.

Feeling lightheaded, he walked to the kitchen for some water, Changmin followed.

“Not long ago,” Changmin answered hovering cautiously around him, looking ready to catch him if another episode came along.

Filling a cup with water, Jaejoong turned to ease the hyperaware qarlock, “Look, Changmin, you can relax now. Rarely do two attacks happen in one day.”

“Have Kai and Taemin returned?” He asked Changmin, who was now draped over one of the kitchen stools.

“No-”

A sound at the door caught both their attention. As the door opened, Jaejoong watched as Changmin visibly tensed, before rushing to the door.

“Dad!” He heard Changmin cry out, from his location at the kitchen sink.

Wanting to know what was happening, he was about to head to the door himself, but was stopped by a tall figure.

Jaejoong took a step back surprised by the fairly attractive intruder.

‘Changmin called him, dad?’ Jaejoong thought surprised.

For some reason he had thought Changmin’s father would be older, but then he remember the man was a sorcerer, the head wizard at that. He should thank the man for giving Taemin the tonic yesterday it had done wonders for Kai.

“Jaejoong?” the man rasped out, the eyes that roamed over him held an unusual gleam in them.

“That’s me. And you are?”

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you like. I'm coming up to the chapters that i haven't written yet and would really like some feedback. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 19

(Present)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

“Where is he?” Yunho demanded the moment Changmin fumbled with the half open door. Without another word, Yunho skirted past Changmin’s startled form and stomped into the apartment.

“Who? Whoa-dad stop!” Changmin frantically called after him, begging in hurried hushed tones for him to stop and think.

Changmin’s suggestion fell on deaf ears, Junsu’s revelation echoing too loudly in Yunho’s mind for him to hear anything else.

Scanning the apartment, Yunho had first planned to check out the living room but he changed course when hearing movement from the kitchen. Crossing the short distance to the kitchen, Yunho bumped into someone as he rounded the corner.

“I’m sor-” stumbling back, Yunho’s flimsy apology faded into nothing when he noticed who he had knocked into.

It was Jaejoong.

Yunho’s world proceeded to cease for the second time that day, the blood in his veins turning to ice.

It couldn't be.

Jaejoong was dead.

Sure, no body was found, but his own father had given him the confirmation and their bond had been severed. What other conclusion could he have reached?

It took a good look for Yunho to come to the realization that he was indeed in fact staring at the impossibility of Jaejoong’s face.

Yunho took a shuddering breath as his vision blurred.

Life hadn’t been kind to his other half. Jaejoong barely resembled himself. His eyes were then drawn to Jaejoong’s right hand which had been wildly knotting the edge of his overly long sleeve. At first, Yunho mistook the nervousness as some form of recognition. An unconscious admission of guilt. Maybe Jaejoong hadn’t lost his memory at all, and had somehow roped both Junsu and Changmin into his plot.

For what purpose?

He did not know.

However, as he returned to Jaejoong’s vacant eyes Yunho knew the truth.

Junsu was right. The thought alone felt like acid in his mind, corroding everything he had thought true for years and questions began to flood its place.

What really happened? If he never died, where had Jaejoong been? How did he not know?

Yunho’s hand drew up mechanically to touch the face he had missed, wanting to test if it were real. His hand was immediately snatched back before it could complete its mission.

“Dad, appa’s talking to you,” Changmin warned lowly from behind him, hidden in the corner he had come from away from Jaejoong’s line of sight.

Taken from his trance, Yunho’s brain scrambled for what to do next.

“And you are?”

Yunho jumped at the sound of Jaejoong’s voice, the breathy timbre taking him further from his stupor.

How long had Jaejoong been talking?

Yunho bit his tongue, swallowing irony bitterness down, resolve set in. Seeing Jaejoong’s outstretched hand, he reacted as the head wizard of New Seoul should.

“Jung Yunho. I don’t know if Changmin’s mentioned me before?” Yunho said, closing a hand lightly over Jaejoong’s, releasing quickly afterwards.

“He has mentioned you. You’re his father and the Head Wizard, though he never gave me a name,” Jaejoong answered, a strained smile crossing his face as he peered down strangely at his abandoned hand, “Thank you for helping Taemin yesterday,” Jaejoong’s arm flopped to his side and he backed away to lean on the nearby kitchen counter, where his attention was subsequently stolen by the other three who had, at long last, entered the apartment.

“How was the trip Tae?” Jaejoong asked, laying a familiar hand on Taemin’s shoulder, as the younger reaper passed by.

Seeing them together, Yunho thought he could see a resemblance.

Or perhaps it was just wishful thinking.

“I got lost,” Taemin cringed, squirming away from Jaejoong’s scrutiny when the older reaper cocked his head in concerned interest.

“How? Tae, I wrote everything down for you-,”

“Before you say anything else Jae, Mr. Jung found me and helped me find my way,” Taemin hurled a smile at them both before leaving the room rather fast.

‘Head wizard...Mr. Jung. That was all I am to them,’ Yunho stared morosely at Taemin’s disappearing mop of hair.

“So…?” Jaejoong voiced into the dead air between them, his finger tapping furiously atop the counter, his gaze directed over Yunho’s shoulder to the oddly quiet Changmin.

“Jae-” Changmin stammered when coming out from his hiding place.

“Sorry Jaejoong, there was nothing in the library that remotely described your condition,” Junsu fibbed effortlessly, taking off his coat and hooking it on the entry way rack.

“Oh, well hank you for trying Junsu,” Jaejoong said through pressed his lips, his eyes distant.

“Don’t worry Jaejoong, I found you the next best thing,” Junsu continued, stopping beside Yunho, tossing a forced smile his way, “Yunho here is the best sorcerer’s out there, and he’s here to help you.” Junsu grimaced slightly at his words, as if any type of praise for Yunho physically hurt him.

The statement received a skeptical huff from Kai, who had been conversating with Taemin over at the opposite end of kitchen counter, and a choked response from Changmin. Meanwhile, Jaejoong perked up at the news, eagerly taking off the hat he had been wearing and unleashing the full extent of his brightened gaze onto Yunho.

“Really? Is that true Mr. Jung?”

Unprepared for the assault, Yunho’s words momentarily lodged themselves in his throat, “Y-yes.”

Gaining confidence as an idea bloomed in his mind, Yunho walked to up to Jaejoong, “Do you mind following me to Changmin’s office? I would like to ask you some questions?” Yunho continued, waving a hand in the direction of the hallway.

“I don't mind,” Jaejoong nodded.

“Excellent. Follow me please,” Yunho asked, leading the way towards the office before anyone could protest the action.

He made it to the office door before Jaejoong and opened it. As he waited, Yunho could feel his hands begin to shake as Jaejoong neared and entered the door next to him.

Was it too soon for him to be alone with Jaejoong?

Did Jaejoong always smell like the woods after a thunderstorm? Certainly it was the same as Yunho had remembered it to be? Or maybe he had forgotten?

How could he forget something like that?

‘What was I thinking? I can’t be alone with him,’ Yunho lamented as he guided Jaejoong inside the office, “Please take a seat Jaejoong,” Yunho requested, kicking some boxes aside to allow access to one of the two chairs in the overstuffed room.

Changmin’s ‘office’ was actually just a storage room full of scattered boxes stacked up to the ceiling and junk that littered the floor and walls. And, as if the room wasn’t full enough, his son also stuffed a large desk into the room to do hex work on.

When he went to close the door Yunho hesitated.

“Changmin come here please,” He called out impulsively into the hallway, his words tapering off at the end.

Feeling the responding flair of Changmin’s aura, Yunho stayed glued to the door feeling deeply troubled. His composure was hanging on by a string. He had to steel himself from running back inside and begging Jaejoong to remember him, to remember anything. Yet, beyond the anger, fear and confusion that currently ran through him, Yunho was so happy to see Jaejoong again.

He had missed him.

Knowing he was partially hidden from Jaejoong’s view, Yunho slumped against the cool door behind him, wiping at his weepy eyes and focusing on controlling the pace of his heaving chest. For the first time in years, Yunho felt like he could breathe again and he was having a tough time getting used to it.

When Changmin’s lithe form entered the hallway, Yunho stood up weakly in attention, his hand tightening over the metal doorknob before letting go. He should be mad at Changmin, news as big as this wasn’t something to withhold, no matter what the circumstances. However, he imagined the situation overwhelming for Changmin, who hadn’t seen his appa since he was a child.

He would save his anger for Junsu.

He let Changmin enter before closing the door and warding the room. As Changmin settled in, Yunho searched through a stack of boxes next to the door. Yunho sighed when pulling out a half-used bunch of sage from an otherwise empty box. He would have to remind Changmin of the importance of keeping his ‘office’ well stocked, now how was he supposed to cleanse the room?

“What’s the plan Changmin?” Jaejoong voice rang loud in the small room.

“No idea. What are you planning to do dad?” Changmin’s uneasy eyes looked to him, his voice quivering a little, something he tried to cover up by coughing.

‘What am I doing?’ Yunho questioned himself. Bowing his head, his hands growing tense on the box in front of him, the chaffing of the harsh cardboard surface along his fingers reminding him that he needed to provide an answer soon.

“Changmin? Is he going to make the potion you wanted to do?” Jaejoong continued during Yunho’s contemplation, his impatient curiosity amplifying by the moment.

Preoccupied with the flaming sage leaves in his hands, Yunho answered simply, “I’m thinking of performing a mental scan on you Jaejoong. I want to see if there is any correlation between your memory loss and your missing aura.”

Still minding the flames in his hand, It took a moment for Yunho to notice how quiet the room had gotten. Twisting around to see what the problem was, he was meet with Jaejoong’s distrustful stare.

“How do you know about my memory loss Mr. Jung?” Jaejoong’s asked, his eyes narrowing at Yunho before swinging himself over to a wide eyed Changmin, “And who said he can mess around with my head?”

“N-no…” A petrified Changmin hesitated failing to find what to else say.

‘Oh no,’ Yunho thought, just realizing what he had said and who he had said it to.

He needed to say something, fast.

“Jaejoong, Changmin informed me yesterday about your memory loss,” Yunho explained as smoothly as he could, hoping it sounded like the truth.

“Is that true Changmin? I thought no one else was going to know?” Jaejoong’s eyes darted wildly about the room, his grip on his chair so tight that Yunho could see the whites of his knuckles.

Poor Changmin deflated under the accusations.

Turning off the flame he was tending, Yunho stepped in between the two, “As acting head wizard, I must be informed of the problems that arise during Changmin’s extractions. I am only here to help. Nobody else knows Jaejoong.”

Jaejoongs rigidly stood up from his seat, “While that sounds like a good explanation…” he started, making his way to the door where he groped blindly for the doorknob, “I afraid I must turn down your offer. This isn’t for me. I don’t want you anywhere near mind, it’s fucked up enough already. Y-you understand right?” wrenching the door open, Jaejoong left the room.

“Jaejoong stop! Don’t you want to know what’s wrong?” Yunho followed, signaling for Changmin to stay seated as he left the room.

“Isn’t there some other way!” Jaejoong rounded on him, eyes wet,“How do I know that you won’t do something to my mind?”

“A mental scan, is a very common procedure done at hospitals here. It only checks for mental wellness, there is no tampering involved at all. All I want to see is if any magic has been used on you,” Yunho reasoned, resisting the urge to bring the Jaejoong into his arms.

“You honestly think I believe you. If that were true, then why am I not at a hospital right now. Or better yet, why isn’t there a doctor here to perform the scan themselves Mr. Head wizard!” Jaejoong shouted, turning his heel to leave the hallway.

“There are very good reasons for why I’m doing this. Don’t you want your memory back?” Yunho pleaded at Jaejoong’s back, biting back the words he actually wanted to say.

“No, no, no…I’m not hearing anymore. I’m leaving,” Jaejoong shook his head in denial, not bothering to turn back around instead choosing to march towards the apartments front door.

At the commotion, Junsu’s and Kai’s concerned faces appeared from the balcony. Taemin, surprisingly, was missing in action.

“Yunho what have you done!” Junsu’s barked, his approaching steps heavy upon the floor behind them.

“Back off Junsu, let me deal with this,” Yunho growled back.

“Jae where are you going?” Kai’s worried face followed Jaejoong’s movement.

“I’m leaving Kai. Don’t worry, I’m sure you and Taemin are welcome to stay here,” Jaejoong replied, reaching for the door handle.

“Wha-!” Kai gasped, rushing into the room, his surprised eyes landing weightily on Yunho.

Noticing their growing audience, Yunho executed a privacy spell, distracting the other two whilst he ran up behind Jaejoong, quickly shutting the door the other had cracked open.

“Don’t do this Jaejoong,” Yunho begged, keeping his hand over Jaejoong’s shoulder holding the door close.

Unappreciative of Yunho’s interference, Jaejoong twisted in his spot, his face heavily contorted in panic, “Let me go.”

“No.” Yunho said resolutely. He refused to let Jaejoong’s stubbornness and fear get in the way of his recovery, and of their family finally mending itself.

Having thought up a way for Jaejoong to stay, Yunho prepared himself. Before he did anything, he took a moment to relish in Jaejoong’s proximity, for what he was about to do would garner him no favors in Jaejoong’s eyes. But having him leave just wouldn’t do.

Bending close to Jaejoong’s ear, Yunho indulged himself with Jaejoong’s side profile, and voiced his bitter words out gravely, “You step out that door and you become a fugitive in the eyes of New Seoul and the consulate. You will detained and taken to prison.”

Yunho paused, his resolve almost breaking as he felt Jaejoong’s body begin to tremble.

“And this isn’t only about you. Taemin will also be detained,” Yunho knew it was cruel to involve the younger reaper in his plan. Yet, if there was one thing he had learned in his years as head wizard, it was that sometimes one needed to be cunning to get the results they desired.

“Please don’t do that. He’s done nothing wrong,” Jaejoong wrapped his arms around himself, his breathing stuttering as he stared at Yunho’s chest, refusing to meet his eyes.

Yunho had to step away, easing up on the shaken reaper.

“I know that. However, if anyone else where to find out about you two my hands are tied. I would have to withhold the laws of the city and detain you both. To avoid that, I am offering my help and protection. Please accept it Jaejoong.”

A battle raged crossed over Jaejoong’s face, making it seem like he would still reject the idea. Though, soon enough, Jaejoong’s arms relaxed from around himself, “Will it be fast?”.

“I’ll try to perform the spell as fast as I possibly can,” Yunho answered, drawing even further away from Jaejoong to give him space, but a shy tug on his coat sleeve stopped his movement.

“Will it hurt?” Jaejoong continued.

“I’ll try to be as gentile as I can.” Yunho soothed, phrasing it as honestly as he could.

Jaejoong dropped his hand away with a sigh.

“Can we return to the office now?” Yunho wanted to leave, his spell was wearing off and he could already feel Junsu’s inflamed gaze at his back.

Jaejoong silently nodded, started for the office once more.

“Jae are you ok? What did he do to you? What did he do to me?” Kai called out, the springs of the couch squeaked in protest as the young warlock jumped up from his seat.

The clumsiness of the action reminded him of a young Yoochun. He looked away.

“Everything’s fine, it was just a...misunderstanding…” Jaejoong responded weakly, stopping his tracks to calm Kai down. Junsu remained on the couch, enigmatically staring at the two.

Whatever else Jaejoong said was lost to Yunho as he kept on his way.

In the office, Yunho was met with a wrecked looking Changmin who hadn’t moved at all from his seat.

“Don’t you think that was a little harsh dad?” Changmin voiced, looking up at him with eyebrow hitched high up on his ashen face in disapproval. The warlock apparently had bypassed his privacy spell and heard what had transpired at the door.

“He was about to leave. I had to come up with something, what was I supposed to do?” Yunho stood next to the door and kept his voice low, keeping an ear out for when Jaejoong arrived.

“I don’t know, but certainly something other than threatening appa and one of his cubs. Way to hit him in his weak spot.”

“Minnie, you had time to process something I just found out less than an hour ago. I am doing the best I can,” Yunho roughly ran his hand through his hair.

“Do better,” Changmin his stance softening at Yunho’s frustration. “Please.”

“I’ll try,” Yunho mumbled out right before a sullen Jaejoong entered the room and quietly retook his seat.

“Changmin, earlier a potion was mentioned, show me what you bought,” He asked, keeping his voice steady.

“Let me see,” Changmin groaned, rising up to search through the bags he had left on the desk behind Jaejoong.

“I’ll help you,” Jaejoong announced, looking angsty for something to do.

As Jaejoong turned away, Yunho’s eyes latched onto the back of the loose neckline of his shirt. Surrounding jutting spinal knobs were the beginnings of a tattoo he had never seen before. Changes like this would have been perfectly normal after not seeing someone for twenty years, if it weren’t for the blood magic saturating the markings ink.

Magic Jaejoong was incapable of preforming on himself.

How he hadn’t seen it earlier was a mystery.

“Changmin, you don’t look so well. sit down I’ll finish this,” Jaejoong pushed Changmin back to his seat, emptying out the contents of the bag Changmin had handed off to him,“What next Mr. Jung?” Jaejoong asked

“Yuhno,” Yunho corrected. Being called Mr.Jung felt wrong coming from Jaejoong’s mouth.

“What?” Jaejoong’s head twist half way in attention, his brows furrowed in question.

“Call me Yunho,” Yunho got up from the wall he had been resting on and made his way to Jaejoong’s side, “What is it that you remember Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, placing a hip on the desk, marveling down at Jaejoong’s contemplative face, the fringe in his eyes making him look younger than he was.

“I know my name and what I am…um?” Jaejoong bit his lip and toyed with the beaded talisman that radiated with Changmin’s diluted aura; looking for what else to say.

“He woke up in an abandoned lot in Seoul around twenty years ago. He has no idea who he was or where he was from. He met Kai and Taemin only a few months back,” Changmin cut in, inclined in his chair, his fixed gaze soft on them.

Yunho took the information in. If Jaejoong was in Seoul this whole time how did he not know? If Jaejoong had met Taemin only months ago, then there was a possibility that he wasn’t their son.Why was Junsu’s son over there anyways, and how did the young warlock go undetected for so long?

Yunho had so many questions, it was unfortunate that the only person who could answer them had no memory.

“Dad when are you going to start?” Changmin asked, when he had gone quiet for too long.

“Now…I’ll start now,” he beckoned Changmin out of his seat and rolled up his sleeves before occupying it himself, “Can I see your bracelet Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, rolling himself over to the reaper.

Jaejoong hesitated, his hand lingering around his wrist for a second before placing his arm into Yunho’s.

Yunho swallowed thickly, he felt nothing when they touched. Skin so alive it used to spark with energy whenever he would caress it, now felt dead. Their bond was truly gone, all that remained was a bony wrist and a tattoo laced with magic he had no understanding of.

Carefully sliding the bracelet off, Yunho went on to inspecting the bracelet with his magic. The blue energy engulfed the item, revealing only traces the reddish hue of Changmin’s magic along the beads. Not much was left.

What could have caused that?

“Changmin?” He called, “This talisman is almost completely drained, where exactly did you both go today?” Yunho worried, holding the bracelet out. The sight was alarming, this was the second time Yunho had seen this happen, in the same day at that.

“Drained? How did that happen?” Changmin said stepping out from his cramped perch atop a stack of boxes, grabbing the bracelet for his own inspection.

“It might due to the unfamiliar environment, the fact that Jaejoong is reaper, or maybe you just underestimated the amount of magic the talisman needed,” Yunho mentioned, wanting to assuage his son’s concern. “The same thing happened earlier to Taemin’s talisman.”

“But how-”Changmin stopped suddenly and looked ominously at the bracelet clenched in his hand. The color drained from his face as he dropped the bracelet down on the desk.

Before Yunho could ask what was wrong, Jaejoong reached for the bracelet and sidetracked him with a questioning face.

“Did you fix Taemin’s talisman in time?” Jaejoong squinted down at the bracelet, attempting to see the magic the bracelet supposedly had.

“Taemin is fine. I infused his talisman with my magic and it seemed to remedy the problem.”

“Can you do the same to mine?” Jaejoong frowned, having found nothing on the talisman.

“Yes, I could. However, if there’s something draining it I don’t know how useful it would be. Changmin where did you go?” Yunho repeated, noticing that Changmin hadn’t answered his previous question at all.

Changmin paused, making show of adjusting himself atop his cardboard throne, repeatedly looking towards Jaejoong, searching for something.

“We went to Jinki’s shop,” Changmin confessed.

“Jinki?” Now it was Yunho's turn to look disapprovingly at an evasive Changmin, “...the same Jinki who just last month had his vender’s license suspended by Dong-wook. Jinki, who shouldn’t be at the market selling anything to begin with?” Yunho sighed.

Jinki was a brilliant sorcerer, meant to be Changmin’s second in command and eventually the general, but chose the life of a merchant instead. An endeavor he was very successful at, but his methods of obtaining his much-prized ingredients left much to be desired. The latest incident involved the vampire clan and thirty missing blood boars.

Heechul had been livid.

Thinking about it now, he was sure Changmin had something to do with the inexplicably loosened latch on the boar pen that allowed for the theft to happen in the first place. Not that he would mention that to Heechul at all; sometimes Changmin just needed to exercise his more chaotic nature.

“He wasn’t physically at the shop, so technically, he wasn’t actually selling anything,” Changmin winced, not even convincing himself with his explanation.

“I would pay to watch you tell that to Heechul’s face,” He smirked, “Now that you mentioned it, the shops merchandise could have drained the talisman.”

“Yes!” Changmin shouted, both him and Jaejoong shared a look, “It could have been the things in the shop!” the warlock let out a chuckle in relief.

That was vaguely disconcerting. He wondered what had Changmin so on edge?

“Without more clues, I don’t think we will be finding out what had drained the talismans any time soon. Jaejoong I will need to perform the mental scan now,” Yunho held himself still as he caught Jaejoong’s eyes briefly search out the rooms door.

“Wait…” Jaejoong said under his breath, his wide eyes returning from the door.

Apparently not wanting a repeat from earlier, Changmin got up and latched onto one of Jaejoong’s arms gently, “Everything will be fine Jaejoong. My father’s very good at what he does. Besides that, if anything happens I’m right here.”

Blushing, Jaejoong settled down into his seat giving him a hesitant nod.

“Wait!” Jaejoong raised his hands, halting Yunho’s approaching steps “Have you done this before?”

“Many times. Remember, nothing will be added or removed. I’ll try to make this process as painless as I can,” Yunho stood up, discreetly drying his clammy hands along his pants, knowing his words might be untrue.

He had done this many times before, just never on a reaper, he hoped there wasn’t too much of a difference.

“Just get it over with,” Jaejoong murmured, tensely wringing his hands together in his lap, rubbing off something that looked like paint from his hands.

Placing his hands on Jaejoong’s head, Yunho took a moment to smooth down the ebony tresses before reciting the words to a mental restoration spell in his mind. The ensuing surge of healing magic caused his hands to lock violently.

“Argh! Stop!” Jaejoong grunted painfully, reaching up to snatch Yunho’s hands away, “I-I thought you said it wouldn’t-aaugh!...” Jaejoong’s words slurred off as he suddenly slumped into Yunho’s arms, unconscious.

“Appa!” Changmin cried out, jumping to stabilize the chair that had rolled back due to Jaejoong’s dead weight.

“Dad! Did you know this would happen!” Changmin madly pressed his fingers around Jaejoong’s neck for a pulse.

“Yes…” Yunho answered vacantly, focusing on the last verses of his spell as he adjusted Jaejoong’s weight in his arms.

He felt too light.

“You did! Dad what’s wrong with you!?,” Changmin roared, after finding Jaejoong’s pulse beating strong and steadily.

Bothered by Changmin’s tone, Yunho quickly finished his spell.

“Gee Minnie, what could be wrong with me? It isn’t like my dead husband is alive and has no memory of his family. It isn’t like we’re are currently breaking multiple of our own laws. And it certainly isn’t like my eldest son suddenly decided to hide things from me!”

Changmin head bowed halfway through the speech and feeling him adequately scolded Yunho let the matter go, “Help me put him back in his seat, I can’t move my hands.”

No matter how it seemed, He still wasn’t angry at Changmin. Something he unfortunately had to keep reminding himself. He could only imagine what his son was going through emotionally. Yet, as the mystery surrounding Jaejoong grew, his frustration grew with it, clouding most of his judgement and shortening his temper.

Guilt consumed him when he saw Changmin’s expression as the warlock wordlessly positioned Jaejoong back in his seat.

“I’m sorry dad.”

“I know. I’m sorry too.”

Now that Jaejoong was fixed back into his seat, Yunho pressed on, carefully delving into the layers of Jaejoong’s forgetful mind.

Glancing into Jaejoong’s mind, scenes of the reapers more recent memories immediately came into view. Overwhelming him at how many there where, and at how much he had missed.Tempted to take a look, Yunho stopped himself from doing so, he had already betrayed Jaejoong’s tentative trust once, he wouldn’t do so again.

Releasing another pulse of magic, he checked for any signs of brain damage. Finding no signs of lesions or bruises of any type, Yunho now believed Jaejoong’s memory loss to be completly magical in nature. Though without an aura to guide him, finding the exact cause would be difficult. He would have to dig deeper into Jaejoong’s subconscious to find any possible source, and see if any fragment of older memories could be found. He refused to think of any other possibilities.

Focusing, Yunho closed his eyes furthered his pursuit, unaware of the pained hitch of Jaejoong’s breath. His heart lifted when discovering Jaejoong’s older memories.

Sadly, his moment of elation was short lived. Having performed the same spell many times on trauma victims, Yunho knew what to look for. Normal hidden memories were blurry and nonsensical, but still bright and easily recognizable. Jaejoong’s however, were almost completely shrouded in darkness.

Something wasn’t right. He knew it had to do with the blood magic he had detected earlier.

How could this be?

Closing in on a the vaguely perceivable fragment, Yunho attempted to restore the memory. But before his magic could reach it, it blinked out of existence and Yunho was hit by a sudden dizzy spell.

This was strange, his magic still had long to go before being remotely drained. Trying to gain his bearings, the faint feeling grew heavier causing Yunho to stumble back.

“Dad what’s wrong?” Changmin’s concerned voice sounded distant to his ears.

“I um…I don’t know Minnie,” Yunho uttered listlessly as he swayed, his consciousness leaving him by the moment. He needed to shake the sensation off, his spell was still activate, if he didn’t close it correctly the damage to Jaejoong’s mind would be unrepairable. However, try as he might, he couldn’t remember the words to the closure spell he needed.

“Changmin?” Yunho dozed, lulling backwards again, his vision hazy.

“Just tell me what’s wrong!” Changmin’s shriek was much closer this time.

“I…need you to close…” Yunho any even headier wave hit him, almost causing him to lose his grip on Jaejoong’s head, “the spell…”

“You want me to close the spell? I can’t, that will hurt you!” Changmin asked, managing to capture Yunho by the shirt to pull him upright.

“Doesn’t matter! Just…close the spell! Now!” Yunho yelled out felling his grip slacken.

Hearing the urgency, Changmin hastily placed his hands atop of Yunho’s and performed his hex.

The heat of Changmin’s hex burned Yunho’s hands as it passed through him. He gritted his teeth against the pain, only letting go when he felt the hex take hold. The shackles that had tethered to Jaejoong’s mind loosen, his haze instantly clearing after the influence of Changmin’s infernal magic.

“Dad, are you ok?” Changmin worriedly asked, fixing Jaejoong’s dormant form into his chair.

“I’m…fine,” Yunho said distractedly, releasing the cooling tendrils of his magic, healing his charred hands. Brushing away Changmin’s well-meaning anxious hands, he made his way to Jaejoong’s side.

“What went wrong?” Changmin asked growing more agitated by the moment, “Dad!”

“Your appa’s memories are there…,” Yunho smoothed down the upset lines of Jaejoong’s troubled forehead.

“From what I just saw, I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming on,” Changmin said tiredly, his fuming hands clenched tightly.

“But. There is something stopping me from accessing those memories. Go get your uncle Changmin, we need to plan out what to do next.”

Changmin’s aura flared to a destressing degree as he rushed out of the room.

Shifting his hand down to the sharp angle of Jaejoong’s cheek, Yunho sent soft threads of his magic along the way to wake Jaejoong up from his slumber; all the while, he fretted over the blood magic he detected in Jaejoong’s mind.

++++

“Hmm..H-yuna…stop it…”Jaejoong grumbled, swiping at the tingling at his face, then arranging himself more comfortably on his bed. His wobbly, extremely cramped bed. Nothing like the lumpy thing he had haggled away from an old neighbor ajumma.

Thinking about it, Jaejoong didn’t remember returning to his apartment at all. Actually, the last he could recall was a piercing pain in his head.

Piercing?

...Pain?

He lied to me.

Sitting up sharply, the momentum sent him wheeling back almost knocking against the desk behind him. Steadying himself, Jaejoong searched the room for the cause of his problem.

He found the head wizard quickly. He was seated on front of him, unaware to his awoken state. Yunho seemed deep in thought as he frowned down at his hands, toying with a ring on his finger.

“You lied to me,” Jaejoong croaked out weakly, not understanding why he had felt so deceived, Yunho owed him nothing.

Yunho stilled, peering at him with a surprised look, “I did, and I’m truly sorry for that Jaejoong. Sometimes the effects of a spell are unpredictable.”

“You could have told me that.”

“No, I couldn’t. With the way you reacted earlier, It would’ve made things worse.” Yunho said, his gloomy eyes apparently able to see right through him.

“I…I-” Jaejoong faltered, Yunho was right. His face flushed with embarrassment. During his mortification, Yunho had reached out and touched his arm, his grip slightly desperate.

“I’m very sorry. Please forgive me.”

He was no match for Yunho’s earnest gaze and the sincerity in which he said his words. His anger at well-meaning Yunho’s deception fizzled out.

It wasn’t like he was still in any pain.

Disappointment swelled in him at the thought, he gave in to easily. He should have put up more of a fight, especially after the threats from earlier. However, he was a sucker for any scrap of kindness he could get…and for an attractive face.

The floor suddenly became very interesting, as his cheeks heat up at the direction his thoughts had went, ‘Stop it Jae, he’s obviously married.’

“So? Did you find anything up here?” Jaejoong asked, pointing at his head.

Yunho moved away and opened his mouth to answer, but the door flung open having other ideas.

Junsu strode in first, his stern look clashing greatly with his otherwise youthful face. He said nothing as he pointed that intense look at Yunho.

Yunho’s responding look that was less severe but full of equal malcontent.

What is up with that?

“Junsu?” Jaejoong called, wanting to stop the silent war between the two men.

Changmin then entered the room wordlessly, shooting him an uncertain look. Jaejoong pointed over at the dueling pair. Wondering what he wanted, a taunt Changmin followed the direction of his fingers. Viewing the scene, Changmin slackened and lazily motioned for him to relax, “Those two have issues they refuse to work out.”

Changmin then forcefully placed himself between the two, leaning on the side of his father’s chair, effectively cutting off their eye contact and any further dispute.

“How are you Jaejoong?” Junsu asked, shaking his head and turning his intensity onto him.

“I’m good. Yunho was about to tell me the results of his spell,” he answered carefully, watching as Junsu raised an eyebrow at his use of Yunho’s name before reverting his attention to Yunho.

“If he even found anything that is?” Kai murmured sarcastically behind him, low enough for only him and Taemin to hear. The two had stuffed themselves behind him and sat on the desk, having nowhere else to sit in the small room. Taemin yawned loudly in reply, which somehow explained his absence from his earlier outburst.

‘Where d ou d that come from?’Jaejoong squinted his eyes in confusion.

Maybe it was too soon to tell? Or maybe the stress of the last twenty-four hours had been too much for the younger man, but Kai hadn’t been acting like his usual self.

“Knock it off Kai,” Taemin’s absent mindedly warned his brother, as he blatantly shifted through Changmin’s spell ingredients which were scattered atop the desk.

“What!? Don’t tell me that you trust them Tae!” Kai whispered in disbelief.

“I don’t know Kai? But without them, right now you’d be in jail, or on examination table having your guts removed by some two-bit scientist who wants to see where your magic comes from,” Taemin responded, his voice muffled by the his continued exploration.

“You don’t think…that doesn’t happen…How do you know that?” Kai asked hesitantly, unlike Taemin he kept his hands to himself, unsure of how his abilities would react to the magic items.

“The dead like to talk.”

“Whatever. I still don’t like any of this,” Kai huffed out, sensing that he was going nowhere with his brother.

“You don’t have to like it. Look on the bright side, it isn’t like any if this is permanent, soon enough well be on our own again and everything would be fine. Like always,” Taemin said these words with a surety that made something twist unpleasantly in Jaejoong’s chest.

Unwilling hear anymore discomforting truths, Jaejoong tuned back to Junsu and Yunho who were now engaged in another battle, this time of the verbal kind. Well he assumed so, Junsu fluttered around the unoccupied side of Yunho’s chair mouthing things he couldn’t hear.

Jaejoong hesitated when reaching Changmin’s fatigued figure on the other side of the duo, apparently keen to what was being said. Catching his eyes, Changmin nodded.

“Can we get back to what we’re here for?” Changmin said sharply into the room, loud enough for the men to end their argument.

“Yeah. Tell us what you found Yunho?” Junsu said through twisted lips as shifted to the wall furthest away from Yunho. Jaejoong could have sworn he saw Yuhno roll his eyes before turning his attention to him, his regard mellowing considerably.

“You have your memories Jaejoong,” Yunho’s face stretched briefly into a charming but tight smile before falling, “Better said, your memories are there but they’re heavily blocked.”

“Blocked by what?” the words tumbled out of Jaejoong’s mouth, not yet grasping the magnitude if the news.

“Blood magic,” Yunho answered gravely, as if expecting Jaejoong to know the implications of that information. Though, if he went by both Junsu’s and Changmin’s shocked faces, he knew that it was nothing good.

“That isn’t a good thing is it?” He asked, stating the obvious.

“It isn’t,” Yunho responded.

“Is there any way to unblock my memories?” The relief that had begun to feel at the prospect of finally having his memories back was fading.

“That’s where we encounter a problem,” Yunho shifted uncomfortably in his seat, lost on how to continue.

Jaejoong turned to Changmin for an answer, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“Blood magic is forbidden,” Changmin said, filling in his father’s silence. “It’s an ancient, powerful, highly corruptible form of sorcery. The possibilities of what could be done with it are limitless. Something warlocks in the past abused in the worst way possible, leading it to be outlawed. Therefore; all records, spell books, practitioners, and would be practitioners were eliminated from New Seoul and from history, making finding the solution to your problem difficult. In theory.”

“In theory?” Kai voiced in curiosity, leafing through a non-descript spell book in his hands, yielding to its draw when he saw it on the desk.

Yunho’s face grew stormy, “Jaejoong couldn’t have performed the blood magic himself. That means that somehow someone had found a blood magic spell and had used it on him…”

This threw Jaejoong through a loop, “Why would someone want to do that to me?”

“Because of what you are and what you can do. They might have wanted that from you,” Junsu spoke up, his stance on the wall withdrawn, “Our-my father had suspicions about something like this. I can’t believe he was right.”

“What!? You mean talking to dead people? I would give that away in a heartbeat, all they had to was ask,” Jaejoong said, the looks from the three men in front of him unreadable.

“No, not that Jaejoong,” Junsu protested but said no more, seemingly reluctant to explain his point clearly.

‘What could he be talking about?’ Jaejoong racked his mind.

“It’s the mind control,” Taemin declared, leaning heavily on the his chair’s arm rest, playing with a handful of gems.

‘Oh yeah…that,’ Jaejoong thought dully, shooting a leg out to counteract the added weight Taemin added, which threatened to send the chair spiraling out from under them.

“Correct Taemin. It’s called dominion, and only pure reapers; like you, me, Jaejoong and a few others have it. Even though vampires have a weaker version of it called persuasion. No other supernatural can do what we can without major magical help and a few sacrifices,” As Junsu explained, Yunho’s stone like facade blanched at the information.

“But why? It’s more tedious than useful. Yeah, sometimes I used it to skip out on rent every couple of months… “Jaejoong’s chair rocked forward by the hard nudge Kai gave it, “…for the last ten years,” he amended, feeling hot underneath his nonexistent shirt collar. “And maybe I take Taemin with me to the stores downtown and we might borrow a few things every now and then when funds are low…” that didn’t sound much better, he should stop.

“Borrowing usually involves returning things Jae,” Kai whispered to him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I don’t remember ever returning what we got,” Taemin added unhelpfully, for the whole room to hear.

‘Taemin, my partner in crime. Whose side are you on!?’ Jaejoong thought vexed by what was happening, he felt like he was in court and his witnesses where making him lose the case, “Look, what I’m trying to say is that I might use it to suggest things, but I have never full on controlled any living person. You have to believe me.”

Yunho’s stiff face twisted in amusement, “Petty theft aside, I believe you jaejoong. What I want to know is how someone found out about your ability? It’s not something reapers freely advertise.”

Yunho face settled back to stone, as he abruptly stood up from his seat to pace the small patch of floor available.

“But then again, back then, there were much more reapers around and they migrated a lot…” Yunho told himself quietly, before continuing for the rest, “Now, there’s blood magic spell book somewhere out there, who knows where it might be and in who’s hands it might land in. This might become dangerous?”

“What do you suggest we do then?” Changmin asked, his eyes following his father’s movements.

“I could check the private library for anything pertaining to blood magic, but I doubt your grandfather would leave something that sensitive in such a place.”

“Do you think the island would have anything that could help, Junsu?” Changmin veered to his brooding uncle.

“If the island had anything, we wouldn’t be here right now,” Junsu sneered at Yunho from over Changmin’s shoulder.

“Then how are we going to help him! We can’t leave him like this?” The heat that Changmin gave off made him wince at its intensity, but it quickly died when Yunho grabbed his arm.

“Calm down Minnie. I was thinking of bringing him to the family home-”

“Don’t you think it would be better for him to come to the island? Where there are other reaper’s? Maybe some that might have known him in the past?” Junsu interrupted.

“Not this again,” Changmin sighed loudly. Giving up on his efforts of trying to keep the two separated, Changmin threw himself into Yunho’s vacated seat and rolled away into a hidden corner of the room.

“What if that overwhelms him? What if being around other reapers causes him to regress. My home is just fine, I would be able to work with him on a more personal level and find a solution.”

Junsu obviously found some type of offense in Yunho’s words as he crowded the taller man, “Isn’t that what you did today? And it resolved nothing. So, as I see it, the island would be a better place for him to be-”

“How about we let Jaejoong decide? It was his head that was messed with. I think he should be able to choose where he wants to go?” Taemin cut in, unimpressed by the sight.

Taemin was trying to help, Jaejoong appreciated that, but he wasn’t good at being put on the spot. As all eyes landed on him, waiting for an answer, he swallowed at the dryness in his throat, “Can’t I umm… just stay here?”

No change at all seemed like the best choice.

“Perfect! End of discussion. Can we get back to what were going to do?” Changmin pressed, his long legs easily rolling him back into the view.

“I’ll check in with the island and see if Eunhyuk can find anything relating to blood magic and reapers. I’ll be back,” Junsu pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation and walking out the room.

In the meantime, Yunho looked at his watch. His eyes widening at what he saw, “I have to go back to work,” Yunho put on his coat, readied himself to leave, “I will see what I can find in the consulate archives Jaejoong. I’ll be back when I get out of work,” Yunho nodded his goodbyes as he disappeared on thin air.

Staring at the now vacated spot, Jaejoong couldn’t help but rethink his decision

“Changmin?” Jaejoong asked, knowing that neither of the two that had left were happy with his choice,“Did I make the right decision by staying here?”

Changmin looked at him with sympathetic eyes, “The best. They would have been at each other’s throat if you had picked one over the other. Trust me I know this. Besides we still have Taemin’s aura and Kai’s magic puberty to deal with.”

“Puberty?...Puberty!” Kai stammered, springing up in his seat, dropping the book in his lap, looking accusingly at Changmin. The soundtrack of Taemin’s laughter removing all the tension from the moment.

“Be careful with that!” Changmin snapped his fingers at the book making it appear in his hand. He gave it a funny look as he inspected it briefly before turning back to Kai. “Yes puberty. What did you think you were going through? You have all the symptoms; Irritability, increased paranoia, and the inability to keep your aura in check. I mean everyone in the building must be fearing for their life right know wondering who the second warlock in the building is?”

Jaejoong tried to keep his own laughter in at the image.

“But-but…I already went through that!” Kai whined, his body giving off a similar heat to Changmin’s earlier.

“This is your magical puberty, it should have happened with your physical puberty, but maybe living with humans delayed somehow,” Changmin mused, vanishing the spell book from sight, “Also, I would need to tell the head of the magic magistrate about your existence Kai. The tantrum that will ensue will be legendary, I almost feel bad for his students. I mean, the man only tolerates me cause I’m his only grandchild. Hold on…not anymore actually…won’t you look at that? Not one, but two warlocks’ in the family-…Oh man, it’s going to be great!” Changmin let out a giddy laugh as he rambled on.

Unable to handle it, Kai left the room in a crisis. A cheeky Taemin left after him making things worse.

“Should I be worried about this magistrate man?” Jaejoong asked feeling concerned for Kai’s wellbeing.

“Not at all. Anyways, congratulation’s Jaejoong, you have your memories. They might be currently unavailable, but they’re there and were going try our hardest to that for you,” Changmin said with delight, letting loose a brilliant smile which warmed him.

“Thank you, Changmin,” Jaejoong let loose a small smile of his own. Because, for the first time in years Jaejoong could feel a little flame of hope ignite itself within him.

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

(Past)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

“…If anything should happen at any of your assigned boarders remember to follow protocol first, then call me should things escalate. That will be all. Have a good day,” Yunho concluded his meeting to a hum of farewells.

Closing his office for the day, he followed his subordinates out of the defense department and proceeded, against his better instincts, to the magic magistrate department a few floors down.

Since dropping Jaejoong off, he’d been actively avoiding Dongwook. Now he willingly headed into his appa’s domain because he wanted to see his brother. The younger sorcerer was in the first days of his sorcerer apprenticeship for their appa and Yunho wanted to see how the he was fairing.

He was strolling down one of the consulate’s main and passageways, when he caught the first hints of Dongwook’s aura emanating from somewhere in the building. Having felt the same surge of energy, several people regarded him with not so hidden exasperation.

His appa was the only sorcerer ballsy enough to leave his aura unbound inside the building, completely against the consulates regulations. Only he and the head wizard were permitted to use their magic within the building, and even for them there was a limit to how much they could use. Nevertheless, no matter how many times they asked, Dongwook refused to suppress his aura; calling it unnatural.

Panicked, Yunho turned on his heel, apologizing to the workers he had bumped into prior to ducking into a nearby supply closet. For minutes, he hid pathetically within the closet’s darkness; with his leg half stuck inside a mop bucket, the rooms moldy dampness tickling at his nose, and his heart thrashing in his ears.

He hoped his appa hadn't sensed him yet. The moment Dongwook catches him alone he would be blamed for bringing Jaejoong, never-mind it being an order from their leader.

No matter his rather transitory presence his life while growing up, Dongwook had the unrivaled ability to make Yunho feel small. He was never good enough for the older sorcerer and, as the years pass, he’s begun to think he’d never be.

But, no matter how strained his relationship with Dongwook was, he and Yoochun were close. Two years after his parent’s divorce, in a feat much unlike himself, Dongwook had bonded with a working-class instructor at the magic academy. Something that would have been a scandal if it hadn’t supported by his father, and the fact that the bond had quickly produced a child. When his father had told him about Yoochun’s birth, he was so heartbroken that he had been replaced. And, although he loved Yoochun, Yunho really wasn’t quite sure he ever got over the sentiment.

‘Don’t be a coward,’ Yunho chastised himself. Sticking his head out of the closet, he checked if the coast was clear. It wasn’t. Workers threw him concerned looks as they passed by, not sure if they should stop and help.

Needing an excuse, Yunho blindly reached for the mop beside him. Nodding at the workers, he waited until their backs were turned to speed down the consulate’s maze-like hallways. Abandoning the mop by a random trashcan. Yunho creeped his way to the magic magistrate department, double, triple checking for Dongwook’s aura along the way.

The magistrate department lobby was simple; a reception desk sat in front of a large sign which labeled the department in elegant blue print, three elevators, and a couple of waiting chairs were spread about. A stark difference from the gaudy marble structures of the magic district.

Near reception, were an ordinary set of tinted double doors with a barely legible office sign perched atop and many employees currently clamoring through them.

Upon seeing him, Yunho was meet with polite but surprised faces. It was rare for him to appear at the magic department out of his own will. If he came it usually was escorting his father on official matters. Following an uncomfortable amount of time, where he gaped at them and said nothing forthright, the workers lost interest and went about their business.

Grateful for short attention spans, Yunho’s scoured past endless rows of cubicles searching for the one Yoochun had been assigned to.

As if fate were testing him, he found Yoochun’s cubicle at the far end of the room, directly in front of Dongwook’s unoccupied office. It was the same size and generic grey as all the others; but unlike the others, which had people working in them, Yunho found Yoochun asleep at his desk.

“Chun?” Yunho called out softly, not wanting to bother the nearby workers.

“Chun…Chunnie!” Yunho pressed, poking the younger hard on the shoulder.

Going by the drool oozing from Yoochun’s half-open mouth and measuring the coin sized puddle that had formed on the opened scroll underneath his head; his brother had been asleep for a while. He might have nodded off while wrapping up needlessly stiff magic blocked postal scrolls. The half full box of postal scrolls on the floor by Yoochun’s side, confirmed his theory.

Why was a sorcerer apprentice stuck doing menial work rather than actual magic?

A punishment he guessed. A normal apprenticeship, like his own, was solely done at the magic academy.

Dongwook’s fingerprints shown all over this special case.

“Chun!”

“I’m up appa!” Yoochun jolted awake. His hands flew to the scroll under him, uncaring of the sopping mess left on it, and clumsily rolled it up in record time.

At their racket, Yoochun’s neighbors poked their heads out of their own cubes.

‘Sorry,’ Yunho mouthed apologetically to the rightfully displeased workers before addressing his brother.

“Dongwook’s not here. And Kangta’s not going to like the surprise you left in his mail, at all,” Yunho stared at the carelessly assembled scroll with revulsion, already fearing how the shifter alpha was going to react.

At sound of his voice, Yoochun spun around in his seat, his arms scrambled for the desk to stop the momentum of his chair, momentarily blind by the loose waves of his hair.

“Yun?”

Yunho grinned, opening his arms, expecting his inevitable hug.

“Yunho?” Yoochun asked cautiously.

Going by Yoochun's voice, Yunho might not be getting that hug.

“Are you crazy!” Yoochun leaped and pulled hard on his tie, forcing Yunho down to his eye level.

The hell?

“I would like to think I’m not,” Yunho mused.

“Appa’s been itching to sink his claws into you after you brought…” Yoochun loomed into him with shifty eyes, “…that reaper here. He’s been harassing Jihoon about it since yesterday. Why are you here anyways?” Yoochun asked, searching around the office for Dongwook, even though the head magistrate could clearly be felt floors down in the cafeteria.

Unlocking Yoochun’s fingers from their death grip on his tie, Yunho sat down on what he was sure was a stolen chair from the vacant cubicle next door.

“When dad told me that you were stuck here, I knew I had to check up on you. How are you Chun?”

Yunho wondered what it was that made Dongwook decide to pull Yoochun out of a regular apprenticeship at the academy. Yoochun loved magic. He could spend days tucked away in one of his many caves just practicing the craft.

“I’m…surviving,” Yoochun said, swiping irritating strands from his face while shoving the rest of the mail scrolls into their box for delivery, “And you better hope appa doesn’t hear you calling him by his name.”

“How much mail do you have to deliver?” Yunho bypassed Yoochun’s observation, not wanting to delve too deep into that dysfunction.

“A lot. Everywhere. And with no magic this going to take me all day to do,” Yoochun whined, picking up his box and waddling to the cubicle opening, throwing pitiful eyes at him along the way.

“Yeah, it will take you all day,” Yunho offered little consolation.

The no magic rule for magic cast employees was mandatory, Yunho wasn’t allowed to change that.

Slumping, Yoochun stepped out into the office passageway, “This whole apprenticeship feels like cruel punishment. Is it really so wrong that I don’t want to be the next magistrate?”

Ah, so Yoochun was dumb enough to tell their appa that? He was lucky his only punishment was mail duty.

Yunho followed behind silently. He understood Yoochun's sentiment, having foolishly had dreams and aspirations of his own once also. He’d accepted early on that they weren’t meant to be. Though, when alone, he did find himself wondering how life would have been if he had fought to be a healer instead of following in his father’s footsteps, like the Jung’s before him and, more than likely, the Jung’s after him.

No matter how much Yunho didn’t want to see the same happen to his brother, Yoochun unfortunately was also burdened with the strict familial expectations of the Park family. Obligations that would one day tear him away from the all the things he once loved to do.

Yunho could only hope to help Yoochun cope with the transition as much as he could.

“I…can activate the executive elevator for you?”

“Thank you, Yun,” Yoochun sighed down at his burden, as he pushed himself into the lobby.

Deciding that his help shouldn’t half-assed, Yunho pulled Yoochun into a deserted corner, then dug into the box the younger was holding.

“What are you doing Yunho put those back!” Yoochun’s cry echoed throughout the nearly empty lobby, frantically reaching for the mail scrolls.

“Stop! I’m helping you. And quiet down the receptionist might hear,” Yunho twisted himself away, hording the scrolls to his chest and removing their anti-magic seals before sending them where they needed to go.

“Yunho! Its only nine in the morning! Appa’s going to Know I didn’t deliver those myself. Bring them back!” Yoochun desperately launched himself at Yunho.

Yunho evaded his attack, turning around just in time to wrap his arms tightly around Yoochun. Thus, obtaining the hug he had wanted all along.

“Dongwook’s too busy being mad at me to care about some mail Chunnie,” Yunho responded, playfully kissing the side of Yoochun’s cringing face. Wrapping and arm around Yoochun’s shoulder, Yunho lead them to the lone elevator separate from the other three in the lobby.

“Don’t say that Yun,” Yoochun wiped at his cheek.

“It’s the truth,” Yunho called the elevator, pushing a small amount of his magic into the sigil next to the elevator door, “Now with less work to do, you have the rest of the say for your research.”

“That’s great. I haven’t had time to research in a while…” Yoochun gazed yearningly into the opening mirrored doors of the elevator.

Yunho smiled, dragging in the forgotten mail box in with them with a snap of his fingers.

“So…reapers?” Yoochun mentioned, with an interested glint in his eyes, maneuvering himself under Yunho’s arm to press a floor number.

Yunho rolled over the question, eyes glued to the ever-increasing floor numbers atop of the elevator doors.

“They’re completely normal. Surprising isn’t it?” Yunho clocked a brow. He didn't want to say too much. He knew how Yoochun’s mind worked, it took little for the younger sorcerer to get obsessed with a new subject.

“That’s boring. How about the chief? I mean wow, I couldn’t look away. Do all reapers look like him? If so? Could you send on my way?” Yoochun winked, a smarmy smile spreading across his face, which was quickly replaced by a wince.

“Yun? Your grip is getting a little hard there,” Yoochun cowered.

“What about Jaejoong?”

The words came out rougher than Yunho had intended.

“First name basis with the hot reaper I see,” Yoochun’s eyebrows wiggling at the idea of potential blackmail material, “Is there something I should know?”

“There is nothing to know! We just friends.”

Yunho in no way was going to admit how lately his minds favorite subject was the reaper chief.

He found Jaejoong to be absolutely beautiful in every way. Jaejoong may not have been the most well-tempered person he’s ever meet, but he was the fairest. Allowing him to commit mistakes. Jaejoong also possessed a confidence that Yunho envied, expertly keeping himself together against the hardships he was constantly meet with. If he were honest with himself, his attraction to Jaejoong grew with each day. Ever since arriving back to New Seoul, his heart sat on edge with the thought of Jaejoong leaving soon.

He felt Yoochun roam his face for a time. If he saw anything, he didn’t mention it, though his eyes circled about the elevator as if he had more to say.

“That’s good.”

There was an underlying relief in Yoochun’s voice that Yunho found off-putting

“What’s good?”

“Nothing. It’s good that your ‘just’ friends,” Yoochun’s eyes kept going, circling around the space.

“And…what else? Just tell me,” Yunho wasn't liking his brothers run around.

“Because…I’m not the only one who noticed him. Siwon might have expressed interest in him more than once or twice after the meeting yesterday, and a few others despite his reaper status. Not that it should matter much for you. You know with Boa and all,” Yoochun sang.

Sure, Yoochun’s eyes looked innocent, but his tone was positively incriminating.

Yunho bristled in annoyance, “What does Boa have to do with any of this?”

“Well everybody, especially appa and your father, expect you two to marry very soon. The witches as family would calm down the tension between us. Or so they say.”

“There’s nothing between me and Boa,” Yunho bit out through clenched teeth.

Were his parents serious? They had taken his absence to further bogus marriage talks with the elemental witch coven. Their reasoning made even less sense. They had tensions with everyone. He didn’t see his father getting remarried to calm that down.

“There hasn’t been anything in years. She chose that. What’s expected and what will happen are two completely different things,” Yunho spat put, already tired of the subject.

“I agree. At least you’re not like Siwon, with gorgeous reaper on the brain. But, he did seemed serious? They might become mates,” Yoochun shook his head in pity as he picked up his box readying to depart, as the elevator door opened to his assigned floor, “Imagine the mess that would make in his pack? The reaper is not only of the magic cast, but with a dark aura on top of that? That's no good.”

Yunho was struck ridged.

He was saved from saying anymore by his father’s aura calling to him.

“Yunho? Are you coming?” Yoochun asked, wondering why he wasn’t moving.

“Sorry Chunnie, this is where I leave you. Dad’s calling me.”

“But I had many more questions,” Yoochun complained.

“See you later.”

“See you.”

Yunho stared at his brothers back as the elevator doors closed.

Reality was a tough pill to swallow.

\----

At his father’s office, the man himself was nowhere to be seen.

Yet Jaejoong was.

The reaper was sitting in one of the visitor chairs with his head bowed toward an overflowing amount if scrolls in his lap.

“Jaejoong?” Yunho called, taking shy steps to the dejected looking reaper.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho called again, crouching down in front of Jaejoong and lightly tilting his chin up.

“Yunho? W-when did you get here?” Jaejoong asked, his confused red rimmed eyes blinking into focus.

Yunho wondered if he had been crying?

“Just now,” Yunho replied, brushing a hand along the side of Jaejoong’s neck. Small pinpricks of static that struck his fingers at the action.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jaejoong leaned slightly into his hand with a pained quirk on his lips.

Clearing his face from any discernible emotion, Jaejoong’s hands shook as he gathered the scrolls and stood up stiffly from his seat, “Could you send these to my room please?”

He was curious to what the scrolls held that had Jaejoong so distraught. But his father’s magic prevented Yunho from seeing their contents as he sent them away.

Worried about Jaejoong’s mood, Yunho looked for what to do next. He had no drills to run, no other meetings to attend, his subordinates were already completing their duties, and he was actively avoiding Dongwook. In fact, the only task left was to deal with Jaejoong. And now he wanted to take the reaper’s mind off whatever it was that was upsetting him.

Looking over at Jaejoong, a smile stretching across Yunho’s face, an idea sprung in his mind.

“What is it Yunho?” Jaejoong eyed him weirdly, undoing his tie and clan brooch. He handed both items off to Yunho, casually showing off the tops of his clavicles, hinting at the well-defined muscles of his chest.

“I’m going to take you out,” Yunho said absently, sending the items away.

“O-out?” Jaejoong croaked in surprise.

“Out. As in around the city. We can eat, we can sight see, whatever you want really. Just anywhere but here,” Yunho explained.

Latching onto Jaejoong’s arm, he tried to remain focused as Jaejoong bit his lower lip in thought.

“I don’t…” Jaejoog started, then shook his head, “Okay. I’ll go.”

At the tepid response, Yunho quickly clutched Jaejoong by the hand, and sweeped them out of the office before the other could change his mind.

As they mounted the elevator, Jaejoong’s hold was cold and limp within his own. Once inside, He let go, allowing Jaejoong loll against the wall beside him. The reaper was so out of it that he did no more than rest against Yunho's side after he pressed for the ground floor.

Rooted in his spot, nervously tapping his nails faintly on the handrail beneath him, Yunho peaked down at the top of Jaejoong’s dark auburn tresses.

Yunho knew he should leave the matter well alone. It was none of his business.

However, the reaper was not well, and he was dying to know why.

“Nothing’s wrong Yunho, you don’t need to say anything,” Jaejoong said, reading his mind, breaking away from him to frown out the elevators window.

“I feel like I do,” Yunho’s fist clenched around the handrail, forcing himself from pulling Jaejoong back to him, already missing his warmth.

“You don’t. I’m fine. Really,” Jaejoong’s tone was clipped, sounding the opposite of what he claimed.

“I don’t think you are Jaejoong,” Yunho said to himself, following Jaejoong’s flickering gaze over the city streets.

“Where do you plan to take me?” Jaejoong said after a moment, his voice drenched with intent.

Words began to flow from Yunho without effort.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t…you know…I didn’t want to see you sad anymore. Not that I’m assuming your sad or anything.”

Jaejoong’s eyes bored into the side of his face, and Yunho could feel the blood rush to his face when his mouth refused to stop.

“And I really wanted to get away from my appa. He’s been trying to find me ever since yesterday-”

“Stop!” Jaejoong cut in, angrily rubbing at his eyes, “Sorry Yunho, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Do what?” Yunho asked, growing even more worried at the reaper's erratic behaviour.

“Nothing.”

‘It’s always nothing with this one,’ Yunho thought, his eyes creasing at the sight of Jaejoong avoiding him once more.

The elevator jostled and lightly came to a stop a second later, Yunho scowled at the floor counter. The elevator was express to the ground floor lobby, it wasn’t supposed to stop at all.

‘Dongwook?’ Yunho inhaled, his eyes shifting to the doors.

He was screwed. It was too late to do anything.

The doors then opened revealing Yoochun.

‘Yoochun?’ Yunho instantly grew alarmed.

When he activated the elevator for his brother, he thought it would make Yoochun’s job easier.

He had been wrong.

Yoochun looked like he wrestled a bear; his face was flushed, his hair was in a disarray, one sleeve of his dress shirt had been clawed off, and his chest heaved as if he had been running.

“This stupid building. I can’t do shit here! I swear these rules came out of somebody’s ass,” Yoochun stomped in irritation, completely unaware of their presence as he gestured not so nicely at the shifter department behind him, before kicking his half empty box inside the elevator.

“I warned you about Kangta Yoochun. Now what did you do this time?” Yuhno demanded, knowing he wasn’t going to like Yoochun’s answer. He should’ve known Yoochun would run into trouble.

He hauled Yoochun completely inside before the alpha himself appeared for a second round of whatever had happened, going further as to block Kangta’s access to the elevator afterwards.

“Yun?” Yoochun jumped at the contact, surprised to see him,“I didn’t do anything!”

As if sensing Yunho’s mood, Yoochun attempted to escape, but the doors had already closed, so he opted to pick up his box to use as a shield.

“You did do something. Or else you wouldn’t look like you got mauled by a bear shifter, which is precisely what Kangta is!” Yunho highlighted his point by pulling on the shredded sleeve of Yoochun’s shirt, mending it in the process.

Yoochun nodded hesitantly, “You were right. Kangta didn’t like how his mail arrived, and then I might have said something about him getting his own mail if he wanted it to arrive in better condition.”

“And?” Yunho pushed. He wasn’t foolish enough to think that that was the whole story.

“I-I also might have called him an overgrown teddy bear and lit his trash can on fire on my way out of his office,” Yoochun voice was small and difficult to catch, his eyes looked everywhere but at him.

“How!?” Yunho could fell his blood pressure rising.

“Not with magic, I promise!” Yoochun yelped, protecting himself with his box, as if it would help him at all against Yunho’s wrath, “He said something about appa and they were laughing at me Yun. I had to do something.”

It was times like these when Yunho remembered that Yoochun was barely an adult, lacked his training, and still had a lot to learn.

However, that didn’t excuse his actions. Kangta was the leader of the second largest population of New Seoul, keeping the peace was with him was crucial. Something Kangta knew. Now the alpha and in addition his sons, were going to make the incoming weeks impossible for him.

He could see Siwon’s cocky ass smirk now.

He was starting to believe that Dongwook’s punishment was more for him than Yoochun.

“Have you lost what little sense you possess Yoochun? This is a neutral space. we can’t afford to have things like this happen, no matter who mad they make you.”

This was all something Yoochun should already know.

The boy’s parents were too soft on him.

“I wasn’t thinking,” Yoochun sulked, “I’m sorry Yun. What’s going to happen now?”

Who was he kidding he was a soft as the rest.

Yunho brought the younger sorcerer into a tight hold, putting most of his irritation into the hold and squeezing tightly, “Don’t worry, I’ll deal with it. You’re lucky that I love you Chunnie.”

“Yunho...too tight, the box!” Yoochun wheezed, loosely returning the hold, “I love you too…Let me go,” Yoochun announced begrudgingly, struggling to get away.

“One day I will be blessed to hear you say that without the sarcasm,” Yunho loosened his hold.

A cough filled the small space.

“Who?” Yoochun stilled, peeking over his shoulder. Instantly spotting Jaejoong, he slipped past Yunho, not before giving him an interesting look.

“Hello! I’m Yoochun,” Yoochun dropped his box and clamored up to Jaejoong, dodging Yunho’s feeble attempts to pull him back.

Jaejoong’s face was unreadable as he shook Yoochun’s hand, his eyes alternating between the two brothers.

“No. It’s not-,” Yunho stumbled, imagining how they had looked to the reaper, “Jaejoong, meet Yoochun, my younger brother.”

With that, Jaejoong’s expertly masked his true mood, managing to smile even though his eyes were slightly confused.

“Nice to meet you Yoochun.”

The way in which Yoochun’s eyes lingered on Jaejoong, already had Yunho itching to toss the younger out of the elevator. Then Yoochun switched his smile on, a suave and charming thing Yoochun usually used it to get what he wanted.

Yunho couldn’t allow this to go on.

“Wipe that smile off, you look constipated,” He warned lowly pulling Yoochun to him once more. Yoochun’s offended look was interrupted by the elevator coming back to life.

“What floor do you need to go to next?” Yunho asked, wanting Yoochun gone.

“Can’t you give me a break Yun. I want to get to know Jaejoong more,” Yoochun threw another greasy smile Jaejoong’s way, making the reaper blush.

That’s it. Yoochun needed to leave. Now.

“You should’ve thought before you lit Kangta’s office on fire. What floor?” Yunho pushed the mail box back onto Yoochun’s arms.

“Office? It was only a small flame! Practically smoke! Not even a full-on fire!” Yoochun argued, knowing that his luck was running out.

“What floor?”Yuho demanded.

“Yun!”

“Floor.”

“...18,” Yoochun mumbled.

Pressing the number, Yunho rested back in his previous spot on the handrail. Beside him, Jaejoong had returned to the window, his shoulders shaking.

Yunho looked over at the reaper in panic. To his surprise, he soon realized that the reaper wasn’t crying at all.

Jaejoong trying to contain his laughter.

Turning away, he smirked at his brothers pouting face.

At least something good out came out of this.

\----

While exiting the consulate building beside an anxious seeming Yunho, Jaejoong’s stride slowed to a crawl as he inhaled his first dose of city air. He was instantly struck with a dense blend of food, metal, garbage, and fresh air. A foul mix to his island trained nose, making him wince in distaste.

Past watery eyes, Jaejoong observed the noisy downtown streets bustling with activity. The thrum of dozens of auras, and aura like presences, around him felt like wildfire upon his skin. It amazed him how so many different beings could live together in somewhat harmony. It made him eager to see every new thing there was to see.

But it couldn’t last.

With Yunho’s aura frustratingly absent, Jaejoong found it hard to tether himself and focus on any one thing. A honk of a horn startled Jaejoong away from his musings, driving him Yunho’s side. Caught in an ocean of people, the movement around him grew rougher as people elbowed past and shoved him further away from the sorcerer. He tried to call out to Yunho, but the dull roar of the crowd made any attempt useless.

Stranded, Jaejoong began to feel heavy stares upon his person as he tried to make his way back to Yunho down the congested city sidewalks. Some people would stop and ogle at him as if he were a strange new species. Others would go was far as to wrinkle their nose in distaste, his existence offending them in some way. They would also say things, but their words were muted by the throngs of people walking past.

Not like he wanted to hear, he was sure it wasn’t anything pleasant anyways.

An all too common weariness suddenly overcame him.

“Jaejoong! How did you get back there?” Whispers filled the area, as a concerned Yunho broke through the crowd of spectators to reach him.

“I…got distracted. I’m sorry,” Jaejoong shook his head, erasing the prior experience from his mind.

“Don’t apologize. It was my fault I lost you, I should have been more aware. It won’t happen again,” Yunho responded, pulling him out of the crowd which had parted solely for them to pass through.

“There’s nothing to see here, move along!” Yunho ordered, waving everyone away.

Keeping his face forward, Jaejoong paid no more mind to the continued looks directed his way, preferring to observe the shops near and opposite him which were all well populated and busy. His gaze went on to leap from building to building, and street to street, lingering on the shadowy spaces in between.

Suspicion rose within him, as Jihoon’s information repeated in his mind. If what Jihoon told him were true, that thing could be anywhere? It could be watching him right now. The people surrounding him with their hostile and indifferent stares had no clue that there was an even bigger monster around.

It wasn’t his job to tell them.

Intermixed with the varied looks still given to him, Jaejoong noticed some rather admiring glances thrown at his sorcerer friend. Something Yunho seemed unaware of, as he kept looking over his shoulder repeatedly back at the consulate building with swaying steps, barely paying attention the where he was going.

He couldn’t blame them.

Yunho was handsome, it was obvious to anyone with eyes. However, aside from his looks, Yunho was so much more. Yunho was one of the few that remembered that he was a person underneath his chief title and more that just a reaper. The sorcerer also had a way with being vulnerable and honest with him that he very much appreciated, although it often left him feeling conflicted. Years of holding things in made it difficult for him to do the same.

“Where are we going?” Jaejoong asked, unbuttoning his suit, unexpectedly hot.

They were closer know than they had been in the beginning, and from his new position Jaejoong could count the birthmarks that lined Yunhos throat. Realizing what he was doing, Jaejoong faltered in his stride garnering a few annoyed looks from the passerby’s he unwittingly blocked.

“Jaejoong, why did you stop?” Yunho asked, his eyes still distracted and scanning every which way.

“No reason…” Jaejoong shrugged.

“Come on then, we’re almost to the park,” Yunho said, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around him and moving him down a side street, away from the madness of downtown.

“Just a little bit more,” Yunho said, reaching down to squeeze his hand before letting go and leading the rest of the way.

Jaejoong didn’t follow immediately, taking a moment to study his hand. The customary shock of Yunho’s skin was different somehow. Closing his fist, he placed his hand in his pocket and trailed languidly behind Yunho.

As he walked, patches of green stood out starkly against cement backdrop of the city, advertising the parks impending appearance.

“We’re here,” Yunho announced, standing before the park entrance.

Coming to a stop, Jaejoong’s mouth gaped in awe. The entrance alone was captivating. It’s steel archway was completely covered with flowers, vines which invaded the walls of the buildings beside it and the ground before him. When he felt movement by his feet, Jaejoong stepped back, noting that the vines were slithering over his shoe.

“Before we head in be sure to read the signs. We don’t want any trouble with fairies. They are vicious,” Yunho stated, leading the way inside, side stepping the vines to reach a wide stone laid path that lead inside the park.

The fairy park seemed like a popular spot. It was full of trees, fountains, and play areas for children. Even though it was still early, a steady amount of people flowed in and out of it. With a professional smile on, Yunho bobbed his head at almost everyone they passed as they walked along the path toward a secluded part of the park which was lined with multiple benches. Behind the benches was a stretch of land corded off by a small five-inch fence along the border. The lawn beyond it twinkled oddly with small golden and silver lights. Under the sun it made for a dreamy scene.

“Fairies. They’re curious about you. Reaper's never pass by here. Ever,” Yunho explained, noticing how fascinated he was by the scenery, while sinking down onto a vacant bench.

“They’re beautiful,” Jaejoong replied, stretching himself out a hairsbreadth away from Yunho’s lounging figure.

A soft chiming came from behind them.

“They liked hearing that,” Yunho added, resting his head on the benches backrest.

Dozing off, they talked about nothing for a time, avoiding their problems and enjoying the stillness of the park.

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s wrong?” Yunho asked futilely, tugging on Jaejoong’s jacket for attention.

“Are you ever going to tell me what your deal is with Dongwook? You ran away from that building like an escapee Yunho. You even left me behind while doing so,” Jaejoong countered, turning to peer down at Yunho’s face, greedily taking in the cupids bow of the sorcerer’s lips.

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Yunho frowned, dropping his hand.I

“If it makes you feel any better, it’s not a complete no. It’s a not right now. Can you give me some time Yunho?”

He was still devastated about the ultimate fate of his missing clan members. While it would be nice to confide in Yunho, something was stopping him from doing so.

“Alright. I understand.” Yunho acknowledged, patting Jaejoong’s knee and idly playing with the material found there.

Prickles darted up Jaejoong’s thigh.

Did Yunho know what he was doing?

By the distracted look on the sorcerer's face, he wasn’t sure if Yunho did.

He didn’t know what to do with this?

“You know what I just realized?” Jaejoong asked out of the blue, mainly out of necessity.

“What?” Yunho stilled his movement.

Now that he could breathe again, Jaejoong decided to return the favor and throw Yunho off his game or whatever he was doing.

“I’ve meet your parents, one much more pleasant than the other if I may add. And I’ve meet your younger brother, who you never told me about,” He smirked at Yunho’s wince, “So? Are there any bond mates or secret love children I should know about?” Jaejoong bent down and whispered into Yunho’s ear, savoring the shiver the action produced in the other man’s body.

On the one hand, he just wanted to tease Yunho. The sorcerer would tell him what he wished to. On the other, he really wanted to know. He hoped his words true, just to cease his absurd crush on the sorcerer.

It was one thing to find Yunho attractive. Jaejoong found a lot of people attractive, in a superficial way. He was sure the attraction was somewhat mutual, Yunho wasn’t a very subtle person and laid it on too thick sometimes. In all, keeping things playful was fine. But gushing over Yunho’s smallest reactions and feeling the urge to act on his attraction…was risky.

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” Yunho sat up, his gaze unyielding as a smirk spread across his face, short circuiting Jaejoong’s thoughts.

“I-,” Jaejoong stuttered.

This wasn’t how he wanted the conversation to go.

“What? Do you mean like your Taecyeon?” Yunho continued, leisurely tracing down over Jaejoong’s face before returning to his eyes.

“I should’ve never told you that,” Jaejoong complained, scurrying away to the edge of the bench.

“Let him go Jaejoong, he’s never coming back. It’s better if you forget all about him actually,” Yunho continued, sliding after him to the edge, his smirk greasier than the one Yoochun had on at the consulate.

“What nonsense? Stop deflecting and answer the question Yunho!” Jaejoong was mortified, raising his hands up to push the sorcerer away. His hands were caught in midair and brought to Yunho’s chest.

He should’ve never started this.

“There isn’t anybody Jaejoong, and there will be no more surprises. hopefully,” Yunho’s face was open and honest, making Jaejoong’s heart nearly fall out from his ribcage.

“T-that’s good-,” he started.

“Yunho!”

A gruff voice bellowed from the trail before them, disturbing the nearby fairies and causing them to disperse wildly in all directions.

Springing up from the bench, Yunho’s dormant aura spiked to an uncomfortable degree.

“Siwon,” Yunho’s said lowly. His stance was solid, and his eyes were focused past a cluster of trees where the noise came from.

‘Siwon’ surfaced through the trees not a second later; tall, intimidating, angry and dressed like he had arrived from an office.

The man was a shifter. This was the closest Jaejoong had ever been to one. Siwon’s aura, or the shifter equivalent to an aura, registered as something much more primal in nature than Yunho’s, and a lot less oppressive for him to be around.

“What was that shit at my father’s office Yunho! I heard from my men that your brother threatened him!” Siwon stormed his way up to Yunho, aggression filling every step he until he was pressed nose to nose with Yunho.

“It was only a misunderstanding. One that will be resolved through the right channels. Not in public,” Yunho answered simply, staring directly at the enraged man. If he was at all affected by the shifter, he didn’t show it.

“We both know that the ‘appropriate channels’ will side with you. I guess that’s just what happens when daddy is the head wizard and you cheat your way into being general,” Siwon spat out, practically frothing at the mouth. His skin bubbling, as his features begin to visibly morph and shift about.

Sensing the potential threat, Jaejoong had to reign in his responding aura.

“Siwon, your failure to become general was due to your lack of ability. Stop blaming everyone else. Besides, I don’t see what my position has to do with any of this?”

When Siwon’s aura grew weightier, and Jaejoong was left wondering if provoking the shifter any further was really the smartest idea.

“Be careful of how you speak to me. I won’t put up with your bullshit just because your general now Yunho,” Siwon snarled, poking a finger in Yunho’s face, “What your weakling of a brother did was an insult to my alpha and my pack, something that needs to be corrected!”

With that, Siwon started to shift. The muscles his arms expanded within the confines of his suit, the nails on his hands elongated into claws, and his skin dulled into a gray hue whilst his hair grew thicker…like the coat of a wolf.

At the challenge, Yunho’s hand began to glow blue.

The sorcerer was losing his calm.

Jaejoong chose to intervene. There were too many people around and neither man was in the best frame of mind to deal with things civilly.

“General Jung, who is this?” Jaejoong crowded close to Yunho, secretly taping on his tightly clenched fist. Yunho flinched away at first. But as he looked down at his hand his eyes widened with understanding and quickly extinguished his magic.

At his appearance, Siwon deflated back to his humanoid form, his once inflamed eyes softening into surprise. “Who-?”

“Kim Jaejoong, reaper chief. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

Jaejoong watched on as the gears turned in Siwon’s face, and as his mouth opened to reply.

“Choi Siwon, beta of The Crescent Forest Pack, the ruling shifter pack of New Seoul. His father Kangta is the alpha,” Yunho answered instead.

At Yunho’s words, Siwon’s face grew turbulent before spreading into hesitant smile.

Jaejoong returned the smile courteously, humming sympathetically, “What business brings you here Siwon? Me and the general were having a private conversation?”

“I-I was-” Siwon struggled, confusedly pointing behind him, flustered at being caught unawares, “There was a situation and I needed talk to Yunho. I’m so very sorry Mr. Kim. I’ll be taking my leave now,” Siwon bowed lowly, before briskly turning around to leave.

“What as that about?” Jaejoong asked Yunho, who stared dejectedly at the shifters back.

“The beginnings of the mess Yoochun got me in,” Yunho sighed, throwing himself back onto the bench.

(Present)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

Yunho’s hand shook while unlocking the door to Changmin’s apartment.

It had only been a few hours since he had found out that Jaejoong was alive. During that time, he had scoured every inch of the consulates library in a trance, searching for any scrap of information he could find on blood magic. In the end, he didn’t find much, only acquiring less than a handful of books in his hunt; all of which only briefly mention the outlawed sorcery.

Peering down at his dismal load, Yunho had half a mind to ask Heechul for help. The vampires had an ample collection of research done on blood spanning centuries, mainly to reduce their dependency on human blood, it wouldn’t be too farfetched for blood magic discussed within some of it. But that would lead to many questions from his clever vampire friend.

The next place to search through would be the family library, more importantly his father’s personal study beyond it. However, that place was sealed tight, not even Changmin’s opposing magic could get through. Finding his father and convincing him to open it, would be a whole new ordeal.

He rarely saw the man these days.

Finally gaining courage, Yunho unlocked the door and entered.

“What the hell Kai!” Changmin’s angry voice filtering through the apartment was the first thing he heard, reminding Yunho of his other problems.

They didn’t seem to end.

The first of those problems was Kai. If Junsu didn’t tell Kai about his parentage, he would. Eventually someone else would connect the dots, and word would get out to Dongwook. Knowing Changmin, the warlock would love to withhold the information from his grandappa until the last moment, just to bask in the chaos it would cause. However, he knew better. Dongwook needed to know soon, mainly for Kai’s safety in New Seoul.

“Blame Taemin. He’s the one that won’t stop bothering me!” Kai responded with equal heat, the sound of something falling following shortly afterwards.

Yunho directed himself to the living room with measured steps, unsure if he wanted to be witness to what was happening.

No reasonable explanation surfaced in his mind for the spectacle he was met with.

Changmin held a charred white throw pillow between two pinched fingers, glaring down at a peeved red eyed Kai. Opposite the duo, Taemin crouched behind the couch were Jaejoong sat cackling away. Jaejoong ignored the whole situation, flipping through the T.V.

Junsu was nowhere to be seen.

He debated with the thought of interfering. Ultimately, he chose to follow Jaejoong’s example; although not without a little meddling.

“Minnie you act like you can’t fix that in a second, let it rest,” Yunho whispered enchanted words into his son’s mind, entering the room. He could feel Jaejoong’s timid gaze land on him as he settled himself on the other edge of the couch, leaving a cushion of space between them.

“What happening?” Yunho pointed at another scorched pillow in Jaejoong’s lap, the reaper's eyes still on him.

Jaejoong quickly looked away before answering, “Kai found out he was going through puberty, Changmin is going to take him to a school tomorrow, and Taemin’s teasing him a little too much about it,” Jaejoong answered promptly, anxiously petting a unfamiliar cat on his lap, who was staring pointingly at Changmin.

“How much damage has been done?” Yunho knew too much of his son's temper to think that something hadn't been broken.

“Only the two pillows. We almost lost Taemin, but he ducked away in time.”

“You owe me the pillows,” Changmin huffed, shoving said object into Kai’s chest, “And make sure you’re ready for tomorrow. I won’t go easy on you.”

Oh, Dongwook will just love that.

“Whatever, I’m going to my room,” Kai dropped to pillow to the floor just to spite Changmin.

“Hey dad,” With a glare leveled on his exiting cousin, Changmin occupied the empty space on the couch.

“You’re taking him to the academy? Do you really think that’s the best idea?” Yunho asked lowly for only Changmin to hear, dropping his books onto the warlock’s lap.

“Why not?” Changmin asked, failing to fight off the grin threatening to form on his face as he flipped through the books.

“At least talk to your uncle before doing so,” Yunho finished, done with the subject for now. His focus turned to Taemin, who had begun emerging from behind the couch with a similar impish look on his face.

“Taemin? I think you should also rest, you start as my assistant tomorrow,” Yunho mentioned.

This was an idea he had during his search through the library. The librarian Choi Minho, the only good thing Siwon ever produced and the sweetest shifter he ever met, helped him a lot with his search. He thought it a terrific opportunity to expose Taemin to the other supernaturals in a semi-controlled environment, it also would keep Junsu from sequestering him off to the island; like he tried to do with Jaejoong.

“Really?” Taemin popped upright, startling Jaejoong, Changmin, and the cat. “Don’t I have to go through some type of interview process? How do you know if I’m even qualified?”

“Your qualified.”

“How though? I’ve only been a waiter and a gas station attendant. And I wasn’t very good at either,” Taemin asked, rightfully perplexed by the offer.

Yunho could understand the doubt on Taemin’s confused face, but he wanted the boy close, at least until everything was figured out.

“It’s already been decided. I will need you to be ready by eight, I’ll pick you up then."

Surprise flashed over the young reaper's face as he turned to the equally surprised faces of Changmin and Jaejoong, before a bright smile flashed upon his face, “Thank you, Mr. Jung. Thank you. Kai! You need to hear this!” Taemin ran out the room.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Changmin whispered to him, his brows worried.

“It’s the best I have at the moment,” Yunho answered distractedly, blindsided by the dazzling look on Jaejoong’s face over Changmin’s shoulder. Inclining himself, he called to the amnesic reaper.

“What do you think Jaejoong? Was it a good idea to hire him?” Yunho chanced to ask.

Even though he had been looking at him, Jaejoong seemed taken aback by the question.

“I think it's great,” Jaejoong gaze down at the sleeping cat in his lap shyly, “He's lived a tough life and rarely do opportunities like the one you've given happen. He’ll do great.”

Jaejoong's words cemented his decision. Son or not, Yunho was going to ensure Taemin’s wellbeing.

Nodding, Yunho was still stunned by the reaper’s mere presence. That was until Changmin decided to block his view.

“Anyways,” Changmin raised an eyebrow at him, before turning away, “Jaejoong, my dad didn’t really find much at the consulate.”

Jaejoong sighed, “I should have known.”

“Don’t fret. There are still many other places we can search,” Yunho had to stop himself from searching out for Jaejoong’s hand, suddenly thankful the Changmin barrier beside him.

“In the meantime, I would like to see if more conventional method could be used to unblock your memories. Would you allow that?”

Jaejoong adjusted himself on the couch towards him, his face apprehensive before settling once more, “I will only say yes, if you agree to explain what you will do before doing it.”

“I wouldn’t think of doing anything else.”

(Present)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. I'm coming up to the chapters that i haven't written yet and would really like some feedback. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I hope to keep you all interested in my story.

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

“… have you found nothing else? No? Alright then good bye.”

Junsu’s clutch on his cell phone hardened as he calculated the amount of force he would need to hurl the damned device so that it would break in a million tiny pieces, hopefully taking his problems with it.

However, his phone was new, so he settled with tossing it lightly on the couch beside him.

Ever since leaving his brother in Yunho’s inept hands, Junsu had parked himself on the couch of his city apartment and made calls back and forth with the island.

Withholding Jaejoong’s current 'living' status, he wringed whatever information he could about blood magic from Eunhyuk. It wasn’t much, and by the end of their conversation Junsu was left contemplating the thought asking for Yunho’s help.

Hence the sudden urge to destroy his brand-new phone.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Junsu counted the beats of his pounding headache. By number forty-seven, a vivid awareness appeared from his right. Blinking away the dark spots from his vision, Junsu gawked at the plumes of dusky smoke that had begun forming in his living room.

“You need to tell him the truth,” Changmin’s voice emanated amid billows before the rest of him did.

His senses were too fatigued for any type of immediate reply. At most, he pondered the reasons for Changmin's sudden appearance. For sure Changmin would have preferred to stay with Jaejoong, especially after the day they all had.

“Tell who what?” Junsu asked, vacantly observing how his nephew wiggled feeling back into his limbs.

“Kai. You know, the kid you claim is your son? Who you hardly speak too or look at for the matter,” Changmin criticized, walking towards the couch, snatching up the rejected phone, and dropping onto the couch with a heavy thud.

Junsu shook his head in denial, “No…not now. It’s too soon and I’m not ready.”

“This has nothing to do with how ‘ready’ you are uncle su,” Changmin added vaguely, occupied by Junsu’s phone, tapping wildly on its screen.

‘Where is Changmin going with this?’

The thought crawled like quicksand past Junsu’s mind.

“Tomorrow I’m taking Kai to the academy, we’ll most likely run into Dongwook and the moment that old fool senses him he’ll lose it. As much as the kid annoys me, Kai doesn’t deserve tha-AHH!” Changmin's yelp was eclipsed by a bright light which engulfed the room before zapping the warlock’s hand, sending the phone from his grip and onto the floor.

When Junsu had got the phone, he made sure to upgrade its security enchantment.

Changmin will learn not to touch his stuff one day.

Sneering down offendedly at his stricken hand, Changmin concluded, “Now, do you want Kai finding out that way? Or by you?”

What the hell? As if there wasn’t enough in his plate already, now Changmin came with this.

“Why are you asking this Changmin?” Junsu protested. His headache was starting again. He ran jerky humid hand over his face in hopes of relief.

Changmin shrugged off his obvious sign of discomfort, “I Just think that its time Kai knew who you are. And don’t think I’m not ticked at you never mentioning my baby cousin ever,” Changmin glowered at him.

Shirking Changmin’s glare, Junsu stared into his sparse apartment seeking an answer, “After losing Jaejoong, you were going through enough pain. I didn’t want to add my own pain to it.”

The words felt like sand as they left his throat.

“Uncle su-?” Changmin calls out concerned, gripping onto him.

“Everything was happening so fast back then…and having lived through what happened when your parents announced that they were having you, I knew the news about Jongin wouldn’t have been well received…,”

Junsu cuts Changmin off, spiraling down the rabbit hole of his past too fast for him to stop himself.

Dongwook would have raised hell, Hyori to. He and Yoochun Just weren’t ready for that challenge. People didn't even know that they were in a relationship at the time.

“I see. You could have at least told dad though, he was going through the same-” Changmin’s firm grip on his forearm was meant to be reassuring.

It was anything but.

“Don’t bring Yunho into this!” Junsu cut in again, his pointed look at Changmin enraged, “It was not the same Changmin, he's never lost a child!”

Changmin’s face pinched at his words, stopping himself lashing out and defending his father. A reflex that had become an instinct for the warlock.

“Returning to the topic at hand. You need to tell Kai,” Changmin reiterated, his lips firm as if holding back what he really wanted to say.

“Didn't you hear what I just said?” Junsu asked, growing more than irritated by Changmin’s insistence.

It was then that Changmin’s words turned to acid as he moved into Junsu's line of sight, blocking the unremarkable view of his sand tinted wall, “I heard a lot of excuses but no actual reasons.”

Junsu didn’t want to breach anymore into the subject of Jongin. But Changmin's eyes were intent, like hot spikes poking away at his conscience, and he was too exhaust to resist anymore.

“Ka-Jongin doesn’t need me barging into his life anymore than I’ve already done. I’ve uprooted him and took him from everything he knew,” Junsu stopped, already knowing where this argument was going by the unhappy twist in Changmin's face.

“You can't be serious. What type of life would he have had in a detention camp. The experiments? the starvation? You’ve seen the condition of some of the prisoners I bring back. Do you honestly think that life was better for him!” Changmin’s disappointment in him was palpable, increasing with every word he said, “I never knew you were this selfish Su. Have you even once thought about Kai’s feelings at all?”

Changmin knew he had no answer, and his grimace deepened, “No. You haven’t. Do you even know anything about him Su?”

Changmin’s current outrage reminded Junsu of the few times Jaejoong had been truly disappointed in him while growing up. His brothers disappointment always stung more than his anger.

Junsu's heart shrank two sizes too small.

Changmin’s accusations were not true.

He cared. Of course he cared. Jongin was his only child. He still couldn't believe Jongin was real.

He had been greedy during his talks with Taemin. He grabbed any chance he could to talk about Jongin. Not that he had to try very hard, Taemin took any chance he could to gush about his chosen brother.

He had learned that Jongin had been shuffled around to different orphanages around Seoul until the age of seventeen, when Taemin had found a job and left the orphanage taking Jongin with him. Jongin's time at the orphanage had been one teeming with conflict. Apparently being returned by a family had made his son an object of ridicule for the other kids in the orphanage, leading to many fights and broken bones. He knew that Jongin’s first girlfriend was a girl named Krystal and that his last relationship to a mysterious transfer student familiarly named Kyung-soo, had ended the year before. His love for chicken was the sole reason why he had worked at the chicken place, that and to save up for university. Jongin wanted to be a doctor, something Junsu found intriguing, and was very proud of, considering his son’s allegedly dark nature.

He also knew of Jongin’s feelings towards him and they weren’t nice. The young warlock held so much suspicion and contempt for him that Junsu struggled to see how he could change it. He felt like the truth would only deepen the dislike.

Either way, bless Taemin’s loose lips. If it wasn’t for the enigmatic reaper, there would be some validity to Changmin’s claims.

Rubbing at the base of his neck, doubt overwhelmed him Junsu as he failed to convey his thoughts.

“I can’t tell him.”

“Why!? Help me understand!” Changmin demanded, pleaded to him with outstretched hands.

“I just can’t!” Junsu stood up in frustration, picking up his phone, needing a distraction.

“Bullshit. You know what? I don't care anymore!” Changmin countered, snatching the phone and throwing it somewhere across the room, “Let Dongwook be the one to tell Kai because your too scared to do so-”

The swirls of Changmin’s magic announced his upcoming departure, making his body fade away by the second.

“Wait Chang-” Junsu reached out to no avail, his hand phasing through the warlock’s body.

“No. I gave you a chance.”

“You’re not listening to me! I-I…,”

Tears now cascaded down Junsu’s face uncontrollably.

“I don’t know how to tell him,” Junsu whimpered, slumping down a wall he had somehow leaned on.

Changmin paused at the confession. His once resolute facade morphing into something doubtful, his body solidifying once more at the sight of Junsu's crumpled form.

“Uncle su?” Changmin worried.

“What if he rejects me?” Junsu asked, his eyes tracing over his carpet floor.

Changmin fought himself for a moment, stance stiff and fists clenching at his sides, between wanting to comfort but still having a point to prove. He gave into his softer feelings eventually and slid down the wall beside Junsu.

Junsu hummed in comfort as long arms wrapped around him, emulating the times he had done the same for the angry and confused boy Changmin had once been.

It was more than welcome.

“You still have time Su. I’m here. Appa’s here...”

Junsu could help but raise an eyebrow at this, making his nephew cow away at the implication.

“… in spirit. I know how you feel about dad but he’s here for you also, in his own way. He was actually the one that told me to visit you.”

Junsu wasn’t sure he believed Changmin about Yunho, but he’ll let it slide. The warlock always wanted them to get along, though he wasn’t sure they knew how to anymore.

“Hear this. Me and Kai leave for the academy at eight tomorrow. You can come with us?” Changmin’s suggested, his face open and warm. A far cry from earlier.

“Can’t Yunho train Jongin? He trained you?” It seemed rational enough for him.

“Dad trained me in dark magic. Grandappa trained me in the basics. I was thinking the same for Kai.”

“But…Dongwook,” Junsu was embarrassed at the tremor in his voice.

Changmin frowned, “Dongwook was going to find out eventually, all we can do is whether the storm to come and hope we’re all still alive by the end.”

++++

Yunho stood in the middle of the hallway that lead to Changmin's apartment fixing himself in its mirror like walls. Smoothing down the lapels of his charcoal gray ensemble and fixing strands away from his face, Yunho made sure that everything was in place before checking the last item on his list.

Reaching into his front pocket, Yunho pulled out an old inscripted brass ring. The yellow hued ring was an enchanted aura enhancer used normally for training purposes. It was a family heirloom. His father had used it on him when he had started with his magic training, and he had used it on Changmin. It had been around for generations, and the only requirement for its to be activation was to be of the Jung bloodline. For that reason, he wanted to see if it would work on Taemin.

Pocketing the ring, he approached Changmin's door with a spring in his step.

By now Changmin should have already left with Kai, making it highly probable that Jaejoong would be the one to open the door.

Knocking on with only three swift firm knocks, Yunho promptly took his hand away. A shuffling sound could be heard coming from within the apartment before Jaejoong poked his head out.

“ Who-umm…,” Slack jawed at the sight of him, Jaejoong's eyes raked over his torso up to his face without uttering a word.

'I still got it!’ Yunho preened.

“...Mr. Jung! Good morning,” Jaejoong finally announced, quickly hiding the growing rosiness staining his cheeks by ducking his head.

“Yunho,” he stated, repaying Jaejoong’s inspection of him with his own.

“…Good morning Yunho,” Jaejoong corrected, bashfully hiding half his body behind the door at the attention.

‘He's so cute,’ Yunho raved to himself, watching on as Jaejoong wrestled his sleepy strands of hair into some sort of order.

“Good morning Jaejoong, is Taemin ready?” Yunho asked, biting his lips, stopping himself from grinning like an idiot.

A bang coming from deep inside of the apartment answered for Jaejoong.

“...Almost,” Jaejoong replied without skipping a beat, gaze dipped towards Yunho lips.

“I heard. Can I come in?” Yunho said.

“Of course! Taemin should be out in a moment,” Jaejoong opened the door wider to allow him in.

All the while leading him inside, Jaejoong repeatedly threw concerned faces toward the continued commotion down in the guest rooms. By commotion, Yunho meant thuds, loud stomps going back and forth with a strength the shouldn't come from the young reapers narrow legs, and Taemin's dulcet voice saying the most indecent things about everything imaginable.

He didn't mean to stress the boy out that much.

“Is he fine?” Yunho asked, now troubled himself.

“I hope he is,” Jaejoong said, a layer of fond exasperation coating his voice, taking Yunho deeper into the apartment not before bending to pick up a random burnt item on the floor.

Yunho’s eyes gravitated to the patch of skin exposed by Jaejoong’s hiked up shirt, as the reaper bent down in front of him. His breath hitching at teasing peak of ink at the base of Jaejoong's lower back and lower abdomen.

There was a time where he would have taken this as an invitation to draw in closer and wrap himself around Jaejoong, declaring his love between kisses up his beloved’s neck until he was batted away by the flushed faced man.

Now however, he took a step back.

“I’m sorry about the mess. Kai and Changmin had a little argument when leaving today,” Jaejoong said, folding the charred fabric onto a kitchen stool.

“Any casualties?” Yunho asked passively, his insides going haywire.

“The guest bathroom, two pairs of pants and another pillow.”

Yunho sighed, the strain of everything was beginning to get to Changmin. He would need to talk to his Minnie soon.

“I'm sorry about Changmin. He might be finding it difficult to reconcile the fact that he isn’t the only warlock around anymore.”

Pivoting to Yunho, Jaejoong cocked his head in question, “Now that you mention that? Why was Changmin the only warlock around? It's just seems strange that there aren't more. Is your wife also a sorcerer?” Jaejoong asked, his gaze flickering to the ring on Yunho’s right hand.

Following Jaejoong s line of site, Yunho was struck stupid, ‘Does he think I’m married?’

There was an uneasy silence among the two, for what felt like an eternity.

“Never mind, that question was to personal. W-would you like something to drink while you wait Y-yunho?” Jaejoong recovered, walking into the kitchen.

“…water would be fine,” Yunho swallowed, nervously debating on whether he should take off the ring.

“I'm sorry,” Jaejoong's said, making his way hesitantly back to Yunho.

Even though decades had past, comforting Jaejoong was second nature to Yunho. So instead of taking the offered cup, he latched on to Jaejoong’s hand.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Jaejoong,” Yunho said, absently stoking away at the small tattoo found on the reaper’s hand, wishing he could erase the corrupted ink away.

“No. I was none of my business I shouldn’t have asked-” Jaejoong answered, closing the gap between them.

Yunho was once more struck stupid by Jaejoong's proximity, it had been so long since he has held the reaper close.

“ What are you two doing?” Taemin voiced, staggering through the kitchen area and stopping at Jaejoong’s side.

The young reaper looked different?

A good different. Gone was Taemin’s blonde hair, in its place was ebony locks trimmed short above the ears showcasing the boy’s face. Taemin’s clothes were also new, basic office attire that was a little rumpled but appropriate enough for the consulate.

“Good morning Mr. Jung,” Taemin started, frowning at Yunho from over Jaejoong’s shoulder, his eyes shifting constantly between the two.

“Good morning Taemin. Nice hair,” Yunho said, letting go of Jaejoong to gesture at Taemin’s head.

“It is nice isn’t it? See I told you it looked good Tae,” Jaejoong beamed, twisting towards Taemin to pass his own hand through the younger reaper’s silky mane.

“Guess I owe Changmin a thanks then,” Taemin said, relaxing into a pleased smile at the compliments.

“Mr. Jung are we going now?” Taemin asked, turning his attention back to him.

“Not yet. I've brought a new talisman for you to use.”

Pulling out the ring, Yunho presented it to both reapers.

“What was wrong with my old one?” Taemin asked, pointing at Jaejoong's old clan brooch he had already put on.

“Nothing is wrong with it. It’s just better to have something less attention grabbing on so that no questions are asked. Especially in a public place like the consulate,” Yunho lied. It wasn't like he could tell them out right about his true intentions.

But first, he had to make sure it worked. The ring itself was terribly old and the last time he had used it was when Changmin was twelve.

“Can you put it on first Jaejoong?” Yunho asked.

“Okay?” Jaejoong’s face churned with confusing, even when extending his hand.

“Why are you giving it to Jae?” Taemin asked, eyeing down the ring in Yunho’s finger’s like an old enemy, ready to knock it away from Jaejoong should the situation call for it.

“It’s a simple test. I have to make sure that the ring works only on you Taemin.” Yunho answered, dropping the ring into Jaejoong’s outstretched hand.

Once Jaejoong slipped the ring on, Yunho began to count down. After approximately two seconds the ring disappeared from Jaejoong’s index finger and back into Yunho’s hand.

“What-!” Jaejoong shouted, examining his hand in wonder.

“Good. Were halfway there. Now Taemin put it on,” Yunho said, passing the relic on to the young reaper.

“How can I tell if it works on me?” Taemin rolled the antique between his fingers for a time before slipping it on his right index finger.

“...it ...should stay on your finger,” Yunho explained, waiting with baited breath for his long-awaited answer.

Repeating the same process as with Jaejoong Yunho counted down.

When the ring stayed on, Yunho fought to contain himself.

'He's our son,’ Yunho told Jaejoong in his mind, looking on as the former reaper chief admired the perfectly fitting ring on their son’s finger.

Somehow Taemin had survived whatever it was that had almost killed Jaejoong. He had survived alone and without his family for his whole life. The thought left him faint, Yunho leaning on the nearest counter for support.

“It stayed, what do we do now?” Taemin asked, placing his hands in his pocket.

“We go to the consulate library. Your duty for now is to dig deep into the archives for any information that can help us with Jaejoong’s curse. I tried yesterday but I couldn't research as much as I wanted to. Are you ready to go?” Yunho stated, straightening himself back into order, as he paced to the door.

“Yeah,” Taemin voiced from behind him.

“See you later, Jaejoong,” Yunho said, once outside the front door.

“Bye,” Jaejoong replied, waved them goodbye.

Returning the gesture, Yunho gathered Taemin and left.

A while later, when walking away from the apartment building, a firm grip fasten itself on Yunho’s arm, forcing him to a stop.

“Is this going to be a problem Mr. Jung?”

“What's going to be a problem?” Yunho asked, turning to Taemin who was face focused on the road before them.

“I've seen the way you look at Jae…” Taemin at last turned to him, his young face unrecognizable under a serious mask, “…and I want you to stop. I see the ring on your finger, what would your wife think about your behavior? What would your son think?”

Digging his finger into Yunho’s chest, Taemin’s eyes flashed dark, “Jae's my friend, and just because he's isn’t well in the head, doesn't mean that you can take advantage of him. So, If your just around to use Jaejoong. You better think twice. I don't care who you are, I’ll make you regret it.”

Taemin only deigned to give him one hard look before walking on, not even waiting for an answer.

Yeah, Taemin was Jaejoong's child alright.

++++

‘Have. you. lost. your. mind!’ Taemin screamed internally, barging ahead down city streets. The complaints and threats from those he bumped into along the way falling on deaf ears.

‘I can't stand you Tae! You’re brave at the stupidest times,” Taemin continued his own self destruction cycle, slapping himself on the thigh for good measure.

‘Damnit Jae and your humble pretty ass!’ Taemin’s mind roared again.

His defensiveness for his newest friend was automatic now. The older reaper was like a magnet, attracting people alive and dead without realizing, which usually lead to situations like this, where either he or Kai had to scare off the unwanted party by any means necessary, which usually meant him using his reaper abilities.

But now the head honcho of New Seoul wanted a piece, and he knew his abilities just wouldn’t be enough. Especially now that they were malfunctioning.

‘Dude’s the head wizard,” Taemin whined internally, peeking over his shoulder to see if Yunho was even still around.

He was.

And directly behind Taemin for that matter, wearing a warm smile on his face.

It was terrifying.

Taemin wasn't going to apologize. He wasn't. He had a point and he was sticking to it.

Although, taking another glance at the cheerful man, he was beginning to have mixed feelings. The shiny golden glint on his right hand gave him another pause.

The sorcerer had given him the ring for protection. Something he didn't have to do for someone he’d only known for a total of two days.

Rearranging himself fully towards the sorcerer, Taemin began,“…look Mr. Jung-?”

“Its fine Taemin, don’t apologize-” Yunho Interrupted.

“I’m not apologizing for what I said,” Taemin replied tersely , “I meant all that. Jae’s very nice but also very affection starved, and that is something people can take advantage of. I do apologize for assuming that you would, because your also very nice and you do things like protect strange orphans like me,” Taemin finished, feeling slightly stiff under Yunho pensive stare.

“Jaejoong’s very fortunate to have a… F-friend like you. I promise you that all my intentions are good.” Yunho said, bringing up a hand to muss up Taemin’s strategically placed hair.

Blinking away through the bangs that were poking at his eyes, Taemin took notice of the softness currently behind the sorcerer’s smile.

When they had met he could tell that Yunho wasn't one to be happy often, a prevailing saddens always lingering after the man’s every expression. So, if it took messing up his hair to make him this happy then so be it. He'd gladly go through another hour of one of Changmin's headlocks, as the warlock all but forced him to change his hair color the night before.

“Come on Taemin, you’ve been going the wrong way since we left. I know a faster way to the Consulate,” Yunho said, his hand coming to rest on Taemin's shoulder.

That was all the warning Taemin got before his body began to float.

In an instant he was inside a room. Taemin couldn't tell you where he was, as he was too busy attempting to rearrange his internal organs while at the same time trying to find his footing.

“Whoa!” Taemin shrieked, tripping over his foot and falling onto an old dusty carpet. Out of natural reflex, he inhaled the plumes of debris that had sprung up around him, leaving him to cough uncontrollably.

Maybe this was karma?

“Taemin!” Yunho’s voice rung out through Taemin’s haze, as a strong arm found his and lifted him up.

“Taemin! Are you okay?” Yunho asked, slapping him on the back to help clear his lungs.

No, was what Taemin wanted to say, especially with how hard the sorcerer was hitting him. But his pride had other plans.

He had already embarrassed himself enough that day.

“I'm good,” Taemin replied, through watery eyes.

Yunho didn't buy into his words, instead taking him to an empty chair nearby, “Wait here. I need to tell the person in charge that you'll be here today. I’ll be right back,” With that Yunho disappeared with the force of a pleasant breeze.

After regaining his breath, Taemin was able to register the place Yunho had taken him too.

It was a dungeon.

Or more a dungeon like room, complete with; stone walls, a cob web ridden reception desk, that Taemin guessed never seen the presence of any worker, books, and antient looking oddities, all in a room that was sectioned off and whose only light source was a flickering fluorescent bulb.

Taemin felt like if he even breathed incorrectly he'd set of a booby trap of some kind and be stuck forever.

It was suffice to say that he was reexamining Yunho’s job offer.

Howver, even with his sudden bout of apprehension, the itch to explore grew too hard to ignore.

He's never been in a dungeon before.

Standing up, Taemin rolled his aching ankle while inspecting the items nearest to him.

Soon enough, Taemin had made his way to a broken ladder positioned at the end of the table. There on the middle stair of the ladder was an ornate looking wooden box that had caught his eye.

‘Mr. Jung didn’t tell me I couldn’t touch anything,’ Taemin reasoned, pulling down a heavy heavily designed wooden box from its perch. Raising the box to his ear, he shook it to guess what was inside. Not being one to withstand mystery for too long, Taemin went to open it. But the object proved too hard to open at first, causing him to use much more forced than he intended, and the box crumbled under his hands.

Shit.

How would he explain this?

At least he knew the box was empty now.

Limping his way to what Taemin would consider a pile of junk, he stuffed the broken pieces of the box under a pile of old bronze picture frames. As he did this, Taemin could have sworn he heard someone giggle nearby.

Springing backwards, now highly alert to his surroundings, Taemin stared into the dark void that was the rest of the room for the culprit.

He should have been alone.

And it couldn’t have been a spirit, he hadn’t felt any since entering New Seoul.

‘It could be a thief? Someone who sneaks in, loots all of this crap and sells it on the black market,’ Taemin thought reasonably.

And now the thief knew he was here.

At the thought, Taemin frantically searched around for a weapon to defend him himself with. Should the thief spring out from the shadows and attack him, he wasn't going down without a fight. Burrowing into the pile the in which he had disposed of the box, he found a rusty bejeweled crowbar. Clutching the item to his chest, Taemin's mind stirred.

‘This is it Tae. This is how you die, just like they said you would. In nowhere, as a nobody, with not a cent to your fake name. Of course. How did I convince myself that something good was finally happening?’

Unwanted worries sprung up rapidly. The ones that he buried deep inside. The ones he didn't like to acknowledge nor burden anyone else with.

“Taemin?”

“Aah!” Taemin jumped, swinging the crowbar at his would-be attacker.

“Stop! It’s just me!” Yunho grabbed onto Taemin's hand spelling the weapon back to where it came from.

‘That was pathetically fast,’ Taemin thought, disappointed with how easily Yunho had handled him.

“I’m sorry! I thought you were someone else.” Taemin cringed.

Now not only has he yelled at the man now he almost knocked his head off.

If he kept this job he’d be lucky.

Scoping the room, Yunho’s fist glowing blue preparing for a confrontation.

“Did you hear someone?” Yunho frowned, tilting his head to the side to hear better as he pulled Taemin behind him.

“Yeah,” Taemin answered, forcing his eyes to try to scan out the room also. It didn’t help much, but it made him feel better.

“That’s strange. There’s nobody else here Taemin,” Yunho turned to him, looking more concern by the second, “If it helps, Minho, the person in charge of the whole library, knows you’re here. He’s a shifter and if you’re in any danger, he’ll know instantly. Do you want me to look around again?”

“…No. No, I’m ok.,” Taemin said, moving back to the seat he was placed in.

“Good. Now let’s get to why we’re here-….” Yunho stopped mid-sentence, his face becoming ashen.

“Taemin?”

“Yes Mr. Jung?” Taemin looked up, wondering to what had gotten the sorcerer upset to fast.

“I’m sorry to do this so soon after your scare, but Changmin is calling me and it’s an emergency,” Yunho said gravely.

“W-what do you want me do to do? Do I go with you-?” Taemin asked, intending to follow the pacing man.

“Stay!” Yunho shouted.

Taemin flinched away.

Sensing his mistake,Yunho reached out a reassuring hand, “Sorry Taemin…it’s just a family matter that I’ve should have known would happen today. I need you to stay. Please,” Yunho explained, summoning a note and handing it to Taemin, “Look the all the books you can and separate any that have these key words in their titles. I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

“Ok-,” Taemin began, reading the note for the first time and taking noticed of the strange characters written on it, “Wait Mr. Jung I can’t read-,”

It was too late, Yunho had already vanished.

“This.”

Focusing on the note once more, almost to the point of being cross eyed, Taemin attempted to read it again.

And again.

And again.

In the end, it was of no use.

“I thought he would never leave,” A sweet-sounding tenor swept through the room, settling under Taemin’s skin.

“The fuck-!” Taemin jumped.

Reacting, Taemin bounded towards the crowbar Yunho had taken from him, swinging it wildly around once in his hands.

“I’ll be taking that.”

The crowbar disappeared from Taemin's hands once more in a puff of violet smoke.

With his heart now lodged in his throat, Taemin ran toward the dark abyss that was the rest of the room in a sheer panic. Not before a pair of dense arms grabbed onto him and hauled him back to where he was.

“We can’t have you doing that. Do you even know what’s down there? Icky stuff. Things that would make your stomach turn and give you diarrhea for weeks! Believe me it’s happened.”

Taemin’s struggle was momentarily interrupted by pure bewilderment, ‘Who was this weirdo giving him advice?’

“Let go of me!” Taemin demanded, finding his voice amid attempts to wiggle away from his captures solid grip.

He should have never skipped arm day at the gym.

And leg day.

He should’ve actually gone to the gym when Kai and Jaejoong tried to get him to go. He probably wouldn’t be in this situation.

“No.Not before you calm down. Do you know how much energy it took to hide from the head wizard? A lot, so please stop!” His strange captor whined, leisurely dragging Taemin along as he walked around the room.

Why was this man’s grip so strong?

Why was his voice so nice?

Why wasn’t he fighting harder?

“And why would I do that? You’re just a thief trying to rob me of my life!” Taemin spat out.

“A thief. Ha!” The man barked, “Well, it depends on which side of the deal you’re on. I on the other hand, like to call myself a merchant,” The man’s deep voice buzzed into Taemin’s ear, triggering an involuntarily shiver.

“Well…merchant, would you mind putting me down?” Taemin asked using a different tactic.

“Only if you promise not to run and hear me out,” The man said, his lightly tanned arm shooting out to retrieve a few golden ornamental balls on a shelf by Taemin's right side.

The man really was a thief!

“Hear you out? why would I do that?” Taemin now hung limp in the stranger’s arms, his panic ebbing away.

If the man had wanted to hurt him, he would have already done so.

“Somebody hired me to take you to them. Unharmed of course?” The stranger said smoothly, his alarming news sounding like chocolate.

Who hired him?

Having felt Taemin relax the stranger lessened his hold, taking a step back also.

Taking his chance, Taemin turned to his captor.

The weird man was younger than he had thought he would be, looking to be about Changmin’s age, with a handsome face, sharp eyes and short chestnut colored hair. The sorcerer, Taemin assumed, stood a few steps in front of him wrapped in royal purple robes and smile that could light up the room with its brilliance.

“Lee Jinki at your service…” Jinki announced, extending one hand, while the other held a small parchment that he read off of, “…Lee Taemin?”

Taemin tentatively nodded.

What was going on?

“Would you look at that, two Lee’s’, I guess this was meant to be,” Jinki chuckled, shaking his head at his own brilliance.

“…Why he would want to see you makes no sense at all? But a deal is a deal,” Jinki murmured to himself.

“What deal? Who?!” Taemin instantly grew guarded once again, no disarmingly gorgeous smile will get the best of him.

“Mr. Jung,” Jinki blinked blandly, as if it was the easiest thing to comprehend, prowling the room for more things to take.

“Mr. Jung just left,” Taemin responded, puzzled as to why Jinki had hid himself from the person he was talking about.

“Yunho just left. Who the hell calls him Mr. Jung?” Jinki asked, his brows knitting into a frown, slipping a large red book into the folds of his robe.

“I do!” Taemin lost his patience, feeling his vision cloud over as the other evaded his questions.

“Okay then,” Jinik’s smile grew more amused, as he backed away from the irritated reaper, a spark of recognition in his smart eyes.

“Your cute,” Jinki said throwing a subtle wink his way.

“Wha-” Taemin’s mouth grew slack.

Sensing opportunity, Jinki edged back closer to Taemin.

“We don’t get many reapers around these parts. I wonder where Yunho found you?” Jinki reached out to pass a light finger over the side of Taemin’s cheek.

“No wonder I felt no magic from you,” Jinki withdrew his gaze tracing over Taemin’s hand, “Nice ring.”

Mention of the ring caused Taemin to shake himself and back away from the sorcerer.

“Enough! Tell me who wants to see me!”

“Mr. Jung. You know Jung Jihoon, previous head wizard. He asked- ‘quietly demanded’, that I come fetch you for reasons I don’t know,” Jinki answered, his loose sunny demeanor gone.

“But he did pay a hefty price. So, I am obligated to deliver,” Jinki said lowly, a low purple emerging from his right side.

Taemin didn’t like this.

“What if I don’t want to go?” Brushing his palms together, Taemin felt his heart accelerate to a mile a minute. Every bone in his body told him to run. But his mind grew hypnotized by the purple fumes of magic in Jinki’s hand.

“I’m afraid that’s not how this works sweetheart,” Jinki said grievously, his hand coming to a rest on Taemin's face again as the young reaper’s world grew dark.

“…don’t worry, no harm will come to you…”

++++

“What is he doing here?” Kai grumbled into Changmin’s ear, crowding into the taller warlock’s side.

Narrowing his eyes at Junsu over his shoulder, Kai saw how Junsu trailed a few paces behind them, sticking to the dark shaded parts of the sidewalk looking troubled.

What that was about? He didn’t care. He was getting tired of seeing the reaper man’s face everywhere.

‘Now that wasn’t nice,’ Kai chided himself, feeling slightly guilty for where his thoughts went.

Reluctantly, he turned away. He guessed he should be grateful, the man did help him out of a tough spot.

This magic thing had his emotions all messed up.

“It’s important for him to come with us,” Changmin’s answered, pushing Kai away with a firm jab to the chest.

‘Huh? Wasn’t he taking me to some school?’ Kai thought, rubbing at his sore chest.

Deliberating on whether he should ask Junsu himself about his reasons, Kai rolled his eyes, ‘I’ll just find out later.’

Accepting that for now he was to be left out of the loop, Kai entertained himself by the atmosphere of the magic district.

According to Changmin, the were heading to the magic school. The golden monstrosity across from the library he had visited the day before.

Flocks of students his age and younger were heading in the same direction, dressed in different colored robe like uniforms. Every now and again, some of them swathed in their bulky robes would stutter to a stop. Their eyes would focus on Changmin, who cut an intimidating figure in his dark red uniform, in awe.

Curiously enough, their orbs were full of fascination. He wondered how Changmin managed that? Much different were the fearful regards and flat out avoidance directed at him and probably Junsu. Something that was sadly becoming common place it seemed.

At the scrutiny, Kai’s skin began to crawl, making him shift uncomfortably in his sweater. The air was steadily becoming charged with magic and it was sending him on edge. The heat within his hands was beginning to react to all the stimuli, begging to be unleashed. With great difficultly, he pushed the feeling down.

He hated having so little control over himself. He felt like a stranger inside his own body.

‘Stupid magic,’ Kai thought sourly, kicking at a lone pebble on the ground.

As a testament to his recent bad fortune, the pebble veered straight forward and struck the back of one of Changmin’s stupidly long legs. The taller man tripped but recuperated quickly enough to send him an icy glare.

Kai refused to be cowed. Lifting his chin up, he walked past the older warlock.

Silently shaking his head, Changmin continued past him on their route; his ridiculous legs expediting him to the entrance of the magic academy building in no time.

By the time Kai had arrived himself, Changmin was standing tensely off to the side of the front doors.

The reason for the tension might have been the tall robed hysterical silver headed man being subtly restrained by Yunho.

At first, he had mixed feelings about Changmin’s father. However, anybody who held the same open disdain for Junsu as he did was ok in his book.

‘Now stop it Kai, your being mean again.’

“I should have known Yunho would stick his nose into this,” Junsu scoffed from beside Kai.

Kai jumped at the sound of the man, it had been the first time Junsu had spoken that day.

Unfortunately, Junsu had spoken his misgivings loud enough for the others to hear. While both Changmin and Mr. Jung gave Junsu twin displeased faces, the subdued silver haired man grew furious causing Kai to flinch at its intensity.

“Explain this reaper,” The silver haired man demanded, his voice smooth enough to not disturb the few stragglers that were observing the odd scene. But the man’s eyes rapidly grew blood shot as they roamed over Kai, disbelief painting his features.

‘Do I know him?’ Kai thought, he was sure he would remember a silver haired person.

“Appa, I think we should take this inside,” Yunho stepped before him, cutting off the silver headed man’s line of sight.

Kai was thankful for the interruption.

The silver headed man ignored Yunho's suggestion, his furious face finding Kai’s once more.

‘Do I have something on my face?’ Kai was becoming self-conscious, but then the man’s eyes slid to Junsu.

“As if it wasn’t enough for Changmin to be tainted by your ilk, now this-!” the silver headed man shouted, one harsh movement away from slipping from Yunho firm hold.

“Now Dongwook, I won’t let you talk to uncle su like that. We are going inside,” Changmin said with sharpened eyes down at the man, before joining his father in grabbing onto the man before disappearing in a flash of smoke.

This time Kai gave into his urge and tilted his head towards Junsu in question, “Should I leave?”

‘Please say yes,’ Kai pleaded to Junsu in his mind, wishing he had freaky reaper mind control.

He really wanted to leave.

He wasn’t good at confrontations, and the whole scene before him just looked like drama.

“No, you should stay,” Junsu said, walking into the building bidding Kai to follow with a swift wave of the hand, “Come on, I know where they went.”

Awhile later in the elevator, Junsu spoke up once more.

“Kai?” Junsu asked out of the blue, going as far as to grab onto his shoulder.

As tempted as he was to shrug the other off, Kai surprised himself and took time to consider the possible reasons behind Junsu eyes glazed eyes.

He might not like the man, but he didn’t feel hatred for him. He supposed he should answer Junsu, if only to satiate his curiosity.

“What is it Junsu?”

“Just know that I’m sorry.”

The doors to the elevator opened.

Why would the other man need to be sorry for? Did he do something to Taemin? Brainwashing perhaps? Or did he do some freaky reaper voodoo on him?

Waiting for Junsu to exit first, he passed a faint hand over his body.

‘This day just keeps getting weirder,’ Kai whistled to himself.

After following Junsu through the halls of the strange enchanting building, with green marble walls and bright unseen light source, they arrived at a dead end with a lone set of doors.

As they approached them, loud voices rang loud and clear from outside of the thick door.

None sounded happy.

‘Why am I here again?’ Kai questioned himself, twisting himself halfway with every intention to walk away.

Junsu’s gasp was noisy underneath all the commotion.

‘Maybe I should see what will come from this,’ Kai rethought his plan.

“Are we going in?” Kai asked, when noting that Junsu hadn’t touched the door yet.

“Y-yes,” Junsu said, laying his hand on the knob and doing nothing else.

Impatient, Kai placed his hand over Junsu’s and opened the door for them to enter.

“Let uncle su tell him, then well go from there-”

Changmin said, leaning on a windowsill arms crossed, standing across from him was Yunho who looked to be wrestling his silver headed red faced man into a chair.

The silver man’s eyes were even more terrifying up close, zeroing in on Junsu as they inched into the office.

‘No wonder Junsu’s freaked.’

In the thick tense atmosphere, Kai found himself regretting his decision to stay.

Thankfully, Changmin signaled him to take a seat. If this were any other circumstance he’d be annoyed by that. But this was no normal situation, so he parked himself down without a thought.

“Now that were settled, I think we should begin with why we’re all here?” Yunho started, his gaze briefly worried over Junsu before switching to him.

“I’m sure your confused Kai. But other than training you today, Junsu has something to tell you,” Yunho continued, looking expectedly at Junsu, who had come to a stand next to Changmin.

Junsu said nothing at first, fidgeting with the end of his shirt like a scolded child.

“We can’t hear you!” A sardonic voice rang through the friction filled room.

“Dongwook could you please?” Yunho requested, sparing a look to the silver headed man, clearly wanting to continue.

“Well…Kai, you asked me why I helped you and Taemin out and I’ve never told you the real reasons for why…,” Junsu began, his knuckle white with anxiousness

Kai felt satisfaction run through him, as he sat up in attention, he finally would get some answers out of the questionable man.

Why Taemin wasn’t here to hear this? He did not know.

“Kai…, you were right about there being ulterior motives in my saving you a few days ago…” Junsu’s stammered out his eyes not on Kai’s face but directed to the floor by Kai’s feet. His reluctance was another new emotion from the man, which was strange.

“Get to the point reaper,” The Dongwook man called out once more, his face pinched in anger, making kai even more spooked at the man.

“Kai, I-I’m your…appa.”

What in the entire fuck?

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. I'm coming up to the chapters that i haven't written yet and would really like some feedback. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 22

(Present)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

‘Did he just say that he was my…my appa?’ Kai’s mind honed in on Junsu’s confession, all other noise in the room dulling into a buzz. The link between his brain and his mouth must have disconnected, because he was speechless. It might have disconnected from his eyes also because Kai could see nothing else but Junsu’s mournful face.

No, it was impossible.

Kai opened his mouth to express his doubt, instead a pitiful “What?” slipped out.

Noticing Kai’s gaze, Junsu said something that Kai couldn’t hear. Noting his lack response, Junsu shook him.

The contact restored his senses and then some.

Slapping Junsu’s hand off his person, Kai sprang up from his seat.

To say that he was reacting well to the situation would be a lie.

Dropping back down onto his seat, Kai white knuckled its armrests as his body broke down. His chest felt tight, the fire of his magic doing its damnest to sear through him as he attempted to reign himself in. Bent in his chair, Kai ears filled with the chatter of vague worried voices around him.

He must have been a sight to see.

“Jongin. Jongin?...Are you okay. Please say something?” Junsu begged, trying to get kai to sit up.

Junsu’s cries smothered the haze that had enveloped Kai, leaving him exposed to the anticipating looks of the room’s other occupants.

It also left him exposed to his own emotions.

Junsu’s ‘confession’ was bullshit.

His reasons for being here were bullshit. There were no magic classes or practice.

His time was simply being wasted.

Kai’s thoughts mounted, bouncing back and forth in his mind only ceasing when the stench of smoke and flesh reached his nostrils. Searching for the source, Kai found the armrest underneath his hands to be nothing but a mangled mess of charred leather. Removing his grasp, Kai’s mind cleared with finality as he turned to Junsu still beside him.

“My name is Kai, and I am not your son.”

Before he could see Junsu’s face fall, Kai headed for the door. A mixture of voices called for him to stop, Junsu’s repeated pleads for “Jongin!” standing out the most.

Kai’s anger soared as he slammed the office door open, scowling at the loiterers as he stomped past.

The audacity.

Why were they were toying with him?

Finding his parents was what he had yearned for all his life, especially since discovering that he had been found at the scene of a car crash as a babe. For years he and Taemin tossed around theories of his origin, ranging from possible kidnapping to it just an unfortunate accident.

‘Junsu didn’t fit into any of those. Did he?’

Marching up to the elevator, Kai pressed the call button repeatedly, wishing for it to arrive fast and whisk him far away from the place.

“Stop right there!” Someone shouted from behind him.

It was Dongwook.

The sorcerer was racing towards him, with one arm outstretched and engulfed with a sliver glow. In a blink of an eye, sliver lightning darted past kai’s fingers directly to the call button, vanishing it from sight.

“The hell?” Kai uttered in shock, passing a frenzied hand over the now smooth metal slab where the button used to be.

“Now you listen to me-!” Dongwook shouted anew, fury lacing his every inch of his face.

“As if I’m going to listen to you!” Kai yelled back, scoping the rest of the hall for another escape route. Spotting a nearby doorway, Kai ran towards it, entering and slamming the door shut behind him.

‘Now, where am I?’ Kai mused seconds after closing the door, his nose itching due the mustiness of the pitch-black room.

After successfully finding a light switch, Kai was relived to find that he had entered a stairway. It was a bleak severely underutilized space, whose stark white walls and concrete steps clashed with the grandiose theme of the rest of the building.

Darting down the stairs, Kai’s mind kicked back into overdrive.

Growing up, he had spent the years hoping his biological parents would walk into the orphanage and take him away. Life at the orphanages was hell. There were too many kids and too little staff, meaning that most of the kids basically raised themselves. If it weren’t for the brotherhood formed with Taemin, Kai wasn’t sure he would have made it to nineteen.

He must have made it down a dozen or so flights of stairs before growing weary and sliding down to rest next to stairs banisters. Gulping for air, Kai waited for the footsteps that were sure to come. Wanting to gain back some type of control, Kai shakily gripped the banister beside him and pressed his forehead against the cool metal.

Even though all his instincts told him to hold on to his righteous anger, a small part of him wanted to believe Junsu.

Kai shook his head at the thought.

Junsu must have him confused with someone else.

The thought left him livid.

Pressing his hands against his eyes, Kai spoke into the desolate stairway, “They’re all a bunch of lunatics! I’m going to get Tae and Jaejoong and take them as far away as I can from all their crazy asses.”

“I can't say that I fault you for thinking that way.” A voice came from the platform above him.

It was Yunho.

His uncle?

Blinking the stars away from his eyes, Kai tried to remain indifferent as Yunho sat down beside him, setting a water bottle in the space between them.

“I thought you might be thirsty,” Yunho said, a graceful digit pushing the bottle in Kai's direction.

Kai was reluctant to accept the offering at first, but the parchedness in his mouth dictated him to do otherwise. Without over thinking it, Kai snatched the offering up and took a swig.

“I was expecting for that Dongwook guy to follow me,” Kai stated, the chilled liquid abating him for the time being.

“I sent him away. I'm here to hear your thoughts,” Yunho said, tilting his head at Kai in consideration.

The innocent action sent Kai on edge, igniting kai’s already short fuse.

“I have no thoughts about any of it! Why are you here anyways Yunho? Weren't you supposed to be with Taemin today? Did he spend all night getting ready, just for you to flake out on him!” Kai glared at the sorcerer between angry sips of his drink.

Yunho raised an amused brow at Kai's rant, “For your information, I was with Taemin at the consulate library. But then Changmin called me and it sounded urgent so I came here,”

Caught off guard, Kai choked on his mouthful of water heaving his next few breathes before replying, “You left Tae alone? Have you met him?” Already on his feet, Kai began formulating a way to get to his brother.

“Please sit down Kai,” Yunho tapped the vacated area next to him, “Taemin will be fine. Before leaving I made sure that the librarian knew he was there. Minho is more than capable of helping your brother should anything happen. Which I doubt, seeing that I’ve only been gone for an hour.”

Kai wanted to believe Yunho, but his almost lifelong experience with Taemin had him thinking otherwise. His brother could get himself into all different kinds of stupid at the drop of a hat.

Rejecting Yunho’s suggestion, Kai leaned over the banister on nearest him. He peered down at the dozen or so flights of bland colored stairs under him in thought.

Maybe if he remained quiet enough, the head wizard would catch the hint and leave him alone.

The air in the room grew still, mostly due to Kai’s stubbornness. However, after a while Yunho’s patient stare burned his back as if knowing that soon enough Kai would crack.

It was working.

Kai could already feel his hands firing up and softening the metal underneath them.

“You are way too good at that Yunho,” Kai whirled around, frowning at Yunho’s expecting face, “What you want to say?”

“What Junsu told you was the truth.”

“Oh come on! Are you really going to continue this!” Kai shook his head skeptically.

These assholes seemed to really believe what they were saying.

“I don’t believe anything your saying?” Kai turned, giving Yunho his complete attention now.

“I understand that the news is a bit of a shock-” Yunho's began, his tone sympathetic.

Sympathy was the last thing he wanted.

“Bullshit that’s what it is!” Kai interrupted.

“...to you. However, it’s true that you are his son,” Yunho continued with the composed ease of somebody used to difficult people.

“Shut up!” Kai wailed through clenched teeth, his vision bleeding crimson.

“You are also my brother’s son. I can feel it. So can Junsu and Changmin,” Yunho continued on with his torture.

“I said shut up!”

The room started to spin and Kai clasped over his chest, the ferocious sensation from earlier returning.

“The only reason why you can't feel it is because you still lack-”

“Shut up now Yunho!” Kai pointed his finger at Yunho in warning.

“...control, a full understanding of your abilities and who you are-”

Despite the constant interruptions and the rising temperature of the room, Yunho remained collected rearranging his lengthy legs every now and again on the stony steps.

‘The condescending shit,’ Kai had enough.

“Stop with your lies!” Kai erupted, banging his hand against the wall nearest him, an orange blast torching its surface until it grew a blackish hue.

“It’s the truth and it's something you have to accept Kai,” Yunho looked on sadly at the display, his tightly crossed hands the only sign of tension in his relaxed pose.

What angered Kai more was the absence of any deceit in Yunho’s words. Yet, things just didn't add up in his mind.

“Junsu and your brother? Come on Yunho you can understand how that makes no sense,” Kai said, pacing back to the banister to rest his head against his arms.

“You’re not human Kai, their biology doesn't apply to us.”

‘What the hell,’ Kai banged his head against arms, wrestling with this new piece of information.

“Where is Junsu now?” Kai asked, rising to meet Yunho’s eyes.

“When I left he was still in the office with Changmin.”

“And why is it that you’re here instead of him?” Kai resented the fact that the reaper refused to face him.

“Because he's heartbroken, and currently too busy dealing with his son's rejection,” Yunho shrugged.

“I'm not-” a pang in his chest had Kai a loss for what to say.

“You are,” Yunho stretched out a hand and patted the space next to him once more, inviting Kai to sit down again.

“How can you be so sure?” Kai asked apprehensively, dropping down beside Yunho.

“Give me your hands,” Yunho requested out of the blue.

Kai paused. His magic had been going berserk all day, leaving his hands blistered and scared. Something that would eventually heal with time but did look brutal.

This is so stupid.

“Whatever,” Kai rolled his eyes, placing both his hands in the head wizard out stretched ones.

Yunho’s hands were a lot rougher than he’d thought they’d be for someone who he knew came from money, with calluses he could feel at the back of his mangled palms.

“The answers you seek Kai are all in your aura. Your magic,” Yunho’s palms blazed blue from below Kai’s, provoking a response in warlocks hands as they released a pale orange red glow.

“To me, it feels like Junsu. It feels like Yoochun-,” Yunho’s composure dipped, his calm masked slipping away for a moment as his eyes flicked to the damaged wall next to Kai.

“I miss my brother so much. As strange as this might sound to you, having you near brings me peace of mind Kai. Part of him still lives on within you. I wish for the day you feel it for yourself and recognize what that really means.”

When Yunho’s attention reverted back to Kai, his face looked weathered, but his eyes were glittering bright, “However, You are also your own person Kai, my only nephew at that, and I would like to get to know you,” Yunho let go of Kai's hands.

Examining his hands, Kai wondered, “How did you know?”

“Changmin. The same used to happen a lot to him in the beginning when his magic matured. I would have to heal him myself when it got to be too much.”

To Kai, all Yunho’s words sounded to sincere to be a part of some elaborate ruse. Which left his heart and his mind in conflict?

As if sensing his conflict Yunho spoke up, “Kai. I may not know the circumstances behind why Junsu couldn't raise you, but I know that it wasn't voluntary. I know that if he had the chance he-”

“I want to go,” Kai cut in.

Ultimately, his mind won, and Kai couldn't tolerate to hear anymore.

Yunho grimaced in surprise, “Do you know the way back-”

“Yes, I know the way back to Changmin’s place. Please let me leave,” Kai announced briskly, wanting Yunho to go away.

Nodding unhappily, Yunho stood up to leave himself, but not without addressing Kai once more.

“You can leave whenever you want Kai. Just remember that we did our part in telling you the truth, it’s now up to you to acknowledge it.”

With that, Yunho visage disappeared leaving Kai to stagger down what was left of the stairs.

++++

“... And now I’m only eighty percent sure I won't grow a tail...,” a velvety voice spoke near Taemin’s ear, bothering him into burying his face into something soft, warm, and pleasant smelling.

Taemin had been in and out of lucidness for what felt like hours. He would have liked to return to the blessed weightlessness he had been wading in, but the constant buzz of heavy boots and the mindless jabber in his ear wouldn't allow him.

“... I still feel this strain in my shin every time I walk. That's the last time I refuse a fey a discount-”

Who the hell kept talking?

“Would you please be quiet,” Taemin groaned, moving to place his hand to his head just to find it stuck.

Slitting one eye open, Taemin was met with a prominent adams apple, mess of wavy chestnut hair, and puffs of a hideous purple material.

‘A prince!’ Taemin grinned dreamily at his luck.

‘Wait. I don't know any princes,’ Taemin thought dully.

A moment later his eyes widen, when a grip underneath his knees tighten and jostle his body.

‘Am I being carried?’ Taemin thought stuck a match in his mind, which ignited the memory of what had transpired in the dungeon library.

‘I'm being kidnapped by that rat bastard aren't I?’ Taemin raged to himself, while attempting peak over Jinki’s to discover where he was.

All he saw was a hallway, one too bright to belong the library, littered with a healthy amount of shiny items and lined on both sides with multiple wooden sliding doors that lead to places Taemin didn't know.

‘Are we in a museum?’ Taemin thought, pushing himself higher to see more of the impressive space.

It was the wrong move, because in the next second he was nose to nose with a very puzzled looking sorcerer.

Oops.

“You shouldnt be awake-” Jinki’s muttered, drawing his hand up.

Taemin’s mind flashed with a replay of the magic trick that had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

‘Not again,’ Taemin’s mind blanked as he reacted, jabbing his captor right in the throat.

“Wha~!” Jinki voice was cut off by a harsh gurgle in his throat. Blindsided, the sorcerer reached for his neck, letting Taemin go.

Taemin hopped away instantly, thwarting off every attempt of recapture by the sorcerer’s clawing hands. Once far enough away, Taemin took his chance and ran.

“Get back here Taemin!” Jinki shouted, trailing not too far behind him.

After minutes of running down several different hallways and past a multitude of doors, each one identical to the other, Taemin was convinced that he was in some type of maze. The most garish maze he had ever seen; fine fabrics shielded the hall from the sun’s harsh rays, light wooden floors cushioned his feet, art of various sizes and styles lined cream colored walls. Every room Taemin glanced into as he passed was crowded with furniture and decor worth more than both he and Jinki combined.

‘Who owns this place?’

Sliding through one of the many doors, Taemin bumped into Jinki’s unsightly cloak.

“There you are!” Jinki lunged at him.

Evading the sorcerers reach, Taemin reversed his steps and booked through another random set of opened doors, which lead to lounge room with a courtyard view.

Thinking he had a way out, Taemin ran towards the nearest window intent on opening it and escaping. But, no matter how much he tried the window wouldn't budge open, leaving Taemin stranded.

“Damn it!” Taemin grumbled in anger. If his abilities had been working as they should have, he would have been out there already.

“You won't be able to run far Taemin! I know this place like the back my hand!” Jinki's voice echoed from the hall.

Cornered and with nowhere to go, Taemin reached for the first thing in sight, a heavy expensive looking jade vase.

Raising it above his head Taemin counted the seconds until the other arrived.

He wanted answers and he was going to get them. Whoever hired Jinki was going to regret ever trying to force him here.

The moment the sorcerer entered the room, his face tensed with fright, “Taemin. Put that down,” Jinki said, his arms stretching the vase.

Taemin paused, it was probably the most serious he had seen the sorcerer since meeting the man. Yet, it still wasn't enough to dissuade him from his mission.

“Any way would I do that?” Taemin stared the sorcerer down, shaking the object for good measure. He did this for two reasons; one, to delight in Jinki’s panicked eyes and two, to mask the shaking of his arms.

The vase was heavier than he had expected it to be.

“Taemin please!” Jinki appealed, tip toeing around furniture on his way to Taemin.

“Not until you tell me where you've taken me,” Taemin inched away from the approaching man.

“I’ll tell you after you put the vase down,” Jinki spoke between clenched teeth, looking mere seconds away from snatching the object from him.

“Jinki, I need an answer soon. This thing is heavy, and I feel my arms getting weak. I'm sure whoever owns this house will be really mad at me for breaking it,” Taemin said innocently.

It was a stupid idea. One surely to lead him to more trouble than what it’s was worth.

“What? No magic this time?” Taemin taunted some more, enjoying the mounting frustration on Jinki's rigid form.

Was it immature of him?

Sure.

“I can’t use my magic in this house,” Jinki explained tersely.

Sweat dotted Jinki’s forehead, his eyes keep returning to the doorway, and his chest heaved as if he were waiting for someone to pop up at any time.

‘He really looks scared,’ Taemin mused. Lowering the vase, wrapping his arms around its wide girth like a shield.

“Oh, thank you,” Jinki whispered, visibly relaxed at the action, running a hand through drenched locks.

“So…get on with it,” Taemin nudged.

“The spell I placed on you was supposed to last long enough for me to get my pay and split. I hadn’t considered your... ‘kinds’ immunity to most magic,” Jinki clarified, placing a hand on the rim of the vase, pulling the object to himself and Taemin with it.

“Why do this though, to me? I don't even know you,” Taemin went to twist out of the hold but Jinki was surprisingly strong.

Letting go of the vase, Jinki shifted his eyes downcast, “You see….,” Jinki paused shrugging his ridiculous violet cloak off, showcasing a surprisingly impressive physique wrapped in a tight t-shirt.

‘Does he weight lift during his free time?’ Taemin thought tracing over the sorcerers retreating back, as the man gingerly sat down on a nearby couch.

“I’m kind of...sort of? On probation. A while ago I did something stupid. Now, I'm trying to scrub the incident off my record. Yunho’s already given me too many chances, so I decided to ask old man Jihoon. I just didn't know that he would ask me something so... this. But I'm desperate and life’s been shit after my Jonghy-...after he-,” Jinki's ramble tapered off, his orbs taking on a glassy quality as he stared at point behind Taemin head.

“...after what?”

The words creeped out without any prompt from Taemin's brain, his mind rattling from all the information given to him.

Flinching at the question, Jinki seemed taken aback by Taemin presence.

“Nothing. To get off probation all I had to was get you for Jung Jihoon. For why? I didn’t ask,” Jinki finished, shaking himself.

“So, this is what Mr. Jung meant by family home? Damn,” Taemin pondered.

“I know, it’s ridiculous isn't it?” Jinki lazily followed Taemin's gaze around the room.

“Ok. Let’s get going,” Jinki rubbed his hands together as he stepped into Taemin's line of sight.

“Really Jinki?” Taemin sent a look Jinki’s way, “Do you think I forgot that I'm here against my will?”

Jinki at least had the decency to cringe.

“Tell me why this Jihoon guy wants me?”

“I told you already. I don't know,” Jinki hissed, looking straight at him, the blank look in his eyes sending shivers down Taemin’s spine.

Taemin's ire rose.

“I don’t like your answers Jinki. I’m beginning to think this vase might look better on the ground. In pieces,” Taemin growled, raised the vase up once more but was met with resistance.

“Taem, please don’t do that. You might hurt yourself.”

A newcomer chimed in, his voice resonating even though his words were spoken softly from the open doorway.

‘Wait. I know that voice?’

Memories of a random office worker he had met years before inundated Taemin's mind. The man had been one of the kindest people he had ever met, and one of the few that ever thought he had a fighting chance in the world.

“Mr. Jung!” Jinki hurriedly got up and bowed.

“Bi?” Taemin question at the same time, turning to the voice.

Jihoon smiled out stretching his arms.

Not so carefully placing the vase down, Taemin ran into the older man’s arms.

“Bi! How are you!” Taemin said, momentarily crushed in the man’s hold. But in a good way.

“I’m doing great, now that I've seen you,” Jihoon beamed down at him.

“Same here. Look at these threads!...” Taemin passed a hand along the Jihoon’s silk covered forearm before stopping to think about what Jinki had just said.

Taemin had last seen the man four years ago in Seoul, on the human side, were being a supernatural outlawed. Also, the last time Taemin had seen him his name was Bi Rain.

Kai always told him the name sounded fake.

‘His real name is Jung Jihoon. He wasn't an office worker. He owned silk clothes, dusty ancient vases, and lives in a big house….,’Taemin passed his mental check list.

And then something clicked.

“You right bastard!” Taemin shouted.

A sudden silence coated the room and Jihoon’s face fell.

“You never told me you were rich! You know how many times I paid for your lunch? Yunho’s your son? How did that happen? Most importantly, you’re not human!” Taemin exclaimed, shoving the older man in the chest.

“Hey! You didn't tell me you were a reaper, so now we’re even,” Jihoon rubbed at his chest faintly, a speculative look furrowing his brows, “When exactly did you become one Taem? I always thought you were human. I never felt anything from you?”

“Um?” Taemin stammered. Jihoon’s look was heavy with something that made him uncomfortable, so he switched the subject pointing at gaping Jinki, “Dramatic much. What's with all the kidnapping stuff?” he pouted and pointed to his captor.

Jinki looked like he was about to die with each word that left Taemin’s mouth.

‘Serves him right,’ Taemin’s mind tutted.

“Yes that. It was actually on a whim,” Jihoon said, placing the abandoned vase to its rightful place.

“Really Bi-?”

“It might have been a little extreme. But Imagine my surprise when walking around the city the other day when I spot a once very human you walking down the street. I thought you were taken hostage Taem. Which is ironic now,” Jihoon explained, his eyes roaming over Taemin in inspection stopping dead on his hand.

“Oh, it’s a long story. Kai, you remember him right?, got into some trouble-” Taemin scratched his head for where to start.

“Taemin? What is my family ring doing on your hand?” Jihoon asked in a tone Taemin had never heard from the even-tempered man.

It didn’t feel right.

“Yunho gave it to me,” Taemin responded, allowing the older man to take his hand. An indescribable looked passed Jihoon’s face before lowering Taemin's hand and wrapping an arm around the reaper.

“Ok then, I’m sure he has his reasons. Anyways, let me show you the place. You can tell me how you got to be here,” Jihoon grinned down at him, tense but close to his normal self.

Or what Taemin thought was normal, four years was enough for somebody to change.

“Follow along Jinki.”

Peaking back at Jinki, Taemin found a worrying site.

The frightened look had returned to Jinki’s face.

Looking up a Jihoon, Taemin realized that he knew little about his old friend.

++++

‘That was a bust,” Changmin sighed.

Walking away from his grandappa’s office, he made his way to where his father was hopefully talking some sense into Kai.

Said sorcerer exited the stairway a moment later.

“Kai?” Changmin asked his father, searching around for the younger warlock.

“Gone. He handled things better than I thought he would, but in the end I guess he was overwhelmed. Junsu?” Yunho asked, stopping a few steps in front of him.

“I took him to his apartment. You should have seen him dad, he's devastated. Thank you for taking Dongwook away, he was driving me crazy,” Changmin mentioned, rubbing at his temples, “Why did you make me do this?” he whined, in a manner unbefitting of his station.

All he wanted was to get Kai’s training started, now he couldn’t even do that.

“My poor Minnie. I’m sorry,” Yunho apologized, pulling the warlock to rest against him, “But things would have been much worse if we didn’t.”

“Because of Dongwook right? I knew he would lose it after realizing that both his sons failed him. I would laugh if I wasn't so stressed,” Changmin said, trying to resist his father’s hold.

They were in a public space. They had an image to uphold.

“I did to. Though he did surprise me today with how calm he was,” Yunho said, applying more force in his hold, “Minnie the more you resist, the longer we’ll be standing here.”

“Dad~,” Changmin gave in, complaining into father's shoulder.

“I know that I haven't asked you this yet, but are you okay?” Yunho rubbed at Changmin's back.

“I’m fine,” Changmin rolled his eyes at his father's mothering.

Truthfully, he wasn't at his best. His appa was still a cursed amnesiac, his uncle was now an emotional wreck, his cousin was who knows where, Taemin was a flat out mystery, and he was sure he had a pile of paper work to do at the office.

“Changmin, I have something to tell you?” Yunho asked, backing away hesitantly.

That was odd.

What could be so important?

“What's wrong dad?”

With a pause and a press of the lips, Yunho shook his head in response “You know what, nevermind. Come on.”

“Where are we going now?” Changmin stepping away from his father, subtly checking over the sorcerer doubtfully.

His father was acting strange. Nonetheless, they were stuck in a strange situation, so he let it go.

“I need to get back to Taemin,” Yunho winced, “I kind of left him with no idea of what to do at the library.”

“Really dad?” Changmin brows furrowed in confusion, lying a hand on Yunho’s shoulder readying to go.

“No worries. I made sure to tell Minho to check up on him before I left,” Yunho mentioned, swiftly transporting them to the consulate library.

At their destination, they were greeted with a panicked Minho circling the dark room, feral grumbles belaying his distress.

“What's wrong Minho?” Yunho said carefully, knowing better than to startle a shifter whose beast was so near to the surface.

“Changmin, see if you can calm him down?” Yunho asked him, moving away from the frayed shifter.

Changmin nodded, understanding his father’s hesitance. 

A shifter on edge, was not a safe one to be around.

Calling on is magic, Changmin let it crawl to his hands and settle as he slowly stalked up behind his good friend. Steadying himself for what was to come, Changmin shouted, “Minho!”

Minho swung around to attack him and was quickly met with a quick tap on the head with Changmin's magic charged palm.

Minho’s body instantly laxed.

“I got him,” Yunho quickly slid a chair underneath the temporarily subdued shifter.

After a few moments Minho arose from his stupor.

“Changmin?” Minho asked, blinking into alertness.

“It’s me Minho, I'm here with dad,” Changmin answered, checking on the shifters vital signs while motioning to his father, who was pacing the library after having picked something up.

“Yunho-!” Minho jolted up.

“Where's Taemin Minho?” Yunho questioned, his hands clenched at his sides as he scanned the room.

“I don't know,” Minho faltered, shrinking away. A feat for the tall sinewy man.

“What do you mean you don't know?” Changmin asked, dreading where this was going.

He knew this would happen, Taemin was an agent of chaos. A lesson he learned the night before when the reaper all but instigated a fight between he and Kai. One that resulted in mild property damage. It took a severely disappointed Jaejoong to get them to stop.

“I smelled him earlier while I was doing my rounds upstairs, then suddenly I couldn't anymore. So, I came down to check,” Minho started, sending large puppy dog eyes his way, “But when I arrived...I couldn't find him. I'm sorry Changmin.”

“it's fine, the more important thing is to find Taemin,” Changmin said, sending out a calming wave of magic to his shifter friend.

“Do you know if he left the room?” Changmin asked distractedly, doing his own check of the room. There was nothing aura-wise to be found.

“Well yes and no?” Minho frowned.

“Explain,” Yunho asked sternly, crippling a small note in his hand in stress.

“He left, but not through the entrance,” Minho gesticulated to the darkness part of the room, “There, his scent ends in that direction.”

“Taemin did mention something about someone being in here. How could I have ignored that?” Changmin heard his father say as he looked to the direction Minho had pointed out, sounding angrier by the moment.

He was debating weather to send a calming hex to his father now, if the wizard knuckled the table beside him any harder, he'd brake it.

‘How could Taemin have left without us knowing?’ Changmin reflected. Less than handful of people could get past both him and his father undetected. His grandfather Jihoon was a recluse with no reason to, Dongwook was to boastful to stay hidden for long, and Jinki wouldn't risk his probation.

Correction, Changmin hoped that Jinki wasn't stupid enough to violate his probation again. He called in way to many favors last time and had to steal a few barrels of fey dust. He was still paying off his debt to Kibum.

The fey heir was vicious.

“Taemin’s missing,” Changmin announced the obvious. The sight of his father's shoulders slumping caused his dread intensify.

How were they going to explain this to appa?

(Past)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

‘Yunho in my office...now!,’ Jihoon’s voice boomed loud and clear in Yunho s mind, shaking him from his work.

After dropping Jaejoong off at his home for the night, Yunho snuck back into the office to finish up the work he had procrastinated on that day. It was the vampire shift, so he had to be careful to mute his aura not to perturb his nocturnal allies, Heechul in particular.

If someone were to say that he was also hiding from his father, that also would be a truth.

“Now, Yunho!” Jihoon implored.

“Damn it,” Yunho exclaimed into his deserted office, throwing the scroll in his hand off to the side, the persistent nudge of his father’s magic motioning him into action.

If he could chance a guess for his fathers ruined mood, he would say that he must have gotten word about the whole Yoochun debacle. And by the remnants of shifter he felt in the building, Yunho knew that Kangta had told his father directly.

Absolutely Perfect.

‘That’s it, it’s back to the border for you Yunho. Back to stale rations, aching feet, magic diffusers, and unruly lazy soldiers. Great,’ Yunho commiserated, kicking his office door open.

“What did the door do to you?”

Someone chirped from his side.

Yunho felt like screaming.

“Leave me alone Heechul. Don’t you have work to do?” Yunho pushed past the vampire, planning to take the long way to his father’s office.

Heechul had other ideas, a smirk complimenting his cheeky eyes as he innocently stood between Yunho and the exit.

“If you must know, I wanted to meet a certain reaper. A particular pissed off wolf shifter might have mentioned seeing the two of you at the park during the day,” Heechul slithered to him.

“And?” Yunho maneuvered around the vampire, needing to get to his father soon.

“What do you mean ‘and’? What were you doing there? During office hours no less. A secret rendezvous? A lovers spat perhaps?” Heechul smiled, his crimson eyes alight with interest.

Set on his path, Yunho blocked out his friend. He was antsy just thinking about what his father would say to him.

‘Rendezvous?’ Yunho was stumped.

“Heechul, what are you talking about? and what’s with the sudden interest in Jaejoong?” Yunho rounding on the vampire, prepared to shoot the man down if he showed a little too much interest in the reaper chief, “What else has Siwon told you!”

“Don't look at me like that! How else am I supposed to find out about him? You haven’t brought him around to see me,” Heechul pouted, an expression way out of place on his face, “One would think I wasn’t your beautiful best friend.”

Feeling the ever-ebbing pressure of his father’s magic on his shoulders, Yunho decided to cut the meeting short.

“You'll see him, when you see him. I have to go now Heechul.” Yunho waved his friend away as he began to transport himself away.

“You may have gotten away this time. But remember that I'm holding you to your words Yunho! I want to meet him by next week!” The vampire demanded, glaring at Yunho's fading form.

“Ok,” Yunho noncommittally, before arriving at the doors of his father’s office.

‘Here we go.’

Choosing to rip the band aid off fast, Yunho immediately opened the doors, sparing no glance at the secretary who looked on at him in pity.

In the room, his father sat at his desk doing some work.

Yunho’s heart pounded as he took a seat and waited for his father’s acknowledgement.

Yunho's relationship with his father was different than that of his appa. Yunho loved him, and tried hard to be the son Jihoon would be proud. Any disappointment from his father had the ability to destroy him.

Minutes passed without a word from either sorcerer.

The sound rustling of paper elevating the nervousness he felt. Figuring that his father wasn't going to start things, Yunho began.

“Dad-” Yunho started shakily.

“Yunho,” Jihoon said sharply, though his voice gave nothing away.

Yunho’s bit his lip hard, ‘He’s mad.’

“Let me explain,” Yunho pleaded, leaning forward in his seat, waiting for his father’s attention.

What he got was skeptical look over the rim of his father’s low set reading glasses

“Yes, explain to me why I have Kangta marching into my office, saying that you threaten his son while also exposing our guest to harm. Tell me how you interfered with Yoochun’s punishment, giving the shifters an excuse to look for reparations. Tell me Yunho, how you constantly fail to reign your brother in. Do you know how badly that reflects on you?”

Each word was like a stab to Yunho, making him slump back in his seat.

“I was just trying to help Yoochun out. I thought it was the right thing to do,” he said lamely.

Taking of his glasses, Jihoon sighed, “It wasn’t. Don't get me wrong. I care for Yoochun as if he were my own, but I won't have him tarnishing your reputation with his antics. You, Yunho are my only son and heir, you need to not only set an example, you need to be it. I cannot have Kangta arriving at my office for every incident that happens. You are my general, I cannot have people questioning your authority. Any trouble your brother gets into, should be dealt with by his parents. Not you Yunho,” Jihoon’s words were marked by harsh slaps of paper on his desk.

“I don't do anything.” Yunho whispered faintly.

“Exactly. After helping Yoochun what have you done!” Jihoon howled, “ Did you call Kangta to apologize on your brother’s behalf? Pr did you let it simmer to the point that Siwon saw it as a slight against his people. How do you expect to be a good leader when you do nothing Yunho!”

‘I never wanted to be a leader to begin with!’ Yunho bit his tongue, lowering his gaze to his lap as his eyes began to sting.

Yunho’s demeanor went unnoticed as his father continued.

“At this moment, our grasp on New Seoul is weak. We have every other supernatural questioning our power, especially the shifters. If they see weakness, they will exploit it and right now Yunho, you are weak,” Jinhoon spared him a brief stern look, before returning to his work.

“Go home Yunho.”

\----

An hour later, found Yunho in the shadows of his home’s courtyard with his head in his hands.

He kept making mistakes.

Grabbing at his roots, Yunho tried to reason with himself as tears slipped out.

‘Stop it. You’re doing the best you can. Maybe someday he'll see it?’ Yunho consoled himself, listening to the soothing night sounds that surrounded him.

He hated feeling this way.

He wished he were somewhere else. Back in Jaejooong’s island perhaps? Where he had no title, no one that depended on him and where his mistakes ultimately didn't matter in the long run.

“Yunho?” Jaejoong’s voice rang through darkened yard, the crunching of his footfalls drawing closer by the second.

“I'm here,” Yunho jerked up in awareness, hurriedly wiping at his face so that Jaejoong couldn't see what condition he was in.

A moment later, Jaejoong’s figure cut through the clearing, looking bed ready and carrying two steaming cups.

“Jaejoong, you shouldn't be out here it’s too cold,” Yunho argued at the sight of the light shivering in Jaejoong’s shoulders.

He shrugged off his jacket and offered it to the reaper.

“I'm fine. I brought this for you,” Jaejoong batted the jacket away, handing Yunho a cup and sitting down beside him on the grass.

“Thank you,” Yunho took the offered cup of what he guessed was coffee. Instead of immediately taking a sip, Yunho stared into the calid earthy liquid.

“What are you looking at?” Jaejoong crowded into his side inspecting the contents of the cup with a low hum.

“Nothing,” Yunho lifted the cup to his lips.

Jaejoong considered him, his brows knotted in concern, “What's happened Yunho?”

“Nothing,” Yunho repeated.

“Nothing, doesn't make a man want to rip his beautiful hair off his head in the middle of the night,” Jaejoong joked lightly, tilting his head towards Yunho’s shoulder.

“I got in trouble for what happened with Yoochun today,” Yunho admitted easily.

Jaejoong looked taken aback, “But you helped him?”

“My father doesn’t see that way.”

“I’m sorry Yunho,” Jaejoong lightly hugged Yunho arm in comfort.

Jaejoong shouldn’t have to feel sorry for him, but the hug did wonders for him lightening his heavy heart.

“Thank-I just…I- want,” Yunho failed to articulate his thankfulness.

It felt good to feel something other than the constant disappointment of his parents.

He knew sudden shift in his mood was due to mainly Jaejoong. Who sat there beside him on a chilly night, who comforted him without needing to.

Who was so beautiful that Yunho couldn't resist the lure of seizing Jaejoong’s face, and running a thumb along soft cheekbones as he drew him in to capture his lips.

‘Am I good enough for you Jaejoong?’

(Past)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. I'm coming up to the chapters that i haven't written yet and would really like some feedback. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 23

(Past)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

After a long day lounging around the Jung compound, being stalked by the house staff, and avoiding the documents Jihoon had given him, Jaejoong found himself in the kitchen. He was fixing himself something to drink, under the steadfast supervision of the estates stoic head maid, when he felt Yunho's return.

Wanting to get away from the maids focus, Jaejoong followed Yunho’s aura until arriving to the house's central courtyard.

“Yunho?” Jaejoong called lowly.

Hearing no response, he took slow steps into the cold night air. Moments later he found Yunho slouched between two flower beds.

Damn.

Yunho looked to be on the verge of a breakdown.

Sitting down, Jaejoong was close enough to make out the faint lines of tiredness all over Yunho's face, even in the moon light. Unsure of how to bring the sorcerer out of his mood, he settled for a reassuring touch on the wrist.

It seemed like ever since arriving to the city Yunho had only been...different. While he knew Yunho’s job was important, he hadn't realized how much of a burden it was to his friend.

Lately, he often found himself wondering if he'd ever see Yunho happy again.

After telling him about the many missteps of his day, Yunho switched things up on him in a way that Jaejoong had never expected and kissed him.

It wasn't a perfect start, their noses had collided due Yunho sudden attachment his lips, causing his eyes to tear upon impact. Setting his hands on the sorcerer's shoulders, Jaejoong had every intention of pushing Yunho away. Whatever temporary insanity Yunho was suffering from had to end before a house staff member or Jihoon found them. However, the gentle peppering of kisses at the corners of his lips were quickly changing his mind. And by the time Yunho claimed the rest of his mouth, Jaejoong was completely gone.

In seconds Yunho was everywhere. The sorcerer's skin was cold as it brushed his face, making Jaejoong wonder how long exactly Yunho had been outside, but his lips were warm and he smelled nice.

A sigh escaped him as one of Yunho's chilled hands drew him closer to the warmth of his mouth. When his mind grew hazy, Jaejoong had to wrap his arms around Yunho's shoulder's to keep grounded. As his body melted into Yunho's, his fingers journied into the sorcerer’s hair to haul him impossibly close.

Jaejoong couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed like this, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth to know that he'll most likely never experience this again.

Maybe it was for the best that it didn't.

Maybe this would relieve the tension between them that neither acknowledged and they could go back to a simple friendship.

Though, the grip Yunho had on him spoke nothing of friendship.

Too lost in the sensation, Jaejoong noticed belatedly how much lower Yunho's hand had traveled from his ribs. They were too low, to the point that Jaejoong had to swiftly redirect the hand back to his waist.

They were outside for goodness sake. The lights were still on in the room that lead to the courtyard and at any moment someone could pass by and see them.

Fear struck him, making his eyes open an peer into said room.

This was a bad idea.

Sure it felt good, no great. However none of this would lead to anywhere but trouble, and soon enough he'd be alone again.

He could stop the foolishness right know with a simple command.

Yet, his all of his good sense was gone. His mind felt fuzzy again, and the last thing he wanted to do was let go of Yunho.

The rest of his sane thoughts flew out the window once Yunho began swiping at his lower lip before the sorcerer's insistent mouth parted his own.

As the kiss deepened, Yunho’s determined hands glided down to Jaejoong’s hips and pulled him onto his lap. Taking advantage of the new position, Yunho latched onto the skin of his neck, biting and sucking on a particularly sensitive patch of skin as he wrapped both arms around Jaejoong, pulling them close together with a roll of his hips.

Jaejoong shuddered, his palms traveling to Yunho’s chest. Yunho released a groan at the contact, pressing his chest Into Jaejoong's hands before pulling him foward.

By the next moment they were entangled on the ground, Jaejoong’s arms shot out and grasp the grass beside Yunho’s head, his eyes glued on what the sorcerer would do next. Hands that were still on his hips, tugged on him to met another surge of Yunho's hips. Heat spread throughout his lower abdomen when he felt all of what Yunho had to offer past the thin fabric of his pants.

Jaejoong tucked his head into Yunho neck to stop the embarrassing sound the threatened to escape him.

“Don't hide your face,” Yunho huffed.

Jaejoong's hips jerked as Yunho fisted his hair, detaching him from his perch to send him a heated look before grazing a tongue along his collarbone. Inching his way down to his chest, Yunho tugged on his shirt collar to get at the skin there.

This was torture.

He needed Yunho back on his lips. He would've guided the sorcerer back but his arms were trapped by Yunho's iron grip, left unable to do much more than writhe senselessly atop the sorcerer. Every kiss down his chest was warm, leaving a humid trail that that left him shivering in the cool air around them.

That was enough.

Wrenching himself free, Jaejoong frantically reached for Yunho’s face and pulled him up. With the wicked sorcerer where he wanted him, it was now Jaejoong's turn to crash his lips into Yunho’s.

Letting go of the sorcerer's face he dug his fingertips into the sturdy thighs underneath him, voicelessly demanding a deeper kiss. It takes Yunho a second, but he gives in the the request eagerly his hands finding home at his lower back.

As those same hands gravitated towards the drawstring of his flimsy pants, a bright light shown from the house and upon Jaejoong’s face.

Jaejoong winced away from the bright light.

It was one of those enchanted lights Jaejoong had seen through out the home, which were motion sensitive.

Someone must have passed by.

The spell was broken.

“Yunho what are you doing!” Grabbing fistfuls of Yunho’s hair, Jaejoong yanked the sorcerer away from him, sending him down to the grass with a weighty thud. Standing up on flimsy legs, Jaejoong could still feel his lips tingle from Yunho’s attention, he clenched his jealous hands to stop himself from touching them.

“What do you mean Jae?” Yunho rasped out, licking at his reddened lips as he found purchase on the ground.

The sorcerer looked a mess. His was uniform askew, his eyes were unfocused, and a rosy flush spread across his face.

He had caused that.

A sleek satisfaction settled under Jaejoong’s stomach at the notion.

Looking at Yunho, Jaejoong felt like there was an invisible tether urging him to return to the sorcerer’s arms and finish what had been started, uncaring of their potential audience.

He took a step toward Yunho.

‘No. You are not going down that road,’ Jaejoong thought, backing away to a safe distance.

“Jaejoong?” Yunho called, his eyes gaining lucidity.

“Jaejoong wait!” Yunho again, scrambling onto his feet and making his way to him.

Jaejoong pivoted away and sped up his steps.

He wasn't running away.

He wasn't.

Once at the threshold of the courtyard doorway, Yunho caught his arm.

Damn Yunho and his long legs, and his nice smile, and his soft lips, and his long hard-

“Stop!” Jaejoong panicked at his thoughts, the release of his aura too fast for him to realize that he had given a comand.

Jaejoong watched on as Yunho s eyes glazed over, the order instantly overriding everything else.

He never liked to use his ability on Yunho, it broke his heart to see the sorcerer turn into an empty vessel. However, as much as he hated it he needed space to think about what had transpired.

“Please Yunho go to your room and rest, you had a long day,” Jaejoong loosened his hold on the sorcerer.

“I think I’ll go to my room and rest, I had a long day,” Yunho stepped back, parroting his command.

Following Yunho as he walked away, Jaejoong messaged the sides of his face. He wished he could hypnotize himself to forget the last few minutes.

That is, if he could stop licking his lips where Yunho's taste still lingered.

He had liked it.

He really did.

He shouldn't have. It was best to leave his relationship with Yunho as friends and allies.

That is what he'll do. No more thinking about what had and would have happened between the flower bushes.

For the benefit of his clan really.

But it felt nice, and now he wouldn't be able to look at Yunho without blushing.

‘Stop this foolishness and go to sleep!’ reprimanding himself, Jaejoong sped back to his room.

\----(past)

‘You really can't go without destroying everything can't you,’ Yunho argued with himself, swirling his food around his plate.

He was sitting at the informal dining table eating breakfast in front of a silent Jaejoong and beside his surprisingly present father at the end of the table.

To say that the atmosphere was awkward would be an understatement.

The only sound in the room were the occasional scraps of utensils on ceramic, and every time he'd tried to initiate a conversation with Jaejoong the reaper kept his words short never looking up from his food.

It was driving him crazy.

Jaejoong had been avoiding him all morning. Going as far as to not open the door when Yunho had went to his room to apologize for his behavior the night before.

“Yunho, I have a task for you today,” Jihoon announced.

“Huh?” Yunho answered, distractedly turning to his father.

Jihoon raised an eyebrow in question, his serious eyes landing on him and then on Jaejoong’s withdrawn form.

“There is a task for you today Yunho. I have an last minute meeting with the vampire clan leader in just a few moments, I will be need you to escort Jaejoong down to the police station.”

What?

“But..that's...,” Yunho bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying something he'd regret, especially under his father's knowing frown

“Shifter jurisdiction? Yes, I know. Kangta specifically asked for you to be there during Siwon’s shift, and you will be,” Jihoon said firmly.

“I assume that's my punishment,” Yunho grounded out, unwilling to look away from his father's stare.

He wasn't a child anymore, he shouldn't be punished as if he were one.

When would his father finally see that.

His Irritation grew, but was immediately drowned out by confusion.

“Why does Jaejoong have to go anyways?”

It seemed like Jaejoong had the same thought because his head turned to Jihoon also.

Yunho clenched his fork, taking stock of Jaejoong's action. The fact that his father was able to get a reaction from the reaper ticked him off even more.

“Classified,” Jihoon said, finishing his meal and getting up and sending him one last look,”Be there by eight Yunho,” With that he disappeared.

Typical.

His father was still angry with him. Incensed actually.

Now he would have to do who knows how many hours of grunt work for the damn shifters. And on top of that, Jaejoong went back to pretending he didn't exist.

Come on, the kiss wasn't that bad.

Or was it?

It was a little impulsive...but Jaejoong had responded positively.

Right?

‘Did I read him wrong?” Yunho panicked, looking down at his bearly eaten food.

“Yunho.”

Yunho jumped up, startled by Jaejoong's voice.

“Y-yes Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, peaking up shyly at the Reaper.

Jaejoong still refused to look at him, as he got up from his seat, “ We should be leaving.”

“Yeah we should,” Yunho mummered, withering under Jaejoong's stony demeanor.

Shit, Jaejoong was angry with him too.

Awhile later, they emerged at the tail end of the magic district, where magic shops grew sparse and goods for shifters filled their place.

The police station was located right at the beginning of the shifter district. It was a medium sized unassuming place that reeked with so much alpha pheromones that even a magic cast like Yunho could smell it.

When they got closer to the building, an irrational urge overcame Yunho, causing him to grab onto Jaejoong and pull him into a small alleyway.

“Yun-!” Jaejoong yelped, as his back bumped against the brick wall of a shifter food market, the scent of gamey blood sharp in the air.

“Yunho! It stinks here,” Jaejoong complained, trying to shrug Yunho off.

“No,” Yunho answered, hesitating before placing his hand on Jaejoong's left shoulder.

He had to know how much he messed things up with Jaejoong. Yunho also wanted to know if there was a possibility that they could be something.

He was so nervous he felt like throwing up, as he guided Jaejoong back against another nearby wall away from the putrid smell.

“What are you-?!” Jaejoong shouted, motioning to push him away, “Stop dragging me! I'm not a doll Yunho!”

“Jae, i need to know,” Yunho began, placing his hand beside the reaper's face, blocking any view of the alley entrance.

“Need to know what?” Jaejoong spat out, his face screwed up in anger as he tried to escape underneath the arm caging him.

Jaejoong was so beautiful to him when he was annoyed. But also a little bit scary.

Maybe he should stop.

No, what was he thinking, he shouldn't give up.

“ ...about-t u-us,” Yunho stuttered, his eyes examining the flaking graffiti on the wall next to Jaejoong's head.

Maybe he should stop for real this time.

“D-did you like..?”Yunho stopped to lick at his dry lips, angry at himself for his inability to get his point across easily, “You kissed my back Jaejoong. You only stopped me because...you k-know... and we were outside...Anyways, did it mean something to you?”

Jaejoong mouth slackened, as he stared up at Yunho in silence.

“..B-because it means something to me,” Yunho forced out, he could feel his heart racing and wanting to beat out of his chest.

While one side of him was extremely embarrassed that he was confessing in a damn alley. The other was feeling relieved that he let go of months of accumulated feelings.

And another tiny fraction of him was dying for Jaejoong's answer.

“Yunho- why are you bringing this up now?” Jaejoong whispered, anger gone, his eyes stuck at the spot above Yunho’s head, and his grip tight on the hem of his shirt.

“Please Jae. I need to know,” Yunho took his chance and placed a soft palm under Jaejoong's chin face to directed his eyes back on him.

Jaejoong's gaze strayed to the floor, “Come on Yunho, we have somewhere to be-”

“Jaejoong look at me, ” Yunho asked, almost resting his forehead atop of Jaejoong's.

“Possibly…” Jaejoong eased, leaned into him “...maybe. Yunho I-”

“Gotcha!”

Yunho winced as Heechul’s loud voice entered the alley and ruined everything. He could visibly see Jaejoong shut down once more.

He'll murder the bloodsucker and leave his corpse on the sunniest beach known to man.

Inhaling, Yunho mentally readied himself for whatever bullshit Heechul was going to throw at him.

“Heechul, why are you here?” Yunho took a step away from Jaejoong, awkwardly dropping his arms to his sides.

He could feel teasing look already.

“Oh my dear Yunnie, your always so suspicious,” Heechul caressed his his face, “Can't I walk through shifter town without an ulterior motive,” the vampire’s eyes gleamed at Yunho.

While it wasn't strange for Heechul to be in shifter territory, the man had a surprising large amount of shifter friends; what was odd was the time of day. It was daytime, and the vampire stood shrouded in dark fabric underneath an umbrella.

What was so important that Heechul would skip out on his beauty rest?

Flinching back, Yunho slapped the vampire heirs hand away hoping Jaejoong didn't interpret anything from it.

“Quit it Heec-” Yuhno started but was interrupted by a tight grasp on the chin.

“Yunho?...something might be wrong with your boyfriend,” Heechul's teasing tone gone, a fine finger pointing in the Jaejoong's direction.

Yunho head immediately swerved to Jaejoong, who in turn was frantically scratching at the the wall he had been resting on like a man possessed, muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

“Jaejoong?” Yunho shouted.

“I broke him! Yunho do something,” Heechul said unhelpfully, shaking him into action.

“Jaejoong! What's wrong-” Yunho's words died in his throat when he noticed the reaper's state.

When Jaejoong finally turned around, one of his eyes was completely shrouded in darkness, which was unusual. However, the most alarming thing for Yunho were Jaejoong's hands, which were coated in some black substance. That and the fact that Jaejoong kept repeating one phrase over and over again, his mismatched eyes searching the wall he had finished scouring.

“Yunho, I need to speak to your father...I need to speak to Jihoon...I need to speak to Jihoon…”

(Present)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

‘...He's an insane person… I kidnapped a crazy son of a bitch...’ Jinki repeated in his mind, watching on as Taemin talked animatedly to a surprisingly equally animated Jihoon, who's face mimicked something that could be classified as an actual smile.

Impossible.

Nobody got that sort of reaction out of the old head wizard. Not even Changmin, the only person the man openly liked.

He would know, he practically grew up with the warlock. His mother being the only sorceress brave enough to volunteer as Changmin's nanny when they were kids

When Taemin landed a punch on old man Jihoon arm, Jinki's breath left him.

Lee Taemin might be either the stupidest or bravest person he's ever met.

Fear entered his spine as Jihoon's laughter filled the hallway they were strolling down. He had to peaked past the halls windows just to make sure that the world wasn't ending. Noting that no fireballs fell from the sky, Jinki calmed a little.

But only a little.

Old man Jihoon never laughed. Outright positive emotions just weren't his...thing. The older sorcerer was more of the silent judgy type.

‘This doesn't feel right,’ Jinki worried, pressing a hand to his chest, when weird sort of pressure emerged there. Maybe it was heart burn? As he did have a hearty lunch earlier that day. When the pained didn't suddenly dissipate after awhile, Jinki had finally acknowledged what it really was.

It was guilt.

It had settled in his chest and would refuse to leave until he set things right.

He wanted to tear Taemin away from old man Jihoon and take him back to where he found him. Back to where he would be safe.

‘Jinki?’ Jihoon's quiet but stern voice resounded in his head, making Jinki's ears ring. Jinki's spine proceeded stiffened, once Jihoon's aura slammed into his with out much warning.

He struggled to not react outwardly.

‘Yes sir?’ Jinki answered, looking on as the older sorcerer.

‘Were you around when my son gave Taemin the ring on his hand?’ Jihoon questioned, without missing a beat in his conversation with Taemin.

’...No? Was I supposed to be sir? W-was it important?”Jinki stammered, once Jihoon's eyes quickly flickered to him.

Thinking about it, there was a ton of old magic rolling off of the ring.

Strange.

‘Its nothing important Jinki. Just wondering about Yunho and his...decisions, no worries though.You may leave Jinki, I'll make sure your probation papers are submitted in by the morning,’ Jihoon transmitted, passing a hand through Taemin's inky black tresses while the younger man blabbed on about some people named Kai and Jae.

The connection cut off abruptly. Jinki couldn't stop him self from wincing at the action, its sting reaching down to his very bones.

This didn't feel right.

“Wait!” Jinki shouted, garnering twin skeptical looks from the other two.

“What is it Jinki?” Jihoon answered, looking annoyed already.

Now there's the crabby old man Jihoon he knew.

“I-I had promised Taemin that I would take him back...,” Jinki blurted, staring straight at a confused Taemin hoping he'd play along.

“When?-” Jinhoon crossed his arms in befuddlement.

That was a good sign, it wasn't often that Jihoon was caught of guard.

“It's true Bi,” Taemin bobbed his head at him in agreement, “I agreed to come peacefully, only if he returned me to were I was,” Taemin spared wide innocent eyes for the former head sorcerer, “I mean, I was kidnapped. You could allow me that, right Bi?”

“Really Taem?” Jihoon continued doudtfully turning his attention to the reaper, “When I arrived things didn't seem so peaceful.”

“You just happened to walk in while I was setting up my terms and conditions,” Taemin answered without a beat, adding a few blinks into the mix.

Somehow Taemin had mastered the art of lying and manipulation with an excellence he had only seen with Changmin.

It was a work of art.

He contemplated hiring the reaper at his shop, the amount of clients that would come to see Taemin's lovely face alone?

He could already see himself in a new penthouse.

Back in the present, Jinki held himself back from physically pulling Taemin to his side, as deliberation crossed Jihoon's face.

Jihoon considered them both for a moment before nodding his head in consent, “That’s fair enough. I actually thought I should go visit Yunho today and was going to keep this short. Thank you Jinki. And Taem, remember my doors are always open.”

With a wave of a hand Jihoon sent them away to a deserted hall in the consulate building that Jinki recognized to be the way to the old library.

The ride was a rough one though.

As Taemin ran to the nearest trash can and threw up his guts, Jinki steadied himself along a wall.

Jihoon was not happy. He could tell by the way the older sorcerer had practically kicked them out.

“So Jinki, why the lie?” Taemin asked taking a stop beside him, sweat lining his brow but looking much less green then when they had arrived.

“I don't know Taemin, leaving you with old man Jihoon just didn't feel right. I can't exactly explain it,” Jinki struggled.

“Was it because of the ring? Bi wouldn't take his eyes off it,” Taemin said, inspecting the old ring.

“I don't know really. All I get from it is old magic. Do you know why Yunho gave you it?” Jinki shrugged, gesturing to the object.

“No,” Taemin shook his head in denial, though his eyes were telling another story.

There was something that Taemin wasn't saying, Jinki was keen on things like this.

But that wasn't his business.

None of this was any off his business. Jinki had promised himself after his husbands passing that he wouldn't involve himself in any New Seoul politics anymore.

However, Jinki just couldn't leave Taemin in Jihoon's hands without at least giving him a warning. His conscience wouldn't let him.

Whoever Taemin thought Jihoon was, couldn't be the truth.

Changmin, the mans own grandchild who adored him, had admitted to being unnerved by the older sorcerer every now and again. And this was coming from arguably the most powerful person in New Seoul.

What hope did Taemin have?

Although admittedly he knew little about what reapers could actually do, not having encountered many of the rare individuals before.

“Taemin?” Jinki waited until the other turned in attention.

“What is it Jinki?” Taemin chirped, in his direction.

His heart skipped a beat.

The reaper was too pretty, the darker hair complemented his fine features very nicely. Too nicely, it was distracting. Jinki had to focus on the reaper's sad excuse of a tie to get the conversation started.

“When did you meet Jihoon?” Jinki started, rolling the pebbles under his shoe as they idly stood in the dark abandoned foyer.

Taemin pursed his lips in thought for a moment before answering.

It would have been cute if he hadn't seen the type of hellion the reaper could turn into.

“About five years ago. Why do you ask?” Taemin said lightly, avoiding the rubble on the ground as he paced about the space.

That was a long time.

“How old are you Taemin?” Jinki questioned automatically, a puzzle forming in his mind.

“Twenty. Again, why do you want to know?”

What business did old man Jihoon have with a fifteen year old supposedly human boy? According to what Jihoon himself revealed, he hadn't know that Taemin was a reaper.

Interesting.

If Jinki had been paying attention, he would have heard the annoyance creeping into Taemin's voice at his last question, and how his loping steps had ceased.

A punch to his shoulder took Jinki from his calculations.

“The fuck Taemin!”Jinki yelped, grabbing at his shoulder.

“Quit it Jinki! You know you deserved it for all the shit you pulled today. Why are you asking so many questions?” Taemin said through clenched teeth, raising his fist again.

When the reapers eyes turned black, Jinki reached out to stop any further attack.

He didn't want to become a zombie.

Well, he wasn't sure if that was true, but he had heard rumors and thought it best not to tempt fate.

He also don't want get hit again. Who would have thought Taemin could hit so hard?

“Answer me jinki! Your getting on my last nerve. And who cares if I know Bi anyways, it's not like he's a bad man.”

‘That doesn't make him a good man either,’ Jinki answered himself, needing to at least warn Taemin.

“Look Taemin,” Jinki pushed Taemin against what he assumed was wall, the room was to dark to tell, and loomed close.

“Let-” Taemin began to argue.

“No. You have to know something. Jihoon is not a person to take lightly. Where Yunho is kind and fair, he’s an anomaly in the Jung family because his father is neither of those. Jihoon might be retired, but he still holds a lot of power. Hense why I did this stupid shit to begin with, but I digress. You having met him before in an area he has no business being in is not a good sign. He shouldn't have been there to begin with, who knows what reasons he had for being there,” Jinki loomed over Taemin, hoping to get his point across.

Taemin's face was unreadable.

Jinki's hope waned.

“Bi has been nothing but kind to me ever since I've known him. Ulterior motives or not, he's one of the few people that have been. I’m not going to change my mind about him because of some conspiracy your cooking up in your mind Jinki!,” Taemin bit out, pressing a finger to his head.

His eyes were black again, that wasn't a good sign.

Running the scenarios in his mind, and having delt with the shadiest of people, Jinki knew that having a reaper on his side would be very useful to Jihoon, a wild card he could pull out on his enemies.

However, why Jihoon wanted one around for? He didn't know.

Jinki shook his head, he wasn't getting through to Taemin. He must be coming off like a crazy man.

“Just be careful around him,” Jinki stared in awe as Taemin's eyes cleared back to there normal state” his aura also was surprisingly light, as if it weren't around.

It was fascinating.

He had thousands of questions.

If they were on better terms, he would have been asking each and every one of them.

Jinki further blew a sigh of relief when he noticed a shift in Taemin, who looked down at the ground in consideration.

“Taemin!”

Jinki let go of Taemin and stepped back quickly, when a shout was heard within the darkness of the room they were in.

“Jinki?” Taemin asked subdued, seemingly unperturbed by the sound.

“Yes?” Jinki looked his way.

“I make my own decisions, but I'll take what you said into consideration,” Taemin replied as he began to walk back to the library where the voice had came from

“Taemin are you there!” Yunho rushed past, and for the second time that day Jinki went to escape. But, Changmin's aura grew heavy on him and froze him in place.

He was in trouble.

“What the hell did you do this time Jinki?” Changmin growled, slapping him against the back of his head once close enough.

So much abuse, he was going to be sore all night.

“He...” Taemin, who was being checked over by a feverish Yunho, spoke up, eyeing Jinki in contemplation.

Jinki felt his heart stopped cold.

He could and has handled the rejection from almost everyone who had known him in the consulate and in his life overall. His decision to forgo being Changmin's second and future general was extremely controversial. Most only seeing a warlock gaining too much power, and few caring about the pressure he had been caving under during the time. Being rejected by Changmin, one of his best friends and the few understanding of his fragile mental state would do him in completely.

He wouldn't know what to do.

Changmin wouldn't understand his reasoning, nor would he accept it.

He wasn't as forgiving as his father.

Jinki closed his eyes and waited for Taemin to finish burying him.

“...was in here ‘collecting’ some junk while I was doing what Yunho asked of me,” Taemin rolled his eyes before directing himself at Yunho who was still fussing over him.

“However, my curiosity got the better of me and I went to explore the rest of the dungeon library. Long story short, I got lost and Jinki was helping me find my way back,” Taemin finished, practically preening under Yunho's attention.

“But I couldn't feel you at all Taemin,” Yunho said, his face stormy looking intensely at the reaper. He looked on the verge of tears.

“Not even Minho could feel you, and he has arguably the best senses out of all of us,” Changmin casted a suspicious eye at Jinki.

“Umm...”Taemin hesitated, his eyes going back to Jinki wide in panic.

Jinki scrambled, before blurting out, “... the ring!”

Taemin's eyes lit up as he drew his hand up to view, the dull gold the the ring shiny in the darkness “Yes. Exactly. I had dropped it and we couldn't find it for some time. I'm sorry to have worried you.”

Taemin's fake confession was meet with silence.

Jinki had no idea why but suddenly Changmin’s aura was three times as heavier than before.

Looking next to him, Jinki found Changmin's gaze zeroed in on the ring.

Much like his grandfather had.

Yunho was the first to move, passing a gentle hand over Taemin's to lower it, “I'm glad that your fine Taemin,” Yunho said strangely, before turning to his frozen son.

“Is there something you want to tell me dad? Something you might have overlooked.” Changmin said tensely, roving over Taemin, as if seeing the reaper for the fist time.

“Correct. Could you follow me,” Yunho walked away, not waiting for Changmin's s answer.

“I might as well.” Changmin followed.

Witnessing the weird exchange, Jinki sent Taemin a questioning glance.

“Really. What is it about this ring?” Taemin asked, looking searchingly at the ring on his hand.

++++

‘How long are they going to take!’ Jaejoong groaned to himself, staring up at the clock in Changmin's living room a second away from tearing the stupid thing down.

Jaejoong had been alone for hours.

His world was too quiet and it was driving him nuts, it seemed like even the dead abandoned him.

“You won't leave me, right?” Jaejoong asked the napping cat on his chest, who promptly woke up and scurried away to who knows where.

“Seriously?” Jaejoong tsked, even the cat deserted him.

Still technically under some bizarre form of house arrest, Jaejoong turned the volume high on the TV, some trash about competing witch covens in a baking competition, and entertained himself by cleaning thinking it would help time pass faster.

After tackling the living room, balcony, and the kitchen, he had just finished putting away the dishes when a crash sounded in one if the rooms. The boom was loud enough to hear over the racket the television was making.

Sighing, Jaejoong had an idea of who had caused the noise.

The cat.

Ever since kai's departure the poor cat had been on edge, zooming every which way and refusing to be touched for long periods of time and barely touching the food he had laid out for her. He was surprised she hadn't crashed and broken into something sooner.

Drying his hands, Jaejoong went to assess the damage, hoping the cat didn't break anything expensive. After a few steps, he realized that he was making his way to Changmin's room.

“Changmin's just going to love this,” Jaejoong grumbled, opening the room door carefully. Not having the nerve to invite himself into the warlock’s room, he called out to the cat from a crack in the doorway.

“Come here girl! Come on!” Jaejoong patted his lap.

Nothing happened.

The cat was as stubborn as its owner.

Widening the crack, called once more while taking in the new area.

Unlike the rest of the apartment, which unfortunately had to suffer hosting both Kai and Taemin's equally messy selves, Changmin’s room was immaculate. Clean with the precision and fastidiousness of someone who either never was home or who might have a serious compulsion.

Said cleanliness was soiled however by the a pile of boxes knocked over from their place in the closet onto the floor, their contents splayed across the carpet.

“Sweetheart, what did you do?” Jaejoong complained towards the very satisfied cat who had begun to roll atop Changmin's bed, musing up the maroon colored duvet under her.

After shooing the feline away, Jaejoong knelt down and began to pick up the mess on the floor.

Sorting through; clothes, knick knacks, and other random item's, he placed them all back to there place before stopping on a thin iridescent rectangle.

“What is this?” Jaejoong’s brow creased as he brought the strange object closer to his face. As it neared, an image emerged on its glossy cover.

“What the- wow!” Jaejoong’s confusion turned to awe once he was meet with Changmin’s likeness. Albeit, a much smaller and cuter Changmin, dressed in a tiny jacket while in a field of some kind.

“So adorable!” Jaejoong gushed, unable to contain the smile that had sprung on his face at the sight of the ‘fun sized’ version of the leggy warlock.

After finally realizing that the strange rectangles were New Seoul’s version of photography, he pulled up another iridescent rectangle that was also on the ground. This one had toddler Changmin on a tricycle, it was just to cute for words.

“So cute!” Jaejoong found himself taking in every detail of the photo, from the yellow color of the bike to the cheeky smile on the young would be warlock’s face.

Noting that there was a stack of rectangles left, Jaejoong made himself comfortable on the floor and flipped through them.

The smile never left his face as rifled through images of a happy baby Changmin in a high chair, a somber preadolescent Changmin between two stern older men, and kid Changmin shyly smiling while tucked into his father’s arms while on a beach.

“So handsome,” Jaejoong examined the younger untroubled looking Yunho smiling brightly at who ever was taking the picture.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't notice the looks the sorcerer was sending his way, his cheeks warmed at the mere thought.

He didn't dare respond to the notion though. The man was clearly married. Although he might have not seen the person in any of Changmin's photos, he respected the union.

And he was in no way interested in being somebodies secret lover, not again. He had foolishly let it happen once, and the fallout from that had lasted years. Not that it would happen, because now Taemin was around and the kid was scary when determined, having run off all of his potential suitors in record time.

But all that didn't mean that he couldn't admire the head wizard from afar.

Thinking he should stop waxing romantic about Changmin's father, Jaejoong figured that he'd done enough snooping for one day and begun to gather all of the photos into the last box.

Before he could finish putting them all away, Jaejoong's eyes caught something odd. The last photos of the pile were very different from the rest. They were rumpled, worn, and shined a little dimmer.

Curious, Jaejoong brought the photo closer, holding his breath for the image about to appear.

His heart leapt to his throat when he was met…with his own face.

Jaejoong dropped the photo as if it burned him and placed his hand on his rapidly filling nose. The room spun as the horrid black fluid of his curse rained down his face. Wiping it away with the back of his hand, Jaejoong frantically pawed for another photo.

The next photo was worse.

“I can't be,” he whispered in disbelief.

In the photo he saw himself... Or a person that looked like a much happier version of himself he had never seen before holding a toddler Changmin.

“This mean can't be real..argh!”Jaejoong shouted, a sharp pain assaulting his head, as he choked on the liquid filling his mouth.

Reaching for another photo, Jaejoong was once again met with his dopplejanger this time next to a kid Changmin.

“Who-?” Jaejoong words grew jumbled as he went crashing down onto the floor.

Seconds, minutes, hours later Jaejoong awoke to insescent knocking at the front door.

Wiping at his face he erased the traces of his ailment while remembering what he had just seen.

‘That can't be me,’ Jaejoong brought the photo up to his face, his grip so hard that the edges of the photo began to cave in and bend.

He stared.

And stared.

And stared some more, so hard that his eyes began to water and his vision began to fail him.

The person looked too much like him. They also had the same figure and height as him.

“What does this mean?” Jaejoong asked himself.

In a way, it was plausible.

The wasn't human and he had no memory of his past.

“Do they know me-?” Jaejoong began but got interrupted by the insistent knocking once more, shaking him from his shock.

He hurriedly jammed the photo into his front pocket and nervously placed the rest of the photos back in their place before running to the front door.

Jaejoong hesitated before opening the door, his hands were shaking too much to look normal, so he quickly hid them behind him as he open the door.

There was no one there.

“Hello?-”

“Im down here Jae,” Kai voiced from somewhere beside him.

Kai was crouched on the ground beside the door with his arms across his knees obscuring his face.

“I’ve been knocking forever, I thought you weren't there and I-” Kai heaved a breath revealing his tearful face to jaejoong, “ I...I don't have a key. So I had to sit on the floor, while rich assholes passed by and ignored me... ”

Whatever remnants of panic were put on hold as Jaejoong knelt down in front of Kai reaching out to push back the warlock’s fringe.

Kai looked horrible, with tears still running down his face, and Jaejoong was instantly worried.

“Kai what’s wrong?” Jaejoong asked, helping the young warlock up from the ground searching for his downturned eyes.

“Kai tell me!” Jaejoong worried, shaking Kai's shoulders, impatiently.

“I got news today...,” Kai sniffed, rubbing at his redden nose his eyes refusing to meet Jaejoong’s.

By the way Kai looked, it didn’t seem like good news.

“News? What news?” Jaejoong wiped at Kai’s soaked cheeks wondering what had left him so distraught.

“Junsu…” Kai’s breath grew harsh, “He might be my biological Father? Appa? The terminologies here are strange,” Kai muttered miserably, tears beginning once more.

But that was wonderful news.

Though, maybe it was too much for Kai at the moment.

“Come here,” Jaejoong could think of nothing useful to say, so instead he opened his arms and allowed Kai to collapse within them.

Holding a quaking Kai, Jaejoong couldn’t help but realize the coincidences of their situation.

Junsu was now supposedly Kai’s birth parent.

And apparently a person that looked very much like him had known Changmin when he was younger.

What did this all mean?

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. Feedback is appreciated, it would be great to see what where I'm doing well at and where i need to improve. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Next chapter might take longer to come out, i still need to write it.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	25. Chapter 24

(Present)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

‘I can't believe it,” Changmin mused in disbelief, looking down at Taemin's hand one last time. The Jung family ring didn't lie, the magic in it was too old to be tampered with easily.

‘How long has dad known?’ Changmin waited for that spark of anger he was sure would arrive at the new discovery.

It didn't come.

Instead he felt sad.

Entering the small decrepit office behind the libraries reception area, he positioned himself beside a lone desk and waited for his father to enter.

He was starting to feel dizzy.

What was next?

There was probably a monster roaming the city, he still hasn't gotten any work done this week, he was still starving, and now he had younger brother.

And how exactly is Taemin his brother?

When did that happen?

He turned to his father as the other entered the room quietly.

His father avoided his face.

Good, because he was starting to feel some of that anger he had been searching for earlier.

He couldn't understand why he was never told.

This wasn't something that you kept from your kid. His father knew how much he had wanted a sibling growing up, somebody who could understand the strange place he occupied in the world.

Through the office window behind his father, he observed Taemin in the library lobby. Jinki fluttered around the room, taking things that Changmin would later have to confiscate, while dragging Taemin with him. They had looked to be so deep into a conversation that they didn't notice Minho sniffing about as if found his new favorite person.

Completely unacceptable.

He was Minho's favorite person. The shifter’s status as his familiar assured it. But, he would have to deal with that matter later, as he felt his father's eyes on him.

“Explain,” Changmin started, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Don’t take that tone with me Minnie,” Yunho began, with much less fire than expected, slumping into a chair beside him.

“Sorry,” Changmin remedied, uncrossing his arms, “Could you please explain all of this to me dad? I think I deserve an explanation.”

“You do Minnie-,” Yunho paused, peering over his shoulder to look at the subject of their conversation, “...you do.”

Changmin followed the look.

Taemin and him didn't resemble each other much in terms of looks, the younger took after their appa in apprently more ways than one, he was slightly envious of it.

There goes his next question.

“I'm assuming he's appa’s also?”

“Of course,” Yunho affirmed, narrowing his eyes at Changmin’s need to ask that.

“And how long were planning to keep this from me?”

“I just found out this morning, it wasn't my intent to keep any of this from you,” Yunho eyes still trailing Taemin’s figure out the window, “I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't know how.”

“That recently?” Changmin said, easing his way into the seat next to his father. There had to be more to the story.

“What happened?”

“From the beginning?” Yunho sighed.

“From where ever you want to start,” Changmin wasn't going to push.

“When me and Jaejoong found out we were having him we didn't want anyone to know,” Yunho frowned at the scene unfolding outside then window, “We didn't want a repeat of the hell-storm that happened when people found out the we were having you.”

Changmin nodded solemnly, going by some of his experiences growing up he believed his father's reasoning.

“It wasn't like we had announced your arrival either Changmin. Your aura kicked in much earlier and stronger than a normal light sorcerer's would. After that the rumors began of what you would be and things started to fall apart by the seams.”

“It was that hard huh? They really didn't want a warlock around,” Changmin laughed, though the pain that usually came with the fact had dissipated alot, a small fraction of it still lingered.

Yunho shook his head returning his gaze to Changmin, “We thought you were going to be a reaper. Ultimately, we were surprised that we could even have you in the first place,” Yunho shrugged.

Changmin leaned in paying more attention to his father's words. There were few times when his father let loose and allowed himself to reminisce about the times before he was born, especially when it dealt with his appa.

“All I'm getting from this is that I might have been an...unexpected surprise,” Changmin raised his brows in question.

Yunho nodded slightly, “You were completely unexpected, but not unwanted,” Yunho made sure to look into his eyes, “Don't ever think that you weren't wanted by us.”

He never thought that.

His father had made sure he knew that he was love, to the point of smothering him with the sentiment at times. But Changmin understood that his father was trying to compensate for his appa’s absence.

“We promised that we where going to be better parents to you than ours were to us,” Yunho’s eyes grew gloomy, “But we couldn't keep that promise...I'm so sorry Changmin.”

Yunho passed a hand roughly through his hair, “I don’t even know where to begin to make it up to your brother. I missed so much.”

“How long did you know about Taemin before...everything happened,” Changmin asked, turning to the topic at hand.

“We found out when you were about seven. We made sure to take precautions this time but then Jaejoong disappeared,” Yunho’s tired eyes roamed over the desk before them, “And when he died. I had assumed Taemin did also. I was clearly wrong.”

“That's all?” Changmin asked, wondering why everything went so wrong for his parents.

For them all actually.

‘They had the audacity of having a bond that would create anything but a light sorcerer,’ Changmin ruminated.

“That's all I have,” Yunho hung his head.

“When are you planning to tell him?” Changmin asked, lazily playing with a worn orb that sat on the table.

For some reason he thought this conversation would be a bit more livelier.

He was right to feel sad.

“Soon. I just hope his reaction is better than Kai’s. He's hard to read sometimes,” Yunho mumbled standing up from his chair.

That was true, if it weren't for Jinki, Taemin might have gotten away with lying about their whereabouts earlier. Those two were hiding something for sure.

“Yunho,” a voice called out from a dark corner of the office.

“Dad,” Yunho stopped his ascent mid way, sitting back down in his chair.

It took a moment before his grandfather's form emerged completely in the room.

Changmin inched closer to his father. Going by the spike in his grandfathers aura, he had a good guess for why the former wizard was there.

How did he find out?

Changmin found it strange.

Looking back towards the lounge, he could see both Jinki and Taemin in what seemed like a heated argument, if it he went by the cautious looks Minho kept throwing to the office door.

‘What did you do Jinki?’ Changmin thought critically.

Jinki was one of his oldest friends, brilliant in every sense of the word, but during these last few years he had been so...unstable. For sure Jinki was involved in his grandfathers appearance in some way.

This meeting was not a coincidence, and going by how fast his father put his guard up; he knew this also.

Jihoon never came out of his seclusion for trivial matters.

“Yunho, I've been looking for you,” Jihoon addressed while approaching him, passing a gentle hand through his hair in greeting, “Chami.”

“Hello, grandpa,” He leaned into it, neverminding the spike of his grandfather's aura still present in the room.

Settling back slightly on the edge of the table, Jihoon placed a hand on his chin in contemplation, “I stopped by your office and you weren't there.”

“Well you found me,” Yunho leaned back in his seat, “What do you want to want to tell me?”

“There’s a person over in the next room with a ring on that only serves a particular purpose for a very exclusive group of people.”

Shit.

His grandfather knew, and he wasn't going to go easy on his dad.

How he knew, now made sense.

He was going to murder Jinki. The idiot could've just asked him for help, he might rightfully complain about it but he truly didn't mind helping his friend out.

Especially with the possibility of his grandfather being involved looking over there heads.

“And?” Yunho replied simply, his hands crossed tightly on his lap.

Jihoon's face twitched in annoyance, “I'm clearly asking for an explanation as to way Taemin has on the family ring? And why am finding out about my grandchild now?”

What. The. Hell.

How did his grandfather know Taemin?

“Wait-” Yunho stuttered.

The confusion on his fathers face matched his own.

“Not only that! For all this time, you hid him from me in plain sight!” Jihoon growled, his normally calm demeanor ruffling.

“Stop!” Yunho halted Jihoon's next words, “How do you know Taemin?”

“What do you mean, how do I know him? You can't really think i-" Jihoon advanced towards Yunho.

“Dad, how do you know him?” Yuhno asked, his breath hitching with a hint of emotion, which Jihoon must have heard going by the understanding blooming on his face.

“I've known him for years,” Jihoon voiced unsure.

That information knocked the wind out of both him and his father, who flopped down back into his seat.

“How long?” Yunho pressed his palms to his eyes.

His grandfather tossed him a questioning look before asking, “How long what?”

“How long have you know Taemin?” Yunho asked with unusual calm.

Disturbed, Changmin placed his hand on his fathers back, hoping that the calming pulse of his magic would help.

Grabbing a seat for himself, Jihoon answered, “I've known him for about five years.”

Taking one of Yunho's hands away from the wizards face, Jihoon continued, “Yunho, your weren't hiding anything from me, were you?”

His father shook his head, his blank face hiding the emotion that could be felt in his aura.

Jihoon took a deep breath at the confirmation,“How long have you known...that he was your son?”

“A day,” Yunho answered, pulling from Jihoon's grasp.

His grandfather looked at him for confirmation.

“Its true,” was all Changmin could say.

Yunho stood up and headed to the door.

Jihoon followed.

“Yunho...I...I thought he was human. I tell you that I felt nothing from him,” Jihoon sounded sincere enough.

“Human. Why were you -” Yunho shook his head, stopping himself from completing the question, “How did you meet him dad?” he sighed.

“Well, so that you know, I was in Seoul searching for intel on some new anti-magic drones that were set to be deployed to our side. The meetup point with my person of contact, just happened to be the restaurant in which Taemin worked at. He seemed too young at the time to be working there, so I grew suspicious. I asked his boss about him and sadly got him fired.Turns out that he lived in a nearby home for at risk youth with his brother. So from then on out I became his benefactor as an apology. But I've never known, not until now that he wasn't human.”

“I'm sor-"Jihoon looked remorseful.

“It's fine dad” Yuhno shut his eyes absorbing the new information.

“No Yunho, If I had known…,” Jihoon reached out hesitantly but refrained at the last moment, settling to just stand close to his son.

It was a bit unsettling for Changmin to see them look so lost. It didn't feel like something that should ever happen.

He stayed in his seat, watching what was about to unfold.

Although there was much love and adoration between his father and grandfather, their personalities were to different and they often found it difficult to meet at the middle. Which more often then not left their communication strained.

Truthfully, If it weren't for the slight resemblance to his grandparents, Changmin would have wondered if his father was really theirs.

Now Taemin was added to the mixed. His grandappa already called him tainted, the old lunatics reaction to his full reaper grandchild would be interesting.

His family was so fucked up.

Unfortunately, Changmin's sense of humor was never appropriate and he broke out in laughter.

The twin death stares from both his dad and his grandfather made him laugh harder

“Chami!” Jihoon glared at him to stop.

“You got Taemin fired! And you don't even know he wasn't human!” Changmin honestly tried to stop but everything that was happening was so ridiculous, “Everything so messed up!”

The stress might have finally broken his mind.

It might have broken his father to because the other tried to stifle his own laughter.

“It is isn't it,”Yunho chuckled.

“Not you too Yunho, don’t encourage him,” Jihoon shook his head.

“But isn't funny dad, you've known my son longer than I have,” Yunho said wiping a tear from his eye,“I didn't even know I had another kid to begin with! It turns out he was right next door in Seoul all this time,” Yunho choked, bowing his head.

The laughter died.

“I didn't know either,”Jihoon finally worked up the nerve to place a hand on Yunho's shoulder softly, “He’s also Jaej-”

“Yes,” Yunho nodded, the pain could be heard in his voice.

This was enough. It was time for some answers.

Changmin's stomach sank.

He had a feeling that the only being that could give any form of clarity to their situations was a monster currently prowling though the cities walls.

+++++

Jaejoong was once more staring at the clock in Changmin’s living room.

After finding the young warlock heartbroken on the floor, It had taken a lot of coercion on his part to get Kai to sleep or at least get some type of rest. Now he was waiting for either Changmin or his father to explain to him how Kai had gotten that way.

He huffed in irritation.

Punching a pillow as he got comfortable on the sofa he tried to keep his temper in check. He was tired of being strung along, if there was no cure for whatever he had there had to be another way to go about all this.

“Jae!”

Jaejoong perked up as he heard Taemin enter the apartment.

“Hey,” Jaejoong watched as the Taemin was followed by Changmin and Yunho, “How was your day?”

Stopping in tracks, Taemin hesitated “It was okay.”

Taemin was lying, something happened.

Before he could mention it, Yunho caught up to them.

“Unfortunately, we couldn't get much work done today,” Yunho stood before him.

The sorcerer seemed different, he looked to be more melancholic than the day before.

He wanted to fix it.

Jaejoong’s breath caught in his throat as he remembered the photo he had stuffed in his pocket. And although he wanted to know what the truth was, he was too scared to find out.

“Has Kai come back?” Yunho asked, folding himself into the seat beside Jaejoong.

“Is there something wrong with Kai?” Taemin asked from the kitchen, where he had taken a detour.

“I think it’s something he should tell you.” Jaejoong said as honestly as he could, though if there was anyone that could help Kai at the moment it would be his brother.

He waited for Taemin to walk away before turning seriously to the men left in the room.

“Now I feel a little left out, could someone tell me what exactly went on today?” Jaejoong cooked his head in Yunho's direction.

“Would you look at the time. I'm sure sure there's something for me to do, somewhere else,” Changmin vanished before any one could say anything.

“I can always count on him,” Yunho through a joke his way, his smile sending butterflies to his stomach.

“So what happened?” Jaejoong urged.

“We convinced Junsu to tell Kai about his parentage. It didn't go as well as planned.”

“I guessed that, Kai's pretty broken about it. Anything new about my aura?”

“No. Now that you say that Jaejoong, I think we need a new approach concerning your aura,” Yunho motioned for him to get closer.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

His mind was entering dangerous territory, and all too suddenly he was reminded of his not so innocent thoughts concerning the wizard.

Sensing his hesitation, Yunho was the one who moved towards him.

His heart went into overdrive, as he was now the sole focus of Yunho's attention.

“Junsu had mentioned that you had your aura while you were in Seoul. Is that true?” Yunho explored his face openly.

“Yes.”

He was beginning to feel self conscious.

“That's good to hear, I was going to suggest that we take a trip to Seoul, so that I can assess your aura. I think I'm missing something.”

“Can you do that? Wouldn't your magic-” Jaejoong's arm shot out and touched Yunho's chest without much prompting.

Yunho waved his concerned, stoking the hand on his chest, “There are ways to conceal my magic. I just want to get some headway into whatever it is that's afflicting you.”

“Ok. When do we go?” Jaejoong was excited to leave.

“Tonight if that's fine?”

++++

Taemin wandered down the hall wondering what could have happened to his brother. Opening the door to the guest room, Taemin was surprised to find Kai on his bed in a daze.

“Kai what's wrong?”

Kai provided him with no more response than to pull the covers over his head.

“Kai-”

When Taemin went to pull the blanket down he was blocked by kai.

“Apparently, I'm the ‘Jongin’ Junsu keeps mentioning,” Kai mumbled from beneath the blanket.

“By ‘Jongin’, you mean his kid?” Taemin ruminated for a bit, “Wait...your Jongin!”

“That’s awesome…,” Taemin jumped on the bed, tearing the blanket away from his brothers face.

For what he was looking at, Kai might think that the news was the opposite.

“It horrible news,”Kai mopped at his bloodshot eyes, “Why did it have to be him?...not that I believe him at all.”

‘Ok, so he's in denial,’ Taemin thought briefly, searching for the best way to talk about the situation.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Kai’s frame, Taemin rested his head on his shoulder.

“Kai, you've always wanted to meet your birth parents, it's always been your biggest dream. Why are you so against Junsu being one of them?” Taemin asked tactfully.

He already knew of kai’s dislike towards Junsu, he just never understood the reasons why.

“He's just...he's just...I don't know,” kai squirmed, but Taemin’s grip didn't let him move much.

“Do you know him?” Taemin started. He knew that he wasn't going to get a clear answer and that most of Kai's denial is due to his sheer stubbornness.

“No.”

“Have you given him a chance to know you?”

“No.”

“Then what is your real problem Kai?” Taemin looked up into his brother's partially hidden face.

“I think you should give him a chance. What do you have to lose,” Taemin shrugged, counting the building lights right outside of the rooms window

“Says you. You trust the sketchiest of people Taemin. Till this day I'm sure Bi was a mafia boss of some kind. How does an office worker have that much money to spare?” Kai yawned.

“You'd be surprised,” Taemin nodded along with his brothers mechanization's. Soon enough had find out who Bi really was.

“So what's the verdict,” Taemin wanted to know.

He had always been sort of ambivalent towards meeting his birth parents. He was often afraid that if he thought about his birth parents too much he'd be betraying his adopted ones.

“Maybe I'll give him a chance Tae, let me think about it a little bit more first, ” Kai concluded, placing the blanket back over his face.

Minutes later, Taemin was settling into his own pre-sleep daze when he heard the door open.

It was Changmin.

“How’s Kai?” Changmin asked lowly, poking his head inside the room.

“He’s dealing,” Taemin replied, turning over to Changmin's direction, “How is it like having a new baby cousin?”

Changmin’s deadpan eyes darted to kai’s sleeping form, “I'm dealing.”

Taemin let out a quiet laugh.

Both Changmin and Kai got along like water and oil at the moment, but he was sure that with time they would get along fine.

“I heard you know my grandfather?”Changmin said, opening the door to lean against the doorframe.

“Yeah I know, isn't tha crazy-” Taemin stopped himself, his eyes widening,“Umm...how did find out?”

He contemplated crawling under the blanket to hide.

Changmin grinned wolfishly, “I was told by the man himself. Now I'm going to kill Jinki when I see him.”

“Don't blame Jinki. I already gave him a hard time about it and I think he’s been punished enough,” Taemin reasoned.

He didn't know why he kept defending Jinki, but it seemed like the guy was already going through some things, he didn't want to add onto it.

“You gave him hell didn't you?” Changmin hummed.

“Obviously.”

“Then I'll let him slide this time,”Changmin nodded, “Tell me about your time with my grandfather.”

“Why?” Taemin asked carefully.

“Why?” Changmin looked rightfully confused,“Its weird as hell that you hung out with my grandfather five years ago.”

Suddenly Taemin felt like he needed to explain somethings.

“It isn't like I knew he was your grandfather, he sure doesn't look like it, especially since I thought he was a human office worker. Imagine my surprise when I learned that he was stupid rich!” Taemin signaled to the room around them, “Something I'm now angry about because he made me pay for everything, labeling it-”

“Character building,” Changmin finished for him, his shoulders shaking in mirth, “Believe me I know the feeling, he’s done the same to me.”

Their laugh was interrupted Kai’s voice

“Let me sleep. You guys are talking too damn loud,” Kai complain loudly, from under his hovel.

“Sorry my king for disturbing your much needed rest,” Changmin said sarcastically.

“Yes, we shall listen to our majesty and rest our lowly bodies,” Taemin and, matching Changmin’s tone.

“Both of you are assholes,” Kai grumbled.

“Goodnight Taemin,” Changmin added, surprising Taemin

“Goodnight also,” Taemin replied, “See, I told Kai that you were a teddy bear, no matter how prickly you seem,” Taemin teased.

“Shut up and go to sleep Taemin,” Changmin replied, the smile on his face reducing the effect of his rolling eyes as he closed the door.

“I love you too Changmin,” Taemin smiled to himself, it was a strange day.

(Past)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

“Are you going to be alright?” Yunho asked with great care, grabbing onto the Jaejoong's hand.

“Yes, ” Jaejoong nodded as normally as he could, his other hand already positioned on the door knob of Jihoon's office.

“Jaejoong, you know that you can tell me anything. What happened back at the precinct that has you so-”

“Yunho, I really need to talk to your father,” Jaejoong drew his hand from the sorcerer.

He knew that Yungo was worried, but there was too much going on.

Catching the action, Yuhno stepped back, his face closing off,“ If that's what you want. You know how to call me when you finish.”

Waiting for Yunho's form to disappear, Jaejoong drew away from the office door and headed for the bathroom nearby.

Quickly checking beneath the stalls, Jaejoong found that he was alone. Locking the bathroom door, he proceeded to enter a stall.

Alone in that small space, Jaejoong's whole being shook.

That monster.

No, that creature terrorizing the whole city had forced it's way into his mind and showed him horrible things.

Images of the people the creature had murdered were now permanently implanted in his mind.

However, the deaths themselves weren't what left him so distraught. He saw death all the time. what left him shaken were all the faces he had known in those images. The childhood friends, the neighbors, the elders and all the reapers in between.

Countless victims.

What did it want?

And why wouldn't it leave his people alone?

Pressing his hands hard against his eyes, Jaejoong took several deep breaths. He immediately stopped the actions once he felt the grime on his hands.

Heading towards the bathroom sinks, the black liquid rinsed off quickly under the faucet.

Jaejoong couldn't for the life of him remember how his hands had gotten dirty. There must have been some wet paint on the wall Yunho pushed him against.

Yunho.

In the bathroom’s mirror, Jaejoong followed the trail of mark's Yunho had left on his skin under his shirt collar.

Even though he was now angry, he was partly glad for the creature’s interruption. It stopped him from answering the sorcerer's confession.

He hardly slept the night before because Yunho's actions had stirred something within him that he tried to ignore. Once he thought he had everything controlled, Yunho goes and confesses to him.

And who was that pretty vampire touching Yunho unnecessarily? And why did the sorcerer let him do so soon after the confession.

He was so annoyed.

Who confesses their feelings in a dirty alley in the first place?

Weren't things like that planned?

Not that he was going to give an answer.

He avoided the view of his blushing face in the mirror before him.

Who was he kidding?

The sound of the bathroom door opening made him jump.

“Jaejoong?” Jihoon called from the opening of the door, his face clouded with a similar concern as Yunho's earlier.

“Jihoon! How did you-” Jaejoong looked at the door handle he was sure he had locked.

Jihoon caught the look, “I'm sorry, I felt you outside my door but you didn't enter. Is something wrong?”

Jaejoong stalled, a lot of things were currently wrong but some of them weren't appropriate to tell the father of his most pressing frustration.

“I-i saw the creature you are searching for,” jaejoong could feel his breath shortening again “It showed me things.”

“It likes to taunt,” Jihoon mentioned gravelly.

“I've seen. Its very cruel being,” Jaejoong got his body in check and made his way to the door, “I've decided to work with you on this.”

Jihoons brows drew close, “Come along then. We have many things to discuss.”

\----

It has been two hours since he left Jaejoong at his father's office, and Yunho was feeling on edge. The reaper still hadn't called on him.

Now he was at the shifter station. He had been right to think that he would be settled with grunt work. The second he had stepped into the police precinct, Kangta assigned him to the basement to organize their old archives. And unlike the consulate building he was prohibited from using his magic.

There where hundreds of boxes, stacked on top of the other, filled with countless documents he would have to go through.

Thankfully for the most part his work was a solitary one, with few shifter officers willing to come near him.

Unfortunately, the only shifter willing to get close to him was the one he detested the most.

Siwon had found him.

The wolf shifter stunk. He was pumping out alpha pheromones like if it was supposed to have some sort of effect on him.

“Look at you,” Siwon sang, sauntering around the corner of the room, making sure to knock down some of the boxes Yunho had already sorted on the way to him.

It was so childish of him.

“Finally coming down from your high horse to work like the rest of us?”

Whatever idea Siwon had of him never working in his life was ridiculous, if he really had it easy he wouldn't currently be sorting through boxes of shit.

To think that they had actually been good friends when they were younger.

“Apologize to me and I will see if I could probably get my dad to lighten your punishment,” Siwon said, with a greedy glint in his eyes.

He was not going to apologize.

Moving away, Yunho grabbed a box that was meant for the main office.

Siwon apparently took his avoidance as a reason to stalk behind him, “Wasn't the reaper chief supposed to be coming here also? Or am I wrong?” a shit eating grin lit up his handsome face, “I know of your kinds ‘distaste’ towards your more ‘different auraed’ counterparts, I wouldn't mind talking him off your hands Yunho and showing him him around the best part of New Seoul.”

Yunhos grip tighten, he knew what Siwon was searching for and he refused to let the shifter get a rise out of him. His lack of control the day before was humiliating enough.

“He’s fine where he is ” Yunho said stiffly, as he passed by the shifter and made his way upstairs.

Siwon was right behind him, “Trying to run away Yunho? do you find-”

“Siwon,” Kangta’s emerged from a doorway near the basement entrance, staring a them both from over the rim of his glasses.

He felt Siwon’s form jump behind him.

“Don’t you have a job to do? Your brothers waiting for your patrol report.”

“Yes father, I’m on my way,” Siwon scampered away quickly after that.

Shifter hearing was exceptional, he was pretty sure that Kangta was as sick of hearing his son's voice as he was.

“Yunho.”

With the most minimal of acknowledgement, Kangta went on his way to do what police superintendents do.

Yunho took the queue and did not waste time in moving on.

Walking down the main hallway, Yunho stopped his stride when he heard a familiar voice by the front desk.

“Jaejoong!” Yunho almost dropped the box he had been holding onto the floor.

Jaejoong spotted him right away and made his way towards Yunho.

The reaper carried in his hands a consulate sealed scroll yunho guessed was provided by his father

What was that?

“Yunho there you are.” the reaper stopped in front of him and Yunho grabbed his hand.

“Is everything fine?-” he asked. Jaejoong's face looked slightly tired but the black marks on his hands were gone at least

“Everything's fine,” Jaejoong drew closer to his side, “Sorry about earlier. I had just remembered a document your father had asked me to bring here suddenly. I might have overreacted,” Jaejoong's eyes shifted when saying his words.

An overreaction didn't come close to the sheer terror he had seen in Jaejoong's face earlier. He had looked so scared in the alleyway.

Yunho passed the back of his fingers along the reapers cheek, he didn't like seeing Jaejoong so down, “Ok then.”

He was sure Jaejoong would tell him what was really on his mind soon enough.

He just hoped that his confession wasn't one of the things weighing on Jaejoong.

“Are you two always this disgustingly sweet to each other?” Heechul announced unimpressed, doing his best impression of a dark cloud over in a shaded area of the hallway. He was already four hours overdue on his sleep and it was affecting his attitude greatly.

Yunho snatched his hand away, suddenly remembering that they both were in the middle of the precinct.

“Hee-"Yunho began.

“Yunho introduce me!” Heechul interrupted, pointing at Jaejoong, who had somehow maneuvered himself behind him, “I can’t wait until I find my bondmate, I going to be so annoying and push it into everyone's face like you two are.”

Yunhos eyes bulged at the comment.

Who had said anything about he and Jaejoong being bondmates?

Sure he liked Jaejoong alot and wanted to be with him, but he wasnt even sure bonding was possible between them. He surely has never heard of a dark aura person and a light aurared person bonding.

Shaking himself from his thoughts,Yunho turned to Jaejoong, who looked a little put off.

“Jae this is my bestfriend Kim Heechul, he’s decided to forsake sleep just to hunt me down so that I can introduce you two.”

Jaejoong demeanor relaxed at the information, as he turned to the vampire.

“Jaejoong, nice to meet you,” Jaejoong extended his hand, just to have Heechul latch onto his arm.

Yunho just followed along, there was little that stopped Heechul once he started.

“Nice to meet you also. Wow, I finally have my hands on you.You feel wierd,” Heechul chattered, rubbing along Jaejoongs ’s arm, “Come on let's get out of here.”

Jaejoong threw a look over his shoulder at Yunho.

“But I have to talk to Kangta-”

“I wont hold you for long, Kangta’s a busy man anyways so he won't mind,” Heechul waved off Jaejoong's valid concern.

Yunho was going to have to save him.

“Heechul, I think you should let Jaejoong do what he has to do.”

“Yunho,” Heechul whined.

“Let go,” Yunho gently pried the vampire away from Jaejoong, “You'll see him again Heechul.”

“Thank you Yunho, I'll call you when I'm finished,” Jaejoong turned to the stairs leading the the next floor.

“All he had to do was bat his eyes and you came and saved him,” Heechul sent a knowing look his way,“You’re so whipped Yunho.”

(Past)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. Feedback is appreciated, it would be great to see what where I'm doing well at and where i need to improve. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 25

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

While he waited for Jaejoong, Yunho found himself alone in Changmin’s living room.

Well that wasn’t quite true.

There was someone else in the room with him.

Tapping an indistinct rhythm on the arm of the couch he was on, he attempted to gain the attention of the grey cat lounging on the opposite end.

After studying the cat, he concluded that Kai's familiar was a peculiar thing. The dormant magic that rolled off the feline had him curious as to how his nephew's magic would be supplemented by it.

Or would it be the other way around?

It was something new and he didn’t understand how it worked. Familiars for light sorcerers, like himself, were enchanted items much like the pendant currently around his neck.

It seemed like in the end it was just another way in which warlocks differed from there light magic counterparts.

Changmin’s familiar still puzzled him till this day.

Having a shifter for a familiar was unheard of, and even though Changmin's familiar was technically Minho’s wolf, the connection between his son and Minho himself was instantaneous, something Siwon had capitalized on once he found out.

He let out a soft laugh when whiskers tickled his hand suddenly, the curious cat finally responded to his calls.

He guessed that they should all be thankful for Kai’s familiar. He knew he was, aside from Taemin, he wouldn’t have to add anyone else to his will, much unlike the hefty inheritance Minho was set to receive thanks to Siwon’s quick thinking.

“Why couldn't Minnie have a cat like you?" Yunho brought the grey cat to his face.

"Dad? What are you doing to the cat? Why is appa packing?"Changmin charged into the living room, "Where are you taking him without telling me?"

"Calm down Minnie. I'm taking him back to Seoul to see if we can find out more about his condition," Yunho explained, setting the cat back down into its previous position.

They were getting nowhere with all the interruptions lately, and if it took him going to the city he much hated to find a cure for Jaejoong, then so be it. Plus, he suspected that Junsu would be out of the picture for a while, so this was the only chance he had.

Apparently Changmin disapproved of the idea, as his eyes bulged in disbelief at his words, "Seoul? That's completely dangerous and-!"

"I want to do it," Jaejoong spoke up from behind Changmin with a bag and dressed to leave, stopping the him mid-tirade.

"W-what?!"Changmin rounded towards Jaejoong.

"I want to go," Jaejoong repeated.

"But Ap-jaejoong! You can't mean tha-"

“I do,” Jaejoong nodded his head, moving towards where he was, “I'm tired of not knowing who I am."

"It’s just…," Changmin's voice waivered, as he slumped against the nearest wall, "...so dangerous out there Jae."

His expression was heartbreaking.

"I know that you worry Changmin,"Jaejoong sighed, resting a hand on Changmin’s arm, “…but we left Seoul in such hurry that we never really checked if they were any clues as to what or who caused my...condition," Jaejoong finished by signaling his head region.

Although Jaejoong's words were meant to pacify, Changmin just grew more fretful wringing his hand with force, "I don’t get it Jae. What would you be going back to anyways? Your apartment was raided just like Kai's and Taemin's, also, they might have put magic sensors and guards around your old neighborhood-"

"Changmin stop," Jaejoong interrupted what was going to be a long rant, "I've lived in Seoul for years, I know my way around guards and I've never had a detector ping me in any way. Besides, your father will be taking me, don’t you trust him?"

Changmin reluctantly nodded his head.

"Then all should be fine. Now, hug me," Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Changmin, who aggressively returned the embrace all the while throwing him a disgruntled look over Jaejoong's shoulder.

'This is such a stupid idea dad. You better bring both of you back in one piece.' Changmin transmitted the words to his mind before letting go of Jaejoong.

Coming to a stand behind Jaejoong, Yunho reached out to where Changmin’s hand was still connected to Jaejoong's arm, “Everything will be fine Minnie, we'll be back as soon as possible."

Looking directly into Changmin's eyes he transmitted one last thing, 'Should your uncle come around, don’t be specific with where we are.'

Changmin’s face pinched at the request, ‘Fine, but don't blame me if he finds out by other means.'

'I can accept that,' Yunho then continued aloud, "Are you ready to go Jaejoong?"

++++

"You did well with Changmin back there Jaejoong. People usually don’t know how to deal with him when he gets like that," Yunho remarked on their way out of Changmin’s building.

"I had practice. He's a lot like Kai,” Jaejoong’s eyes widened at his own words, “Don't tell Changmin that," Jaejoong quickly remedied, whispering his appeal to him.

Yunho’s breath caught at the gesture, it was too cute.

"Your right,” Yunho nodded along, “I'll make sure to tell Changmin the first thing back."

He smirked to himself, as Jaejoong’s face fell in shock.

"Don't do that!" Jaejoong fussed, grabbing onto his arm, “For some reason, Changmin looks like type to hold a grudge.”

It was then that Yunho grasped the fact that ever since finding him again, he hadn’t taken much time to admire his husband closely. Yes, Jaejoong was sickly and a little thin, but other than that little had change over the past twenty years. Even dressed in a ratty old hooded sweatshirt, Jaejoong was the most stunning person he had ever seen.

Yunho latched onto Jaejoong’s hand before the other could snatch it away

Jaejoong froze at the contact, bowing his head away from Yunho.

Yunho had to search out for Jaejoong’s face before answering, "Don’t worry, I can keep a secret," he smirked to keep himself from smiling with glee as Jaejoong turned red from the neck up.

Interesting.

Having mercy, he let go of Jaejoong's hand.

"All right, I know I said that we should head out today, but this trip will require more than I anticipated," Yunho stated, looking discreetly at Jaejoong out of the corner of his eyes as they made their way down the street.

"What do you need to get?" Jaejoong kept close but slightly behind him, his voice so light that it carried into the wind, making Yunho almost miss what he said.

Stilling so that Jaejoong could match his steps, Yunho listed what he needed to do.

Changmin had returned from Seoul through the old train station that had once connected the two cities, but the entrance to said station was right in the middle of Heechul's district.

He really didn't want anyone to find out about Jaejoong's reappearance just yet.

So where could he go?

"We need to find a way into Seoul and a way to suppress my aura," Yunho started leading them down the street where he last remembered Jinki's store to be located.

"Can't we go to Seoul the same way Changmin brought me in? Jaejoong asked, following more closely than he had previously.

"No, unfortunately this is by my own doing. I had the station sealed closed after you all came, it would have been too easy for humans to get through to this side if it were left open. There are other easier ways, we just have to find them.”

Jaejoong clocked his head in question, his hair brushing over his eyes, "There are easier ways?"

Yunho found himself staring, as Jaejoong unconsciously moved his hair back.

"If my information is correct, Changmin had little time to prepare for your extraction. He might have just chosen the first way out of Seoul that came to his mind," Yunho answered looking the opposite way of Jaejoong, trying not to make his staring obvious.

Jaejoong must have mistook his avoidance as something else and created some space between them.

"And what do you plan to do?" Jaejoong asked, fumbling with the talisman on his wrist.

"Find someone who could point the way to the safest route."

Although he might not approve of Jinki's ways, especially due to the problems they give him, the sorcerer was a well of information, he knew almost everything about everything.

Thankfully, the shop hadn't moved from the last time he had visited, Jinki had two months left on his shop’s banishment from the main market.

As they entered the shop, he spotted Jinki by a shelf of spell work utensils.

"Jaejo…," he began, but halted when noticing that Jaejoong had abandoned his side for a shelf nearby.

He didn't know how he felt about that.

Shaking his head, he made his way over to jinki.

"Jinki?"

Jinki jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping the ladle that was in his hands as he turned around, "I didn’t do anything Yunho, I swear!"

"You’re not in trouble Jinki."

Jinki looked at him suspiciously, taking steps his way, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm here to ask a ques-"

"Who is that?" Jinki asked, trying to peak around him to examine Jaejoong.

The shop had just opened, and Jaejoong was the only other person around Jinki to see.

Although he was sure Jinki could not recognize Jaejoong at all, the sorcerer had moved to the city years after Jaejoong's disappearance, Jinki did have a big mouth.

Yunho had to stop him.

Jinki was depressed not blind, news of his visit was sure to go to Kibum, who had an even bigger mouth and knew everyone in New Seoul and was sure to tell his father Seunghyun.

This all shouldn't be so complicated, he just wanted to deal with this manner privately, more so for Jaejoong's wellbeing than anything else. But how could he do that in a city full of people who used to know Jaejoong?

" He’s a friend," he left it at that.

"I’ll believe you on that,” Jiniki raised his brows skeptically, “Why are you here Yunho, and in what capacity?" Jinki proceeded cautiously.

"I’m not currently working, no need to think I'm shutting you down."

"Oh good, then why are you here?" Jinki asked slowly, fishing the fallen ladle from the ground.

Yunho followed him down, looking deeply into Jinki’s mystified face, "Make me human."

Jinki sprung up straight, "Are you crazy! Your son is already mad at me for the stunt I pulled yesterday-"

"Which I want an explanation for by the way," Yunho added lightly, standing up himself.

"...now you ask me to do this?" Jinki complained, through the ladle back to the ground.

"Yes, Make me human Jinki."

"Yunho…," Jinki whined, "Why not ask someone else? Donghae? Kyuhyun? Let Changmin be mad at someone else for a change.

Yunho shook his head, "I can’t do that, they’re both in the running to become a part of the council. And, the matter behind my request is...delicate," his gaze shifted from Jinki’s swelling distressed state to Jaejoong who roamed the aisles.

He should have been more subtle, because Jinki tracked his gaze.

"It’s about him, right? Will you tell me who he is? His auras foggy to me at the moment," Jinki’s aura swelled to inspect Jaejoong some more.

Yunho flared his own aura to get Jinki to stop, "I told you that the situation is delicate, please respect that Jinki."

Jinki stopped, looking sufficiently chastised, "You’re asking me for a lot Yunho. Getting rid of your magic is a big deal.”

"Be calm Jinki, I'm not actually asking you to make me human, I just need an aura suppressant for a time," Yunho clarified, searching through the nearby shelves, pulling down a florescent blue bottle, “You should have some potions around…"

"Not that one!"Jinki’s hand shot out to take the bottle carefully from Yunho, "It’s not a potion either, it’s an elixir for Kibum’s restaurant. I still haven't perfected it so it's unstable. I don’t know why it was left there; I'm going to have to tell Yeri to stop slacking off. Kibum’s been waiting a long time for it, and if I mess it up again, I might lose my head. Please don’t let me lose my head Yunho!" Jinki eyes grew glassy during his rant.

Something else must be going on, Jinki was beginning to look more than unwell.

Did it have to do with what had happened the day before?

What had his father done?

"Jinki?" Yunho grew worried, "Yesterday, did my father threaten you in any way?

Jinki shook his head promptly," No, not at all, he actually sounded madder at you…”

That made sense, but it shed little light on what was really happening to Jinki.

"The situation with my father has been resolved,"Yunho brushed it off,"Jinki, follow me."

Grabbing Jinki around the shoulders, he guided the younger sorcerer to the shop’s main office and settled him down into a chair.

"How have you been lately Jinki?"

Jinki’s eyes blew red as he looked at a loss for words, "…I'm fine."

"You don’t seem fine," Yunho replied, watching on as the other bowing his head for a moment.

"I…" Jink’s face blanked, looking as if he was in another world.

He knew that look. It was just like his when he would remember Jaejoong.

"You miss Jonghyun?" Yunho asked gently.

Jinki nodded slightly, "My mother decided to give all of his belongings back to his family, I just wished she would have told me."

It had been three years, and all it took was a freak accident to break such a young bond.

Yunho sighed. Even though Jaejoong was in the next room, the mere reminder of their broken bond made his heart break as it did the first time. But he could at least gain it back, hopefully.

It could take years to make a new bond.

"What can I do to help?"

Jinki shook his head vigorously and wiped his face, "You don’t need to do more than you have already done for me Yunho," getting up he went to his desk and opened a locked drawer.

"Here,” Jinki handed him a murky brown bottle, “I assume you know how to take it."

"Yeah I do, thanks Jinki." Yunho placed the small bottle in his pocket, he would have to wait until he was in Seoul to take it.

"Wait, before you go,"Jinki called out, pulling out a cartoon bunny wrapped box from behind his office chair, "Could you give this to Taemin when you see him?"

Yunho raised his brow as he weighed the heavy box in his hand, before transporting it to his own office for safekeeping, "Do I want to know?”

"No," Jinki said blankly.

"Right. Before I go I have another question? What is the safest way into Seoul?"

Jinki searched the room briefly,"Yunho, are you having me arrested right now? If that is the case, I admit to nothing."

"No, I just need to get into Seoul.”

"With the man outside?" Jinki gave him a sly grin, pointing towards the enchanted two-way mirror where Jaejoong was evidently searching for him.

"Yes, with him. Not that it’s your business," Yunho made clear, who knew what Jinki was thinking of?

"I know a place," Jinki summoned a note pad and quickly wrote something down before handing it to him.

"Thank you," Yunho grabbed the paper, "Just so you know, I don’t want anyone knowing where I went or who I left with, can you keep that secret Jinki."

"Y-yes," Jinki hesitated.

"I'm serious Jinki, you for sure cannot tell Kibum."

"But-"Jinki started, signaling to the note in his hand.

"No telling Key or anyone else for that matter," Yunho hated to force it, because despite his flaws Jinki was a good person.

Too good at times.

"Ok," Jinki responded unhappily.

"I have to go now; I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Yunho."

As he left the door, he had found Jaejoong waiting for him.

"I was looking for you."

"I was just picking up something, are you ready to go?"

As soon as they exited the store, Yunho opened the note Jinki had given him. The address to Kibum’s bistro was printed on it in Jinki’s elegant scrawl.

Damn.

Jinki tried to tell him, although he had little idea as to why Yunho had been so avoidant of the fey.

It wasn’t as if the fey was bad. Kibum was actually very kind especially to both Minho and jinki who Yunho doted over. It was that unlike Jinki, Kibum had been aware of Jaejoong's existence, considering that his father Seunghyun had known Jaejoong since childhood and would recognize him easily.

Now to find a way to sneak to sneak into the restaurants basement without being seen.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong called from across the street.

He must have paused because Jaejoong appeared perplexed by their distance.

"I'm fine, you're actually going the opposite way Jaejoong," he pointed west towards the fey merchant plaza.

"Really?"

The rest of the question was clear on Jaejoong face.

"We're heading to a fey own restaurant down the other way. Beneath that restaurant, is a tunnel that leads straight into Seoul.

He wondered if Kibum new this? He wouldn't be surprised if the crafty fey and a few shops in Seoul also.

It didn’t take long to reach Kibum’s restaurant, the streets were expectantly clear due to the time of night on a weekday. A good thing since it would mean that fewer people would possibly see them sneak into the restaurants storm cellar.

"This way Jaejoong," Yunho grabbed onto Jaejoong's hand as they approached the darkened back lot behind the restaurant with caution. Fey magic worked differently than his own, and it was much harder to detect. Kibum could have security traps anywhere and he would be too late to catch them.

The lot was full of cars, not surprising in the least. Kibum’s restaurant was a popular stop for the younger crowd in the city, filled with classic dishes and trendy music loud enough to cover his and Jaejoong's steps easily.

One would forget that he was the figurehead of new Seoul, with how much he had been sneaking around lately.

Soon enough people would notice his absence in the consulate.

But he would worry about that later.

Remembering that Jaejoong was linked to him, Yunho twisted back to find him staring at their joined hands deep in thought.

"Jaejoong?"

That took Jaejoong from his daze, making him go as far as to tug his hand away.

Yunho didn’t let him, it had been years since he had last been able to hold Jaejoong in any type of way and it was as addictive as the first time he had done so.

Jaejoong looked flustered, “Yunho-"

"On the count of three we're going to run top those latched doors in between those two trucks, understand?"

“Yes,” Jaejoong nodded nervously.

"Good. One…" Yunho began his countdown, searching left and right to check that the coast was clear before crouching down.

"Two," he checked if Jaejoong was ready, by squeezing his hand.

Jaejoong responded in kind.

"Three."

With that, they both dashed to the storage cellar where Kibum kept all of his wine. With a swift call to his magic, Yunho unlocked the lock and chain on the doors and helped Jaejoong climb inside before heading down himself, before he could lock the doors an aura peaked nearby.

"Who left these doors open!" Kibum’s voice startled Yunho into pushing Jaejoong deeper into the cellar’s darkness against a wall, holding a finger to his mouth.

"Kyungsoo! Tao! Anyone! Damn it, I hired idiots," Kibum’s voice got closer and his aggravated movements got louder.

"Nobody bought the good liquor today, why is this open at all?" Key pondered opening one door slightly.

Yunho held his breath, as he felt Jaejoong’s chest cease and do the same.

"Kibum you called?" a smooth voice could be heard in the distance.

The door promptly fell closed once more.

He felt Jaejoong relax also.

"Kyungsoo, have you been getting into my good liquor again? Do you really want a repeat of what happened last time? I had to drag your sorry ass from going back to that human boy in Seoul-"

The sound of a loudly latched lock blocked out the rest of Keys tirade, as his footsteps stomped back to the into the interior of the restaurant.

"He’s gone," Yunho tore his gaze from the door to a to an unmoving Jaejoong, who was looking at anything but him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Jaejoong’s neck. Feeling it instantly tense, he let go immediately,

This wasn’t his Jaejoong.

Yet.

"I'm fine," Jaejoong backed away with an awkward hand hovering over his neck, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, let me just open the tunnel."

Feeling for the wall behind the wine rack, Yunho pulled the latched found there.

"Are you ready to go back Jaejoong?"

"No," Jaejoong answered honestly.

"That’s fair. But know, for whatever should happen, I'm right beside you.”

With cautious step they made their way inside the dank tunnel towards the uncertainty of Seoul.

++++

Changmin found it hard to sleep that night.

A few hours after his parents left, his father’s aura disappeared completely. Rationally, he knew it would happen, but when it did, he underestimated the effect it would have on him.

He had felt his father’s aura all his life, to have it gone left him unsettled at best.

So, unable to do anything besides wait, he sat in his kitchen and contemplated his next step.

First, he needed to find the monster prowling through the city streets. From what he heard the day before, the entity had known his appa in the past. It should have answers for their current situation.

"Jae, I'm wide awake and ready to eat! Feed me…Feed me..." Taemin chanted as he bobbed throughout the living room in search of Jaejoong.

This startled Changmin.

He had been thinking for so long that the sun had come up.

Meanwhile Taemin continued his search, having yet seen him, "Jae? Jae! come on, where are you? You weren't serious about me cooking for myself, right? That's just cruel."

When he finally entered the kitchen, Taemin’s unfocused face met his in question.

"Changmin, what are you doing in your kitchen? And where's Jae?" Taemin asked searchingly, looking slightly put off.

"He isn’t here."

It was then that an idea entered his mind.

“Hey Taemin, do you want to help me search for something interesting?" Changmin mentioned half mindedly, when he noticed that his phone had a ridiculous number of messages.

He really needed to get back to work.

"Maybe?" Taemin answered, while still searching for Jaejoong.

"Would you stop looking I told you he isn’t around," Changmin nudged Taemin in the shoulder as the other searched around the counter, "Answer my question."

"I said maybe. If you want a better answer, ask a better question,” Taemin snipped, twisting away and searching through the kitchen cabinets as if he'd find their appa inside them.

“Where is Jae!"

"Jaejoong isn't here, he's out with dad. Again, do you want to help me find something dangerous and menacing?" He restated, swiping through the messages on his phone.

The silence that followed made Changmin look up from his phone screen to see what was wrong.

If looks could kill, Changmin would already be struck dead.

‘Did I say something wrong?’ he thought.

Slamming the cabinet door shut, Taemin rounded in on him with an accusing finger, "Why did you let Jaejoong leave with him? Where are they at?"

When Taemin reached for his aura talisman, it dawned on Changmin what he had planned on doing.

"Wait a second Taemin, what are you doing?" Changmin quickly magicked the talisman into his palm before Taemin could take it.

"What do you mean? I'm going to find Jaejoong, give it back!" Taemin reached over the counter to take the talisman back.

"Not until you tell me what’s wrong," Changmin slapped Taemin's hands away.

"What's wrong with me?!" Taemin shouted, undeterred, "What's with you letting Jaejoong leave with your dad? Who knows what that man plans to do to him!"

"My...dad…?"Changmin's mind blanked, "I don’t see what the problem is?"

"Changmin have you been paying attention at all!" Taemin threw both his hands up in the air in frustration.

"No…?" Changmin answered unsurely.

Where was Taemin going with this?

"Your dad has the hots for Jae! Your father who is married by the way, I've seen the ring with my own two eyes!"

How.

Adorable.

"Are you serious Taemin?" a laugh escaped him as he processed Taemin's accusation, "You really have nothing to worry about."

"Hell yeah I have nothing to worry about, cause it’s your father that has to worry about getting his ass kicked!" Taemin mimed the action before heading for the front door.

Following after Taemin, Changmin seized his narrow arms and swiftly hauled him away from the door.

"Taemin, none of this is how you think.”

"Then what is it? Think about your poor mother or stepparent Changmin," Taemin struggled lamely in his hold, before stopping to send him a disgusted look, "You know of your fathers cheating ways, don't you?"

“Look Taemin,” Easing his hold, Changmin searched for his words, “My father’s only been married once, to my appa, who sadly has been gone...for a while and I don’t think he’s ever gotten over it, hence the ring you've seen."

Turning a now pliant Taemin around, Changmin searched his face, “Yes, I have noticed my dad's little crush, and I don’t mind it. I like Jaejoong and if he makes my father happy, then so be it. So, can you reserve that ass kicking for someone who really deserves it?"

“Oh,” Taemin blushed, passing a hand through the rats nest that was his hair, "I’m sorry. Anyways, you mentioned about something being dangerous, I'm in."

"Per..fect?"Changmin replied feeling a little winded. He should try to get some sleep; he was beginning to feel the aftereffects of the sleep he lost the night before.

"But, before we do anything Changmin, could you make me some breakfast?" Taemin pouted, settled into a stool innocently, as if he hadn’t been threatening their father’s wellbeing just moments before, “I mean, it is your fault that Jaejoong left you know."

Smartass.

complying, Changmin made his way to the fridge and started taking supplies out.

"What are you two up to?" Kai entered the kitchen still wrapped up in his bed comforter, dragging its edges along the floor.

Changmin felt his eye twitch, it was too early to start arguments with the other warlock.

He really needed to get to the bottom of what he felt towards Kai. Taemin could raise hell and he found it cute, but let Kai breathe incorrectly and he felt his hackles rise instantly. Kai was his kid cousin, he deserved to be treated as so.

"Nothing serious, do you want breakfast?" Changmin inquired lightly, noting the surprised look on Kai's face from the corner of his eyes as he turned on the stove.

"Umm yeah, thank you Changmin,"Kai said, sitting in the stool next to Taemin, "Where's Jaejoong?" Kai asked after searching a bit

"He's out with Mr. Jung," Taemin answered unenthusiastically.

"Where to?" Kai continued.

"They didn't tell me, but they will be gone for a few days looking for clues to Jaejoong's condition," Changmin answered quickly.

Telling them that Jaejoong had left for Seoul was not a good idea whatsoever.

"Hey Kai? Do you want to do something stupid with me and Changmin?" Taemin asked kai, while trying and failing to take the blanket off from around him.

Changmin opened his mouth to counter the statement but closed it when he realized the truth in it.

It was kind of stupid.

"Go out to who knows where, with you two? No thank you sir. I rather stay here then possibly have my eyes gouged out from whatever you two losers are looking for," Kai then proceeded to drop his head onto the counter before him.

"Kai. You’re sad and we get it, but it doesn't mean that you get to be a jerk," Taemin poked Kai hard on the head with his knuckle.

"I'm sorry Tae..I'm.…you know," Kai said from under his dome.

"I know," Taemin responded rubbing on Kai’s back and throwing a sympathetic look Changmin’s way.

"You can stay here Kai," Changmin said, switching off the stove and plating breakfast for all of them, "But only for today, tomorrow you start your lessons with grandappa."

"What?" Kai stood up.

"It's the deal my dad cut with him, it's the only reason that maniac hasn't come after you since uncle su's confession. Dongwook wants to start your training as soon as possible,"Changmin smirked "Welcome to the family."

"Fuck off Changmin!" Kai stormed away, not without taking his food.

The towel flung at his face afterwards was rather unexpected.

"Is it a compulsion with you?" Taemin murmured into his food, "Stop making him angry."

"I can’t help it. He’s just so easy to anger that it amuses me," Changmin replied, finishing up his food.

"So stupid," Taemin pushed himself from his seat, "Come on let's go hunt that dragon."

"There’s no dragon," Changmin said flatly, "And could you please change Taemin, you look like a street urchin. In the meantime, I'll call Minho, he might be of some help."

Pulling his phone out and pressing his speed dial, he shooed Taemin away.

"Minho have you sensed anything strange in the city lately?"

Fifteen minutes later, Changmin heard keys outside his front door.

"Changmin!" A blur shouted right before hitting him in the chest, "I missed you so much!"

Wrapping his arms around the excited wolf shifter, Changmin answered, “Minho? You saw me yesterday."

"Yeah, but you barely said hi to me, and Jinki's emotions were all over the place, I got distracted," Minho hummed, inhaling deeply.

Changmin let him.

Their relationship was unconventional to say the least. Most people’s familiars were objects. Having another person as a familiar was out of the ordinary, and it wasn’t like they had a rule book that they could follow. And so, in the beginning, like with all Changmin’s undesirable traits, it was seen as a bad omen.

"Why am I here Changmin?"Minho asked into his shoulder, swaying in his hold.

"Me and Taemin are searching for something and your senses would be of much help?"

“That is, of course, if you want to help?" Changmin added carefully.

There was a thin line between asking and ordering ones familiar to do something, and Changmin never wanted to enforce his will on Minho.

“Of course I want to. Works been boring and I have no pack gatherings to attend to. I also want to introduce myself to Taemin properly and apologize for him getting lost," Minho’s eyes grew downcast before brightening once more, “About him? I sensed something familiar when we were waiting for you and Yunho," Minho said, picking at Changmin’s shirt.

“He has my talisman, that might be what you sensed,"Changmin stuttered, he had been so focused on the magic cast sensing both his appa and Taemin he had forgotten about the shifter casts more keener senses.

Shit.

"That's not it, don’t lie to me," Minho rubbed his face into his chest.

Aside from the day before, they hadn't seen each other in over a week, with the wait Minho tended to get antsy and get a little overzealous with the scent marking.

"You've been driving me crazy with your neglect Changmin,"Minho pitching sad eyes his way, “I haven't been able to sleep, I could feel your stress from home. You usually try to hide it from me. So, are you going to tell me the truth, or do you want me to say it?"

He hesitated. There was little he could hide from Changmin, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to share the news about his appa yet.

"You say it Minho."

"Well, not to talk bad about your dad, but you might want to talk to him," Minho said sincerely, "You and Taemin smell a lot like him, and in my pack that means only one thing."

"What is it?"Changmin said cautiously.

"He's your broth-,"

"Shhhh!!!"Changmin covered Minho’s mouth, "Not here. Not anywhere actually, it's a secret."

He let go quickly, as Minho’s sharp teeth began to dig into his hand.

"Why not?" Minho asked rightfully.

"He doesn't know yet, and I hope you haven't told anyone, “

"No I haven't, but why…"Minho began to look unsure, “are?...are you hiding this from him?" he pulled away from Changmin whimpering softly in distress.

Which was not a good sign.

"No.No, Minho it’s not like that. Me and my dad are figuring out how to tell him," Changmin pulled the shifter back to him petting his hair in the process, “Come on, don't be like this. Look, I made food do you want some?"

Bribery usually worked.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Taemin entered the room once more, now actually looking awake and way to interested in the scene before him.

Minho tore from his arms to face Taemin with a certain resolve.

"It took you long enough, Taemin this is-" Changmin was unable to finish.

"I'm Minho and your Taemin, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday, I should have been more vigilant," Minho stated, between deep breathes.

Taemin blinked towards him before answering, "I remember you. You don’t need to apologize I got myself lost," he lied smoothly.

Minho frowned shaking his head. Resting his hands on Taemin’s shoulders, a determined look entered Minho’s eyes, "No. I made a mistake and I plan to set things right."

"Ok, we believe you Minho. You can let him go now," Changmin gently shifted Minho away from a stunned Taemin.

"Here Taemin, put your talisman on," Changmin tossed the item towards Taemin’s face before turning back to his familiar.

"How long do we have you for Minho?"

Minho’s face twisted in thought, “Let’s see. New moon isn’t until next week, I have no alpha duties to attend to, and I directed all emergencies to Sehun. You have me for the whole day," Minho finished with an enthusiastic smile.

"Great, let's go," Changmin began to the door.

"Wait Changmin. I already agreed to all this, so don’t take this as me backing out, but what exactly are we searching for?" Taemin stopped him in his tracks

Leave it to Taemin to ask the important questions.

"I was wondering the same,” Minho drew close.

Changmin stalled "Don’t freak out but…."

How much does he say?

"But what?" Taemin crossed his arms waiting for the rest.

"There is a creature in the city."

This drew blank stares his way.

"There are tons of different creatures in this city Changmin, you have to be more specific," Minho requested.

"That's the thing. I've never encountered something like this before, I don’t know what it is?"

"Encountered? When did this happen? “Taemin asked tersely.

Changmin exhaled, he might as well admit everything.

Almost everything.

"Yesterday, I took Jae-" Anchor

Remembering Minho’s presence, Changmin stopped himself.

"You took Jae where?" Taemin's voice rose.

"Who's Jae?" Minho asked, and Changmin ignored him.

"I took Jae to the market, and... remember how I asked you not to freak out Taemin," he stated guardedly.

Taemin was a total appa's boy, even if only subconsciously. He will flip once hearing what had happened the day before.

"Just get on with it Changmin, just tell me wha-um.." Taemin’s words cut off.

Minho had draped an arm around Taemin's shoulders, rubbing at the skin closest to his hands, "Come now reaper friend don’t get angry, let him explain."

Minho thought he was subtle, but Changmin knew that he was only trying to get a better trace of Taemin’s scent. Now that he knew they were related the wolf in him must have already felt protective. And if they were in any way similar, poor Taemin won't know what hit him, Minho could get intense.

"Let him breathe Minho," he called the shifter to him, ‘and you should remember that you’re my shifter not his,’ he transmitted disgruntly into Minho’s mind.

‘Sorry, he just smells interesting. The only reaper I know of is Junsu and he masks his scent," Minho moved away slightly, while looking at him like a kicked puppy.

Now he felt bad."The thing seemed to know Jae and caused a reaction in him I've also never seen before," Changmin examined his hands, remembering the strange liquid his appa had spewed all over the alleyway ground," it…wasn’t blood. I didn't know what it as. But I want answers from that thing."

Understanding dimmed Taemin’s eyes, "The black stuff...that's never good. Changmin, we need to find that thing."

How did Taemin know about that?

"Agreed, let's go," Changmin shook the previous thought away.

Many minutes later, found the three of them sneaking past the security wards of the affluent district with no problem.

He and Minho made sure to keep to the shadows, as he led the way down to the alley where he had found the creature first.

Well he tried to.

"Nice neighborhood!" Taemin whistled, blatantly looking into the car parked on the street as they passed by, “Look, this guy left his phone in his car."

"Taemin! Get away from that and come here," Changmin hissed through gritted teeth.

Taemin had decided it best to walk down the sidewalks as if this were a regular neighborhood.

It was not.

"No. Changmin, there's no one around, and if there were, I can just tell them to go away," Taemin replied, opening a nearby mailbox just to add more flame to the fire.

What angry god did he upset in his past life to deserve this type of punishment?

"I barely have permission to be here and I help run this country. Your abilities haven't worked since coming here Taemin, do you really think this is time to test out your theory?"

"Maybe-"

Before something smart could come out of Taemin’s mouth, he was snatched up by two steel like arms.

"I'm sorry Taemin, but you really should listen to Changmin," Minho suggested, hauling Taemin to his side, "The people that own these homes are all of high influence in New Seoul, they have seat directly under the council, and a bone to pick with your bro-Changmin here."

Minho winked his way, proud of himself that he had managed to keep a secret, before placing the disordered reaper down.

Changmin heaved a sigh, Minho was the worst person to tell a secret to.

"Why didn’t you guys tell me that in the first place," Taemin knelt beside him, “Have you found our monster yet? I don’t see anything around.”

"No, but I’ll know it when I see it,"Changmin said, directing them to the still graffitied alleyway he had entered the day before.

Reaching towards the wall, he found the outlined of the face still stained on it. Unless the house was abandoned, it was astounding that the homeowners have yet to do anything about the blemish on their home.

The stain did nothing in his presence.

How did it work the last time?

Had the creature been stalking them?

Stalking his appa, more specifically.

"That seems like some high-quality paint," Taemin mused into his ear, “Do you think it was imported? Changmin, when you said that we were hunting monsters I imagine-i…" Taemin’s breath hitched, “I imagin-" he released a gurgle that sounded too thick to be anything good.

Turning around, Changmin was met by a sight that was rapidly becoming uncomfortably familiar.

"Taemin!" Changmin shouted in alarm, his arm shooting out to catch him.

The black oil like substance flowed all to freely down Taemin’s face and onto the ground, not looking that dissimilar to the paint on the wall. Taemin dropped to the floor unconscious before he could get to him, thankfully Minho cushioned the fall.

He needed to get hold on this.

"Would you look at that, you brought your lap dog with you," a distorted voice was heard before tentacle like limbs sprouted from the wall towards Taemin’s prone body, “I didn't know my little reaper had an even smaller reaper. He's who I found yesterday. Not quite the same, but he'll do,"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"Changmin yelled out, aiming two highly concentrated bolts of his magic towards the unwanted appendages, fizzling them into thin air.

"Ahhh!" The entity cried out snatching back what was left of its ‘arms’ until its 'body' emerged.

"You used to know my appa and you saw how he was yesterday, who did that to him!"Changmin hexed his hands to burn the hottest they could and grabbed the entity by its thinnest part hard.

"I will tell you nothing little monster! If this place did anything right it was getting rid of your kind," It sneered, heaving harshly under the pressure of Changmin’s fiery hold, “You know I was somebody once! Someone who could have destroyed you with just a mere thought!"

"Enough!" Changmin disregarded the entities nonsense outbursts, “I have questions I want answered."

"And why would I answer to an abomination like you. I should've known that you'd ruin my Jaejoong, I could see the fire deep in your monstrous eyes as a child, but he was already attached to you and I couldn't break his heart."

Each word was said with such malice, that if Changmin had cared, they would have really hurt.

How long had this thing been around?

"Who hurt him!" Changmin sent another wave of fire towards the entity, spearing it through the chest area.

"It could have been anyone," the entity laughed, its mouth opening wide enough for inky spittle to sprinkle the ground, “They used to look at my reaper with envy, hatred....lust."

That was it.

"I'm so fucking tired of your riddles!" Changmin yelled, "Minho! Hold it still!"

Acting fast, Minho shifted into his wolf and leapt towards the entity.

It shrieked in pain as Minho’s fangs dug deeply into its neck, taking the opportunity, Changmin began to hiss a paralyzing hex into what he assumed was its ear.

The hex was long and needed his utmost attention to be executed correctly. If he lost his focus for just a second, he knows the entity would escape.

Unfortunately, a second was all the entity needed, because Taemin’s form began to cough violently distracting both Minho and Changmin, enough time for the entity to sink back into the wall to who knows where.

"No!" Changmin shouted, punching the wall the entity had dissolved into.

Searching around, he looked for everyone else. He found them not too far behind him, where Minho paced around Taemin tugging on his clothes trying to wake him up.

"Umm," Taemin hummed as he tried to escape the licks at his face before poking one eye open, "Wow, you're huge!" He started at Minho’s wolf.

Minho was indeed large, larger than a normal shifter. With inky black fur and piercing red eyes, it was much suspected that Changmin’s magic had something to do with Minho’s extraordinary appearance, no one was sure why though.

"Thank goodness you're ok,"Changmin hugged his brother to his chest, “I’m sorry, I din’t mean for any of this to happen."

"I'm never going monster hunting with you again," Taemin dizzily pushed at him weakly, "I completely missed the monster."

Unfortunately, Changmin had the suspicion that they would be seeing the creature again real soon.

++++

Having angrily chomped through his surprisingly delicious breakfast, Kai decided to enjoy his last day of supposed freedom and head out to the Jung library.

He needed something to relax, because no matter how logical Taemin had been with his thoughts concerning Junsu, the idea still didn't sit well with him.

A good book should get him out of his shitty headspace.

Seeing that the apartment was empty by the time he had left the room, he slipped out and onto the city streets quite easily. Tucking himself into his jacket, he ignored everybody until reaching the libraries doors.

Inside the library, he quickly reached the nonfiction section where he had smartly stashed a book he had snuck out from the basement the day before. The book he had hidden was old and leather bound, with nothing other than the characters for 'Chun' on its cover. It was utterly unremarkable, but it had called to him like nothing else did.

Settling down in a deserted corner of the large space, Kai unwrapped the book open.

It was pure gibberish, littered with scribbles and symbols he couldn’t read.

He slammed the book closed.

Maybe the whole school idea wasn't such a bad thing?

Huffing, he wrapped the book back up and put it inside his jacket.

Getting up, he went to search for another book, hoping to find an interesting one so that the whole trip wouldn't be a loss.

Entering the spellbook aisle, Kai heard a familiar tune coming from a man who's back was turned to him.

It was a song that replayed constantly in his mind.

How did such a sweet song turn so bitter?

"Kyungsoo? Is that you?" Kai's heart skipped.

The melody stopped abruptly, and the man’s back stiffened before turning to Kai.

Kyungsoo's face blanched at the sight of him, "K-kai?"

His relationship with Kyungsoo had brusquely ended when the other said he had to move away due to unforeseen reasons. Kyungsoo never really explained.

Kai now had a clue as to what those reasons were.

Kyungsoo was never human.

Which made living in Seoul extremely difficult and explained his ex's often gloomy demeanor.

It didn't mean that he didn't deserve an explanation.

He really didn't need this right now.

His chest began to quicken, and his eyes blurred as he grabbed the other by the shoulders, "What are you doing here Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo was stricken silent, his face slack with shock.

"Say something!"

Like a switch, Kyungsoo shook off whatever spell he was in, "Kai? Is that you?” he shook his head in denial and backed away from Kai's hold, “No, no, no…”

"Wai-!"

"I'm sorry…" kyungsoo said before vanishing from sight.

With that Kai was alone.

He wasn't sure what was real anymore.

(Past)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

A month past, and with each passing day it had been getting increasingly harder to see Jaejoong. The reaper would leave when night fell and eave early in the morning before Yunho would wake up.

Where to?

Yunho had no idea.

He was beginning to feel apprehensive about Jaejoong’s continuous lack of presence.

Was Jaejoong avoiding him?

To make matters worse, his appa had decided to bless them with his presence at dinner that night and found it opportune to bring up his marriage prospects once again.

The only thing Dongwook cared about when the subject concerned him.

"How are things with Boa, Yunho?" Dongwook inquired, leaning against one of the dining chairs, not even attempting to join in on the meal he and his father were having, “Because from what I heard from her parents, you haven’t been attending the meetings they had set up.”

Speaking of his father, the man scowled at their unannounced visitor.

His father was another one who had been acting strange lately, his mood worsening by the day.

What he and Jaejoong had been doing that affected them so? he truly would like to know.

"Dongwook this is not the moment to talk about this. I want to eat in peace. Go back home please."

His father’s tone was so sharp, that Dongwook seemed taken aback.

But his appa wasn’t one to stay down for long.

"Jihoon he's old enough already, I just think Boa would be good for our yunho."

‘Yeah right,’ he stopped himself from scoffing.

His appa was much more interested in the Kwon name status and the wealth behind it.

Apparently, one could never have enough money.

Unwearyingly placing his fork down, his father’s aura blazed momentarily before ceasing, “I used to think the same, but upon further thought I realized that she isn't suitable anymore."

"I don’t get what you mean Jihoon, she is the most qualified. That Go girl is too low class, the Lee's son’s magic is too weak, and I'm sure as hell not going to set him up one of Kangta's sons."

Most qualified?

Was this a job interview?

Yunho stared at his food, having lost his appetite.

Have they forgotten that he was in the room?

"Dongwook can you stop with the pretense and state why you’re really here? It's odd for you to visit at a time where you usually take dinner with your family," His father cut in, his patience must be especially low today, his father usually handled his appa easily.

"What? I can't care about my son’s future?" Dongwook replied, looking offended by the mere idea.

Did his appa think he sounded sincere?

That was enough.

"Can I be excused?" Yunho asked his father out of politeness, standing up to leave before he could get an answer.

"Yes, you can Yunho," Jihoon said, glaring daggers at Dongwook.

Walking away he inadvertently caught a part of his parents’ conversation.

"Dongwook, all I want was a nice dinner with my son and you ruin it. Next time you advise me before you come…"

His father’s voice faded into the house’s walls, as Yunho proceeded to get as far away from his appa as he could.

Stomping down a random hall, he jumped when one of the doors opened.

Jaejoong slipped out.

When did he get here?

Apparently instead of going in the direction of his rooms, Yunho had traveled to the guest area of the house.

That aside, it was a relief to see Jaejoong. They hadn't had time to say more than a few words to each other since there time in the shifter district.

Since their kiss more specifically.

Something he hadn't gotten out of his head since it happened.

Jaejoong had yet to give him any type of answer.

"Y-yunho? Are you ok, you've been standing there for a while," Jaejoong looked as surprised as Yunho felt, approaching him while looking recently showered with a towel across his neck.

Yunho shook himself, "I'm good. Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen for some food," Jaejoong paused, his eyes darting every which way around the hall, seemingly uncomfortable in his company.

Yunho cringed inwardly, he should have kept his feelings to himself.

"You don’t want to do that, my parents are there," Yunho informed.

“Your right,” Jaejoong’s face fell, "But I'm hungry."

"I can summon something for you, come," Yunho pulled Jaejoong back into his room. There was no need for his appa to see Jaejoong, the further away he stayed the better.

"Yunho you don't have to," Jaejoong tried feebly to steer him away.

Strange.

"I do, you said that you were hungry. What do you want to eat?" Yunho asked, closing the door behind him.

"Forget it Yunho, I'll eat in the morning. I might as well get some rest," Jaejoong waved him off, placing the towel on his head to finish drying his hair.

The brief glimpse he got of Jaejoong's face under good lighting shocked him.

"Speaking of rest, have you been getting enough of it? You don’t look well Jaejoong," Yunho bypassed Jaejoong's flailing hands to pull the towel away from his head.

"It’s nothing for you to worry about," Jaejoong fought weakly to place the towel back on his head.

"Jaejoong, I've gone days without seeing you, and the moment I do you look exhausted and you still won’t tell me where it is that you and my dad go to. I know it's not my business, but is it really crazy of me to worry,"Yunho pleaded, his hands finding home on Jaejoong’s face.

Jaejoong closed his eyes, melting into his hold.

“You don’t have to tell me everything, but don’t lie to me when I know somethings wrong,” Yunho nestled Jaejoong’s face before placing a soft kiss on the corner of Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong lingered close, neither accepting nor rejecting Yunho’s advances.

Taking the lead, Yunho placed another kiss on the other side of Jaejoong’s mouth lingering there for a moment before claiming the rest.

Jaejoong let out a sigh, circling his arms around Yunho to clutch onto the back of his shirt.

They stood in each other’s embrace, for what seemed like hours.

He never wanted to let go.

It was when he slid his hands underneath Jaejoong’s shirt that the other man stiffened.

“Yunho stop,” Jaejoong begged, pulling away from their kiss.

Yunho obeyed, licking away at the last remnants of the reaper on his lips.

“Are you mad at me?”

He must have done something wrong.

Jaejoong remained silent for a long moment in his hold, before burying his face onto Yunho’s shoulder.

“I’m not mad at you Yunho, I just really need to rest,” Jaejoong said somberly into his neck.

Although Jaejoong said that everything was fine, Yunho couldn’t help but feel like there was a wall between them.

“I understand, have a good night,” Yunho accepted, pulling back to head to the door.

“Goodnight Yunho,” Jaejoong uttered back, his gaze lost on the floor.

Closing the door carefully behind him, Yunho startled at the sight of his appa on the wall opposite him.

"Why were you in that reapers room at this hour," Dongwook asked lowly, his attention on the floor behind Yunho.

"He came home late and I wanted to see him. He's my friend." Yunho clarified.

Dongwook laughed, “Those people know no friendship. Anyways, your father and I talked, and we've decided that tomorrow we will be attending the Kwon's solstice ceremony."

Yunho baulked when his appa's hands adjusted the sleeves of his shirt.

"I suggest you leave the reaper here. The ceremony is no place for him."

(Past)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. Feedback is appreciated, it would be great to see what where I'm doing well at and where i need to improve. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	27. Chapter 26

(Past)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

‘What are you doing Yunho?’ Jaejoong's gaze stayed glued to the door as Yunho left, his heart still agitated from what had occurred.

He had to stop what Yunho was attempting to start.

Their worlds were just too different.

'You need to stop yourself from responding also you hypocrite,' Jaejoong added to himself, traveling to the large mirror near his bed.

He looked like shit.

He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which was close to the truth.

Pressing his fingers to his cheeks, he puffed them out to try to achieve a healthier appearance.

He was amazed Yunho even kissed him in this state? But then again, the lighting in the room was dim, so maybe the sorcerer hadn't gotten a good look.

‘Damnit, stop thinking about the kiss!’ Jaejoong knocked the side of his head.

The grumbling of his stomach saved him from lingering on the thought for too long. He now regretted declining Yunho’s offer of food.

Not the he was given much of a chance to deny anything.

Settling down on the edge of his bed, his breath hitched as pain laced up his stomach.

He also felt like shit.

Lifting the edge of his shirt, he revealed the real reason why he had stopped Yunho from continuing their 'session'.

A large black bruise spanned his ribs. Its edges were an angry purple, and it stung every time he exhaled. In fact, the only time it hadn’t hurt was when Yunho was around.

The entity was a piece of work.

It was crazed, delusional, and lashed out whenever one got too close.

For the past few weeks, he and Jihoon had been out day and night searching for the entity just to find scraps of its presence in the city.

He was beginning to think that they would never find the being.

Until the night before, when they had finally found it in a darken corner of a children's playground. Thinking they had the upper hand Jihoon had reacted immediately and launched what appeared to be a powerful attack at the entity with his magic. The magic did little to deter the entity, triggering it to retaliate viciously by striking them both with an inky limb, sending him halfway across the playground and Jihoon the opposite way.

In the end, weeks of hard work amounted to nothing. Now they were both injured, angry and back to square one.

Who knows were that thing had escaped to?

Hissing, he poked around at the bruise, the salve Jihoon had given him hadn’t worked.

A knock at the door took him from his assessment.

Was Yunho back?

Crossing the room, Jaejoong faltered at the door. He wasn’t sure if he could resist Yunho again, when all he wanted to do was curl up in the sorcerer's arms until he felt better.

"Yunho, didn’t I tell-," Jaejoong opened the door just to be stopped by a very unwelcome face.

Dongwook.

Yunho’s other parent was a rare site to see in the compound.

Why was he here?

He ventured that the man was lost.

"Park Dongwook?" He began unsurely.

"Oh my, you look horrid," Dongwook stated, giving him an unimpressed look over his sleeping ware.

Well damn.

“Huh-ok”

Really, how did one answer to that?

“You must be wondering why I’m here?” Dongwook smiled handsomely, pressing his hands together in false humility.

“I’m sorry to disturb you chief Kim. I saw Yunho come this way, I just wanted to see if I could catch up with him to talk about the ceremony tomorrow with his intended.”

There was a glint in the silver headed man’s eyes that he didn’t like, but what Dongwook had said took precedence over everything else.

Intended?

Jaejoong guts twisted at the word.

When the hell did Yunho acquire one of those?

Dongwook continued, speaking about a ceremony, its importance, and the people that were to attend; but none of it really registered into Jaejoong’s mind.

The medication Jihoon had given him might have finally came into effect, because he understood nothing of which Dongwook was talking about.

He was ready for sleep; it was too late for these mental gymnastics.

Holding a hand up, he interrupted Dongwook's one sided speech.

"Unless you have something to say that is relevant to me, I suggest that you leave. Goodnight Dongwook."

Without waiting for a response, he closed the door.

If he had added a little of his dominion into his last comment, no one had to know. Thankfully, it had worked, as he heard Dongwook’s footsteps walking away from his door.

To tired to even ponder Dongwook’s motivations for knocking on his door, Jaejoong stiffly maneuvered himself into bed, hoping to get more than three hours of sleep for the first time that month.

\----

The ride towards the solstice ceremony was a quiet affair.

In the end, Yunho’s refusal to attend had been overruled by his father who had cited the ceremony as a consulate gathering that he must attend.

Speaking of his father, the man had been more stoic than usual, his mood no better than the night before if his aura was anything to go by.

He should be grateful that his appa decided to ride in another car with his wife, his self-satisfaction would have been too suffocating to be in the presence of.

"Fix your face Yunho," Jihoon mentioned out of the blue, placing the document that was in his hand onto the seat beside him," I know that you don't want to be here and neither do I, but keep that to yourself. This is all formality, smile when you need to and keep things pleasant until we leave."

Yunho kept his thoughts to himself, pondering the tree line as they made their way deeper into the wiccan forest.

Fairy lights dotted the forest trees, brightening the dirt path to the open field were the solstice ceremony was to be held. People were already seated at their tables near the ceremonial center, some were members the consulate, but many more were from the elite families of New Seoul, all of which had deep pockets and close ties to the government.

His father had lied to him about the ceremony being a consulate matter.

A raised dais decorated in white moon flowers was arranged in the ceremonial center, and in its background were large boulders engraved with protection runes.

The car had halted in a makeshift driveway especially made for the event and its guest; however, before he could stagger out, his father stopped him.

"Yunho did you hear me?" His father’s deep voice pressed, fixing the edges of his uniform as he moved rather stiffly to the door.

"Yes," Yunho answered dimly.

No matter how adverse he felt, he knew his obligation to keep things civil.

The elemental witches, though a small population, were powerful and not ones to make enemies of.

He wondered what Jaejoong was doing? he hadn't seen the reaper that morning a breakfast nor did he see him at lunch.

He could still feel the reapers lips on his own, like they were meant to be there.

He should have stayed home.

Waiting for his father to exit first, as was the custom, he followed behind closely.

"Good evening head wizard, and general Jung."

Their escort bowed low before shuttling them to the table directly in front of the dais beside the kwon family table. He ignored their expectant looks as his father was greeted by each member, giving them a brief courtesy of his own before sitting down at the lavishly decorated table. The nights main courses still weren’t prepared, but some wine and several banchan appetizers were available to pick at in the meantime.

He quickly placed a fish cake in his mouth as he mulled over the ceremony itself.

Both Kwon parents were members of the consulate, their jurisdiction being the same forest they were currently at, which also served as a strategic location of New Seoul’s largest military training base, the forest lining to thick for human technology to penetrate.

The Kwon’s presence beside them must have meant that the solstice ceremony was to be conducted by Boa herself, an informal handover of coven leadership.

Much to the dismay of the Kwon’s eldest child Yesung, an elemental witch also, who stared blankly at the stage.

Yunho was beginning to understand the sudden push for marriage.

Power.

Like any other potential marriage with him, the span of power his spouse was set to inherit was immense, no one would contest their position and any child they produced would surely be powerful enough to potentially be head wizard on day like Jung's were wont to do.

It was ridiculous.

The ceremony was set to begin once the moon was high in the sky, for a summer solstice for the elemental witches started at night and ended around noon the proceeding day.

It made little sense, but no one would question an event that relieved them of work for two days.

Going by the fidgety shuffling of the Ahn shifter pack behind him, the ceremony was set to begin soon, the crescent moons effect typically caused them to become a little restless, so such activity was to be expected.

But if Siwon shoved at him one more time, he wasn’t liable for what happened.

He was only able to share a brief nod with an equally unamused Donghae a few tables behind him, before the ceremony began.

Between hymns and chants, Boa emerged onto the dais with an ancient scroll in hand.

She looked beautiful.

The silver silk of her hanbok gleamed like a jewel under the night sky, her long ebony hair flowed like a waterfall down her shoulders, and her aura pervaded through the space; its impression as tranquil as the streams of the forest itself.

Had this been three years prior his heart would have been beating right out of his chest at the sight.

Three years ago, he would have given her everything she wanted.

Now, he felt neutral, but made sure to ‘fix his face’ at the eager looks the Kwon’s continued to give him throughout the ceremony.

After the ceremony their meals arrived.

As they begun to eat, Yunho noted a black spot out of the corner of his eyes. A black laceration stained the back of his father’s hand.

He had never seen that before.

"Dad? What's that on your hand?" He fingers barely grazed the mark before his father snatched his hand away.

"It’s nothing, eat your food," Jihoon stated succinctly, lowering his sleeve, effectively covering up what Yunho had seen.

He could push the matter, but he knew his father would only clam up more.

Finishing his meal, he stood up with the full intent of finding a deserted space and wait for his father’s signal to leave.

He did not want to talk to anyone, though Donghae’s company was always welcome, should the sorcerer in training find him.

Avoiding the progressively belligerent crowd of ceremony attendees revving up for the night long celebration, Yunho settled atop of a bolder by a small creek only a few dozen paces away from the celebration.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” a charming voice called from next to him.

Boa had found him.

“Leave me alone.”

He wanted to sulk in peace.

“If I let you do that, how would we be able to talk?” she stated, sitting beside him on the bolder.

It was time to look for somewhere else to be.

“I guess a congratulations are in order for your promotion, but I know little else of what I would want to talk to you about,” Yunho removed himself from his seat.

“Don’t be obtuse Yunho, you know why I’m here,” Boa touched his sleeve, aiming to pull him closer.

"No, I won’t do this with you now," Yunho pulled himself away.

Boa’s touch repelled him.

"Why? It isn’t like there is anyone else, Is there?" A spiteful countenance slipped over the witch’s face.

"That's none of your business." Yunho began to make his way back to the party.

He could use a drink.

"I thought you wanted this?!" Boa shouted, the rage screwing up her lovely face into something unpleasant, " I know you Yunho. You'd do anything to please your parents, what’s with the reluctance!"

He kept his stride, all the while calming himself down.

Don’t give in.

Don’t give in.

“I’m the only choice you have!”

Don’t-

Fuck it.

Stomping his way back to Boa, he stared down at the stranger he used to have feelings for.

She used to be so sweet.

‘She was always this way, you just never accepted it,’ Yunho reminded himself.

He had been a blind fool.

"Yes, you were. You knew it also, and you abused that fact and left me for it! There is no going back now Boa!"

Boa staggered back, visibly stunned by his reaction.

It was the first time he had ever raised his voice at her.

"You've changed Yunho," Boa twisted her hands together, her eyes darting away from him in thought.

"Of course I did it’s been years, what did you expect from all this?" Yunho answered.

"I didn’t say it was a good thing,” the vindictive looked reappeared on Boa’s face, ‘How naive could you be.? Life’s not a fairy tale."

This was going nowhere.

"Believe what you want Boa, I’m heading back," Yunho announced resuming his walk, “That was a nice ceremony by the way.”

“Whatever Yuhno, Keep telling yourself that you have any say in what happens to you. You’ll come crawling back to me soon enough.”

Boa’s words carried into the night breeze, haunting him until he reached the ceremonial center once more.

Noticing his father enter what looked like a secluded cabin on the outskirts of the center, Yunho skirted past several people that called out to him, intent on reaching the man and getting him to leave earlier.

Approaching the solitary window of the cabin, Yunho was met with the heavy resistance of a privacy spell that would deter most from looking in.

Not him though, curiosity had him wondering what the man was hiding.

Discreetly peeling back a layer of the protection spell, he peeked through the window.

Regret came all to suddenly, as he shoved himself away from the window.

His father wasn’t alone, as a matter of fact he was wrapped up in someone else’s embrace.

Not that it was something he particularly cared to see, but Yunho understood that his father was still relatively young so it shouldn’t be so much of a surprise that the man was seeing somebody.

What had him shook was that the other participant was Dongwook.

What the fuck!

“Jihoon let go, I have to talk to the Kwon’s before they head up to the mountains to start their private ceremony.”

Some shuffling could be heard, after Dongwook’s words.

Although he could not see them anymore, Yunho could hear mostly everything they said. And as much as he wanted to bleach his mind from what he had seen, his inquisitiveness had always been a weakness.

"Dongwook would you quit this nonsense?” Jihoon said, sounding as exasperated as Yunho felt, “I submitted to your demands and drug Yunho out here when he clearly does not want to be here. Nothing has happened as you could see, now cease with the marriage talk."

"But it could beneficial," Dongwook stated, "He and Boa had something once it could rekindle."

"She left him for somebody she presumed was stronger. Quite frankly, I do not want her as a part of my family.”

Yunho hadn't know his father was paying that much attention, he had never spoken to the man about what had happened with Boa, especially since after the breakup his father had been hellbent on sending him all over New Seoul for missions.

"It’s for his own good Jihoon," Dongwook interjected, disregarding the last comment.

"How? Would you be doing the same for Yoochun, should I begin looking for candidates?"Jihoon replied sarcastically.

"I..i," Dongwook stuttered.

"You don’t need to answer, just listen," Jihoon's aura spiked," I never contested our divorce because you had found your bond mate and I wanted you to be happy. I know how it feels to lose a bond mate and I did not want that for you.”

His father clearly wasn’t practicing what he was preaching.

“Why do the opposite for Yunho? Is he disposable to you because he's isn't Hyori's? Do you resent him that much?"

Triggering the privacy shield once more, Yunho stopped himself from hearing his appa’s reply by wading back into the festive crowd and grabbing three bottles of expensive soju.

His parents were having an affair.

Which explained his appa’s unexplained appearances around the Jung compound as of late. But what of his bond with Hyori? Sure, she wasn’t his favorite person, but their bond had to mean something?

It was time to go home.

Robotically making his way outside of the warded forest, he walked until its enchantments held no effect on him teleporting home.

He should have never come.

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

"Where are we heading to now?" Taemin asked breathlessly, his legs doing double the work to match both Changmin and Minho down multiple unrecognizable streets, while simultaneously coughing up what was left of the black sludge lodged in his lungs.

He was promptly ignored, Changmin was too busy talking angrily to Minho about what had happened in the alleyway.

Finding little use in continuing with his struggle, Taemin slowed his steps, as a large amount of fluid invaded his throat.

As he expelled the liquid onto the street floor, he noted something on his arm.

'Did that thing touch me?' Taemin flexed his arm and watched as the inky substance moved like liquid under his skin.

"Chang-? What is this?" Taemin looked up, just to be almost headbutted by a majorly deformed spirit.

His abilities were back.

Then the noise started.

Oh hell, his abilities were back.

He forgot how loud the assholes could be.

Covering his ears, Taemin tried counting down from ten, remembering what Jaejoong had taught him about blocking the dead out.

He can't believe he had missed them.

Absence made the heart grow fonder he guessed.

It wasn’t working.

And now the bastard had gripped onto his arm, digging his nails deep into his skin.

"Let go!!"Taemin jerked away, stopping the noise and vanishing the spirit along with the blood stains on his marked arm.

"Taemin why are you back there?"Changmin finally noted his lack of presence.

"Give me a break!...," Taemin barked, his mood darkening rapidly, "I'm seeing them again and I can hear them…it's so loud," he whimpered against the piercing assault on his ears.

When did New Seoul get so many dead people?

They were everywhere!

Some crawled on the ground dragging their severed limbs along with them. Others slithered between the unknowing masses on the street while they begged, pleaded, and cried in his direction.

All were getting increasingly louder by the moment.

Unbearably loud.

Hunching over, Taemin tried to find his balance as his eyes blurred black. He was out of practice and the solution from earlier turned out faulty. He couldn't keep the noise out.

Covering his ears harder, he counted down again.

"Taemin what’s wrong?"Changmin pulled him up from his position, "Shit, hold on.”

Realization coated Changmin’s voice, as warm hands engulfed Taemin’s ears, muffling the sounds before making it all go away completely.

He couldn't hear anything, Changmin was saying something to him but soon nodded in understanding and stopped himself from continuing.

'It’s only temporary until you get adjusted,' Changmin’s voice rang in his mind as he steered him to wherever they were going.

He saw Changmin exchange some words with Minho before turning his attention back to him.

'We’re going to get something to eat, and while we’re there I want to see what has changed for you to get your abilities back so abruptly.'

Taemin nodded; it was not like he could do much else in his state. As if sensing that he was a bit off, Minho hooked onto his arm in assistance.

A few minutes later, Taemin began to relax some, his hearing wasn’t all back but he could now hear bits and pieces of Changmin and Minho’s conversation without the of the various spirits around.

“Changmin, so nice to see you here,” A woman called out. She had long dark hair and kindish eyes and was flank by two people who seemed like assistants behind her.

“Priestess Kwon, what a surprise,” Changmin said politely.

“I hope it’s a good one,” Her smile was tight, as she glanced over Changmin’s shoulder to him, “It’s been some time since I’ve seen you around the consulate. Is everything fine?”

Correction, those eyes were sort of terrifying.

He shrunk into Minho’s side, hoping that she would overlook him.

“Minho, say hello to your father for me,” with that Boa went on her way, throwing a wave to them, “Have a good day boys,”

Changmin waited until she turned the corner to give Minho a displeased look.

“Damn it, what is Boa doing in New Seoul?”

“She’s been around for days, if you had actually bothered to go to work you would have known,” Minho stated.

“And who was going to tell me this?” Changmin continued, irritated by Minho’s indifference.

Minho shrugged, “I don’t know, Kyuhyun?”

“She seemed nice enough,” Taemin said innocently, his words slow due to his poor hearing.

“She’s not-well she is, but at the same time she isn’t,” Changmin stalled, seemingly confusing himself, “Just trust when I say that that woman isn’t one to be trifled with. Now let’s move on before we start seeing everyone else from the damn consulate.”

Thank goodness.

Taemin was beyond ready to leave, the loss of hearing didn’t equate to loss of sight, the dead were spotting him once again.

"Where going to Key's right?" Minho chimed in looking giddy at the thought, “I mean, we are in the fey district.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, "Why do you always want to eat there?"

"Are you kidding you love his food, your just mad because of Jinki's debt," Minho revealed, nudging at him before whispering, “Don’t listen to him, you’ll love the food there Taemin.”

Noticing the action, Changmin snapped his fingers together near his left ear, "Are you getting your hearing back?"

Taemin nodded somberly, the spirits around him were now affecting his mood.

Changmin noticed this also, "We'll figure this out Taemin. Let's see if some food helps you feel better."

He sure hoped it did, because he had been wrong about not hearing the spirits anymore, they were still there but their noises were now a dull murmur of misery.

The restaurant they had entered was empty, strange for what was about to be noon. The decor was fancy, but not too intimidating for the common person, and upon some of the walls were pictures of beautifully crafted dishes.

The mere sight of some of the food items on display sent his stomach rumbling.

"Don’t people read signs anymore!" A loud voice called from some back room in the restaurant, complaining about 'cheap faulty wards' as footsteps grew closer.

"We are closed right now! C.L.O.S.E.D-Puppy!" the voice squealed before someone finally appeared.

The blond hair, sharp face, and iridescent eyes were striking and intimidating. The line of sweat dotting the man’s forehead and the dirty apron around his waist did little to lessen the effect.

Taemin felt those eyes scorch threw him before they strayed over to Minho aka ‘puppy’.

Minho glared at the greeting, softly detaching himself from Taemin’s side before stomping his way to the blond man.

"Damn it Kibum! What did I tell you about calling me that! I’m going to be alpha one day, I can’t have my pack hearing that humiliating name!"

"I'm going to be alpha one day!" Kibum mocked, throwing a used rag at the shifter, "You repeat that like it means something to me puppy."

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice," Minho sighed, knocking over a stack of neatly organized menus on the bar counter.

Kibum looked beyond offended, literal flames could be seen in his eyes, "Pick. that. up. Minho, we open in two hours!"

"No," Minho added, spilling the contents of a nearby utensil tray.

"Now you've done it! Come over here you overgrown dog!" Kibum lunged at Minho.

Did they forget that he and Changmin were there?

Turning to Changmin, he found the warlock on his phone, this apparently was a common occurrence to him.

"Don’t worry, they'll be done soon. Come, let see what's on the menu," Changmin steered him into the nearest booth.

"Don’t think I don't see you Changmin," icy green eyes speared in their direction," I'll be dealing with you later!" Kibum shouted, having somehow attached himself onto Minho’s back with his arms firmly around the shifters neck.

Taemin felt like he should be asking questions, but his pounding headache chose otherwise, shrugging it off he sat down.

He’ll just have to accept that everyone in New Seoul was weird.

Changmin being perceptive as always asked him about it, "You’re strangely quiet Taemin, you really mustn't be feeling well."

Reaching out a hand, Changmin asked to see his mark.

Obliging, Taemin recoiled at the state of his arm. The black scar like mark on his forearm was gone, it its place was a scattering of black veins under his skin.

"That black stuff, that's happened to you before?" Changmin inched closer, turning his arm every which way in inspection.

"Yes, it had happened once at the beginning of my having abilities. I don’t get it as much as Jae does."

It was worrisome how often Jaejoong had gotten sick just by over stressing himself.

"How come you've never told me?"Changmin urged.

"You never asked,” Taemin made to take his arm back, but Changmin’s grip was locked.

"Does it hurt?"Changmin prodded lightly around the bruise like marking.

"No, it's just ugly now," Taemin lamented, he kind of thought the scar like mark from earlier looked cool," how did you know how to stop the noises," he asked grazing his ears.

"If it looks different, then the mark might be dissipating. Time will tell if this the reason your abilities back, though your aura is still gone," Changmin let go, "About the noises, growing up, I would help my uncle out with the half reapers every now and then."

"Cool," Taemin answered, opening his menu, "What do you recommend?"

Minutes later, and by what Taemin considered was a bit of magic on Changmin's part, Minho and Kibum made a peaceful duo as they reentered the dining room with food in hand.

"Now that that’s out of the way," Kibum stated, pushing Minho one last time with his shoulder before placing their orders on the table, "What's the reason for your visit Changmin? I haven’t seen you in weeks?"

Kibum waited for an answer with his hands on his hips.

"I'm hungry," Changmin answered simply, digging into his noodles before pointing at Minho who slid next to him into the booth, "He's the one that wanted to come here."

Kibum mulled over the comment for a moment before nodding, "Make's sense, I am the best around. Though you all could be more considerate next time and actually come when we're open."

Taemin froze once sharp eyes glided his way.

"Who’s the stranger?"

"This is Taemin, my…," Changmin looked lost at him before looking at Minho then back to Kibum strangely, "Taemin."

"Aha..," Kibum nodded cynically, "Nice to meet you anyways, you should already know my name it's all around the restaurant." He added with a flourish of the hands.

"Yes, I do," Taemin struggled under Kibum’s attention, not exactly feeling like himself at the moment, "Your foods really good, thank you," he added on.

Kibum examined him for a second before gripping onto his face.

Taemin’s halted some more, dazed by the action.

"There’s something peculiar about you," Kibum closed in on his face, his eyes a spectrum of indescribable colors before turning pitch black.

"Reaper?" Kibum stepped back, his eyes a mirage of different colors, "A full reaper at that, one would think Junsu would have you under lock and key on the island. There hasn't been a full reaper around since Jae-,"

“Key,” Changmin glared pointedly at Kibum effectively stopping him from what he was about to say.

There was something there.

"Anyhow," Kibum remedied, latching himself onto Taemin’s person again, "Your pretty."

He searched for Changmin’s help but was denied.

'Bear with it Taemin. The fey are an eccentric group, it will be over soon enough. By the way, are you going to finish your food?'Changmin added unhelpfully in his mind, having already began eating the rest of Taemin’s meal.

"I mean you need work. Your skin is dry, your hair's begging for moisture and is that mascara?" Kibum rubbed at the stain on his cheek, his eyes turning a pearly blue, "But you have potential. You’re a pretty mess," Kibum added as if it were a complement.

Maybe it was?

He wasn’t sure?

Kibum finished by forcing him deeper into his seat, "I've decided that were friends now, deal with it."

Taemin nodded, it wasn’t like he was given much of a choice not to.

"Changmin? Now that you’re out of hiding, isn’t there something that your forgetting?" Kibum stretched his hand out wiggling his fingers as a hint.

"Well wouldn't you look at the time!" Changmin shot up, dragging Minho onto his feet also, "I forgot that we needed to do something, right Minho?"

"What the-?!"Kibum glared at the warlock, "No Changmin, you will not avoid me. I fed you damnit!"

"Now that I remember, we do have something to do," Minho took him by the arm, pulled him out the booth, and followed Changmin out.

"Changmin! Your richer than everybody here, Onew's debt is change to you!" Kibum shook his fist at them.

"Sorry got to go, love you Key,"Changmin blew a kiss the feys way before speeding out the door.

He and Minho followed out of pure obligation.

"Changmin, you have to stop doing that, it's not fair to Kibum," Minho stated as they stopped in front of the restaurants entrance.

"True," Changmin had the decency to admit, "however, I refuse to pay Jinki’s debt until those two talk again."

"They talk. Just yesterday they talked for about ten minutes and with minimal cursing involved. So, pay it already," Minho

“You timed it?” Changmin looked concerned at Minho, “and no, them speaking for ten minutes is not enough, those usually involve Key making demands and Jinki groveling to please him. They need to have an actual conversation, especially about what had happened.”

"I don't know why they haven't," Minho looked worriedly into the restaurant’s windows.

"You know why they haven't. We need to go now before Taemin shuts down. Taemin are you fine to go?"

He nodded, most of his energy was zapped but he could walk fine.

They had begun to walk away when the entrance door to Kibum’s eatery open behind them.

"Kyungsoo! just in time, we just had a bunch of freeloaders pass by and you have dishes to wash before we prep," Kibum called out.

Kyungsoo?

Taemin curved his head towards the entryway, finding the mystery person gone.

Maybe he was just hearing things.

++++

After what felt like hours traveling through the damp dingy tunnel, He and Yunho finally made it to the other side. The other side being a shed in the middle of a residential neighborhood, from what he could see through a crack in the shed’s door.

To know precisely where they were, he would need to go out to the street.

He hoped no one was around to see them sneak out of the shed.

“Do you know where we are at Jaejoong?” Yunho asked, dusting the cobwebs off his clothes after sealing the entryway to the tunnel they had exited.

“I don’t know yet. I will have to get out to verify,” Jaejoong answered, startled by Yunho’s sudden presence beside him.

Why was he so close to the sorcerer?

It wasn’t the first time it had happened either. For that whole night, it had felt like he and Yunho were stuck in an orbit where they couldn’t be too far from each other.

He was beginning to think that Yunho was noticing this also.

“Are you ready to leave?” Yunho asked, moving a hand onto his shoulder.

Jaejoong jerked away.

“Sorry Jaejoong you had something on your shoulder,” Yunho said apologetically.

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry, you surprised me,” Jaejoong replied, feeling at the spot Yunho had just grazed.

Catching himself, he grabbed onto the shed’s handle and slid it open, “Let’s get going.”

Inhaling the stuffy air of Seoul once more after his short absence, wasn’t as remarkable as he thought it would be.

Walking onto the street, Jaejoong noticed that everything looked the same and felt the same.

Wait.

Everything felt the same.

Wildly zooming up and down the block his senses zeroed in on the lone figure hobbling away from him, moaning to the night sky in misery.

It was a much welcome thing to hear after such a long period without it.

His abilities were back, proving one of Yunho’s theories true.

Something in New Seoul had been blocking him.

Taking a moment, Jaejoong honed in his hearing away from the accumulating amount of spirits nearby, to concentrate on the task at hand.

Yunho had stuck slightly behind him, quietly observing their surroundings with enquiring eyes.

Was it the sorcerer’s first time in Seoul? He would’ve thought that the man had been here before.

“What’s the verdict Jaejoong?” Yunho asked distractedly, his head directed at the sky.

“We’re close to where I live, if we-”

“Not about that Jaejoong,” Yunho pulled his attention from were it was and unloaded it onto him, “How to you feel?”

“My abilities are back,” Jaejoong stated, fidgeting with the front of his jacket, feeling timid under Yunho’s delighted gaze, “You might have been right with your assumptions earlier.”

“That’s great to hear. I would tell you about your aura, but like an idiot I spelled my magic away,” Yunho shrugged, embarrassed, “So we’ll be unable to confirm that for now.”

“Is the place where you woke up in nearby?” Yunho asked out of the blue, his eyes still restlessly scanning the area.

“No, it’s on the other side of town. Why do you ask?”

“I think we should take a trip to it when we’re able.”

“We could but it’s been twenty years Yunho, that lot is long gone. I think a mall was built over it,” Jaejoong clarified.

“That’s fine, magic tends to leave a residue especially in magicless places like Seoul. If a magic user is your reason for being here, I should be able to sense their magic,” Yunho explained logically.

Which made sense to Jaejoong also, except for one thing.

“Didn’t that potion you took effect your magic?” Jaejoong asked.

“It did. Thank you for reminding me,” Yunho stated, looking put out, “Why are we going through here?”

They were edging the marketplace with each step they took; an area were magic sensors and soldier vigilance was ever present.

Yunho must have been wary.

“Going through the market is the easiest way to get to my place. I think we should settle down for the night, we’re both tired and you need to get adjusted,” Jaejoong explained, initiating the trek up to the more livelier night market.

"Adjusted,” Yunho blinked at him, “I am completely fine- do you hear that buzzing?" Yunho looked uneasily up and down the increasingly crowded street.

“If you say so,” Jaejoong commented, becoming progressively amused by the sight of Yunho’s nervousness.

It was odd to see from someone so confident.

“Yunho?” Jaejoong halted his movement.

“Yes,” Yunho raised a brow waiting for what he had to say.

“How many times have you actually been in Seoul?”

A complicated look spread over Yunho’s face before he answered, “A few times.”

“Truly?” Jaejoong cocked his head to the side in disbelief.

Yunho deflated, “Admittedly I send Changmin to do diplomatic negotiations with Seoul. I don’t really remember the last time I’ve physically been here.”

Jaejoong let out a chuckle.

“It is funny,” Yunho acknowledged, smiling himself.

Subconsciously, Jaejoong quickly covered his mouth away from Yunho’s pleased face.

“Don’t cover your face Jaejoong, you have a beautiful smile,” Yunho shifted awkwardly, at his own comment, “Do you hear that buzzing?”

"It’s the drones,” Jaejoong answered after a moment of contemplation, looking at the darkened sky, “They must be looking for a runaway supernatural.”

“Really?” Yunho asked angrily, already tracking down where the sound was emerging from, “We have to find them.”

He understood where Yunho was coming from, but he couldn’t let the man attempt a rescue mission in his magicless state.

Jaejoong stopped him, grabbing on to the back of his shirt, “Even if you found them, how do you plan on stopping the soldiers? They are armed to the teeth and would care little about who you claim to be without your magic. I’m sorry Yunho.”

“Don’t be, I should have considered it a possibility when coming to this side.” Yunho sighed, looking more miserable by the second.

Jaejoong didn’t like how quickly the mood had change between them.

“Anyways, why don’t we get something here?” Yunho pointed at a small stall near them where they could buy something to eat.

The problem came when they had to pay.

He wasn’t sure if he had money on him, he usually relied on his dominion to get things.

“I should have something,” Jaejoong reached into his back-pocket stumbling when his finger met with something else in his pocket.

Snatching his hand from his pocket, Jaejoong turned regretfully towards Yunho.

“I just remembered; I don’t have any money on me.”

“No worries, I’ll pay,” Yunho remedied, reaching into his own pocket, “Apparently, it’s the only thing I correctly planned for on this trip.”

“Oh-good,” Jaejoong replied anxiously, before turning slightly to stare at what he really had in his pocket.

It was the picture of him and Changmin on the beach.

He had brought it along in hopes of getting answers.

(Present)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. Feedback is appreciated, it would be great to see what where I'm doing well at and where i need to improve. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 27

(Present)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(Present)

Walking into the quiet library, Junsu walked by unsettled scholars before sitting down at the table Jongin had vacated. Whispers followed his arrival, filling the space behind him with mindless chatter, speculating over his presence there.

He agreed with them about his abnormal repeat visit to the place as he searched for his son’s whereabouts.

Spotting the warlock, Junsu watched on with a mixture of intrigue and concern at the interaction between Jongin and the Kwon heir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was an unexpected face to see.

From what he last heard; officially, the young witch had recently returned from studying abroad.

Which differed from what he heard through the consulate grapevine. Apparently, the Kwon elders had tracked the kid down in Seoul after he had run away.

How Kyungsoo managed to survive two years alone in Seoul as a witch?

He did not know.

But it sure was impressive.

He didn't blame the kid, the Kwon’s were known to be cold folk, in his shoes he would have done the same.

What worried him was Jongin’s apparent familiarity with Kyungsoo. The back of his mind lit up with the memory of a half-forgotten conversation with Taemin.

He couldn’t hear much of what they were saying but going by the witch’s shock, they knew each other in some capacity.

Which didn't sit well with him.

He wanted his son nowhere near that family. The way they have treated Changmin throughout the years was deplorable, and he didn’t want the same for Jongin.

Though, before he got into any of that, he would have to actually talk to his son.

Jongin looked miserable as he returned to the table.

Going by the dark circles under Jongin's eyes, Junsu could tell that the last day had been weighing on him heavily.

When Junsu was seen, that misery turned to dread.

His leg twitched in reflex, as the urge to leave hit him tenfold. He felt the need to escape as his mind began to unpack the many ways in which this whole situation could explode in his face.

Junsu shook himself from the negative thoughts.

He had taken the last few days to reflect and concluded that he had been going about things the wrong way.

Yes, he had been scared, terrified of how his son would react to the news of his parentage. And he had been right to be, to a certain extent. Jongin had not been receptive at all to the news. But when he remembered that Jongin never had parents, he realized how devastating the news must have been.

"Jongin sit down please," Junsu requested, hoping that Jongin was feeling somewhat agreeable.

He was not.

Instead, Jongin crossed his arms and bore down on him with hard eyes.

"Please Kai,"Junsu repeated, interrupting the insult Jongin was about to surely throw at him.

The nerve in Jongin's jaw jerked in annoyance before he obliged, “sure.”

Dragging out a chair from the table, Jongin sat down grudgingly,

"What do you want Junsu?" Jongin asked curtly, looking as if he ate the sourest lemon.

"To talk," Junsu replied, smoothing his nervous hand over the table.

"About what?" Jongin's eyes roamed over him in boredom.

"You know what about," Junsu said patiently.

He couldn't afford to drive Jongin away more than he already had.

Jongin cringed, recoiling at his words, "Junsu you can’t keep sprouting your lies, it’s absurd!”

Jongin was still being stubborn.

Since talking clearly wouldn’t work, he’d have to find another way to at least get Jongin to loosen up around him.

"Follow me," Junsu stood, leading the way to the library basement.

“Junsu…?” Jongin called after him, still in his chair, “Junsu, where are you going?”

By the time he made it to the storage room stairs, Jongin finally gave in, his footfalls loud in the quiet library.

“Junsu, wait up!” Jongin rushed down the stairs, "are you going to that room again?"

"Yes," Junsu said, deactivating the rooms security ward before entering.

"What are we doing here?" Jogin asked, his eyes already alight with interest as he scoped the small space, but for some reason he stuck by the entrance, "Can we even be in here?"

"Yes, as long as you don't alert anybody," Junsu said, signaling for him to enter.

Rushing inside, Jongin froze with wide eyes, "What do we do know?"

Cute.

It was interesting how different Jongin was from him. The warlock might have a small anger problem, but he was an ultimately sweet individual. Far away from how Junsu was at that age. He was a complete mess. Who had both Jaejoong and Byunho at their wits end.

He was glad that Jongin was different from him.

When the warlock chose to grab a knick knack off the dilapidated desk near the wall, Junsu was glad that he wasn’t much like Yoochun either.

Jongin thirst for knowledge seemed vast, but unlike his sorcerer father, it wasn't obsessive and all encompassing.

It was a good sign.

"What you want Kai, I did promise you another trip here. So look through anything that what you want, except for the chest, don't touch that," he pointed the large bejeweled chest on the ground, where Jongin, of course, had been heading to.

"What?" Jongin's mouth twisted in derision, at being caught red handed, "I'm not going there."

Redirecting himself to the tall shelf by the door, Jongin pulled out several of the books found there and examined their covers, "All of these have the same name on them. Is this who you claim is my father, according to your weird reproductive practices?"

Weird what?

"Yes, he is,"Junsu answered, sitting down at the desk, content with watching Jongin explore.

Entertaining himself with some junk items left on the desk, Junsu began to notice how every now and again Jongin would throw him a questioning look but shake himself back to his task.

He knew that Jongin wanted to ask him something, but as he was beginning to learn, he would let Jongin make the first move.

Minutes later the warlock finally found his nerve.

"So, what happened between you and Yoo..chun?" Jongin asked distractedly, reading the name off one of the books while sorting through the shelf, "This still doesn't mean that I believe you, but humor me," he added, feigning disinterest.

"You're nineteen, right?" Junsu asked, rewinding his memory to one of the worst periods of his life.

"About to be twenty," Jongin hummed, poking his head up from the musty spell book in his hands, "You haven't answered me."

"Be patient Kai, I'm thinking," Junsu said to the ceiling, unable to meet his son's expectant face.

His feelings towards Yoochun had faded long ago, but when thinking about the sorcerer now his emotions constantly changed. One moment he hated Yoochun, in others he cared, but most of the time his thoughts on Yoochun were indifferent.

Now he just felt upset, and this was more towards himself. Had he known Jongin was alive, so many things would have been different.

He would have been different.

"We were good, then we weren't, he lied, then he died before anything could be resolved," he kept his answer generic, distancing himself from thinking too deep by shuffling into the desk drawer for something he knew would interest Jongin more.

"Here's a picture of him," Junsu handed the photo off to Jongin without much thought.

He didn't need any more memories of Yoochun, he had Jongin now.

"Can I keep the photo?...," Jongin looked unsure, turning away from him. His hands shaking as he stuffed the item in his front pocket. Clearing his throat, Jongin tossed him a look from over his shoulder, "Y-you know to show Taemin….and everything."

"Sure, keep it."

Jongin was opening to the idea of him and Yoochun being his parents and he felt like it was a good start, not ideal, but close to it.

Standing up, he made his way to the stack of boxes at the corner of the room, "Come Kai, we have a lot to go through, I don't even think we'll finish today."

For the next hour or two, they rummaged through the room in relative peace. Junsu discovered that if he kept away from the subject of parentage and kept calling Jongin by his chosen name, they sort of got along.

Sort of.

"Damn it Kai, stop touching the chest!"

"I'm not going to open it Junsu!" Jongin bit out, pressing an ear to the chest, "I'm just trying to hear if the toad is still in there."

"It is," Junsu said lightly, flipping through Yoochun's old notes, "you cursed that poor toad to an eternity trapped inside that chest until somebody with magic can take it out of its misery."

" I have magic."

"You know what I mean Kai."

He never understood Yoochun's need to right down everything, inside the book were notes dating back decades.

"Oh no," Jongin lamented, moving to peak into the chest's keyhole, "I didn't mean to do that little buddy. I feel bad now."

"Don't be. The toads like a golem or doll, it’s not technically alive just reanimated," Junsu explained, tossing the Yoochun's notebook away once he saw his name appear, " Which is good by me, I sure as hell don't want to be followed by any dead toads. The squirrels are enough."

"Squirrels?"

That got Jongin's attention as he finally departed from the bejeweled chest.

"Yeah, the weaker spirits tend to inhabit them for a time, like gnats those things," Junsu shook with disgust at the memories alone.

"Junsu?" Jongin hesitated while staring at the pile of book he had gathered in his hands.

So cautious this son of his.

"What happened Kai?" Junsu asked, hoping to help Jongin find his voice.

Which seemed bizarre, Jongin was never afraid to share his thoughts when angry.

"Would it be possible for me to take these books?" Jongin asked, "I think they would really help me with my training soon. Plus, they’re not in some weird language that I can't read."

"Training?" Junsu stiffened, having little time to hide the surprise in his voice.

Jongin notice this also, as his eyes crinkled confusion, "My training with Dongwook starts tomorrow, I think the books will help me with that. Didn't Yunho tell you?"

Really?

It would have been nice for Yunho to tell him about what he had arranged for his son.

But then again, he hadn't exactly been available.

Relaxing as much as he could, he kept his mouth closed, less some choice words concerning the wizard slip out.

"Do you mind? Because from what I've seen you both don't get along "Jongin asked politely, his eyes going round as he waited for an answer.

"We don't," Junsu clarified, "but I do agree with his decision. For years, we've always had an understanding that Changmin came first. Now that passes on to you. You need your basic magic training, and unfortunately, Dongwook is the best around."

The words felt bitter on his tongue.

"So, I can keep the books?" Jongin perked, excitedly searching for what else he would need.

"Take as many as you need,"Junsu answered, biting his tongue.

Waiting as Jongin gathered a bag full of items, a question dawned on him

"Jongin?"

Jongin paused, looking at him in question.

"Why were you in the library today?"

After a moment, Jongin cocked his head up in understanding," I don't know. I just didn't want to be alone in Changmin's apartment, so I came here."

"Where's Changmin? Did he leave Jaejoong alone again?"

He really needed to talk to his nephew about that. Jaejoong shouldn't be left alone for too long in his condition.

"Both Changmin and Taemin left somewhere to do something stupid," Jongin mentioned, whilst trying a knot on the bag in his hand, "and Jae's not around."

"Jaejoong’s not here?" Junsu felt the beginnings of anxiety curl in his stomach.

"Where is he?" He asked, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"In Seoul, with Yunho."

Of course.

He was going to murder Yunho.

++++

Taemin was not well.

Changmin noticed this minutes after leaving Key’s restaurant. Taemin's focus was shot, more attentive to the spirits around than the ground under him, Minho had to virtually carry him as they trekked into the downtown area.

His hex had worn off for the second time, leaving him at a loss for what to do. But, with the way Taemin’s condition kept spiraling, he needed to find a fix, and fast.

Yet, his options were limited.

He had no way of contacting his parents unless he travelled to Seoul himself.

Junsu was M.I.A.

While he could go to Jinki, potion making from scratch could take days if not weeks.

He could go to Kyuhyun at the hospital, but that would mean lying about who Taemin was, and that would go as well as it did with Minho.

Boa was completely out of the question. Changmin knew of his father’s history with the witch. Many times, growing up he had felt her looks of admiration and detestation towards him, as if impressed by his power but also angry that he had replaced the perfect child that she was supposed to have. Unfortunately, Taemin had already gained Boa’s attention earlier, so they would be seeing her again soon.

Everyone else in the consulate were not options he’d consider, including Dongwook who would more than likely withhold any help until all his questions were answered.

Which left him with just his grandfather.

But how would he explain the entity to the ex-wizard, when he himself still couldn’t comprehend the creature.

One thing is for sure, they had to get off the streets.

“Minho?” Changmin called to his familiar behind him.

“Yeah Changmin?” Minho answered vaguely, preoccupied by how Taemin had plastered himself to his chest.

“We’re going to the office.”

The scene growing around them was becoming worrisome.

The spirits were everywhere. With Taemin recently reawakened, it seemed like they all wanted to plead their cases. It was no great wonder why Taemin was so trance like. It must be maddening to hear and feel so many beings at once.

Aside from the dead, Taemin was receiving way too much attention from the living also.

He still had no aura, but unlike the other times they were in public, Taemin didn’t look like a petty criminal. So, his beautiful little brother, who looked a little too damsel like and vulnerable in Minho's hold, was gaining new admirers fast.

The looks alone sent Changmin glaring at everyone and everything along the way to the consulate building.

Someone had to be minding the consulate since both he and his father were absent. And since the city had yet to implode into itself, he guessed that his grandfather was doing just that.

Disregarding the staggered expressions thrown his way in the reception area, Changmin led his small party to the private elevator nearby.

When the elevator opened, Minho jerked at his side.

"Honestly Minho?” He said, annoyed when he felt Siwon’s aura ping from a couple floors up.

Something that wasn’t permitted inside the building.

Minho winced, his eyes shuffling from Changmin to where his father’s aura called him.

"I'm sorry," Minho said, sounding genuinely apologetic as he passed on Taemin to him.

"I thought I had you for the whole day? Can’t he wait?" Changmin leveraged a dreamy Taemin against the elevator wall, before reaching for Minho’s wrist with all the intention of pulling his familiar inside with them.

Minho exhaled loudly, " No. I physically can't do that Changmin, he's my alpha, at least until I'm old enough," Minho explained, holding onto Changmin’s wrist, “I have to go now. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

Siwon was such an asshole. Minho was already twenty-two, old enough to leave from under his thumb. Changmin knew that his relationship with the shifter had something to do with the wolf alpha’s reluctance to let his son go.

None of this was Minho’s fault.

"Okay," Changmin nodded reluctantly, "call me as soon as your free."

"Thank you Changmin," Minho responded, letting go of his arm and heading in the direction of the shifter division.

Sighing, Changmin tuned his attention back to Taemin, who mumbled incomprehensibly to himself as he attempted to look out the large window overlooking the city. Changmin caught him before he could fully turn around.

The view outside from the height they were at would have been terrifying to see.

Arriving at his father’s floor, Changmin gathered Taemin and made his way to the office, thankful that the secretary was nowhere to be seen.

Swiftly entering, he found his grandfather seated by the fireplace, looking delighted to see them.

"Chami? Taem? For what do I owe this visit?" Jihoon asked, taking off his reading glasses as Changmin got closer.

"Hi Grandpa, Dongwook isn’t going to come around, is he?"Changmin looked around, he wasn't in the head space to deal with the sorcerer.

"He already passed by; I don’t expect him to come back again. Your father's deal with him has him busy looking for teaching materials," Jihoon’s brows furrowed as he begun to get a better look at Taemin beside him, "Speaking of your father, do you know why he decided to take a leave of absence so suddenly? Not that I'm complaining, it keeps me from having to be around Dongwook right now."

"No, it's as much as a mystery to you as it is to me," he fibbed, "Has Dongwook been driving you crazy?"

"You know he has," Jihoon answered, his face tensing the more he looked at Taemin.

"Well, I can’t say that you didn't choose it," Changmin replied, subtly pulling Taemin from the corner he had wondered into.

His grandparent’s relationship was something he will never understand. Half the time the two couldn't stand each other, but something must be working since they’ve been remarried for over a decade now.

"I did, some would say that I'm a masochist for it," Jihoon stood up, his face changing dropping completely at the sight of Taemin, "What happened?"

"There’s a... situation," Changmin said releasing his hold on Taemin, looking on as the reaper slid himself onto the office couch and burrowed into its pillows.

"What type of situation?” Jihoon urged, shifting into the space next to Taemin.

"I feel like shit Bi!" Taemin yelled, his hearing still impaired. When he appeared once more, his left eye had turned completely pitch black, what was more disturbing where the inky vein like marks on his neck and the side of his face.

His grandfather granted him a cross look before veering back to Taemin, "Taem, does anything hurt?"

"What type of question is that Bi?" Taemin lashed out uncharacteristically, angrily pushing at Jihoon,"everything hurts! And those little fuckers won’t shut up!"

Pulling away, Taemin clenched his eyes shut, curling into himself as he covered his ears and repeated the words under his breath, "they won’t shut up."

Taken aback, Jihoon rubbed at his chest while looking pointedly at Changmin, "What brought this on?"

Changmin’s mind paused.

Would it hurt to tell his grandfather everything about the entity?

Well almost everything?

"Well…umm,"Changmin delayed.

Where does he begin?

"Changmin,"Jihoon pressed.

"There's something strange roaming the city and we found it…more correctly, it found us," Changmin stopped, speculating if he should elaborate more.

The color drained from his grandfather’s face, as recognition flashed over it.

He knew something.

"Did it touch him?" Jihoon questioned, stretching for Taemin's rocking form.

His grandfather’s unspoken admission left him stunned.

How long had he known?

And why hadn't he done anything about it?

But now wasn't the time for accusations.

"Yes,” Changmin said, reaching for Taemin’s marked arm.

"Let go of me!" Taemin hissed, lurching up on wobbly feet, he booked it to the other side of the room where a series of coughs hit him. Battling the violent spasms of his body, Taemin fought to find his balance knocking various things off their father’s desk, just to ultimately lose his footing, his body meeting the floor with a loud thud.

"Taemin!" Both he and his grandfather raced to Taemin’s aid.

“Don’t-!” Taemin’s words were cut short as his back spasmed, another round of harsh retching catching up with him.

"Taem you need serious help," Jihoon said, placing his hand on Taemin’s back, “Let us help.”

"Get your hands off me," Taemin growled, slapping Jihoon’s hand away, and quickly pushing himself into a corner, his shadowy eyes glowing deadly in the darkened space.

'Changmin ready a hex, we're going to have to sedate him. Whatever spirit nearby must be powerful, its already influencing his behavior,' Jihoon conveyed to Changmin’s mind.

Searching the office, Changmin saw no spirits in the room with them, the reasons for Taemin’s odd behavior must be something else.

‘Can’t we do something else?’ Changmin wavered, not knowing if what his grandfather was asking was the right form of action.

"Have you tried getting in contact with your uncle?" Jihoon said aloud while carefully eyeing Taemin, fully aware of how the reaper was looking at him.

It was chilling to see.

It was like they were his prey.

Since they couldn’t do magic, it was easy to forget how formidable full reapers were. Not even Changmin knew how far their capabilities extended.

"I tried, but his phone line is disconnected, and I don’t feel him in the city, he might be back on the island," He answered cautiously, also keeping a watchful eye on his hyper vigilant brother.

"And Yunho’s gone, so you came to me," Jihoon finished, nodding in comprehension, " Changmin I have to be honest with you, I've never dealt with a situation like this, but I have seen something similar.”

The look his grandfather gave him afterwards was significant.

"With appa," Changmin said, completing his grandfather’s thought, "you know about the entity, don’t you?"

“Yes,” Jihoon agreed gravely.

"How long?" Changmin demanded, trying not to let his rising anger gain control of him.

"For about thirty years now," Jihoon confessed.

His temper must had been present on his face, because his grandfather raised a placating hand.

"I know what you’re thinking Changmin, but that thing on top of being powerful is extremely unpredictable. Neither me nor Jaejoong knew how to deal with it," Jihoon reason, his frustration clear in his clenched hands.

Changmin settled down at the claim, it seemed reasonable from what he had experienced.

"However, after years of dealing with it, I derived a theory. The type of person that possibly could stop the entity was not around,” Jihoon explained, grasping onto Changmin’s arm, “More specifically, they hadn’t been born yet.”

What was his grandfather implying?

"M-me-?"Changmin pointed to himself, frankly doubtful of the claim going by the two failed encounters he's had with the entity.

“Does dad know-”

The loud tortured grunt released by Taemin ended their conversation abruptly.

"Do the hex Changmin, now," Jihoon ordered, his expression holding no room for refusal.

Quickly releasing his magic, Changmin sent out a potent tranquillizing hex Taemin’s way, the reddish haze of his magic seeping into his brother's skin instantaneously.

'That should knock him out fast,' Changmin thought, waiting for his hex to take effect.

When Taemin remained unaffected seconds later, Changmin grasped that his hex hadn't worked.

'Remember Changmin, though he’s technically a full reaper, he isn’t only that,' Jihoon conveyed to him, slowly inching towards Taemin as if he were a wild animal, ‘He might be immune to hexes and spells to a certain extent. Something I should have predicted.’

That would explain why his earlier hexes kept wearing off.

Distracted by their mental conversation, both Jihoon and Changmin had missed when Taemin dropped back onto the floor, his sightless eyes directed to the space before him.

Observing what happened, Jihoon took a deep breath before bending down beside Taemin and touching the clammy skin underneath his fringe, "He’s freezing cold.” Moving towards the black patterns on Taemin’s neck, Jihoon jolted his hand away as if they burned, “Changmin, whatever this is that’s happening to Taemin, I think we should let it ride itself out. I'm sorry that I don’t have a better solution for you."

Changmin paced, shaking in denial, "There has to be another way, this isn’t the first time he’s received his abilities, app-" Changmin stopped himself, swiftly thinking of something else on the spot,”…appa and uncle su are full reapers, and I’ve never seen them like this."

"I don’t think this is side effect of Taemin getting his abilities back. I think this has more to do with that thing touching him,” Jihoon mention, while turning Taemin onto his back.

"But there is a way to make him better, right?” Changmin pleaded.

There had to be.

Jihoon bobbed his head in agreement, "I’m sure there is. However, you’d have more luck asking Junsu about it than I would. The bulk of what I know about reapers comes from literature, you, and observing Jaejoong. Reapers aren't very forthcoming about themselves,” Jihoon struggled to get the last words out as Taemin began to thrash violently against his hold, "But right now, we must do something soon. From what little I do know; full reapers are prone to succumbing to madness if certain things are left unchecked."

AnchorMadness seemed just about right, from what he was seeing.

The black substance was now leaking from Taemin’s eyes while he scrambled to get a hold onto their grandfather’s collar, a moment of clarity appearing on his face.

"Bi...you have to stop them. I don’t think I can hold them back much longer," Taemin grabbed at Jihoon’s hands frantically, placing them over his ears, "make it stop."

His grandfather slumped in devastation as he addressed him, 'I'll take away his hearing again, but it might last just as long as your hexes have. I know of no other way to help him."

It was a temporary fix maybe, but it was the only choice they had.

Changmin nodded holding his breath once his grandfather’s aura filled the room. It flared until Taemin went completely limp in Jihoon's arms.

Afterwards, Jihoon hugged Taemin's unconscious form tightly to himself with his head turned away from Changmin, before rising and placing Taemin back on the couch.

"I don’t think you should tell your father about what happened," Jihoon asked, sagging down onto the couch also.

Changmin’s silence must have been telling because his grandfather found the need to clarify.

"He just found him Changmin, he shouldn't Know close he was to losing him," Jihoon reasoned, "Could you do that for me Chami? At least for now."

Changmin agreed reluctantly, pondering all the while if Taemin’s ailment had something to do with his appa's exit from New Seoul.

They both sat theorizing, when a silver head poked into the room.

“Jihoonie, I forgot to take-what is this?” Dongwook asked, his sharp regard directed to Jihoon and Taemin on the couch.

This is not what they needed.

++++

"So, twenty years in Seoul, that's a long time Jaejoong," Yunho said to him in awe, scarfing down his fourth fish cake.

The sorcerer had grown angsty after the drone near their vicinity had grown quiet. Possibly recalled by its operator, whomever the drone was searching for may have been found.

He knew that Yunho wanted to help, but they were without the means to do so.

Either way, they were too late to save anyone.

Sensing that Yunho might have known the same, Jaejoong had given him his food as a distraction. The plan worked well enough, the further away they got from the market area the less Yunho hesitated in his steps.

"It is," he remembered to answer after a while.

"This place feels wrong," Yunho repeated for the millionth time that night, his face overtaking a dim facade as he wiggled the fingers of his dominant hand.

"Already missing the magic?" Jaejoong asked, knowing the obvious answer.

"Always, it’s a part of me," Yunho dropped his hand, finally settling down somewhat at his side.

He was leading them to his old apartment so that they could rest for the night.

Yunho had offered to pay for a hotel, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On the one hand the hotel would be better than the shack he called his apartment. On the other, he'd be alone with Yunho in a hotel room.

‘Your acting like he’d only get one room, be reasonable Jae.’

He had been lost in his thoughts when Yunho’s arm grazed his, sending shockwaves up it.

"Sorr-" Jaejoong’s apology withered at that moment.

Yunho’s smile was merely a quirk of the lips, but he looked content. Truly so, the melancholic cloud that seemed to follow the sorcerer around was nowhere to be seen as they traveled down the grimy backstreets of Seoul.

Jaejoong wondered what had brought on the good mood, minutes ago the man was plotting to single handedly tear down the whole human government of Seoul.

"Jaejoong I was thinking?" Yunho asked out of the blue, startling him a little.

"About what?" Jaejoong said, rubbing away at his arm.

"During your time here, what did you do, like workwise?" Yunho scratched at his head, mystified.

"I delivered food."

Jaejoong felt embarrassed to admit it.

"I didn’t expect that?" Yunho narrowed his eyes at something in the distance, "Why though? You literally have the power to do anything you want."

That was very true, but few understood what that entailed.

"Yes, but doing everything you want has its draw backs," Jaejoong shook his head, the years between waking up and getting the delivery job were interesting to say the least, and not something he was ready to share, "The delivery job, although the pay was horrible, was simple and that was what I needed."

Yunho examined him with questioning eyes but kept quiet.

"And you, how does one become a head wizard?" Jaejoong changed the subject, leisurely kicking at a soda can with his foot. The whole street was dirty, it had been a common complaint in the neighborhood.

Yunho exhaled loudly, "As much as I would like to say that it was due to my hard work, that’s only half the reason. The last four generations of Jung's have been the head wizard, that would be four out of the six head wizards New Seoul has had since its conception, “Yunho demeanor lacked the pride that normally came with those who announce such a legacy, “it’s expected of me to follow the tradition. It’s essentially the only reason I was born."

"You never wanted to be the head wizard, did you?" Jaejoong concluded, noting in the back of his mind how empty the street was, they seemed like the only people outside.

Yunho's eyes widened at the unexpected observation, "I wanted to be a doctor, a healer."

"You would have been a good one," Jaejoong acknowledged after a moment.

"You think so?" Yunho asked timidly, self-consciously brushing the hair at his nape.

"I know so," Jaejoong solidified his theory by signaling their surroundings "What other person would de-power themselves and go into enemy territory just to find a cure for someone they hardly know?"

Yunho contemplated him for a second, "…Thank you, your words mean a lot to me," he answered bashfully hiding his smile away from him.

Minutes later, they walked in comfortable silence a few streets away from his old apartment building. Somehow while being entertained by their own thoughts they had drifted close again, their arms brushing once more.

This time there was no conversation to distract from what had happened or cover the way Jaejoong had pulled away as if scorched.

Catching the action, Yunho smiled slightly.

His heart jumped

Looking up at Yunho, their eyes met.

Sustaining Yunho’s regard was too difficult for him to do. He felt the world fall from around them when he did.

During their scarce amount of times in each other’s company, Jaejoong would occasionally sense the sorcerer's stares, and they left him conflicted.

They hadn't known each other for a significant amount of time for him to be reacting like he was. There was also Changmin to consider. The warlock was becoming dear to him, it didn’t feel right to look at his father the way he did.

And the worst part was that Yunho knew.

He had to, or else that smirk wouldn't have appeared on the sorcerer’s face.

Jaejoong's heart skipped again, making a disgruntled pout form on his face.

Which Yunho must have seen, since a light laugh filled the air.

He tried to feel annoyed, he really did.

But he was completely smitten by the sound.

There was something entrancing about Yunho at that moment. The sorcerer's skin glowed under nearby neon lights, which hit his skin just right. His cheeks were reddened by the crisp night air, his hair was a windblown mess but still somewhat perfect, there was a bitten tinge to his lips, and it might have been his first time seeing Yunho dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, they made him look younger…touchable.

One thought filtered in his mind as his eyes trailed down Yunho's lengthy legs.

'Fuck.'

Forcefully turning away from Yunho, Jaejoong puzzled his thoughts out along the surface of a deteriorating concert poster on the wall nearest him.

He was infatuated.

Warmth spread through his chest, as he shook himself again to speak, his words faint, "W-we're almost to the apartment Yunho," he announced, as the familiar cracked facade of his old complex began to appear.

Hopefully Yunho hadn't noticed his awkwardness.

Braving it, he looked up to Yunho again.

Yunho stared straight through him, his lips parted in anticipation for a few moments, before nodding.

"Goo-"

"Who's there!" A gruff voice called out.

Their serene moment was broken.

Yunho stepped back suddenly. Clearing his throat, he looked around the street for the source of the sound and Jaejoong looked down, hiding just how hot his face had gotten.

Loud thumps on the pavement emerged from behind them.

It was a night guard, a lower rank soldier in charge of patrolling the less desirable areas. Which was unusual, this area was rarely if ever searched.

Yunho tensed at the guard’s appearance.

Grabbing onto the sorcerer's arm, he willed Yunho calm, "I've got this."

The night guard narrowed his eyes once he caught sight of them, "Curfews almost started, you both should be heading home," he said gruffly, his finger roaming over the trigger of his gun as snuck a peak at the silently fuming Yunho behind him.

"I know, we're just trying to make it home before that happe-"

"Sir? Do you have an ID on you?" The guard shoved him aside to glare at Yunho.

Grasping at his shoulder, Jaejoong exchanged a quick look with the sorcerer.

Knowing that Yunho possessed no form of human identification, Jaejoong knew what he had to do.

"You already checked his ID," Jaejoong called out, with intent behind his words.

"No, I haven't-" the guard turned to him, his harsh face softening slightly in puzzlement, "…I did? Crazy, I don't remember it. Are you sure?"

"You did."

"Did you show me yours?" the night guards confusion continued, his eyes dulling more and more by the moment.

"Yes, you did. Do you want to see it again?" Jaejoong replied, sweat forming on his forehead already, his hold on the soldier's mind feeble at best.

“No. I…I’m sure your fine,” The guard stumbled backward, dizzily stabilizing himself with a light pole.

He had to get the guard to leave before he caused irreversible damage.

"You can go to your next location for the rest of the might, this area’s secure," he ordered, keeping his control until the guard made it far enough away.

Releasing his hold on the night guards mind, Jaejoong slumped over with his hands on his knees. He was feeling more winded then he should.

He forgot to flinch when Yunho touched the middle of his back, "Are you feeling well Jaejoong?" Yunho asked, peering severely at the space the guard had been.

"I'm fine. I just released my dominion too fast, I forgot about the kickback it gives when that happens," Jaejoong explained, the beginnings of a headache starting between his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Yunho’s worried face now in clear view, as his hand moved up to the base of Jaejoong’s head.

Jaejoong nodded, "let's go, we’re almost there."

Yunho looked unconvinced, but followed anyways.

Entering through the apartment door, Jaejoong’s heart dropped.

The place was in complete disarray. From what he could see, the kitchen cabinets were wide open with their contents spilled on the ground, and his curtains were torn off all the windows.

"Damn," Yunho gasped from behind him.

"They did a number on this place," he stated, walking further inside.

His tv and other electronics were all broken, his dresser and drawers had been overturned as well as the couch. All of which sucked, but held his attention little, since he hadn't been very attached to his things to begin with.

What did break him was the destroyed piled of what once had been Hyuna's things. The dolls, clothes, and DVD's he had bought for her all seemed irreversibly damaged.

And Hyuna herself was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't even feel her anywhere.

"Yunho would you mind getting me some trash bags. They should be somewhere in the kitchen floor," Jaejoong said quickly before the emotion at his throat grew uncontrollable.

He needed a moment.

Crouching down he searched through the pile for something salvageable.

Nothing was.

Tears sprung without prompt as he gathered the items, feeling Yunho's occasional stare at his he did so.

Yunho at least had the decency to begin cleaning without him asking.

Wiping his eyes, Jaejoong finally found the strength to move along.

As if noting the change in him, Yunho appeared with a bag.

"Did it belong to anyone important?" Yunho asked gently, scanning Jaejoong's face.

"My roommate, she was a spirit, I allowed her to tether herself to me," Jaejoong took the bag and began scooping the broken contents into it, "she must have finally passed on."

He'd miss her, she had been their when he had been at his most lost.

He only wished he had the opportunity to say goodbye.

"My condolences?" Yunho stated, though his face looked unsure.

"Her passing on is a good thing. She finally conquered her fears. Not many of them do so willingly."

"Well congratulations then?"Yunho gave him a crooked smile, looking baffled.

Jaejoong stopped what he was doing to look at Yunho.

His heart lighted at the sight of Yunho’s attempt at understanding him, and he looked cute with a broom in his hands.

"Thank you," Jaejoong grinned.

They spent a while clearing most of the contents and organizing them into a semblance of how they once were.

"At least you don’t have to live here anymore," Yunho said, tying what seemed to be his hundredth trash bag, as sweat rolled down his face.

Yunho had also rolled up his sleeves showcasing an impressive set of biceps that left Jaejoong's mouth dry.

Jaejoong had to keep himself from gaping at the sight.

"True, I should start to look for an apartment back in New Seoul," Jaejoong replied turning away from the tempting sight.

He wondered how one would go about finding a place? He knew very little about the supernatural stronghold.

"Why? Are you not happy with where you’re at?" Yunho asked shifting the couch and drawers right-side up.

Jaejoong considered the seasoning containers he had picked up from the floor, "It's not that Yunho. I eventually have to start my life again; I can’t live off your son forever."

"He won't mind if you do, he likes you." Yunho looked borderline outraged by his words, he placed his hands on his hips waiting for an answer.

"Yeah but imagine two years down the line and I bring someone home. You know how unimpressed they'd be when I tell them it’s not mine," Jaejoong said with sarcasm, filling another trash bag with broken items.

"I'm not talking hypotheticals Jaejoong. He really does not mind. Unless you have someone?" Yunho paused his straightening of the couch, as something resembling panic bloomed on his face.

"Is there anyone?"Yunho continued, pushing the couch back into place quite harshly.

The sorcerer had to be more careful, the walls were thin.

"What do you mean?" Jaejoong asked, preoccupied by the bedsheets he now needed to fold.

"Is there or has there been anyone, romantically speaking?" Yunho insisted.

Why did he want to know?

"Yes," Jaejoong started slowly, "…years back."

"Really?" Yunho sniffed, his tone hardening slightly.

"She was human, but I got tired of acting like I was one also," Jaejoong mentioned, his attention now drifting to the cord of what he had deemed Taemin's training headphones, "she was also a cop, so that relationship wasn't going to last long anyways."

"Well at least you knew that," Yunho replied strangely, turning his attention to the broken television.

What did he mean by that?

Jaejoong glared at the sorcerer's back.

"There, I think we cleaned up enough to finally rest for the night," Jaejoong announced not soon after.

"You can take the bed. I'll take the couch," Jaejoong added, suddenly feeling tired.

Yunho opened his mouth to reason against the idea.

"No. It's already been decided," he said shuffling the stunned sorcerer over to bed, "here you go, I'll be back."

Squirreling himself inside the bathroom, Jaejoong quickly lit up an emergency cigarette he stowed away in the back of the medicine cabinet, away from Kai’s judgement.

"Now what do we do with you?" He took out the photo once more from his back pocket.

The photo might hold the secrets to his past, all he needed to do was gain the courage to ask Yunho.

Viewing himself in the mirror, he glanced into frightened eyes.

Did he even want to know the truth?

(Past)---------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

After his rather disappointing and eye-opening experience at the solstice ceremony, Yunho hobbled into his home later than he had wanted to.

After leaving the witches forest he took a detour past the han river, in hopes that it would clear up his mind.

It hadn't worked.

Now his mind was just set on locking himself up in his rooms and drinking himself into a stupor.

His feet had a different plan however, leading him in the opposite direction of his rooms and towards the guests quarters. Leaving the stolen soju bottles on a random table, he inhaled deeply before knocking on Jaejoong's door.

Seconds later, Jaejoong answered the door in his bed clothes looking ready for sleep, his brows knitted at the sight of him, "Yunho?"

"I can’t sleep," Yunho lied, making his way into the room.

Jaejoong spared him a concerned look, shutting the door behind him as he followed Yunho.

"Well your issue might be attempting to sleep in that," Jaejoong joked pointing at Yunho's ceremonial garb.

Noting his lack of reaction, Jaejoong continued, "What's really going on-?"

If he were in his right mind, he would be more mindful of how much he had been perplexing Jaejoong.

"I don’t want to talk," Yunho said lowly, closing the distance between them and bending down to capture Jaejoong's mouth with his own.

There was little hesitation in Jaejoong's response, as Jaejoong’s mouth instantly softened under his, turning greedy as he fisted the back of Yunho's jacket.

The action heightened the need that was brewing in Yunho.

Breaking the kiss, Yunho nuzzled at Jaejoong's cheek, catching his breath, "Aren’t you going to stop me?"

He was stunned that Jaejoong even let him get this far.

"No," Jaejoong answered breathlessly, searching for his lips.

"Fine but...just say the word and I'll stop-"

"Yunho, everything’s fine," Jaejoong sighed, combing his hands over Yunho’s chest unbuttoning the top few buttons of his jacket," if I had wanted you to stop, I would have already told you."

Nodding in acceptance, Yunho proceeded to return the gesture, feeling for the bottom of Jaejoong's shirt. Jaejoong swiped Yunho’s hand away before he could get very far, redirecting it to the small of his back.

"The shirt stays on," Jaejoong hummed into the side of his neck, biting lightly at the skin there.

Hissing at the slight sting of Jaejoong's teeth, Yunho reinitiated their kiss. Pulling Jaejoong close, he lapped at the curve of the reapers lower lip until it was rosy and swollen, before teasing it open with the tip of his tongue.

Jaejoong went boneless in his arms, making it easy for Yunho to maneuver them toward the bed.

Startled by the move, a feverish Jaejoong quickly adjusted himself to the center of the bed, dragging Yunho with him.

Fully sprawled on top of Jaejoong, Yunho tugged the collar of Jaejoong's shirt away from his silky neck. Determined to work within the limits of the reaper’s rules, Yunho touched the hollow of Jaejoong's throat with his fingertips, dragging them lower until reaching the drawstrings of his pants.

Catching Jaejoong's overtly aware eyes, Yunho's hand made a sharp gesture between them, leaving Jaejoong's bottom half bare in an instant.

The sight left before him was worth living through such a shit day.

Catching Jaejoong's wrist, Yunho held them tight against the bed as he rained kisses down the length of Jaejoong's throat. He savored the soft shudders beneath his mouth as his hands roamed over the slope of the hard muscles of Jaejoong's abs, and up to the buds of his nipples; the thought alone of one day touching the skin underneath left him wanting more.

"Yunho…," Jaejoong heaved, a pink flush washing over his cheeks charmingly, taking Yunho from his fantasy.

Returning to his task, Yunho revisited Jaejoong's neck, biting the soft skin found there until Jaejoong groaned in frustration, winding his legs around Yunho's hips and rubbing himself hard against his stomach.

"Yunho, why...?" Jaejoong whined in frustration, "why are you-?" Jaejoong moaned, grabbing onto the clothes that now clung to his back due to sweat, "are you forgetting something?" he struggled, his hands tugging harshly at the fabric of Yunho's jacket.

'How did I forget that?' Yunho thought briefly.

Doing quick work, Yunho vanished his clothes then ducked down to continue where he left off.

Jaejoong’s hands on his chest stopped him.

Intrigued, Yunho stilled, his breath catching as he anticipated what Jaejoong would do next.

Jaejoong eyes were everywhere; On his face, shoulders, chest, and in between his legs. The visual inspection felt like actual touches upon his skin, he grew hot under the attention.

"You...you can touch me if you want," Yunho breathed out. He heard Jaejoong audibly exhale, as he guided the reaper’s hands to his chest, resting it above his vastly beating heart. Letting go, his own hands smooth their way up Jaejoong thighs.

Taking his queue, Jaejoong's hand wandered, traveling over his chest, down his stomach. His abs twitched when Jaejoong's hand dropped down between his legs, tugging firmly at his member.

Closing his eyes, he arched into Jaejoong's hold, moaning loudly into pillow beside Jaejoong’s head.

Jaejoong was trying to kill him.

Moments later, found Jaejoong gasping, his legs fallen open as Yunho’s head moved between them, his hands holding supple thighs apart as he pleased Jaejoong with his mouth.

Jaejoong's hand burrowed into his hair pulling at the roots, lifting his hips as much as Yunho allowed,"…don’t stop," Jaejoong gulped harshly as he edged him on.

Peaking up, Yunho notice the effect he was having on the reaper. Jaejoong’s eyes were screwed shut, his mouth parted, wet and swollen from Yunho’s earlier kisses, his neck decorated with the bruises the sorcerer had left there. In all, Jaejoong looked desperate, arching and grasping around the bed for something to grip, bucking for Yunho, as he licked and kissed his arousal.

Drawing Jaejoong deep into his mouth, Yunho swallowed, making Jaejoong quiver and come with a cry.

Detaching himself, Yunho admired his work in awe.

Even in his dazed state, Jaejoong was so beautiful.

Making his way back up Jaejoong’s body, Yunho trailed kisses along the way until reaching the reapers flushed cheeks. Using the distraction, he took the chance to probe at Jaejoong’s entrance, magicking his way in for the reapers comfort.

At first, Jaejoong balked at the action, his haze clearing as he sent a look Yunho’s way.

“I’ve got you,” Yunho remedied. Smoothing the soaked strands of Jaejoong’s hair back, he continued his motions until Jaejoong’s hips began to follow his movement.

“…It’s ok now,” Jaejoong moaned incoherently, clutching Yunho impossibly close.

A sharp sob escaped Jaejoong’s lips, when Yunho pushed into him, his teeth latched onto Jaejoong's shoulder as he fully seated himself.

At this moment he felt something.

The sensation was amazing and familiar, touching at what Yunho could only perceive as shifting color and energy around them and the sharp pricking heat out of the base of his spine.

It felt wonderful.

Jaejoong’s nails raked roughly down his back as he begun to move, rolling his hips deep and hard into Jaejoong’s receptive body until they both were a disjointed mess of feeling and heat.

Reaching between them, Yunho then gripped onto Jaejoong’s arousal jerking it fast until the other was a shaking mess. Tipping his head back, Jaejoong let out a long groan as he released, his body gripping down on Yunho.

This pushes him over the edge, his vision going white as he spilled heavy inside Jaejoong.

Moments later, Yunho found himself running his hand through Jaejoong's soft hair, amazed that the man had let him this close.

Jaejoong was out like a light, falling asleep mere seconds when they had finished.

Gently sliding Jaejoong's shirt up, he was surprised to find nothing.

'Maybe he was just self-conscious?' He thought, not finding any other explanation for Jaejoong's request.

Pulling Jaejoong to himself, he felt his eyes grow heavy.

\----

Jaejoong woke up warm.

It was a good warmth, comforting him to the point of almost forgetting the trials of the last few weeks.

Almost.

His eyes snapped open in panic, as something passed over his spine, the immensity of what he had done crashing into him at once. It doubled when he lifted his head and was met with Yunho's slumbering face.

Roving over Yunho's laxed features, Jaejoong felt disappointed in himself.

He was typically very good at control. His whole life had been a practice of patience in itself.

But after Dongwook's unsolicited visit to his room the day before, he had been stewing in his mind. His thoughts regarding Yunho and his supposed intended, had been taunting him all day. He was jealous, a faceless person was going to take the sorcerer away from him very soon.

He didn't want to lose Yunho.

So, proud of himself, he was not.

'You could've stopped him at any moment. You wanted this,' the words resonated in Jaejoong’s mind, his hands unconsciously smoothing their way over Yunho's firm stomach.

The heat from the night before returning rapidly.

He had wanted it.

He'd been wanting it for a while now.

And that was the worst part.

As if sensing his movement, Yunho began stirring awake.

'Shit,' Jaejoong immediately moved his hand away.

Yet, the damage was done.

Poking an eye open, Yunho squinted, adjusting to the dawn's light before traveling to Jaejoong.

Yunho must have noticed the terror on his face, because he then positioned a hand on his nape, "sleep," he soothed, guiding Jaejoong's head back onto his chest.

And that he did, counting the lazy thumps of Yunho’s heart as his vision blurred into nothing.

The next time he woke up, he was alone.

Feeling the empty sheets next to him, the side of the bed Yunho occupied was cold to the touch. He had been gone for a while.

Twisting himself onto his stomach, he caught himself contemplating the scent Yunho had left on his pillow.

"Stop thinking."

Unwilling to dwell on anything, Jaejoong enter the bathroom and prepared for his day.

Jihoon had given him the day before to rest, they had agreed to reconvene today to restart their search for the city’s entity.

Stripping off his shirt, Jaejoong’s focus was stolen by the mirror above the sink. A pang of discontent flowed through him, when he saw that Yunho had erased all traces of their night together from his skin, including any discomfort he might have woken up with.

Moments from the night before flashed past his mind.

He couldn't get over how handsome Yunho face was, how perfect his body was and how toned and stunning it looked when Jaejoong finally got to see all of it. He was amazed with how aware Yunho was of his every movement, and how it showed in the way he moved, the way the sorcerer's fevered body rolled into his.

Yunho had been perfect.

He had been perfect the first time they were together, and the second, by the third round he had been to blissed out to even rank the encounter.

But like everything else, Jaejoong just couldn’t stop thinking.

Did Yunho regret their night?

'It’s for the best,' he thought briefly, climbing into the shower.

Awhile later found him awkwardly sitting alone at the dining room table.

"Where's Jihoon?" Jaejoong asked the house maid, who had been placing his food down, breaking the unnerving silence in the room.

"He'll be down shortly sir," she said civily, her head bowed low.

Although the house employees were getting accustom to his presence, they were still aloof.

Shoving food into his mouth, he stopped from asking about Yunho’s whereabouts, the sorcerer most likely was at work.

Moments later, Jihoon entered the dining area dressed down in simple casual clothes.

"Good morning, Jaejoong," Jihoon greeted lightly, settling down at the head of the table.

Shame ate at him.

This man had opened his home to him, and the first thing he does is sleep with his son.

Though Jihoon wasn't exactly a warm man, he had been very patient and helpful with the millions of questions he had. Even if Jaejoong greatly suspected that his only purpose in Seoul was to deal with the entity.

"Jaejoong are you ready for today," Jihoon asked, quickly eating his meal.

He wasn't.

He would have much rather preferred to stay locked up in his room, preferably asleep.

"Yes," Jaejoong attempted to finish his food, but his nerves killed off his hunger.

"Have you found its new location?" Jihoon continued, doing something funky with his magic where he vanished their dishes.

"Yes, northeast from here," Jaejoong replied.

For some strange reason he was a tune to where the entity lurked. From this he learned that the entity had a pattern, it would disappear completely then sprout up again in another location.

"Are you healed?" Jihoon signaled to his abdomen.

"Yes," Jaejoong answered without thinking.

Jihoon looked at him in question, probing his own mark hand, "how?"

"Um…," Jaejoong thought for a moment, "I don't know."

He really did not.

"Interesting," Jihoon said skeptically, "Good, we'll head out soon."

Leaving the compound not soon after, they had planned to quickly reach the northeast area where he last felt the entity.

Their plan quickly changed when the entities energy arose up in another location, and then another, and another.

It was toying with them.

At this point they had been traveling for hours, with every new location they reached, the entity would move again.

"Jihoon I think we should stop for the day," Jaejoong spoke up, trailing after the wizard through the thick bushes of the last location he had felt the entity.

"Jihoon?"

Past the last set of bushes, the wizard stopped suddenly, anger painting his posture, "What is that thing planning to do!"

Jaejoong was wondering the same.

Why would the entity lead them to a school full of children?

"Ji-" Jaejoong’s train of thought was interrupted as he felt something move next to him.

Looking, all he saw was the nearby lake, a few feet from him.

It was when something wrapped around his ankle, that he comprehended what was happening.

"Jihoon!" Jaejoong shouted as he was yanked sideways into the direction of the lake.

Scratching at the moss-covered ground, Jaejoong frantically latched onto a bolder close by. Gritting his teeth, he fought against the pull from the hold now wrapping itself around his waist.

"Jihoon, help me!"

"Jaejoong hold-!" Jihoon ran to him but was intercepted by a heavy black limb, which sent him crashing to a large group of trees.

“No!” Jaejoong shouted angrily.

How thoughtless could they have been?

The entity had tricked them.

With the wizard unconscious and his grip now failing, Jaejoong had nothing left to do but let himself be pulled into the water.

The lake was deeper than it seemed on the outside, and cold, very cold. From his position he could see the surface, but he had no way of reaching it, as the hold on him drew him deeper.

He was scared and hopeless, but not alone. Aside from the entity, spirits floated by him tranquilly, attracted to his distress, their indifference increasing the fright within him.

Feeling some lax in the entities grip, its form unfurled before him inside the water.

It was massive, concealing every bit of the surface but a tiny sliver of light.

He combed for any other way out desperately, his lungs already feeling tight due to lack of oxygen.

"Reaper, I finally have you to myself," A disembodied voice boomed around Jaejoong, "so sad that you'll expire soon."

In an instant, the images of all the dead reapers that have been supposedly killed by the entity flashed through his head.

Fluttering his hands, he began to propel him self towards the surface of the lake.

Behind him he heard something that amplified his distress even further.

“My, what a wonderful show of willpower” the entity derided, its laughter sending vibrations his way,” …what a meal you would make."

It wanted to eat him!

He couldn't let that happen.

His clan was depending on him, Junsu had already lost to many people, and Yunho…

Even though Jaejoong was swimming as fast as he could, the entity moved in no time and stretched out one of its limbs and wrapped it around his throat tightly.

Before he could blackout from the lack of oxygen, something pulled him out of the water.

During the rush, a bright light was all he saw before his body made contact with what felt like tile flooring, much different from the mossy ground he was expecting.

Jihoon must have transported them somewhere safe.

Opening his eyes, Jaejoong noticed that his sight was hazy and dark. Coughing up his waterlogged lungs, he heard fast footsteps coming his way.

"Jaejoong!" Jihoon shouted, sliding next to him on the floor.

"That thing wanted to eat me," Jaejoong rasped with as much anger as his tired body could muster, "Why the fuck didn’t you tell me this," he tugged blindingly at Jihoon’s collar as soon as the wizard grew near, "what type of fools mission do you have me on!"

From what little he could see, Jihoon’s eyes were wide as he gawked not at Jaejoong’s face but his neck "I'm so sorry this shouldn't have ever happened."

Tracking Jihoon’s gaze, Jaejoong peered down through the opening of his shirt, were he was met with black blots where the entity had choked him. They were fading fast, but something about them had Jihoon transfixed.

Shrugging his shirts closed, he pushed himself away.

"Don't worry Jihoon, it won’t happen again."

Picking himself up, Jaejoong walked away from the wizard with blooming resolve.

Anything he was obligated to do with the consulate could be achieved from the island itself, were he could keep his clan safe and away from the head wizards half-truths.

He was going home.

(Past)----------------------------------------------------------------------------(Past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please. Feedback is appreciated, it would be great to see what where I'm doing well at and where i need to improve. 
> 
> How am i doing? Do you like where the story is going? Suggestions?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
